Naruto: the Keyblade Master
by Bill Alain
Summary: Sora has lived a happy life, but his heart tells him that darkness will rise again, and far out of his reach. So he has found a succesor, a certain Orange clad ninja. Good Kyuubi, NaruXHina, NarutoXKingdom Hearts Xover. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

My second Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and SquareEnix, Naruto is Kishimoto-sama's, which leaves me with……Nothing…

_

* * *

_

_Clack, clack, clack._

The old man walked down the large hallway, his ebony cane clacking against the stone floor._ Clack, clack, clack._ He could feel it in his bones. Darkness was coming to the worlds again, but this time, it was far beyond his reach._ Clack, clack, clack._ He stopped and looked out the window he had walked up to. It was bright outside, the sun was shining, the hedges were nicely trimmed, and he saw his grandson playing with one of his life-long friends.

Another old man approached, he had silver-white hair and was wearing one of the royal robes of the castle. As soon as he was close enough, he bowed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to do that?" The man with the cane said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _want_ to?"

"I don't know. What's the count?"

"At least a hundred."

"Well, then make it a hundred more." They both laughed for a second or two before they got serious again. "So, how is the portal coming?"

"It is nearly complete, it will take maybe only an hour or two to complete."

"Excellent. The King made a good choice, making you general."

"It's only because you came to get me."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"You're way too modest."

* * *

A young boy ducked into his apartment. He was breathing heavily. _"Why do they want to hurt me?" _He quickly locked his door and began to get into his bed when suddenly he found himself staring at a man in a black cloak. The man stood silent, and he leaned on an ebony cane. The hood on the cloak was up so he couldn't see his face. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The whole time, the boy had thoughts running through his mind, _"Who is this man? What is he doing here? Is he here to hurt me or help me?" _Finally, the man spoke, it was a soft voice, and sounded very gentle, and very wise. "What is your name?"

The boy looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

The man took off his hood, to reveal grey, spiky, hair and a kind face. "My name is Sora."

Naruto stared at him. "I have never heard of you."

"Not surprising." Sora said, "You see, I am from a different world." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. Sora recognized that look, or rather Roxas knew that look, but all the same. "Here, let my memories explain." Again, Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, then suddenly a life flashed before his eyes, not his life, but the life of the man who stood in front of him. Heartless, Nobodies, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Naminé, Roxas, Ansem, and a hundred more faces ran through his mind. Naruto blinked, and it was over. Naruto had lived someone else's life in the space of a second. Then the last part of Sora's memories suddenly settled in, He was looking for a successor.

"Lord Sora," Naruto said, using the man's title, "You have the wrong person, I can't possibly wield the Keyblade, it…I…I'm…I'm nobody, I'm the village's outcast, I'm not worthy of this kind of honor."

"I did not chose you for your status, Naruto, I chose you for your heart. Now go to sleep." Naruto looked confused for a second, then Sora touched his head, and Naruto was out cold.

He awoke on a stain-glass floor of a girl with marvelous dress on. Behind him stood Sora, but he was different, he was younger, and in black clothes, Naruto then recognized them from Sora's memories. This is what he wore after he woke up after his adventure in Castle Oblivion. But it was the item the decorated his back that caught his attention. It was the Ultima Weapon Keyblade.

"Make your choices here wisely, Naruto, they will stay with you for your entire life." He said

Suddenly three pedestals appeared in front of him one in front of him, one to his left, and one to his right. Naruto walked up to the one that had been in front of him. It had a sword on it. Then Naruto looked to his right, it had a shield. On the left-handed pedestal was a rod. Naruto walked to the sword. Sora had picked the sword, so why not? As soon as he picked it up he heard a voice, "This is the gift of the Warrior. Choosing it will make offense your top priority. Your strength will be unsurpassed." Naruto put the sword back down, Sora had said to chose wisely, so he was doing to listen to the other ones.

Naruto picked up the shield, "This is the gift of the Guardian. Choosing this will make you able to stand an amazing amount of pain, you would be able to defend your friends with ease." Naruto put the shield down.

Naruto picked up the rod, "Power of the Mystic. If you choose this your abilities with Magic would be unmatched, no one would be able to stand against your spells."

Naruto then went back to the sword, if what he was going to face anything like Sora had, he would need the strength. He picked it up off the pedestal and took it with him.

"Now make your second choice, this will be your weakness." Naruto chose the rod. The pedestals disappeared and the glass floor suddenly broke underneath him. He landed on a second platform, this one had a different girl, and she too was in a beautiful dress. Suddenly a heartless appeared. It was only a Shadow heartless, but still. "This will test your abilities at fighting." Naruto charged the Shadow and dispatched him quickly.

The floor cracked again, and Naruto landed on one more platform, this one had a lilac on it. There was something else on the floor, it was a large cage, on the cage was the Kaji for 'seal' and behind the cage were two red eyes. "That's new." Sora remarked.

"**Who are you? And What are you doing here?"**

"I'm Naruto Uzu-"

"**Shut up. I know who you are, I was talking to him." **The eyes said as they glared at Sora.

"I'm Sora the Keyblade Master, and I'm here to teach my student."

The eyes seem to freeze, **"Did you say…Keyblade Master?" **

"So you've heard of it?"

The two red eyes moved up and down showing he nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto said, "You said you know who I am, well who are you?"

The two eyes closed in…pity? Or was it in guilt? Slowly the eyes came forward, revealing a huge fox with red fur. **"I am the reason why everyone hates you. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I was sealed into your body."**

"What!? No, Yondaime killed you."

"**My friend could not kill me. I was too strong, I am after all, a Keyblade Master."**

Silence. Total Silence. Sora spoke first, "If you are a Keyblade Master, then why not unlock the seal?"

"**And leave this boy to die!? I'm the only reason he stands here now! I give him a faster healing rate, without it, he would have died."**

"Well, now that I'm making him my successor, why not leave now?"

"**If you are training him, then he is still not ready, besides, two heads are better than one. The Kit may get caught in a tough situation, and may need some help."**

"Wait, I'm your kit now?"

"**You were the moment I was sealed into you."**

"Naruto, take those platforms to the final floor, this will be your final test. I want to talk with Kyuubi."

Naruto reluctantly obeyed his teacher, and jumped on the pathway that led to the platform of his final test. Naruto got up there and meet his challenge. His confidence slowly died in inside. There were about ten Shadows, but it was the big one that scared him. It stood half as tall as the Hokage tower, and had a huge heart-shaped hole in its chest. Suddenly one of the Shadows jumped at him, throwing him out of his stupor. Naruto dispatched the shadows, and stood before the huge one, _"Darkside, if I remember correctly."_ Naruto tried to reach for more information, but found it blocked, as if Sora wanted him to figure it out for himself.

Then the Darkside thrust his hand to the ground, a black pool formed, and Shadows began to leap from the pool. Naruto charged the arm, and began hitting it with everything he had. The arm suddenly rose, hitting Naruto in the head and sending him flying backwards. Naruto landed on his rear massaging his aching head. "Man that hurt. Why didn't I-" then something hit him, something so ingenious, it just might work. Naruto got back up, his sword in hand, waiting for Darkside to make his move. Darkside raised his arm, and brought it down on the platform. Immediately, Naruto jumped onto his arm, and ran up its length, all the way to the shoulder. Darkside may have been big, but he was very slow, Naruto raised his sword up, and began unleashing his fury on the Heartless's head. Then, after the barrage on his head, Darkside disappeared into dust. Naruto then fell asleep.

It was morning when Naruto woke up. He was back in his apartment. Sora stood, looking out of the one window, in his Organization XIII cloak, his ebony cane supporting him. It was silent, then Naruto finally asked, "How did I do?"

Sora looked at the boy and said, "Reach into your heart, and find the power." Naruto looked confused, but he tried to do what he was told. "Now pull it out." Naruto again tried and was surprised when he his hand was encased in light, and the Kingdom Key Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Does that answer your question?" Sora smiled at the boy. "Now, before I go, I have a gift for you." Soar reached into his cloak and pulled out another cloak. "This cloak will grow as you grow, and it is very stealthy. I realize that stealth is very important to your culture, so this should help. I also have a mission for you. A darkness is oming but it is still far off, so prepare yourself. Find your Kairi, find your Riku, because it will be your friends that save you first. Good-bye my student, Kyuubi will teach you everything else you need to know." Then Sora faded away.

Naruto replaced his Keyblade in the realm of his heart, and put on his new cloak. It looked just like the one Master Sora wore. Naruto came out of his room, it was rather funny, he went in as a five year old boy with five years of experience, but came out a five year old with seventy-nine years of experience.

* * *

A cloaked figure walked into the Academy room, and everyone looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. Who was this guy? Where did he get that cloak? Why did he carry himself like that? It was true, the boy in the cloak carried himself with the experience of a man who had lived his life, but this boy could be no older than five. Iruka stood up and did roll-call. "Sakura?"

"Here." The pink haired girl cried out.

"Shikamaru?" Silence, "Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome…"

That was good enough, "Hinata?"

"H-h-here."

Iruka went through the list and finally he came upon the last name.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"The dobe didn't show up." Sauske, the aloof Uchiha said.

"Then perhaps you need glasses, teme." The cloaked figure said.

Everyone looked at him. "N-n-Nartuo?" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Because I am here." The figure removed his hood, showing the spiky blond hair, the whisker marks on his cheeks, and the deep blue eyes.

Iruka slapped his head. "Then you should know not to wear your hood up during class."

"But Iruka-sensei! It makes me look cool!"

"No buts."

"But."

"No."

"Aww."

* * *

Chapter 1 of my second story. Whoo-hoo


	2. Chapter 2

I have bad news…My laptops fried, for good, so the next time I can even hope to update is in January some time…I'm sorry. However, I'll spend that time writing the longest, most suspenseful, the coolest, and the best chapters I have written so far, so until January, Real Author, signing out!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.

* * *

It had been five years since Naruto had became a Keyblade wielder. But he never showed it. Kyuubi had warned him, that if the darkness would raise again he would need the element of surprise, that and the deception would give him an edge until then. So Naruto only trained with it during the night. He mostly worked on magic, since that was his weakness. He spent hours upon hours on working on the spells.

He was currently working on Reflega, a powerful spell that reflects all attacks back at the attacker. It was draining, doing it over and over again. Naruto took out a bottle, bit down on the cork, spit it away, and downed the bottle in a flash. He picked himself back up, and began the spell again "Reflega!" The barrier was instantly thrown up. Naruto took a kunai out of his pouch, and threw it at a trap he had set to simulate an enemy throwing a weapon. A kunai that had been a part of the trap flew toward him. As soon as it hit the barrier, it bounced back.

Naruto smiled. Finally he had it right! He sat down, and entered his mindscape. It was like in the dream he had when he was tested, it was the platform with the Lilac on it. Naruto walked up to the cage, "Ok, I've got Reflect down, on all of its stages."

"**Good, so you have the defensive spells down, Next you are going to work on the Fire spell. You seem to have some trouble with that one…"**

"Yes, Kyuubi-sensei."

Naruto exited his mindscape, and he found himself staring at two pale, lavender eyes. "AHHH!" they both cried. Naruto, recovering from his surprise, readied his Keyblade to attack. He didn't expect what he saw. It was a girl and she was on her knees apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, I'm so sorry. I was just worried. I'm so sorry…" the words shot from her mouth like bullets from a tommygun.

Naruto lowered his weapon. "It's ok, I was just- Hang on, back up. What did you say?"

The girl looked up at him, "I s-s-said I w-w-as s-s-sorry."

"No, no after that."

"I w-w-was w-worried?"

"Yeah, that. You were worried about _me_?"

The girl didn't know what to say, if she said yes, she could be, in her mind, coming on too thick. While in if she said no, he could take that as if she was another heartless villager. She couldn't be let him think that. "Y-y-y-yes…"

Naruto felt the burden on his shoulders lift, if only by a bit, but it was enough to send him soaring. _"SOMEBODY CARES!!" _Naruto was on the brink of dancing. Somebody actually cared. Naruto turned and jumped for joy. "Somebody cares!" He then turned to her. "Thank you, thank you, so very much. I am in your debt; please tell me of the name of the lady I must serve."  
The girl looked at him, he would serve her for simply worrying? What has this boy been through? "No, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You are one of the few people who care. I must repay this favor in some way; please there must be something I could do."

"_Marry me." _She thought, the thought was quickly ejected, that was _definitely_ coming on too thick. "I-I-I don't know,"

"Then I swear I will protect you, till the end of either my days or yours. But if I am to protect you, I must know your name."

"It's H-h-h-Hinata, h-h-h-Hinata h-h-h-h-Hyuuga." Little did she know, this moment would intertwine their destinies better than a certain star-shaped fruit could ever dream of doing.

* * *

Naruto walked into the academy building. He had spent the last hours of his would-be training time, to swear Hinata to secrecy about his Keyblade, until he would reveal it to the world, and to research the Hyuuga clan. Now he was coming back to his ninja training. He sat through the roll call, waiting for his name to be called when another name caught his attention. "Hinata?"

"H-h-here."

Naruto nearly overturned his chair to turn around. There she was, the only one his age who cared. She was in his class, and he didn't even notice. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing he didn't notice. "NARUTO!" Naruto screamed and fell backwards, luckily, it was back in his chair. "Naruto, I called your name three times. So if you'd be so nice as to answer."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei…"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. It was after calss and Naruto was catching up with her.

"Y-y-yes, N-n-n-Naruto-kun?"

"Do you want to eat dinner with me?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, blushing like crazy, was this a _date?_

"I figure if I'm going to protect you, I should at least know who you are…"

* * *

Naruto came into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, I have a request."

Sarutobi instantly dropped what he was doing; Naruto only called him that when he was serious. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I demand only one thing. Hinata Hyuuga as my teammate."

Sarutobi stared long and hard at the boy. "What's your reason for that?"

"Well, I discovered something. She cares about me. She actually cares. No one in my age group cares if I lived for the next day, she does."

"Hm, I see. Well, the teams are based on grade level, so if you have any dreams of Hinata being on your team then you would have to have perfect grades for the next two years." Naruto dropped his head, that would be nearly impossible. "But because of the circumstances, if you can manage to get at least all Cs I'll make the arrangement."

"Thank you, Ojisan!" Naruto ran back home, he had some studying to do.

* * *

Two years later, Naruto was ready for his final exam. He was confident that he'd pass; he had brought his grades up considerably, and his entire fear of written tests was completely nullified. The problem was passing the test so he'd still have a C average. He didn't think he did too well for the written part, nut it wasn't enough to fail him if he flunked another part of the test. He passed the Taijutsu part of the test with flying colors. Then came the Ninjutsu part. Naruto knew the only way he could flunk this was if the asked him to make a Bushin. But according to Murphy's Law if anything can go wrong, it will, and at the worst possible time. "Okay, Naruto, the last thing I want you to do is make a Bushin."

_**"Oh, crud…"**_

_"Thanks for the words of wisdom, Kyuubi-sensei." _Naruto began to focus all of his chakra to one point. "Bushin no jutsu!" He looked over to his creation, and was ashamed he made it. The "clone" was a mess of black cloak, and flesh. Naruto thought he saw a face in there.

Iruka sighed. "Well because of your other scores, you've made enough to pass. In fact your grades are one B, five Cs, and one D+."

"But Iruka-sensei, I need at least all Cs. Is there anything I can do to bring my grades up?"

"Mizuki is in charge of Extra-Credit." Iruka said. "But here is your headband. I'm glad you passed, Naruto."

"It won't mean anything to me unless I bring that D up." Naruto mumbled.

"Come on Naruto, I'll get you your extra credit assignment." Mizuki said, chuckling darkly to himself.

* * *

Later that night, an alarm went off. "Someone stole the forbidden scroll!" The village went on full alert. No one was to go in or out. Suddenly, one of the ANBU who had been on guard duty, came out with his mask spray-painted orange. "It was Naruto! He stole the scroll!"

The Chunin immediately began searching for the robed Genin, some hoping to find him alone, so they can say 'He put up a fight' as they delivered his body. Fortunately, Iruka found him first. "There you are, Naruto." He said when he found him in a clearing, reading the scroll next to a rundown shed.

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei. You found me fast, I just had enough time to learn one jutsu."

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto suddenly looked as confused as, well…as a confused person. "Extra credit…Mizuki said if I learn one jutsu from this scroll, I could bring my grades up and I've done something I shouldn't have…haven't I?"

Iruka nodded.

"So where did I go wrong?"

"This isn't an extra credit assignment…"

_**"Told you so…"**_ Kyuubi snickered.

_"Shut up." _Naruto mentally rebuked. He was about to apologize but was cut short by Iruka pushing him out of the way.

"Look out!" Iruka said, trying to keep Naruto from getting hit by a dozen thrown weapons.

"Areo!" Naruto said, both resisting his teacher and scattering the kunai and shuriken across the clearing. Both Iruka and Mizuki, who was hidden in the trees, were impressed.

"Naruto…What was that?" Iruka asked amazed.

Naruto ignored him. "Come on out, Mizuki! I'm ready for you." Naruto's hand was suddenly bathed in light. The light slowly faded to reveal the Keyblade.

A dark chuckle echoed in the tree. "What's that? A toy you carry around?" Mizuki said as he stepped out of the trees.

"If this is a toy, then it's the coolest toy on earth. After all, how many toys let you play with…FIRE!?" A fireball jumped off the tip of the Keyblade. Mizuki ducked behind a tree. "It can also help you create a BLIZZARD!" Mizuki noticed the tree's bark grew inexplicably cold. He looked down at his fingers and found his hands frozen to the trunk. The robed Genin came from around the tree. "Hey Mizuki…"

Mizuki decided now would be a good time to grovel. "Why are you siding with Iruka? He hates you. Do you know why he hates you? He hates you because you are-"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll destroy Konoha, blah, blah, blah, ultimate power, yadda, yadda, yadda. But just for information sake, I'm not the fox. If I was, I'd use my nine tails to hold you down as I bit your head off." Naruto said, giving a pleasant tone to his voice as he said the last part.

Mizuki laughed, "Ha! No you're the fox, it's written on your face, literally. Those whisker marks scream that you're the fox."

Naruto slapped him across the face. "I am NOT the fox. I WILL tell you what I am though. I am Sora's successor. I am the Heartless' bane. I'm the Nobody's fear. I am Kairi's hope. I am the Key bearer. I am Riku's Warrior. I am the wielder of the Key. I am Naruto the Keyblade master, and you better learn to respect those titles, or I am going to make you respect them." Naruto gave Mizuki a swift uppercut with his Keyblade, breaking the ice restraints and sending the man sprawling on the floor. "You know, I've been itching to try this out…" Naruto quikly went through some handsigns, and created eleven kage bushins. In groups of three they surrounded on four sides Mizuki as he began to get up. One from each group fired a blizzara spell on the ground, creating four icy runways, and locking Mizuki's feet. They began to rush him. The ones who launched the spell threw their Keyblades, and jumped on them riding them like snowboards. Then the other two jumped onto the first one's shoulders. "Trinity Limit! Sub-Zero friendship barrage!" The two clones on the shoulders of the third, brought their Keyblades together, crushing whatever happened to be between them, while the third simply launched himself into Mizuki's torso. If Mizuki weren't hit for four directions, and wasn't locked into the ground, he would have flown all the way to Sunagakure. "And that's how you do it." Naruto said, dispelling the clones, and his previous spells.

Iruka looked on amazed, what had this boy done? Mizuki lay in a crumpled heap and Naruto hadn't been touched. "N-n-n-Naruto…?"

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"What did you do…?"

Naruto sighed and began the very long tale of his master, Sora.

-Later-

Naruto carried Mizuki to the hospital, while Iruka cleared Naruto's name. Afterwards, they went to enjoy a late dinner at Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. As Naruto dug deeply into his bowl of ramen, Iruka was battling with his teacher side. _"He performed the Kage Bushin that's good enough." _His other side disagreed _"So you're letting him retake the test? If he failed miserably you wouldn't let him do that."_

_"But he can easily perform a high level kinjutsu, he took out a Chunin, and then there's the Keyblade. The least I can do is bring his grades up. He wanted it so bad Mizuki was able to convince him to break a law under the disguise of extra credit."_ Then something hit him across the face _"Extra credit…"_

"Hey Naruto…" Iruka said.

"Hm?"

"You know I haven't given your grades to the Hokage yet…"

Naruto stopped eating and looked up at his sensei. "What are you saying?"

"Well, since Mizuki is gone I'm now in charge of the extra credit…"

"And…"

"Your Extra credit assignment has been changed. You have to take down a Chunin fugitive, whose name is Mizuki. This will bring all of your grades up by one letter grade."

The noodles that hung in Naruto's mouth fell back into his bowl. "Are…are you…serious?"

Iruka nodded.

"YAHOO! YEAH! WHOO!" Naruto jumped from his chair, his ramen completely forgotten (apocalypse!) and ran down the street jumping for joy. "WHOO-HOO! I MADE IT! I MADE A 'B' AVERAGE!  
YIPIEE!"

The manager of the ramen shop watched the boy run down the street. "You know, that's the first time I've seen him leave a bowl of ramen half-full."

Iruka nodded "I'm just glad he stopped eating. Anymore and I would have been flat broke."

* * *

The next day Naruto came in, a bounce in his step. He had made it. When he got home last night he had done a little sewing and was able to sew his headband into his robe so it hung on his right arm. When he saw Shikamaru, he was brought down to earth a bit. He wore his on his left arm. Oh well, Naruto did more work than Shikamaru, so it _technically_ wasn't the same idea.

Naruto sat down at his spot, and waited for his soon to be teammate. When she walked in the door, Naruto whispered to her, "I have a surprise for you."

Hinata, who no longer stuttered at every other word, asked "What is it?"

Naruto smiled. "You'll see…"

Iruka came in, gave a short speech about what it means to be Genin, and then began calling out names, Naruto tuned him out, waiting for his name to be called before tuning back in. "Team seven, Naruto,…" Naruto tuned back in, but kept his eye on Hinata to see how she would react, "…Hinata,…" Naruto watched her turn bright red. "…, and Sasuke."

"WHAT!?" Naruto blew up. "What did you say?" NAruto said, glaring at Iruka.

"It says Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto looked like he was about to hurt something really bad. "Then if you'll excuse me for a second…" Naruto said. Then he disappeared.

The spectators in the Hokage's office were all shocked. The new Jounin sensei's had been watching it all through Sandaime's crystal ball to see what to expect, but Naruto's sudden disappearance startled them. But what startled them more was the voice behind them. "YOU PAIRED ME WITH SASUKE!" Everyone turned around to see the furious blond-haired Genin.

Sandaime sighed. "Yes, Naruto I did."

"Why?!"

"Because he struck me as a good Riku…" Everyone in the room, except the robed Genin looked very confused.

"So!? Hinata's not going to be my Kiari."

_**"What makes you so sure?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

_"Not now."_ Naruto thought "Besides, how do you even know about it!?" The Hokage pointed to the ball in front of him. Naruto scowled, "I'm going to smash that thing one day…" then he disappeared.

Hokage took a deep breath. "Kakashi, you're going to have you hands full."

* * *

There you go Chapter two, again sorry I won't be able to update until January. But until then, Oh, by the way, this story will have a mix of Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and CoM in it, I'll even add my own moves, such as the Trinity limit I put in here. So be on your toes. See ya guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

If you see this, it means I'm back...(duh) My dad was able to fix up my desktop early...So...Enjoy.

If I owned Naruto, I'd be Japanese. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be rich. And consequently, I'm neither.

* * *

Iruka told them they had an hour before they had to meet their Jounin Instructor. He suggested that the teams should eat lunch together to get acquainted. He then dismissed the young ninjas off to their business. Naruto got off his chair and walked over top his female teammate. "So what did you think of my gift?"

Hinata looked confused, then it seemed to dawn on her, "Y-you set up our team?"

"Yup. Well, half of it. I didn't know Sas-lame was part of the deal."

"Well, that's the past, it can't be changed, we might as well get used to him."

"Spoken as wise woman." Naruto said. They walked over to the brooding Uchiha, who completely ignored him. "Oi, teme! We're going to eat and you're coming with us."

"Forget it, dobe. I'm not going to eat with a bunch of losers like you." He said. Little did he know he had spoken the wrong words.

"I said you're coming with us. I didn't say you had a say in the matter. Stopga!"

Sasuke suddenly found himself in a clearing in the seemingly never-ending forest.

"Oh, good." Naruto said eating out of an instant Ramen cup, "It's worn off. Hinata ordered you some sushi. Hope you like it."

Sasuke was to bewildered to even sit down. One second he was in the class now he was in the forest. A thought went through his mind "Kai!" He said. Nothing happened.

"Are you going to eat your lunch? We only have thirty minutes 'till we have to get back to the class."

"Kai!"

"Oi, teme."

"Kai!"

"Maybe he's g-going through shock." Hinata suggested.

"Kai!"

"It would seem so." Naruto said.

"Kai!"

They tried to ignore him.

"Kai!"

They tried harder.

"KAI!"

"Okay. That's getting annoying." Naruto said

"KAI!"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!"

"OI! TEME! THIS IS REAL! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! NOW eat your sushi!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stopped his 'kai' raid, and began to eat. The entire time he was thinking _How did he do that?_ This thought stuck with him for the rest of the day and would not be answered until tomorrow.

* * *

They got back to the class as soon as Sasuke was done eating. And they waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Two hours went by. "Okay this is getting ridiculous." Naruto said. He got out of his chair and walked to Iruka's chalkboard. From it, he selected the largest eraser and placed in space of the door.

"Naruto...What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Teaching our instructor the importance of punctuality." Naruto said as he sat back down, acting very innocent.

"That's stupid dobe. He's a Jounin, he'd be able to dodge that eraser easily."

Naruto turned to rebuke the Uchiha when he suddenly heard a _thunk_. Naruto turned just in time to see a chalk dust covered Jounin whose left eye was hidden by his headband. "Score." Naruto said.

The Jounin picked up the eraser. He looked at it then eyed the robed Genin. This Naruto was defiantly going to be a handful. He threw the eraser at Naruto. Instead of the expected bull's-eye, Kakashi saw, disbelievingly, Naruto grab the eraser in mid-air, and throw it back Kakashi was dumbstruck. The last person to catch anything he threw was his sensei... He was brought out of his thoughts by the eraser hitting his face.

"Bull's-eye!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Hinata half yelled, "You shouldn't do that to our instructor."

Kakashi got back up. "Ok, my first impression of you, is that I hate you, I really hate you, and I kinda like you." He said, pointing to Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata respectively.

"Well get used to it Cyclops, Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Keyblade Master!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kakshi's visible eye opened wide.

-Flashback-

A young Kakashi sat at his desk in the Ninja Academy, his teacher was teaching them about myths of an ancient civilization, Tome, named after the large book their leader carried.

"The last emperor of Tome, Tomanius, opened the book of Tome and read an article about a weapon called the Keyblade. Keyblades, it said, were the ultimate weapons. The problem was they were carried by only the most powerful creatures of the earth, the Biju. Tomanius, however was hotheaded, and began a campaign against the Biju. The Biju, finding it humorous, let them attack, but soon the grew weary of the attacks, and destroyed the civilization of Tome with a single blow.

"The book of Tome, is said to be hidden somewhere deep in the recesses of the tunnels that once belonged to the Capitol building. But those buildings have not yet been found."

-End Flashback-

How did he know about the Keyblades? The Material on Tome had been taken from the curriculum years ago. No, no. He was talking gibberish. He wasn't a Keyblade Master. He was a Genin that was too small for his ego. He probably got it from Kyuubi, or sneaking around the Hokage tower too often "Nice scare tactic," Kakashi said, visibly relaxing, "You had me going for a second there." That second didn't end. "Everybody to the roof."

* * *

"Okay," Kakashi began once they got to the roof, "introduce yourself, tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams of the future, etc. Who'd like to go first?"

"I think you should go first, Cyclopes. Show it's how it's done." Naruto smirked. Hinata quietly scolded him.

"Okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, and I hate a lot of things, one of them is you, Blondie. My hobbies aren't really interesting, and my dreams are none of your business."

"Well that was informative..." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay, sulk-boy, you're next." Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are unimportant, my hobbies are non-existent. I don't have any dreams, but I do have an ambition. I must kill someone."

Silence. It lasted a second before it was interrupted by a robed Genin. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Okay Blondie, since you just have to talk, you're next."

"'Bout time, Cyclopes." Naruto stood up, cleared his throat and then yelled at the top of his lungs "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, KEYBLADE MASTER!" Then he went back to his normal, however still loud voice. "I like Ramen, any and all types, I like to train, especially with my Keyblade, I hate the three minutes it takes to cook 'instant' Ramen. My hobbies are studying the magic abilities to chakra theory, and mixing spells. And my dream is to become Hokage."

Kakshi doubt everything thing he said except his name, his dream, and the Ramen part. "Okay, the quiet girl, you're next."

Hinata looked up, and in a still, quiet, yet melodious voice she said, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like cinnamon rolls, I hate eels, alive or cooked. My h-hobby is flower-pressing. My dream is to ch-change many of my clan's traditions."

"Okay I guess that'll do, tomorrow is your Genin test, meet me in trainning ground seven at seven o' clock, oh, and don't eat breakfast, unless you like throwing up."

* * *

After the not-too-informative introducing meeting, Naruto walked to his secret clearing. He then began working on more of his spells and he tested his strength on a nearby tree. He found his strength sightly unsatisfactory, but it would do.

Hinata went to her home, and after collecting the necessary equipment, began to train like crazy. She couldn't let Naruto fail because of her. Sasuke she could care less about, but Naruto, he was another matter. She beagan to pound on the tree in front of her. _One, two, three, duck, one, two, three, dodge, one, two, three... _

Sasuke prepared by executing the "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!". After a long time of practice, Sasuke went to his empty room, in his empty house, and contemplated on how Naruto had made time jump for him. Finally, after hours of thought, he went to sleep.

* * *

"_Sasuke...Sasuke..."_

The raven-haired Uchiha searched the horizon. He stood on a hill in the middle of a grassy field. The field stretched on for what seemed like forever.

"_Sasuke...Sasuke..."_

Again Sasuke searched for the speaker, but found nothing.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke whirled around and found an old man. He wore the same robe that Naruto wore. He had silver white hair. In his hand was a black sword-like object that Sasuke could not identify.

"This Keyblade has a bad name..." He paused and his mouth moved but no sound came from it. Then it came back "...will you give it a better one?"

Sasuke sat up in his bed. That was a weird dream.

* * *

Naruto woke bright and early, he wasn't going to miss this test. He quickly grabbed a instant ramen cup, when "Cyclops'" words echoed through his mind. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. If you do, you'll throw up." Hesitantly, he set the cup down. He grumbled to himself, if Cyclops's training didn't deliver, he was going to make sure he got pounded. He checked the time, he had a minute to get there. Perfect, he could make an awesome entry and rub it in the teme's face. So he began the teleportation.

Instantly, Naruto appeared at the field. Smoke rolled of his figure to the ground making him look as if the smoke had spawned him. The Keyblade shimmered in his right hand. In the other he held a kunai. Naruto was about to rub that in Sasuke's face, when he noticed Sasuke wasn't there. Hinata was, Sasuke wasn't.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata-chan is the teme here yet?"

"No. He hasn't come yet."

"Who hasn't come yet?" The boy in question said as he rounded the corner.

Naruto gave him a glare. "One of my best entrances, wasted." He complained to himself.

"If it makes any differance, I thought it was cool..." Hinata said quietly.

There was silence for a brief moment. "Thank you, Hinata."

Silence killed any chance at conversation that could ever have been made. So everyone was left to their thoughts, except Naruto who mentally conversed with Kyuubi, his second master. _"So do you think he'll be tough?"_

"_**Yes, however there is a chance you could take him. Sora was only a Keyblade Master for a year, and he was able to take on Ansem, you've had yours for years now."**_

"_Thank you for your opinion, Kyuubi-sama."_

Sasuke, meanwhile was brooding, as was his custom. As he sulked, he thought of many things, his brother, his need to be stronger, his let-down teammates. He could understand Hinata, as the Hyuuga heiress, she had potential, but Naruto was a complete loser, what on earth was going through the Hokage's mind when he paired Naruto with himself? Had he gone senile? That would indeed explain the situation but to say he had gone senile was probably a big assumption.

Hinata's thoughts mostly hovered around the boy she looked up to. The boy she admired, thought of as a hero, the boy she had a crush on, and no small crush, mind you. Namely this boy was a certain Naruto Uzumaki. She thought of her future, a future filled with her and Naruto. They were rather lovely thoughts, about marriage, honeymoon, kids, grandkids, and every other thing she could possibly think of that would put them together.

Luckily, these thoughts kept her from noticing the time it took for their sensei to get there. When said sensei did arrive, it was two hours after the time he had set.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted a annoyed robed Genin.

"Sorry, an eagle died on my way over so I had to pay my respects."

"Shut up, Cyclops, and bring on your test."

Kakashi sighed and told his students to meet by the three post. They followed him and there he showed them three binto boxes. "That is your lunch. But to get it you have to pass my test."

It suddenly dawned on Naruto on why he had told them not to eat breakfast. "You evil little..."

"Why, thank you." Kakashi said as if it were a complement, "To pass you need to get one of these." He held up two bells.

"You are evil."

"I know. So whoever doesn't get a bell fails. Also come at me with th intention to kill."

There was a brief silence. Then Naruto, ever annoying, asked "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. The test begins now and ends at lunch."

As soon as he finished, Hinata and Sasuke made themselves scarce. Naruto, however stood tall, he lowered his hood and decided to quote his favorite character from Sora's memories. "My name is Naruto, got it memorized?"

Kakashi looked at him confused. "...yeah."

"Well then Kakashi, now that were on a first name basis," His hand flew to his side and the Kingdom Key shimmered into existence. "Don't go dying on me!"

Kakashi's blood went cold when the reality crashed down upon him. Naruto _was_ a Keyblade Master. _"Run, hide, get away, do anything but fight him!"_ His instincts yelled. _"No, he couldn't possibly have mastered it yet, he just uses the title." _He thought, or rather hoped. Naruto charged Kakashi and Kakashi responded by taking out a kunai and blocking. Naruto's strikes came from above, to the side, from below. It seemed like they came from everywhere at once.

Naruto took a swipe for Kakashi's head. Kakashi made a lock against the blade. Naruto took this opportunity to use the key chain to wrap Kakashi's other hand. The Sensei's eye went wide as Naruto's free hand went for the bells. Kakashi quickly kicked the boy away form in. Making him lose his grip on his blade.

"Oof!" the boy said as he landed on his side. Kakashi looked at the blade that hung on his wrist, when a thought came to him, if he could keep Naruto seperated from it long enough, he just might be able to defeat him! His hope was crushed when the Keyblade disappeared in a brilliant light, and reappeared in Naruto's hand. "Your good, Cyclopes, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use magic on you, but I guess your not a Jounin for nothing." Naruto pointed the blade tip to his sensei, "Fira!" Suddenly a large fireball came at Kakashi.

To say that Kakashi was caught off guard would have been a gross understatement. This was a Genin and here he made a fireball that had a diamiter of his arm. What was more, if Kakashi had his headband off his other eye, he would have seen that Naruto had used no chakra what so ever.

Kakashi jumped over the fireball, and Naruto began his assault anew. The Jounin just dogged the Keybalde and blocked when he had to. He began to relax slightly, Despite holding the worlds greatest weapon, he was still a Genin and a twelve year old boy.

"Not bad, Cycolpes, but try this one on fro size. Thunder!"A bolt of lightning came down upon the un-expecting Kakashi.

"Ah!" He cried as the lightning bolt ripped through him. Then Naruot again charged him.

Sasuke watched with amazement as Naruto continued to keep Kakashi on his toes. Suddenly, Naruto as a partner didn't seem like such a bad idea, he was proving to be very powerful. Maybe as powerful as himself.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled. Suddenly Naruot found himself pulled into the ground by a Kakashi shadow clone. Now Naruto looked like he was just a head in the ground. Just as Kakashi expected, burying several shadow clones in the ground would have been profitable. Then Naruto said something Kakashi never expected.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled. "Aw, man you've got to teach me this one!" The Kakashis looked at each other had the boy gone mad?

The clone spoke out, "You have noticed that you're buried up to your neck in dirt right?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, have you noticed that I'm not the least bit worried?"

"...Yeah..." Kakashi answered.

"Well, it's like I told you, and I quote 'My hobbies are studying the magic abilities to chakra theory, and mixing spells.' Well one of those mixed spells of mine causes me to be the epicenter of a large explosion."

The Kakashis' visible eyes went wide and they began to run, Just in time to hear. "Explodaga!"

_BOOM!_ The ground shook underneath the gathered ninjas, and the air was filled with fire and smoke. Kakashi's shadow clone puffed into smoke and was saved from it, the original was not so lucky. "AAAAAHHHHH!!" He slammed into a tree and hit the ground with a thud. He had gotten back up just in time to see the smoke blow away to reveal an unscathed, un-singed, and free Naruto, and the crater that was the cause of his freedom.

"Are you ready for me, Cyclopes?" Kakashi forced himself back up.

"'Bout as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Naruto jumped back at Kakashi and began to unleash a fury of blows upon him. Kakashi ducked, blocked, dodged, the entire match seemed to be neck-and neck.

Suddenly Kakashi started dancing around in the strangest matter. "Ooh, Aah, Eeh Aah!" He dropped his Kunai and began to beat on himself. Suddenly a red lizard jumped off Kakashi and landed in Naruto's open palm.

"Your bell, Master Naruto." He said, handing the boy one of Kakashi's silver bells.

"Thanks, Mushu."

Kakashi was shocked. Actually, he was more than shocked, However due to lack of a better word, we'll use shocked. "So you have a lizard summoning contract?" Kakashi asked.

"Lizard!?" The reptile cried indignantly, "Lizard!? Did I hear him right?" Without waiting for answer, the reptile puffed out his chest and said, "I'll have you know, I am a _Dragon_, say it with me, Dra-Gon."

"Okay Mushu, relax, just leave him to me."

Mushu snorted and tiny flames rose from his nostrils. "Fine, but teach him the difference between a dragon and a lizard." The Mushu disappeared in a ball of light.

"Whew, we could have had a problem there, Cyclopes." Naruto the turned, "Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Suddenly, the realization hit Kakashi, the boy still had one of his bells. Kakashi charged him.

"Look out, Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto looked behind him and found one angry Jounin charging him. He instantly reacted. "Stopra!"

Sasuke blinked. Then again. Kakashi was frozen in the air. Suddenly the time jump he had experienced the other day made sense.

Naruto reached out, and grabbed the other bell. He walked to Hinata and handed her one of the bells. He then walked to the forest where Sasuke was hiding, and placed the bell at his feet. Then he turned and walked away. That was it, no exchange, nothing.

Kakashi suddenly fell to the floor. He looked around and found Naruto. The bell rang. The test was over and the only one who didn't have a bell was Naruto.

* * *

The three sat in front of a silent Jounin. This was, by far the hardest decision he had to make. Would they make great ninjas? Naruto was a definite, Sasuke and Hinata, maybe. But he couldn't make any judgements on the other two's skill, or their willingness to work as a team. But by far the most troubling thing was Naruto's sacrifice. It was either the second most selfless thing he had ever seen, or the greatest lack of judgement he had ever seen.

This boy wanted to become the Hokage, and hi was willing to fail his Genin test? It just didn't make sense.

Finally, Kakashi spoke. "The only one here who should pass is Naruto." This got everyone's attention.

"But the dobe doesn't have one of these." Sasuke said, ringing the little bell.

Kakashi stared at him, "If it weren't for the so-called dobe, you wouldn't have the bell either."

Sasuke looked down at his feet.

"Besides, it wasn't about the bells." Again everyone looked at him, "It was about teamwork. Normally, no Genin can take a Jounin. So you were supposed to work together to achieve the goal. I purposely set you against each other, hoping you'd forget about it and simply try to achieve the goal."

"So how w-would Naruto qualify to passing then?" Hinata asked curious.

"He did all the work, but gave up his chance of passing by giving the bells away. Selflessness is a major key to teamwork." Kakashi said. "So now it's your turn. Which two of you should pass?"

"Naruto c-could have my bell..." Hinata's quiet voice said.

"What? No." Naruto said. "You two go ahead and pass, I can wait another year."

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"Of course. Another year of studying wouldn't hurt."

Sasuke sat with the bell in his hand. What would his father say? Probably something along the lines of "You didn't do anything, you passed because of someone elses charity. Itachi could have taken that Jounin with his teammates and passed the test with ease."

He sighed. "Here dobe, take mine."

That was all Kakashi needed to hear. "Congratulations, you pass!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"All of you."

"Huh?" the Genin asked in unison.

Kakashi twited his eyelid into a figure that can only be described as an eye smile. "I needed to know how willing you were to work as a team, and since you both were willing to give up your bells, that means that you were both acting as selfless as you possibly could. And since Naruto was willing to be selfless at the very beginning, that could only mean that you are willing to work as a team. Meet me here tomorrow for your first day as official Genin, same time." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Silence for a second or two. Then Naruto broke it asking "Does he weird out either of you, or is it just me?"

* * *

Well there you go, chapter three. I'm thinking maybe it a little too compressed here. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of NKM... Well, here it goes.

Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts are not owned by me.

* * *

"Kupo, Wake up Naruto." The annoying voice said.

"Go away..." a nearly dead voice sounded.

"Kupo! You better get up or you'll be late for your first day as a Genin."

"Shut up, Joey." The mess of flesh said underneath the blankets.

"Kupo! C'mon Naruto. You'll be late." The moogle housekeeper said.

Naruto pulled the blankets over his head.

"Kupo. Fine. I'll just throw away the ramen breakfast I made you."

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Only to be disappointed. "I hate you."

Naruto slowly got dressed and was about to teleport over when he realized he felt lighter than usual. He couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he was missing something. Then he remembered. He walked back into his room and grabbed a necklace. It was a simple, fifty ryo necklace with a small amethyst stone. It wasn't much, yet it was precious to him, for one particular reason. It was his first birthday present.

-Flashback-

Four years ago, the dreaded day came. October tenth. Normally the promise of a birthday would fill a child with glee. Not so for the robed boy who walked these streets. For hm it filled him with dread. When he walked in the door of his one room apartment, he and Joey boarded up his doors and windows. He sat through the day and the night, Joey and he taking shifts watching the door. Around noon the next day, a knock sounded and a familiarly sweet voice asked, "Na-Naruto-kun? Are you there?"

Hinata? What was she doing here? He checked through the peep hole, that was her. He might as well meet her. He teleported outside of the room, and around the corner. He then walked by her. "Hey Hinata-chan. What's up?"

She turned around and upon seeing him she blushed. "I...um...have...uh...Happy Birthday..." She held out a small box to him.

Naruto was genuinely surprised. An actual birthday gift? Not even the Hokage gave him those...probably slipped his mind with all the paperwork. "Uh, thanks Hinata-chan."

He opened the box and there sat a small necklace, with a small amethyst stone. A tear fell as Naruto smiled down on the small present. The very first show of kindness on this accursed day. His very fist a birthday gift, his very first. More tears fell.

Hinata misunderstood. "I'm s-s-sorry it's n-n-not m-m-much, I couldn't"-

Her words stopped short as Naruto smothered her with a hug. "Don't you apologize for anything. It's perfect."

"B-b-b-but," Her stuttering worsened as she blushed deeply, "i-i-i-it's n-n-nothing m-m-m-more t-t-than f-f-fifty r-r-ryo"-

"It's perfect."

-Flashback End-

Naruto grinned at the memory as he donned the necklace. It was defiantly a precious memory. Naruto grabbed a ramen cup and teleported over to the training field. After seeing no one in the field he checked the time, using the sun. A little trick Kyuubi taught him. It was the exact same time Kakashi had told them to meet. Then he heard the voice of the ever-present fox, _**"He was two hours late yesterday, my bet is that'll he'll be just as late today."**_

"_And you couldn't tell me this yesterday, why?"_

"_**Are you kidding? It's fun to do these things to you."**_

"_Shut up."_

* * *

So Naruto spent the next hour and fifty eight minutes playing around with a couple of gifts Sora had left him along with the Keyblade. He was twirling one of his favorite gifts when he saw Hinata heading over he smiled and placed the weapon in a sealing scroll. "Finally someone's here!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"What are you doing here so early Naruto?"

"Waiting for you, of course. Now get over here, I need to talk to someone."

Naruto, not having anyone to talk to but his moogle 'friend' Joey, related the whole set of events that had passed by the last couple of days. Hinata, who was present for each event humored him.

She had gotten used to this, Naruto just needed someone to talk to about his day. Especially since this mysterious Joey person was never interested, she became the one he went to talk to.

It was not long before Sasuke arrived. He was in a surprisingly good mood today. No one asked why, in case asking him would ruin his mood. If they had asked he would have replied, "Because I don't have to listen to that annoying pink-haired harpy, Sakura."

They sat in silence for another two hours, when finally Kakashi came up. "Sorry, I would have been here two hours earlier but there was an accident along the road."

Naruto was about ready to kill him. "I have been waiting four hours straight! You better make up for this Cyclopes!"

Kakashi decided that it would be a good idea to make up for it seeing as how Naruto was literally ready to explode.

"Alright then, Hinata, you and Sasuke are going to run some drills. Naruto, I will teach you the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu."

"You mean the one you used on me yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"You wanted to learn it didn't you?"

Naruto's previous annoyance with his sensei vanished. "Alright!"

* * *

Hinata ran the drill again. Palm thrust, palm thrust, kick, palm thrust, duck. Pretty simple. A little too simple. It was starting to get annoying, but being the overly polite person she is, she didn't say anything. Sasuke wished she had. Not that he cared about the drill, but it would be yet another thing the Uchihas were better at than the Hyuugas.

Kakashi came over. "While Naruto is working on that jutsu, you guys are going to spar with me so I can monitor your level at Taijutsu, Ninjutsus, and the like. Again, come at me as if to kill me."

Sasuke jumped for him. Kakashi pinned him. "Yes, exactly like that."

Hinata could tell this would be a long day.

* * *

Naruto punched the ground in frustration. Why couldn't he get it? It was so simple. Bury yourself, then, wait for the vibrations in the ground to tell you when the target is right above you, then jump for it. It couldn't be any easier. Then why wasn't he getting it? He could get himself in the ground, but he was always too early, or too later for the jump. His shadow clone target was nearly banging his head against the ground, "Stop missing me!"

"_**Have you learned nothing?" **_Kyuubi asked. _**"Patience, you must have patience." **_

"_I know, Kyuubi-sensei, but he said it was easy. Why am I not getting it?"_

"_**Are you watching the vibrations carefully?"**_

"_Well...Not at the moment."_

Kyuubi sighed. _**"You know what I'm going to say don't you?"**_

"_Yeah..."_

* * *

Kakashi was having so much fun he thought maybe he must be doing something illegal. He had just pulled the Kanashibari no Jutsu on Sasuke and was watching the Uchiha trying to move his mouth so he could yell out an angry tirade at his sensei. Now, the poor Hyuuga girl had to fight him all by herself. She, admittedly put up an average fight. Her Jyuuken stance was a little poor, but that could change...eventually.

Kakashi blocked the repeating palm thrusts. "Don't worry Hinata we'll work on your Taijutsu."

Sasuke lurched, signaling to Kakashi that the jutsu had dispersed. Sasuke decided to have Kakashi taste a jutsu of his own, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"Kakashi was suddenly replaced by a log as he used the Kawarimi no Jutsu, also protecting Hinata in the process, since she was in the line of fire.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you awake?" Kakashi asked his student, "Think, you could have fried your teammate just there."

"Hn."

Kakashi shiged, why did he get stuck with students that were absolutely impossible? Hinata was admittedly one of the better students, but she had a very poor stance, and she seemed like she was going to cry in some of these fights. Naruto was probably borderline. You could work with him, you just need to know what strings to pull, and Kakashi had already figured out one of them, Jutsus. Sasuke, he was impossible. Period. This guy was either brooding or...brooding...unless you count that one time he smiled...Kakashi ducked under a flying shuriken _"Life's like that I guess."_

* * *

Naruto smiled. "I think I got it." he whispered. Now he needed a good target. He found one. A certain silver head Jounin. Naruto and Kyuubi both laughed evilly. This would be fun. Kakashi ducked under another palm thrust from Hinata, and another fireball from Sasuke. At this rate, he wasn't sure how he was going to beat them, several thoughts ran through his head, but none of them sounded fun enough. Suddenly the voice of a certain blonde haired Genin rang through the air. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Suddenly, Kakashi saw things from a different point of view, two inches above the ground, to be exact.

Kakashi sighed, "Something tells me you're never going to let me live this down."

* * *

Off to the side, completely hidden from the four ninjas, stood three figures wearing black cloaks. There were smiles on their faces. One that was leaning on an ebony cane said "I told you he was a good pick."

The one on his right side nodded, "He was an excellent pick, Sora." A feminine voice said.

The one on Sora's left sighed, "So how much do I owe you now?"

Sora's smile got bigger, "Around four hundred munny." The one on his left sighed again. "Tell me though, what do you think of the others?"

The girl on his right seemed to think for a while then she spoke, "The girl seems to be having trouble, but I think she could make a promising master."

"I agree." The man on Sora's left said, "But I worry about the other boy. I don't think he's Riku material."

"Well then, why don't you monitor them, find out about their lives, then we'll see whether or not their hearts are strong enough." Sora said.

"Sounds good to me." The man on his left replied.

"I just want to know what Keyblades were going to give them." The girl said.

"I have an idea for mine." The man on the left said.

Suddenly, the three of them disappeared.

* * *

One week later, team seven was hidden deep in the forest. There was total silence until a voice cracked on the radio. "Black Hood, this is IchaIcha, come in Black Hood. Do you have a visual? Over."

"IchaIcha, this is Black hood. A negative on the visual, what about you, Emo?"

"My name's not Emo, dobe. It's 'Storm Cloud'. Although, I think it should be 'Red Eye'."

"I'll give you a black eye if you don't stop complaining and answer the question!"

"I don't see it. Over."

"Okay, what about you, Hime?"

"I don't see him." She said blushing at her crush using her codename. "Hang on, I think I see him." The three of them waited in anticipation. "Yes I see him. He is one-and-a-half meters away from Black Hood. Over."

"Copy that, I'll get him." Naruot jumped out of the bush, aimed his Keyblade and launched a spell. "Stop!" Naruto walked over to his target, a cat with a red bow. "We have the target, I repeat, we have the target."

"Identify, does it have the red bow with its name on it?"

"Roger that, IchaIcha, red bow, name on bow. This is our cat."

"An excellent job, team. Now let's get this cat back home."

* * *

An hour later, Team seven was watching the poor cat struggle in the grip of the feudal lord's wife. Naruto looked up to his sensei, "Would that count as animal cruelty?"

"Unfortunately for Tora, no."

"Thank you, that will be three hundred ryo." A man at one of the desks said.

"Anything for my Tora." The lord's wife said.

"In that case, it'll be five hundred ryo."

The feudal lord's wife glared at the man who said that.

"It was a joke, come on!"

She paid the three hundred and left. "Alright Team seven," the Hokage said, "Your next mission is to paint a fence"-

"Hokage-sama," Naruto interrupted, "I mean no disrespect, but the missions are BORING ME TO TEARS! I can barely stand it sure the first week was ok, but come on, painting a fence? That's not doing anyone any help."

"Naruto"-

"Shut up, Cyclopes! You don't even stick with us for the job, you leave us half-way through and then come back when we're nearly finished."

The Hokage stared at Kakashi, his eyes wide. "You leave them?"

"Uh..."

The Hokage lifted his hand to forestall any lame excuse, "We'll talk about it later."

Kakashi hung his head, "Yes, sir."

Naruto cleared his throat. "About our boring missions?"

The Hokage gave a crooked smile, "What about them?"

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke spoke up, "For once I have to agree with my idiot teammate. Our missions are a complete waste of our talents and abilities."

Sandaime sighed. "So what do you want?"

"We'd like a mission that's, well...you know, an actual mission."

"Alright, I have a C-rank that needs to be done-."

Suddenly two of the gathered ninjas, Kakashi and Iruka, jumped "You're giving them a C-rank?!" The asked in unison.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi, "Can you give me a reason why they shouldn't?"

Kakashi was about to say "They're not ready." But memories of Naruto fighting him and equaling him came at him. His silence was unnerving to Iruka.

"Well...?"

"I-I can't."

"Ok then, a C-rank mission. You have to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves." Then to one of the ninjas next to him he said. "Send him in."

The door to side opened, and a portly man holding a sake bottle half-walked, half-stumbled in. Finally, he said, very unwisely, "You expect me to believe that this little brats are ninjas?" Before he could open his mouth to say something else stupid, a large circular object imbedded itself into the wall next to his head.

Naruto held a similar object in his other hand. "I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing, did you say you didn't think we were ninja? 'Cause that would have been a big mistake."

Tazuna suddenly sobered up fast. "I-I-I didn't say anything." He said wisely.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said as he retrieved his weapon, a red and black, circular weapon with large spikes coming out of it. (Yes, Axel's chakram, I'll explain later.)

The Hokage sighed. This could be bad.

* * *

It was not long before the five of them were off. Naruto leading, Sasuke and Kakashi standing next to Tazuna on both sides, and Hinata in the back. As The small party was walking along, Kyuubi was using Naruto's nose to smell the air, and his eyes to survey the country side. An unusal smell wafted under his nose. _**"You smell that?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"_I would but I can't, on the account of you using my nose."_

"_**Oh, right..."**_

They continued walking not even hinting that something was wrong until Naruto raised his Keyblade above his head. "Thundaga!" Suddenly two ninja jumped out of a puddle, only to be hit by a bolt of lightning.

"YAAAH!"

Naruto became a blur as he rushed the ninjas. "Blizzard," The two ninjas, first froze, "Fire," the two ninjas were thawed, but covered with water, "Thunder," The ninjas, being covered with water, glowed like light bulbs. "Gravity," The ninjas hit the ground hard. "Stop!" The ninjas, didn't get up. Naruto ran over to them, took out his kunai and ran across their heels, cutting the Achilles tendons. When the spell wore off, the ninjas tried to get up, only to burst into cries of pain. "So Tazuna, do you think I can protect you yet?"

Tazuna's, Sasuke's, Kakashi's, and Hinata's mouths hung open.

* * *

Kakashi took the two men off into the forest for a 'talk'. The entire while, Tazuna was pacing back and forth. Kakashi came back, and walked directly over to the bridge builder. "What are you trying to pull? This mission is at least a B-rank, it maybe even be an A-rank. What are you trying to do, get my kids killed?"

Tazuna nearly broke down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I couldn't do anything else. I'm sorry."

Tazuna went on to explain how Gato, a wealthy business tycoon, was really a drug-dealing, weapons-selling, thug-hiring, slimeball. And how he bought the monopoly on the trading companies, and has left the wave country to starve. "I'm the only thing that's standing in his way of complete controlling the wave country. Once my bridge is built, trade can start up again. But I can't work without any protection, Gato has put a price on my head. So we tried to scrounge up enough money for some protection, but we could only afford a C-rank mission. I'm so sorry I had to put you through this, but you're my only hope."

Kakashi looked down at him. "It's not my choice. Ask my students whether we continue or not."

Naruto put on a very grim face. "Let me ask you a question, Tazuna." There was a short silence, "If we left you here, would you continue? Even with the possibility on death hanging over your head like a cloud?"

Tazuna didn't answer for a full three seconds. "Y-yes..."

Naruot smiled. "Then I swear to you, on my Keyblade, and all things on this earth, You will not be alone."

"If N-Naruto's going, I will." Hinata said.

Sasuke glared. "I guess that means I going."

Kakashi looked at his three students. He couldn't possibly be prouder.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorter that the others, but it's here. Next Chapter, Showdown with Zabuza.


	5. Chapter 5

I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Naruto.

* * *

They silently continued into the forest. Soon they made there way to a large lake. Nobody said anything. Each member of the party walked. They were as tense as taunt bow strings. Naruto held his Keyblade in his hand, and his other was hidden in his robe...

Suddenly, his hand flashed out of his robe and three shiny objects flew toward one of the bushes on the side. Everyone gasped and prepared for something to attack from the bushes, instead it was only a small white rabbit, which ran away as fast as it could.

"Why did you do that, dobe? It was just a rabbit."

"Since when are rabbits white in summer?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, the team seemed to tense even more. White rabbits in summer made no sense what so ever. Naruto quickly grabbed the projectiles and hid them back in his cloak before anyone could recognize them. Then a loud whirring sound was heard in everyone's ears. "Get Down!" Kakashi yelled. Suddenly a huge black blur came flying above everyone's head.

"Well, well, well," A dark, sadistic voice said, "a bunch if brats and a Jounin, either Konoha underestimates the me, or the man was too broke to afford any better."

Naruto jumped back to his feet. "Why underestimate something that won't even hurt a fly."

"You want to die, brat?" The voice said, revealing its owner to be a large man standing on an oversized sword.

"Maybe, it's a good day to die."

"Naruto, that's a bad idea." Kakashi said, "That is Zabuza Momochi (Sp?), the demon of the mist."

Naruto laughed, "Demon-Shemon. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Keyblade Master. Nothing can take me on."

"Kakashi, the Copy-cat ninja, it appears you have a student who is too small for his ego. What nonsense is this, Keyblade Master, ha. No one can master that weapon, even if he could find one."

Naruto smiled big, "Cyclopes, do me a favor, let me take him."

"Naruto, you may have nearly bested me at the test, but I wasn't really trying."

Naruto still smiled, "You want to know a secret, Cyclopes? I wasn't trying either."

Suddenly Naruto became a blur. Suddenly, Zabuza was knocked from his perch, sword and all, and landed on the ground hard. Naruto didn't let him get up. With a quick uppercut-slash, Naruto launched Zabuza in the air. "Jetaga*!" Naruto cried, instantly he was launched into the air by a small explosion at his feet. Zabuza saw the boy approach him, but was unable to do anything as he watched the boy bring down his blade to his stomach. The force of the blow sent Zabuza rocketing back to the ground. Naruto landed, that smirk was still on his face. "I told you, Keyblade Master."

Zabuza stood up, "Keyblade Master, ha. If there was such a person they would not rely on cheap shots to take on an enemy."

"Cheap Shots?!" Naruto yelled indignantly. "Zabuza Momochi, You have just sealed your fate." Naruto prepared himself, and Zabuza did the same. There was silence for a short while when suddenly, both of them charged at each other. Sparks flew as steel hit steel, and the resounding _clang_ echoed across the water.

Zabuza blocked each strike. "See, you're nothing but talk and cheap shots, if you actually fought a Jounin you'd lose any day."

Naruto kept smiling, "That's what you think. Areora!"

"ARGH!" Zabuza was launched backwards.

"Another one bites the dust." Naruto said as he walked away.

Disappointingly, Zabuza's dark laugh rang out. "Hahaha, you think I'm done, Gaki. I'm just getting warmed up. Kiri Gakure no Jutsu." Suddenly the battlefield was covered in a thick mist.

The rest of the team could no longer see the battle, except Hinata, whose bloodline limit allowed her to pierce through the mist. What she saw amazed her, Naruto, using a shadow clone, had taken out the two round weapons they had seen at the Hokage tower while he used the Keyblade. Zabuza's voice was heard through the mist. "So you know some tricks, but then so do I. Mizu bunshin no jutsu." Hinata saw another Zabuza rise from the mist.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried, creating dozens of clones. "You know what, I tired of fighting blind. Areoga!" Suddenly, all of the mist was blown away. Revealing the Narutos and the shields of wind that surrounded them.

"Argh!" Zabuza yelled again, hurt by the Areoga's offensive ability. The Mizu bunshin turned into a puddle.

"We play in my turf Zabuza."

Zabuza grunted. That was an absolute waste of Chakra. This kid was getting annoying. The Shadow Clones poofed out of existence and Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out three long slender needle-like objects. (For those of you who have played CoM, or have the mangas, they're Larxene's weapons For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, google it.) In three smooth strokes, Naruto threw each one. Zabuza dodged each one so they hit the tree behind him. "Your aim stinks." Zabuza said, "You completely missed me."

Naruto still smiled. "Who said you were the target?"

Then Zabuza heard it. It sounded like electricity, and it was coming from behind him. He turned around to see the three needle-like blades sending bolts of electricity between them. Then the exploded in a cloud of lightning, catching Zabuza in the middle of it. Zabuza yelled a bone-chilling cry as the lightning shot through him. Finally, the lightning died down and Zabuza fell to the ground.

"Like I said, another one bites the dust." Naruto turned around and walked back to the spectators, amazement and respect shining in their eyes.

"_Unbelievable," _Kakashi thought,_ "he just took out the demon of the mist, and doesn't even have a scratch on him."_

"_Naruto-kun... you are so amazing." _Hinata thought, lost for better words.

"_How strong _is_ Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought, amazed at how this blond boy took out Zabuza.

"_I'm glad I hired them." _Tazuna thought.

"_I could defiantly get used to this." _Naruto thought.

"I-I'm not done y-yet." Zabzua's voice said, breaking the mood, "I'm not going to be done in by some kid in a robe."

"Come on, You can't take me," Naruto said, facing his opponent, "I sent you to the ground, without a scratch on my person."

"I _won't_ be done in by some kid in a robe."

"Ahh, good," Naruto said as he adopted the Wisdom form stance (he's not in wisdom form, he is just holding his keyblade as if he were (behind him)), "you're tough, that's just the way I like my meat."

Zabuza got back up and prepared himself again. They stood like that for a second before charging at each other, "SSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he approached the juggernaut.

They clashed. It was a fury of steel, fists, and kicks. It would have taken nothing less than the Sharingan to track the fight. Suddenly, Naruto went flying backwards, and hit a tree. "Ugh, not bad, but let's see if you can get two out of three." Naruto jumped back at the behemoth and the fight started agian. Again the fray was brutal, and again someone went flying, but this time, it was Zabuza. He landed on the water, but instead of sinking, he stood there.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Come on, Kid, come at me."

"I would, but, unlike some people, I can't walk on water."

"I guess I'll just have to come for you." Zabuza rushed him.

As soon as Zabuza touched the shore, Naruto disappeared. Zabuza quickly stopped. _"Where are you?"_

Then there was the sound of breaking earth. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Zabuza was suddenly sucked into the ground. Naruto smiled a foxy grin, "You have two choices, 1, I obliterate you with the most powerful spell I have, or 2, you leave and never come back."

Zabuza couldn't believe it, this kid had taken him down.A _Genin_ took him down. As Naruto ran through his list of conditions one thought ran through Zabuza's mind _"My reputation is ruined."_

"...I'll let you think on it." Naruto turned back and walked over to his friends. "Now that's how you take out a Jounin."

Kakashi just stood there, "I can't believe..."

"Believe it, Cyclopes."

Silence. This kid was absolutely incredible.

There was the sound of breaking earth behind them. "Look out!"

It took a second for anything to register, then his brain caught up. Zabuza had broken free and had rushed Naruto, hoping to take off his head. Kakashi, saw this and took out a kunai. That kunai was all that kept the huge blade of steel for taking off his head.

"You won't touch my student." Kakashi said.

"I won't have it said I was beat by a Genin."

"What if it was said you were beat by a Keyblade Master, that won't nearly be as bad."

"I can't, after all the things I've said about them. My reputation is ruined if I let that kid walk away."

"What a shame." Naruto said, "And here you had to take the cheap shot."

"Naruto, not now, let me handle him."

Zabuza inwardly quailed. He had forgotten all about Kakashi. He stood there at full strength while he fought Naruto. _"Oh Crud."_

And so the Jounin fought, slashing, cutting, and stabbing. Throwing shuriken, kunias, and other deadly weapons. It wasn't long before Kakashi revealed his other eye to have the Sharingan. It wasn't long after this that Sasuke threw a demon wind Shuriken at Zabuza but only succeeded in arming Zabuza. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, "Stop helping me!"

Their fight led them to the water, there they began to fight even more aggressively. Finally, they began to go through a series of hand signs, however, the Genins saw the hand signs were exactly the same, a complete mirror image. Then as one voice they cried "Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Suddenly, two dragons made entirely of water rose form the lake and smashed into each other. The dragons preformed a marvelous dance in the air before they destroyed each other.

Zabuza was breathing heavily, two absolute wastes of Chakra. That and all the Chakra induced punches. If he started another Jutsu, he probably wouldn't win.

"Blizzaga!" Naruto cried, freezing the lake, and Zabuza's feet to it. Then he quickly went through some hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Two Naruto's appeared. They quickly ran amongst each other to confuse the enemy before one of them threw his keyblade. It landed on the ice. The Naruto that threw the keyblade quickly jumped on it, riding it like a snowboard. The two other Narutos jumped onto the first one's back. And in unison the shouted "Trinity Limit! Sub-Zero Friendship Barrage!"

Zabuza stood there, unable to move as the three Narutos came at him. Zabzua felt his skull being crushed. Then he felt as though he were flying. He opened his eyes long enough to see Naruto flying above him. He swung the Keyblade toward Zabuza's chest, and caught him on the key end. Then, using the key as a lever, he threw Zabuza back to the shore. Then, as he watched Zabuza fly, he poofed out of existence. Zabuza landed against a tree.

He tried to stand when two senbons seemed to grow from his neck. He fell to the ground. A young boy, maybe a little younger than Naruto came by, he wore a mask. "I thank you, I have been trying to take him for three weeks now." He bent over Zabuza when a flat piece of metal came between them.

"I want his head." Naruto said, "I fought him the longest, the bounty should be mine, besides, you won't need it."

"I-I-I"- He disappeared with the body.

"Come on! I deserve it!"

"Relax Naruto, come on, we have a bridge builder to protect." He took five steps before landing face down on the ground. "Ouch."

* * *

They laid back at Tazuna's house, enjoying the peace after the fight. Kakashi explained that his Sharigan, being transplanted, sucked more chakra than if he were born with it. When asked why he had the eye as a transplant Kakashi said simply this, "That's none of your business. Don't ask again."

Naruto got up, "Cyclopes, I have an experiment, I want to see if my healing spell cures Chakra exhaustion. If it does then I may have discovered a way for all of Konoha's ninjas to be near endless chakra supplies."

Kakashi's eye was wide, amazed at the thought. "I guess you could try it."

Naruto readied his Keyblade, "Curaga!"

There was a green aura around Kakashi and he was completely engulfed in it. Then it faded. He sat for a while, mentally checking his systems. "I feel a little better, but it's not really worth much."

"Oh well, I tried."

"Yeah." Suddenly Kakashi felt something at his eye. His Sharingan eye. He made a note to check it later.

"Well, in the meantime, we better get you training."

"T-training for what sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Zabuza's not dead."

This shocked all of the gathered Genin. "B-but how? We saw those s-senbons go straight through his neck."

"Senbon needles are used for acupuncture." Naruto said, trance like, "He could have been placed in a death-like state."

Kakashi nodded, again amazed. "Yes, actually."

Naruto shook his head, smiled a slightly embarrassed smile, "Wow, where'd that come from?" If anyone there had the power to read minds, they would have heard him tell the fox in his stomach to never put words in his mouth again.

"I think it'll take a week for him to recover, so I'm going to train you guys. Naruto, I remember you said you couldn't walk on water, so I'm going to teach you the first step to learning it, tree-walking, we'll start tomorrow, but for now, enjoy your time off."

When the kids had left Kakashi dared to take his headband off, he noticed something was different, he closed his normal eye and waved his hand in front of his face, instead of seeing his hand slowly make its way across the field of vision, it looked normal. That scared him, he brought his headband really close to face, and found that his eye was an onyx black, just like Obito's. He panicked, was his Sharingan gone? He quickly gathered some chakra behind his eye, again he waved his hand in front of his face. It returned to the normal slow moving vision of the Sharingan. He sighed. Then something hit him, did Naruto's Curaga do this? Did it complete connect his Sharingan eye so that it was completely under his control? He made a note to look into it, turned off his eye, covered it, then fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the team was eating breakfast when a young boy came in. "Why do you even try. Gato will kill, you're fighting a losing battle just give up."

"Not on your life kid." Naruto said.

"You're just an idiot. Acting all tough, he'll kill you." He turned to leave, "He'll kill you all." He left.

"Hey Tazuna," Naruto said, "Who was that ray of sunshine?"

"My grandson, Inari."

"Wow, not the encouraging type is he?"

Tazuna just sighed.

* * *

The training began. After Kakashi gave a short speech on how this exercise is great for chakra control, and very handy in battle, the kids began. Hinata almost ran directly up to the top of the tree the very first time. She falter slightly. Kakashi noted this, she faltered not because of control, but lack of Chakra. Oh well, this exercise would help with that anyway.

Naruto nearly destroyed the tree with the first step, but he seemed to correct that instantly, without any scolding. That's interesting. Normally a student was forced to try again, but he continued to climb the tree, adjusting his chakra to fit the purpose.

Sasuke made it halfway up before overloading the chakra in his feet to send him flying off the tree, and yet the Uchiha prodigy seemed rather cool in doing so.

"Okay, guys you keep doing that and I'll go guard Tazuna in the meantime. Don't stop until I get back."

"You got it Cyclopes." Naruto yelled as he walked up the tree with some difficulty.

* * *

An hour later, they were still at it. Naruto was running at some trees, then turning at the last second, the others didn't know why but when he went through with the running, he went up really high and with the greatest ease. They envied him for this, what they did not know was Naruto was getting some inside help. _**"No, that's too much."**_ Naruto turned away from the tree he had been running too and readjusted the chakra in his feet. _**"Not quiet enough."**_ Again, Naruto avoided the tree and chose another target while adding a slight amount of chakra to his feet. _**"That's good enough for now."**_

Naruto dashed up the tree, and accidentaly ran passed the top of the tree. "Oh crud!" Naruto quickly teleported to the ground. "Whew, that could have ended badly."

Hinata walked over, "N-n-Naruto...?"

"Huh? Oh, what is it Hinata?"

"How do you go up so high, without losing your footing?"

"Well, in your case, I don't think it's a control problem."

"T-then what could it be?" she asked.

"I think it may be a small chakra reserve."

"Oh." she knew her reserve was kind of small.

"Don't worry, this exercise helps with that two just trying standing on the tree for a bit, that should help."

"T-thank you N-Naruto."

"No problem." He said as he prepared to run it again.

"_**Ok, now I'm not going to tell you how much you have, you're going to have to learn how much is too much on your own."**_

"_Yes, Kyuubi-sensei."_

Naruto tried his luck, and ran three quarters up the tree before he lost his footing. He gracefully jumped back to the ground. "A little too less."

* * *

Kakashi came back to find two of his students already at the top of the trees. Sasuke wasn't one of them. He was very impressed. "Good work, guys. Naruto, you'll guard Tazuna tomorrow while I watch these two. Hinata, you did perfect the control, now I want you to work on building your resevers, so instead of walking up the tree, just stand against it." Kakashi turned to his final student, "You keep up with the walking. You should have it down in two days time."

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

They sat down to dinner. Sasuke glared a glare at Naruto. It seemed to speak for him, _"I _will _be stronger than you."_

Naruto held the glare a wore a smile on his face, _"I'd love to see you try."_

Tazuna's daughter came and gave them each a bowl. Sasuke dove into it. Naruto took his time. Sasuke asked for another bowl. Naruto still took his time. Sasuke asked for fourths. Naruto graciously took seconds. Sasuke felt like he was about to burst at sixths. Naruto continued his slow and steady pace. Sasuke slowly and painfully placed anther spoonful in his mouth. He vomited. He dares a glance at the number of bowls that Naruto ate, he had the same number of bowls, and then asked for more. Sasuke hung his head. The score was one to nothing.

* * *

The next day they got up for breakfast. When Inari came down he went into another speech on how it was all completely useless. Naruto ignored him, but it was starting to get on his nerves. After breakfast, Naruto left with Tazuna for a boring day at the bridge.

* * *

The man walked into the dark room. He had an air of power about he walked up to the boy who looked to much like a girl to even be considered male. In front of him lay Zabuza, the mighty "Demon of the Mist".

"Zabuza, you disappoint me."

Zabuza watched him as he circled the bed.

"They were three children and a Jounin. The Jounin was the only threat, and what do you do? You lose a fight with that robed kid."

Zabuza remained silent.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, Zabuza. If you fail, you _will_ be replaced." To show exactly what he meant, he snapped his fingers. In a second, a dark figure appeared from the floor, it was small, hunch-backed, and had two bright yellow eyes. "And they don't ask for pay."

The creature disappeared back into the floor. "Just remember that, Zabuza."

When the door closed behind him, Gato walked back down the hallway. He enterd a dark, foreboding room, and he said, "And they will follow my every command?"

"As long as you steep yourself in darkness." said a dark voice.

"Good, then I can fire that idiot Zabuza after he takes out the Jounin."

"But remember, don't steep yourself in darkness too long, the Heartless consume the careless."

"Thank you." Gato said then he turned to leave. As soon as the door shut, the other man stood, revealing a pale face with reptilian, yellow eyes. "And so Darkenss enters."

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun. Chapter 5!

Okay, just a couple of notes,

*Jet, Jetara, Jetaga: original spell, a modified Explosion spell. Instead of creating a huge, deadly explosion, This creates a small explosion at the feet, allowing for a large jump, if the jump is also pumped with Chakra, it could allow the user to jump a mile high.

Second note: Kakashi didn't use the Sharingan very long, and then Naruto's Curaga restored enough chakra so he could walk upright and even Guard Tazuna if needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six of NKM!

I own nothing.

* * *

The team had sat down to breakfast. According to Kakashi they had two more days until Zabuza was ready to attack. Everyone had nearly mastered tree walking, and Kakashi was nearly to full strength, things were looking up, until Inari walked into the room. "Stop trying, you'll never beat Gato, he's stronger than all of you."

"That's getting annoying." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"Shut up! You're all going to die."

"Am not." Naruto said.

"The only reason your fighting is because you think this is just one big game. You've never suffered in life, you think everything is just dandy and good always wins."

Naruto remained silent, until Inari had stopped his monologue. "Have you suffered in life, Inari?"

"Yes I have, my dad died."

Naruto turned, sympathy in his eyes. "Your dad died? I-I'm sorry, I had no idea you were a STUCK UP BRAT! You think you've suffered? You haven't even begun to understand the meaning of pain!" He was standing now, leaning over the frightened child. "Both of my parents are gone. Not dead, gone. I don't know if they hated me or died. For all I know, they have a beach house, and they have a happy little family that I was supposed to be a part of! And if that wasn't enough, let's move onto the village I live in, shall we? Most people don't care if I'll live to the next day. In fact, some people try to kill me on a regular basis!" Everyone was soaked up in his story, but all Naruto saw was the little boy in front of him. "I never had a happy birthday, each one was filled with sorrow, misery, pain, and attempts on my life. You think I'm impressed with your sob story? I have one so long it goes around the earth five times over! Ever since I was born, people have been giving me beatings. And do you want to know which part of it I deserved? None of it! I did nothing to have so many hateful glares. I deserve no ones whispered insults. I did nothing!"

Silence.

Then Naruto continued. "But do you want to know what makes me really sick?" He asked. "Someone with a problem like yours who wallows in self-pity, as if no one but him has ever suffered before."

Inari started up at him. His eyes were wide with a new-found respect. "I-..."

"You what?"

"I-..."

Naruto turned around, then he disappeared, teleported somewhere, with no one to follow.

Tazuna turned to Kakashi, shocked at what he had heard "Is all of that true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. But that is all he can remember. If he could watch himself from birth, his pain would have been much worse."

Inari stood there for a second or two then ran to his room.

* * *

Naruto gasped for air. If he kept this up, he'd pass out from chakra exhaustion. _"Perfect."_

"_**Naruto, just because that boy was an idiot doesn't mean you have to knock yourself out to cool down."**_ Kyuubi said.

"_Fine."_ Naruto stood up and was about to walk away, when he fell face down in the dirt, completely asleep.

* * *

In the realm of dream world, Naruto stood, surrounded by darkness. In front of him stood Sora, dressed in the robe of the New Organization. He pointed a bony hand at him "You have the Keys inside this kingdom."

Naruto hung his head.

"Hold up your head it's only begun."

Naruto's looked up.

"Keep holding on and you'll see the sun."

Suddenly, the room was filled with light.

* * *

A young boy walked up to our sleeping hero. He wore a kimono, and had a ribbon in his hair. He strangely looked like a girl. He had a senbon needle in his hand. It hovered over Naruto's sleeping face. Naruto stirred. He quickly hid the needle. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside like that." He told Naruto.

"I don't worry about getting sick, never have yet." Naruto said as he got up.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Training, you know ninja stuff." Naruto said, pointing to his headband.

"Ooh, you're a ninja?" He said, sounding very fangirl-ish.

"Well, yeah, but it's not that big a deal. So what are you doing out here?"

"Gathering herbs."

"Why?"

"A loved one of mine got hurt."

"Can I help then?"

"You want to?"

"Of course, helping people is what I live for."

It was not long before, Naruto was jumping from bush to bush, picking and smelling leaves, trying to find the right one. Finally, he came back with a small bundle of twigs under his arm. "Here you go. It should help your friend."

"Thank you, he'd very much appreciate it."

"I'm sure he will."

The boy got up to leave.

"Hang on, you didn't give your name."

"It's Haku."

"Nice meeting you Haku, tell Zabuza to get well soon."

He turned throwing a senbon at him. It dug an inch into the tree behind where he was standing. Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto came back to the house. He was still a little ticked at Inari, but he had decided to let it go, he just wasn't going to talk to him. Period. He entered the house, just as everyone was having dinner. Walked into the bedroom, and fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was awakened. "N-Naruto..."

"Hm? Hinata? What is it?"

"You're on m-my bedroll."

"Hm? Oh." He scooted over.

"N-Naruto...could I ask you something?"

"Sure...What is it?"

"Do-...do you...like anyone..."

"Sure I do, I like you, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru,"-

"No I mean _like_ anybody..."

"You mean like like?"

"Uh-hun."

"I don't really know. I mean, I know I have to find someone to like, it's my mission in life."

"It is?"

"Long story, I'll tell you another day." Naruto drifted back to sleep. With Hinata watching him, hoping one day to be the person that Naruto must find.

* * *

Morning arrived. The team was outside with Tazuna, all ready to go. Except Naruto. "Hinata?" Kakashi asked. "Where's Naruto?"

"He was tired when he came b-back last night, I was h-hoping he'd be able to sleep in a little, and c-catch up with us l-later."

"Ok, we'll let sleeping dogs lie. But we have to go. We'll let him catch up when he can."

They left the house, leaving behind Naruto, Inari, and Tazuna's daughter.

* * *

Naruto awoke. His nose caught a small, almost unrecognizable scent. Instantly, he went on guard. He quietly took out his keyblade and a Larxene needle. He quietly slid down the stairs, hugging the wall. He turned the corner, ever so slightly, just enough so his he could around the corner into the kitchen. His eyes got wide. Before him was Tsunami, with a knife to her throat. _"Never placed her as the suicidal type..."_ He went further into the room, seeing two samurai in the room, holding Inari by the hair. _"Then again, desperate times call for desperate measures." _Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Alright now, put the knife down." The Samurai said, "We'll leave him alone, but you have to come with us quietly."

A cough sounded behind them. "Excuse me," The Samurai turned to see a robed boy, "But as long as these wonderful people are under my care, you have the wrong house."

The larger of the two samurai took out his sword. "Is that a threat?"

"No, but this is." The kingdom key flashed into existence. "If you don't leave, you won't move again."

The large one laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You're nothing but a kid. And what is that thing? A toy you carry around?"

"You're not the only one to call it that." Naruto said, "In fact, the last person to say is most likely dead now."

The Samurai stopped laughing. He did, however, glare a Naruto. "Enough fooling around, if you want to stop us, you got to fight us." He charged Naruto, who simply stood there as the oncoming behemoth charged him. Suddenly, he was gone. The Samurai stumbled to where the boy had been. Then turned his head to find him. Suddenly a blur came down behind him. That blur was Naruto. He stood up, and the Samurai fell to the ground, with a needle-like object protruding from his skull. Naruto smiled. The second Samurai quailed. "You have two seconds to get out of here before you wind up like your friend. One..."

The other Samurai was out of there, never to be seen again.

Naruto turned to Inari. "Help your mom, you're the man of the house until Tazuna comes back."

"B-but I"-

"But you nothing. Your mom needs you Inari, forget about everything else and help her. If you want her to survive, you have to protect her Inari. Do you understand?"

Inari stared at his mother for a long time. Then he turned to Naruto and said, "What do I use for a weapon?"

Naruto smiled and handed him a kunai. "Keep your mother safe Inari." Naruto turned to the door, "Looks like I need some wisdom."

* * *

Zabuza laughed as the ninja team stared at his handiwork. "What's the matter Kakashi? Didn't expect to see me?"

"I knew you were alive Zabuza. That was no hunter nin."

"Hm, you know your stuff."

"I most certainly do, Zabuza."

"Well, then I should introduce you to my partner, Haku."

The boy who wore the mask came into view. "What can I do for you Zabuza?"

"Take out the robed one."

"He's not here, Zabuza." Kakashi said, "He was out last night training."

"Fine, Haku, take out the other boy."

"Yes Zabuza." Haku said before charging Sasuke.

They clashed with such a fury that it was hardly possible to see the fray.

"I guess it's you and me Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Of course, Kakashi."

"Hinata. Guard Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

* * *

Sasuke and Haku were going at it, completely into the fight. Sasuke was going all out with his kunai. While Haku was matching strike with a senbon needle. Suddenly, Sasuke reached out his hand and grabbed Haku's hand. Haku looked at him. "I'm not that kind of guy."

Sasuke blinked. "Oh that is nasty!" Sasuke let go, trying to get the image out of his head, only to have Haku kick him where it hurts.

"Idiot."

* * *

Zabuza laughed, he had just recently brought in a thick mist with the Kiri Gakure no jutsu. Kakashi's Sharingan was useless. He chuckled a dark chuckle then began to use as many long range weapons as he could.

Sasuke was pinned by at least a thousand Ice needles. He hated life right now. Sasuke painfully stood up. "Alright, I'm so gonna kick your A$$ now."

Haku laughed "I'd love to see you try. Hyouton: MakyoHyosho!" Suddenly Icy mirrors suddenly appeared from the ground. "Meet the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors."

* * *

"Haha! Kakashi, it's amazing I ever was defeated by you, apparently your little student is the best fighter of all of you."

"Shut up, Zabuza. Naruto is not one to be messed with."

"Exactly, besides him, there is no threat on your team. You're pathetic."

"Hey!" a new voice cried. The two fighters turned to see the robed boy, only this time his robe was blue. He held his Keyblade behind him, and he seemed to hover an inch above the ground. "Only I can insult Cyclopes!" Naruto jumped down to the bridge. He quickly hid his Keyblade and pulled out a scroll. It puffed away to reveal two demon wind shiuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken!" He said charging forward.

Zabuza blinked. _"Holy crap he fas-!"_

Naruto bashed into him, throwing him halfway across the bridge. As soon as they had made contact, Naruto threw the shurinkens, luckily for Zabuza, he landed on the floor before they reached him, so instead of a bloody mess, he was able to see the shuriken fly over his head. "Hm, threw them too late." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, help Sasuke!" Kakashi said, "He's in the dome of mirrors."

"You got it, Cyclopes."

Naruto became a blur as he ran into the dome of icy mirrors.

* * *

Haku laughed. "You're so pathetic."

"Sh-shut up." Sauske said, pierced with thousands of senbons.

"Why do you even try? I could have finished you at any time now, and you know it don't you?" Sasuke kept silent. It was true, he knew that Haku could have killed him at any time. It was only by mercy that he was here now. "Well, I guess that's enough. I'm going to kill you now. Enjoy the afterlife." Then Haku prepared another needle. He aimed, and threw it. It never hit its target.

"Look, Sasuke, imitating a hedgehog, won't help you much."

Sasuke looked up, there stood Naruto, in a blue robe. "Naruto..." Then Sasuke fainted from blood loss.

"Hey, Haku." Naruto said. "I see Zabuza recovered."

He didn't speak.

"You have to kill me don't you?"

Silence.

Naruto sighed. "Shame, you have such a strong heart." Naruto lifted the keyblade. "Well, it's been nice knowing you." Suddenly, the keyblade shot thousands of tiny grey balls at the mirror. Upon impact, the mirror shattered. Quickly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's limp body and threw him towards Hinata, just before the mirror was replaced by another. Suddenly, Naruto was hit by thousands of senbons. Each one ripped through skin, clothes, and hair. Each hit was followed by a burning pain.

After two minutes, he finally stopped the onslaught. "Any last words, Naruto-san?"

He painfully got up, smiled and said, "Just one." Naruto looked up. "Explodaga."

* * *

Kakashi stood before Zabuza, panting. "You fight well, Kakashi."

"You too, Zabuza."

They glared at each other, the air between then was thick with tension. This tension was suddenly broke by the huge explosion that rocked the bridge. Kakashi fought for his balance as suddenly realized what happened. Suddenly, Haku landed between them, and rolled over to where he formed a triangle with the two jounin. Zabuza turned to Kakashi, "What was that?"

"My student, and one of his spells."

"And don't you forget it Cyclopes!" Naruto yelled, gliding over to the gathered ninjas.

Silence between them. No one spoke. They were pretty much evenly matched.

Someone spoke. "Zabuza, Zabuza, Zabuza. You have failed me again." Zabuza killed the mist, revealing the owner of the voice, Gato. Next to him stood four Samurai, each one armed to the teeth. "Looks like I have to fire you now." He snapped his fingers and the samurai closest to him responded.

"Knife!" Kakashi said. Quickly, the ninjas dodged, only to have the knife fly straight towards Tazuna, Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed as the blade sunk into her chest. She stood for some brief second then fell to her knees.

"Hinata!" Nartuo zoomed over to her, catching her, before she fainted completely. "Hang on. I'm gonna take care of you, he quickly pulled out the knife, pulled out a bottle, opened it, and poured its contents into her mouth. The bleeding stopped, and the hole in her chest was suddenly gone. He checked her pulse, very weak. "No, Hinata, don't die, don't die, you were the only one. Don't do this. Please." Suddenly, every memory of her came back to him, her laugh, her smile, her cute stuttering, everything about her was just...something, something he needed.

Suddenly, Naruto became furious at the man who had hurt her. His eyes became red, The whisker marks on his face darkened. Then a voice rang in his head. _**"Make him pay Kit. Take my Keyblade and make him pay!" **_

"_With pleasure..." _Naruto's Keyblade vanished, and in its place was something far more fearsome. It had rounded hand guards, it had a long flat balde, its tip was in the shape of a Fox's head. The key was mad of three teeth, each one projecting form the head of the fox. But the most noticeable part of it was the keychains, all nine of them, each one of the chains ended in a tooth.

"**Cyclopes..." **Naruto said, his voice changed, **"Stay out of my way. Or you'll meet the Fox Tooth Keyblade, face to face."** Naruto turned. The Samurai that threw the knife suddenly quailed under the killing intent shot at him, pure hatred. Suddenly Naruto flew at him. Luckily for the other Samurai, and Gato, that particular Samurai, had moved forward when he threw the knife. Unfortunately, they got a front row seat for the gore.

"AHHHHHH! MY ARM!!! THAT DOESN'T GO THAT WAY! AHHHHH! OH GOD THAT HURTS! NO PLEASE, NOT AGAIN, I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS! AHHH! NOT AGAIN PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! IS THAT MY STOMACH? AHHHH!"

Gato suddenly got a very bad feeling. So did his Samurai. "Uh...Boss...about that 'insurance'?"

"Uh, right." He snapped his fingers again and this time, thousands of black creatures rose from the did not take long for the enraged Naruto to start drilling a line through them.

"**Rauuugh!"**

* * *

"Well, there goes my paycheck." Zabuza complained. He turned to Kakashi. "I have no quarrel with you."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said.

"Haku," Zabuza said, "Take my rear, we're going for Gato."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Somewhere in the fight, Naruto calmed down enough to stop being a crazy psychotic mass murderer, and he pulled out his Keyblade. After about two mintues, His wisdom form quit and Now Naruto was landing some major Fira breaks at some unlucky shadow Heartless. "SOOOORRRAAAAA!" Suddenly, the Heartless retreated, conveniently for Naruto to pull out a crystal-like object. "Simba!"

Suddenly a huge lion appeared in front of him, his red flowing mane caught in the wind.

"Give'em your best, Simba."

Suddenly, an ear-shattering roar pierced the battlefield. Naruto acted, and started "Aeroga!" Suddenly, Heartless were thrown into the air by the huge wind created by Naruto's shield, In fact, from Kakashi's viewpoint, it looked rather comical.

* * *

Zabuza went through the hordes of heartless with little difficulty. In fact, they didn't get close to him. "Gato! I'm comin' for ya!"

Gato heard him. He also decided now would be a good time for a hasty retreat. He never made it off the bridge. "Die!"

Luckily, before his impending doom came for him, he had grabbed a Samurai's sword. Unluckily, he had no idea where to stab. So instead of saving his life, he just made the jounin angrier. "Crap."

Suddenly he found out what life is like without a head. It isn't.

* * *

Naruto was about to knock another Heartless into the air when suddenly It hissed, then disappeared into the ground. "Darn. Gato must be dead."

"_**Excellent deduction my student." **_

Then he heard a sound. It was very faint. It was a familiar sound, the sound of sobs. Naruto looked across the bridge, and he saw two people. One was Haku, he was crying. The other was Zabuza, he had a sword through his chest. _"Apparently, that's why he's crying."_

He walked over. Zabuza was dead. Haku was balling his eyes out. Naruto decided he might as well try to comfort. He placed his hand on Haku's shoulder. Haku looked up. "He said, to go with you, and that'd you keep me safe."

"I promise to you that I will. On my Keyblade, and on my honor. But first I must check on another friend who needs my help."

* * *

Hinata woke up in a nice soft bed in Tazuna's house. "Oh, what happened?"

A voice answered her, "You were hit in the chest with a knife, don't worry though, you're alive," Suddenly the room came into focus in front of her stood Haku, "You're friend is defiantly a good medic."

"You!"

"Yes?"

"Y-You were with Z-Zabuza!"

Haku sighed. "Yes."

"Wait...why h-haven't you tried to kill me?"

"Long story."

"Well, a-apparently, I have time..."

* * *

The next, day, after a little more hiring, and some finishing touches, the bridge was complete. "Well what do you know?" Tazuna said, "a bunch of punks can save a country."

"Yeah, yeah, just remember, Tazuna, You still have to pay for a A-rank mission." Naruto retorted.

"Sure, whatever."

"Well, it's been nice knowing you."

"Wait!" A voice called from the crowd.

Naruto recognized it as Inari's. _"Score! Man, I love it when I'm right."_ Naruto thought as he saw the little boy burst from the crowd.

"Naruto-san!"

"What is it Inari?"

"I-I have to apologize."

"Huh?"

"You were right, I was just wallowing in my self pity. I was being very selfish. Could you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Naruto said, "Just as long as you take good care of your home from now on."

"Yes, sir! The next time someone wants to take us over I'm going to take care of him myself."

Naruto smiled. "I know you will kid, I know you will."

* * *

Whew! That was a lot of work.

Now I just need to do this about forty more times, and I have a good sized story.

See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

For all of those who have asked questions, this chapter is for you.

Naruto is not mine.

Kingdom Hearts is not mine, either.

* * *

Hinata could barely contain herself. Her mind was flooded with questions. What were those black creatures Haku told her about? Why was Naruto's cloak blue when he arrived? What did he mean by it was his mission in life to find someone to love? And where did he get those strange-looking weapons? Finally, she could not take it any longer.

"Naruto...?"

"Hm? What is it Hinata?"

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Not at all."

"What did you mean by it was your m-mission in life to find someone to l-love?"

"Well, would you like the short answer or the long answer?"

"Whichever."

"Alright then," He cleared his throat, "Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light. People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it. Then, Darkness made it's way into people's hearts. Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread...The world disappeared into the Darkness. But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of the children...Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world. The recreated world however, was no longer united...It was divided into several smaller worlds. Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness..."

And so, Naruto told the story of a boy named Sora. He retold how the fourteen-year-old encountered and heroically battled thousands of Heartless, Nobodies and the mysterious Organization XIII. He retold even parts of the story that Sora himself had forgotten, "And so they came upon the threatening castle, Castle Oblivion." He then told about Sora's later life, how he went into retirement and lived at Disney Kingdom Castle, with his wife, Lady Kiari, and his life-long friend, General Riku. "It was then, that Sora felt it, in his old, weary bones, he felt something he would always fear. Darkness was rising. And this time, it would be far beyond his reach. So he came to this world, searching for a worthy successor, and then he came upon the apartment of a small boy, the apartment of a boy who had a heart that shone with a light so close to that of his own that he could not but help and made this boy his successor. Whene he found him, he gave him a mission, find your Riku, find your Kairi, and defeat the darkness. That boy stands before you today, in a black robe, and the Keyblade in his heart."

There was silence for a brief second then Sasuke broke it saying, "You made all of that up."

Naruto turned to him and gave him a foxy smile. "Maybe, maybe not. But you won't ever really know, now will you?"

At this time, the sun was already beginning to set. Kakashi ordered them to set up camp. As they placed down some sleeping rolls, Hinata asked another question. "What were those round w-weapons you threw a Tazuna the first day?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his robe. It suddenly poofed out of existence to reveal two round weapons with spikes protruding from it at regular intervals. "These?"

Hinata nodded.

"These are Axel Chakram, replicas of Axel's weapons created by the New Organization."

"What's the new organization?" Haku asked.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"N-no." Hinata answered for Haku.

"The New Organization, lead by Squall Leonhart. Is the second generation of Organization XIII. Unlike their predecessors, however, the New Organization has more pure motives. Instead of trying to open Kingdom Hearts, they have tried to keep it closed. Due to some of the usefulness of Organization XIII's weapons, some have been recreated to arm some of the members with relatively easy-to-use weapons. The Axel Chakram are one of these."

"What about those n-needle things that you threw at Zabuza when you first f-fought him?"

"Larxene needles, same idea. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some shut eye."

"You're making it up." Sauske said.

"Sure." Haku said, ignoring the Uchiha and pulling the covers over himself. "Goodnight."

"Night." Naruto said.

"G-goodnight."

* * *

Four pairs of eyes watched the small group. Each one was dressed in the New Organization's black robe. "Do you think you will be able to train him?" Sora asked.

"I trained you, didn't I?" The third figure spoke, he had a long blade by his side, held there by two criss-crossing belts.

"What about the girl?" Kiari asked.

"So you've chosen her then?" the fourth figure asked, in a feminine voice.

"If Naruto will have her."

"Then as soon as you think she is ready."

"Well that time is still far off for her." Sora said, leaning on his ebony cane, "But Naruto needs this training, the Heartless have already surfaced in this world, it is only a matter of time. Time we don't have."

The man with the large blade turned to him, "I realize the gravity of this situation, Sora. But training is not something one can rush. You know this as well as I do."

The woman next to the man with the blade cut in, "And we don't know how much control they have over the Heartless, for all we know, it's nothing more than a trial run with Shadows, nothing more."

Sora stopped and thought about this. Finally he spoke, "I suppose it could be. But we cannot take any chances."

The man sighed. "Very well, I will watch him, and train him when the opportunity arises."

"As will I." The woman said.

"Thank you my friends. It is very much appreciated."

"What about Riku's boy?" The man asked. "Should I train him as well?"

"No, Riku told me to not interfere with him. Riku probably needs him to be at his wit's end before making his move."

"Is that why he locked himself in the library?"

Sora chuckled. "No, he did that just to be mysterious."

* * *

Somewhere, in another world, Riku sat at a table, reading a small book. "Are you sure this is accurate?" He asked.

"As accurate as it could be." a voice said.

"Hm." He had spent nearly two nights like this, reading all of the small manuscripts written by Disney Castle's chronicler, Jiminy Cricket.

As small green insect jumped up onto the table, wearing a top hat, waist coat, and carrying a small umbrella. "What are we looking for again?"

"The 'Keyblade War', and the 'Nature of Keyblades' books."

"Why are you looking for those?"

"For a reason."

"What reason?"

Riku smiled, "A reason."

Jiminy sighed, that was all he'd ever get out of him.

* * *

Darkness. He liked the Darkness. His two reptilian yellow eyes scanned his bedchamber. It needed something. He put that thought out of his mind and pulled out a giant stone-bound book. A tome. He opened it, carefully, letting the cover down, as to not make much noise. No need for someone to run in, all worried for his safety. He flipped the ancient pages, briefly scanning the pages. Then he came to one he had not seen before. He read the title. _On Keyblades._ His eyes grew slightly with curiosity. _"What's this?"_

* * *

Darkness. He feared the Darkness. He was surrounded by it. He couldn't feel the floor. There was no ceiling. As far as he could reach, there were no walls in any direction. He put his hand in front of his face. He couldn't see it. There was nothing. Then a water drop echoed in this...room? Was that what this is? A room? Then a voice said, echoing off unseen walls. "Ku, ku, ku. You are mine now, Sasuke."

* * *

The Uchiha sat up. He looked around. Forest, stars, his teammates. He sighed, it was just a dream. He grabbed his sheets, pulled them over his head, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The sun was up, bright and early, as was Naruto and co. They walked down the path until their eyes met a sight the have longed to see, Konohagakure, in all of it shining beauty. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I bet I could make it to the gates first."

Sasuke looked at him, then sighed, ignoring the challenge.

"Alright, I guess I win, another thing I can beat the "Great Uchiha heir" at." The words Great Uchiha heir, were dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke desperately tried to stop himself from taking up the challenge.

"Of course, what do you expect, he is a selfish spoiled brat who has everything handed to him on a silver platter, in fact the only thing you probably had to work for is your eyes."

Kakashi suddenly snapped his attention form his book and the two boys. Eyes? Did Naruto know something he didn't?

Sasuke looked shocked. "How did you know about that?"

Naruto smiled. "I didn't."

Sasuke glared at him, his eyes demanded an explanation.

"It's called a bluff, moron. Get used to them, many ninjas use them frequently."

"Nobody calls me a moron!"

"I call anybody that I can beat what I want."

"I can lick you any day of the week!"

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"If you could, then race me."

"Here to the gate?"

"We're at the gates."

"Here to the Hokage tower then?"

"You're on!"

The two of them suddenly got into a crouch, then with a burst of speed, flew forward.

Kakashi sighed.

Haku looked over to Hinata. "Are they always like that?"

"S-sometimes."

* * *

Sandaime Hokage smiled, he was finally done with today's paperwork, now all he had to do was get each painstakingly perfect pile to it's home, Suddenly, a dark-blue blur jumped through the window. The figure, which happened to be Sasuke, landed on a three-foot stack of papers which slid forward. Sasuke started waving his arms, to catch his balance, but failed to do so, and landed on his back. His arm, unfortunately for him knocked over the Hokage's ink well. The black liquid began to seep over a newly-done stack, making any previously legible handwriting unrecognizable. The Hokage stared in horror, as Sasuke's second arm flailed into his emergency ink wells, creating a bigger mess.

"Oh, yeah!" Sasuke said. "Let's see what Naruto says after he gets here."

Suddenly he felt a suffocating killer intent. He slowly tuned and saw the Hokage, glaring daggers at him. He suddenly wished he hadn't turned around.

* * *

Naruto bashed through the door, and what he saw surprised him. Sasuke beat him here. Then he saw the Hokage nearly whip the boy like a slave driver as he began picking up papers. _"Maybe I'll let him have this one."_ he thought. He silently closed the door behind and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office to a seemingly calm Hokage. "Ah, Kakashi. I heard you had gotten back."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I have come to report."

Kakashi went on to explain his mission to the Hokage, and he sat silently through it all. "When Zabuza died, he then left Haku, his protege, in our care."

"Hm," The Hokage said, well then this is easily an A-rank mission. You will all get the appropriate pay, and it will show up on their records."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Before you go, I have two more things to tell you."

Kakashi stood, waiting.

"First, Naruto get some extra money for bringing in Haku, congratulate him. Second, Sasuke has," He paused, "volunteered his services. Don't expect him around for trainning any time soon. And bring in Haku, I want to talk to him."

Kakashi noticed the look in the Hokage's eye when he said 'volunteered'and wisely decided no to press the matter. "I'll send him in."

Kakashi turned and left. When the door closed, it revealed and bound and gaged Sasuke. "Yes, 'volunteered' is the perfect word."

* * *

Haku had finished his talk with the Hokage, who gave him the proverbial seal of approval and then wrote down a note to give to a man at a small apartment building. When he gave the note, his face turned red. "What the F#%$!? Another one!? What the H3((!" In the midst of his obscenities, he grabbed a room key and threw at the boy. "One of these F#%$ing days, I'm gonna wind up in a F#%$ing homeless shelter."

Hku wasted no time getting up the stairs, not wanting to listen to more of the foul words that poured from the landlord's mouth. _"What did he mean by another one?"_ He thought. He walked down a hallway. He looked for his room number 108. He couldn't find it. He found 107, and 109, but he couldn't find 108. Finally he decided to ask one of his neighbors. He knocked on door 107 and nearly dropped his keys when he saw who opened the door. "Naruto?"

The robed boy mirrored Haku's expression "Haku? What are you doing here?"

"Well, apparently I'm your new neighbor."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No way!"

"Way."

"This is awesome!"

"There's one problem."

"What?"

"I can't find my room." He handed Naruto the keys.

"Oh, right, this one. Come on, I'll show you."

Naruto took him to the column between 109 and 107 and showed him a door on the column's side, just out of view from where Haku was looking. "Everyone asks about this room." Naruto said. Opening the door for him. "Well, it's good to have a new friendly face to live near."

"Same here." Haku said.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Hinata met in the usual training spot, waiting for their Sensei and Sasuke to arrive. When the latter did not, the two teammates grew slightly worried. Suddenly, their sensei appeared. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

"That's a load of bull." Naruto said.

"Be that as it may, I have a surprise for the both of you."

Their interest perked, they gave him their full attention.

"I'd like to introduce you to the latest addition to team seven," He stepped to the side to reveal a boy, clad in some newly bought clothing and a Konoha headband on his head. "Haku!"

Their mouths dropped.

"Just remember to thank the Hokage next time you see him, he pulled a lot of strings for this one."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, yes. Now. Since Sasuke has inexplicably volunteered to help the Hokage for a while, I gonna train you guys. Hinata, since your chakra reserves are still kind of small, I want you to stand on that tree over there. Haku, to get a better view on your skills, I want you to spar with Naruto."

The two boys looked at each other. Then in a flash, they jumped away from each other, weapons out, ready to attack.

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He was signing papers in the Hokage's name. His hand ached. His fingers were black from the ink. His head had several bumps on it from when Sarutobi caught him lagging. There was one thought that kept Sasuke from becoming too depressed, however. The score was one to one.

* * *

There you go, the Explanations chapter. Hopefully I covered all of your questions, on that note, I don't ever answer questions directly. Never expect one. The story should take care of it.

Well, Cya!

P.S.

Sorry it's a short chapter

P.P.S.

Merry Christmas (Whenever it rolls around.)


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts and Naruto belong to their respective owners, neither of which are me.

* * *

Naruto spoke over the headset. "Icy Blades. Come in Icy Blades."

"This is Icy Blades, go ahead Key boy." A voice responded.

"Get ready to move in."

"Understood."

"White Beauty, this is Key boy, how does the situation look."

"I-It looks clear. You can move in at will."

"Roger that."

"Key boy, this is Sasuke."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anybody with that codename."

"Naruto."

"Use your codename." Naruto said.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice scolded.

"Fine!" Sasuke said, then he added quietly "This is Secretary."

Someone chuckled.

"You laugh, I kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. How do things look from your side?"

"I have a target approaching a window."

"White Beauty, can you confirm?"

"Yes, he's just moving to the window for a smoke."

"Ok, Secretary, you can move, Icy blades, go ahead, take the third floor. I got second."

* * *

The man laughed. That Ramen stand was the easiest gig yet, that old man was so interested about his waitress's welfare that he had given him most, if not all, of the money he had.

Life was sweet. He sat his gargantuan body on a chair that creaked under his weight. He rested his feet on the bags of cash the man had given them and began to doze off.

Suddenly a thunderous explosion sent his flying to the other wall. He hit it with a _smack_! He pushed himself off the wall and turned. A boy, hooded and cloaked stood, a strange, key-shaped weapon in his hand.

"What the-?" was all he could say before the boy charged him. The boy quickly used the key-like weapon to uppercut the man. The man hit the ceiling, and heard something crack. He fell to the ground, followed by cement. The boy walked up to him.

"Nobody messes with Ichiraku." The boy said, before the man, who seconds ago was living on top of the world, fainted.

* * *

Konoha's diminished police force dragged away three unconscious bodies into a closed cart with bars on the windows. Naruto and his team oversaw the arrest, just in the improbable case that one of them regained consciousness. Haku was the first to notice the leader being carried away on a stretcher. His arms were jutting out at awkward angles.

Sasuke spoke up. "Geez, Naruto, you didn't have to nearly kill the man."

"Yes I did." Naruto said quietly.

"Why?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Have you ever been to Ichiraku's?"

"No."

"They were, are, and most probably will be, the only restaurant that welcomes me with open arms."

Sasuke was about to say something but thought better of it, Naruto's outburst against Inari still fresh in his mind.

An officer came up to them "The last part of your mission, according to this report, is to return the stolen contraband to the Ichiraku's ramen stand."

Naruto spoke up. "I can do that."

The officer shot him a glare.

Naruto recognized that look as a "Get away from me, demon" look, and backed up. This man wasn't on his side.

The officer handed the bags to Kakashi. "Here, I'll trust your judgment as to who is to go."

"Thank you." Then he turned around, "Naruto take the money back, then meet us at the training ground."

"Wait-What-?" The officer said.

"You got it Cyclopes!" Naruto said as he grabbed the bags out of his sensei's hands.

"Wait-." The officer said, still completely blown away in amazement at Kakashi's kind act.

"Come on kids, let's take a walk." The sensei said

"What-? Huh?"

* * *

Teuchi, Ichiraku's owner and head chef, was pressing his fingers against his temples to suppress an enormous headache.

Just this morning, four burglars barged into his stand and demanded all the money he had. At first he resisted them, until they had caught Ayame with a knife to her throat. He instantly gave in and handed them all the money he could give them.

Now he sat there, flat broke, with bills sitting on the table before him. This didn't look too promising.

Ayame walked in. "Naruto's here."

Teuchi sighed. Finally, some good news. Naruto normally bought enough Ramen to give them a week's worth of cash. He hoped it would be enough. He picked himself up and walked to the dining area.

Teuchi's moth dropped open.

There, standing amongst huge bags of cash, was Naruto, a smile on his face. "I heard you need some cash." He said smiling.

Teuchi nearly fainted. "Thank you!" he cried "Thank you Naruto!" He jumped the bar and caught the boy in a bear hug, nearly crushing him.

"Gah! You're Welcome. Now if you could allow me to walk away with my spine intact, it would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

Naruto came back to the training ground, where Haku, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all waiting for him. After Naruto had sat down, Kakashi told them some good news. "After judging your skills, and ability to work together, I have decided you are ready to take the Chunin exams."

His statement was met by cries of excitement, relief, and satisfaction. "Finally, I'll get to meet some people who will actually be a challenge!" Naruto roared.

"Thank heavens! No more D-rank missions!" Haku said, filled with hope for the future.

Sasuke remained silent, however, he was rejoicing as much as the others, _"One step closer. I've nearly got him."_

Hinata was also silently rejoicing, but not for herself. She looked over to the boy, hooded and cloaked, smiling at the sweet victory of being deemed ready to become a Chunin. _"You're one step closer to your dream, Naruto."_

Kakashi watched them, so happy, so filled with joy. He frowned; it was a shame that joy could be so easily crushed. "Alright, settle down." He waited for the kids to quiet. "I have the address here for each of you, Now, if you feel like you're ready, come to this address at ten o'clock sharp."

"Sure, Cyclopes, twelve noon."

Someone chuckled.

"Funny, Naruto funny. You're dismissed."

Hinata watched Naruto as he stood so filled with excitement. Suddenly, he frowned. It was so sudden, as if some had told him some bad news. Naruto's eyes floated to each one of his team members. Then they rested on her. His piercing blue eyes, they were so full of sadness. They seemed to take a blade of ice through her heart.

He needed her. He was depending on her.

Depending for her to do what? She didn't know, just that he was.

Naruto turned and left, probably back to his apartment.

Haku left with him. Sasuke went off to sulk, brood, and just be an overall pain, but Hinata stayed, frozen by that cold stare of sadness.

Kakashi watched her. He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You want to help him don't you?"

Hinata didn't think she responded. That stare was keeping her from thinking straight.

"He carries a lot of pain Hinata, pain even I don't want to understand."

Hinata stood, watching the small form walking away.

"He doesn't have much to live for, Hinata. Can you give him something to live for?"

Suddenly, she was alone. Kakashi had left, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his apartment. Haku had just come by to say goodnight. Naruto returned the customary contact, and then went to bed. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Joey came by, asked what he wanted for dinner.

"I lost my appetite."

Joey was too shocked to reply to that. This kid didn't want to eat. Was that even possible? Joey went off to contemplate this, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

Kyuubi had dropped the bomb. It was a test to see if the whole squad thought they were ready. If one person didn't show up, the whole squad would have to wait. Who would come?

Sasuke was a no brainer, that prick couldn't possibly let himself live with the fact that he had to wait a year.

Haku would probably come, that boy hated D-rank missions with a passion. He would do anything to get out of it.

He would come himself, that was for sure, the sooner he could get some better missions, the sooner he could get to his _real_ mission.

Hinata.

He sighed.

She was anybody's guess. Her heart was stronger than any he had seen in both his life and that of his master's, but she saw physical strength as the only importance to being a ninja. And to be honest, she didn't have that much physical strength. She had no idea how strong she really was. He could only hope.

* * *

The morning came. Naruto stood in a white hallway, waiting for his ever-late sensei. He did not have to wait long before Sasuke came. "So you decided to show, dobe?"

"Very soon, you'll be glad I did, teme."

Sasuke didn't ask what he meant by that. Naruto had a habit of being mysterious.

After, roughly, ten minutes, Haku arrived. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for, the one, the only, Haku!"

"You're so full of yourself." Sasuke said.

"You're the one to talk, Uchiha."

Naruto let them bicker. They had grown and nourished their own miniature war between them. It was probably born from Sasuke's pride unable to take the crushing truth that he was beaten by a boy that looked like a girl. Haku, recognizing Sasuke's broken pride, met him head on, eagerly waiting to crush his ego yet again.

Naruto waited, silent as a mouse, until it finally caught the others' attention. "What is it Naruto?" Haku asked.

Naruto simply looked at the clock, eleven fifty-five, and then he turned back to the hallway, waiting and watching. The silence was deafening.

"Naruto?"

Silence.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto remained silent. Again he looked at the clock. Eleven fifty-nine. Naruto sighed. _**"Give her one more minute kit,"**_

The minute slowly ticked by, Sasuke and Haku both waiting for a reply felt it agonizingly pass.

Noon.

"We're not going to make it." Naruto whispered.

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Kakashi appeared behind them in a puff of smoke. There was silence for a few minutes, then Kakashi spoke, "It seems Hinata didn't think she was ready."

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"It means we don't go forward, teme." Naruto said, still staring down the hallway.

"What?"

"He's right, Sasuke." Kakashi said

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's not right to force someone to choose to advance when they don't think they're ready."

"But we're ready."

"The tests demand three man teams."

"But we are a three man team!"

"Only because the Hokage made an exception, and with that exception he told me not to let any of you go unless the whole team was here."

"But, but that's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but-."

"Waaaaiiiiiittttttt!" a voice came screeching down the hallway. Everyone turned, and they Hinata running toward them. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and her jacket looked slightly twisted, as if she had pulled it over her head before her arms found the sleeves. "I'm here! I'm here!" she said between gasps of air. She stood in front of them for a few seconds, and then began to explain herself. "F-forgot," gasp, "to set," heave, "alarm clock." She gulped down another mouthful of air, "Woke up," pant, "th-thirty minutes ago."

Kakashi looked at her, "So you want to participate in the Chunin exams?"

Hinata nodded her head, breathing deeply.

"Alright, here is the address to the Chunin exams building." He said, handing Naruto a slip of paper. "It's being held on the third floor, room three-o-one. Good luck." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street to the building they were to meet at, it was a fairly normal day. That is it was a normal day until he noticed a large rectangular rock with eye holes following him. Naruto kept walking, "Konohamaru, rocks are never perfectly rectangular, nor do they have eye holes."

The rock froze. Then after a few seconds, admitted it defeat and showed that under neath it were three children, two boys and a girl.

One of the boys was familiar to Naruto, he was the grandson of the Hokage and his "Eternal rival" according to the boy. This was Kkonohamaru. The other two Naruto didn't know. But knowing Konohamaru, that would change quickly.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru said, "I'd like to introduce you to my team members, Udon and Moegi."

"Hello." The boy said, he wore glasses and a black shirt with khaki pants.

"Hey." Said the girl, she was wearing her hair in a fashion the defied gravity.

"And together, we are the Konohamaru corps!"

Naruto watched the presentation silently before speaking. "So now that you have a team, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was hoping we could play." Konohamaru said.

"Sure, we can play one quick game of Ninja tag, and then I have to go."

"Konohamaru's it!"

Konohamaru quickly jumped away, running away from those who would catch him. Suddenly he ran around the corner into a black object.

"Ugh. Stupid kid," Konohamaru felt like he was picked up and he suddenly saw a face, painted with purple Kabuki paint. "Watch where you're going."

Suddenly Konohamaru disappeared.

"You're not going to hurt a kid are you?" A voice said, a little further down the road stood a boy in a black robe, Naruto. Konohamaru was standing next to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hey he rammed into me!"

"So you're saying a nine-year-old kid hurt you?"

"What's going on here?" a voice said, it's owner proved to be a young kunoichi with a large fan across her back.

"That kid ran into me." The boy with kabuki face paint said, pointing to Konohamaru.

"Kankurou, you mean to tell me that a nine-year-old hurt you?"

"That's what I asked." Naruto said.

"You shut up!" Kankurou yelled.

"I wish I could."

"Then I'll make you wish come true." Kankurou said as he pulled the huge bandage-bound package of his back.

"If you open that," A voice said, "I will kill you." It sounded like the devil.

"Ga-Gaara, I-I wasn't going to, it-it was a joke."

Then Naruto saw the owner of the voice. Red hair, sleep-deprived eyes surrounded by black paint. He had the Kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He carried a huge gourd on his back. He stood upside down on a tree branch, held there by chakra. He looked like a psychopath.

"You'd lose to him anyway," Garaa said, "He froze you in time with a jutsu."

"It's actually a spell, but for now you could call it that."

Garaa eyed him.

"As for your teammate," Naruto said, motioning Kankurou, "I wish to apologize, but I had to save the child for your sake," The looked at him questioningly, "That was Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson." Kankurou's face paled, "If anything were to happen to him, the guilty party would be punished with the worst kind of torture imaginable."

"Hey, dobe." Sauske's voice said. "Who are these morons?"

Naruto looked back at the tree, he copied Garaa's entrance. "These are some sand nins, here for the Chunin exams no doubt."

Garaa jumped off the tree, "Come on," he said, "Let's go."

"Wait." Naruto said. He walked up to the red head and held out his hand. "I was good to meet you."

Garaa stared at him for a few seconds then grabbed the hand. The effect was instantaneous; his sleep depraved eyes grew wide. The power in the robed boy's hand was breath taking.

"Just as I thought." Naruto said. He turned and left with Sasuke to the Chunin exam building.

Garaa watched them go, his eyes still wide, and his mouth hanging slightly open. He only once experienced a power like that. Garaa remained silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

Team seven, after meeting in a nearby park, approached a large building with four floors, ready to meet any challenge that came before them. They were not, however, expecting a boy in a green, spandex, bodysuit.

"Yosh! Sasuke Uchiha! I wish to challenge you! For I am Rock Lee, the youthful blue beast of Konoha!"

Sasuke looked at the green clad boy,"Why should I waste my time?" The arrogant Uchiha asked.

"I cannot believe my ears." Naruto said, "Sasuke Uchiha, refusing to show off his natural-born ability of crushing the hopes of other people? This is absolutely unheard of."

Haku picked up where Naruto left, "Perhaps, his highness is tired, having been robbed of sleep while concocting plans for crushing any who are _inferior_ to him."

The sarcasm filled the air, flinging hidden insults at the navy-clad boy between them.

"Or maybe, perhaps, the great Uchiha is, -no. No, It cannot be."

"What?"

"No, no. It was a blasphemy against him, for surely, he cannot be…"

"Be what?"

"I cannot bring myself to say it."

"Fear not, surely the great Uchiha will forgive you,"

"Perhaps he is…chicken! Bawk-bawk!"

Haku and Naruto broke out in squawks that were half laughter, and half chicken call.

Finally, Sasuke could take no more. "I am not chicken!"

The boys continued their incessant squawking.

"Fine you want me to fight him? I'll fight him, I'll beat him, and when I do I'm going to kill the both of you!"

Sasuke approached the spandex-clad ninja, and Lee approached the Uchiha. Lee suddenly unleashed several incredibly fast hits on the Uchiha. Sasuke was able to block each one, with the help of his Sharingan. Lee smiled and began to hit faster. Sasuke picked up the pace on his side. Lee went faster. Sasuke kept blocking. Lee went faster. Sasuke blocked the first two punches, and then was suddenly hit in the side by what felt like an anvil. Lee went faster. Sasuke desperately began to try to block the punches that rained on him. Lee went faster. Every time Sasuke moved to block, Lee's hand would evade and hit hard. Lee went faster. Sasuke could no longer block, Lee went faster. Sasuke was taking punishment.

Lee went faster.

Suddenly Lee threw an uppercut to send the Uchiha flying. "Konoha Kage Buyou!"

Sasuke found himself flying over the heads of his teammates, when suddenly he realized Lee was shadowing his flight. Suddenly there was a black blur that flew underneath him and Sasuke fell on his back.

"Look Lee," Naruto said, holding the ninja in a tackle hold. "I love the fact that you beat this Sasuke to the ground, but we need him in one piece for the Chunin exams, I hope you can appreciate that." He released the ninja, then turned to Sasuke who was trying to pick himself up.

Suddenly a turtle appeared at one end of the room, and on top of it appeared a man in the same green spandex suit. "Lee my youthful student!"

"Hey," Naruto whispered to Haku and Hinata, "let's get out of here, this is getting to creepy." They nodded and headed out, dragging Sasuke behind them, who wanted to seriously hurt Lee.

* * *

There you go, next chapter, Chunin Exams, Have a good 2009!


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom hearts will only be mine in my dreams. The same can be said for Naruto.

* * *

Team seven walked upstairs, still dragging the infuriated Sasuke. They had passed the second floor where a bunch of kids were surrounding a door labeled 301. A little odd, since it was only the second floor. When they got to the third floor, they found a second room, it was also labeled 301.

"Oh, I get it." Naruto said, and then walked into the room without another word.

Haku simply stared at Hinata, looking for an explanation.

"Genjutsu." She answered his unspoken question.

"Ah." Haku said, as the realization dawned on him.

They walked into the room, to find it full of Genin. Each one of them were itchin' for a fight, or too nervous for their own good. All this was lost on team seven simply because of the number of them. The whole room was packed from one side to the other. But unlike most packed rooms, this one was nearly silent. It was slightly unnerving.

Naruto couldn't stand it. So he broke the silence the only way he knew how. Bragging.

"Listen up you worms!" Naruto yelled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! Keyblade Master! Learn the name, hear the name, and fear the name. 'Cause I could take anyone of you with my hands tied behind my back! And one day, I'll be Hokage, Believe it!"

All eyes were on him for a brief second, and then turned away.

That annoyed Naruto more than Sasuke ever could have.

The room began to shake. The windows rattled; some of the Genins were thrown from the desks they sat on. Someone screamed. Then a dark voice, filled with malice said, "I said, _I am_ Naruto Uzumaki, learn the name, hear the name,_ fear_ the name." The shaking stopped, for a brief second, and then the room exploded with an unseen force that broke the windows, and sent the unlucky Genin close to him flying. Somehow, the rest of his team was able to stand still, but now they were staring with wide eyes filled with fear.

Then he walked to a desk and sat down as if nothing happened.

Then the clamor of voices began.

"What was that?"

"Who does he think he is?"

"Nice trick, but he doesn't stand a chance against us."

"That kid is so full of himself," Kankurou said, "Right, Gaara?"

Gaara remained silent. Behind calm eyes, his mind was franticly searching for an explanation other than what he had suspected at first. No explanation came. _"He has to be one."_

That realization was scarier than anything he had ever felt before.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that." Another kid said as he approached Naruto. He wore wire rimmed glasses and a purple ninja tunic.

"What's it to ya?" Naruto asked.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. And that was a very reckless move. You just drew attention to yourself. And now they're going to come after you."

Naruto looked up at him, "Maybe I want them to."

"No you don't." Kabuto said. "I should know, I've taken this test seven times."

"What you retarded or something?"

"No. This is just tougher than you think it is."

"Saaassuuke-kun!" a squealy voice yelled from the other side of the room.

"Oh, no." Sasuke moaned.

"Hey there handsome." A blond said as she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed, and began to count to himself. _"Three, Two, One."_

"Get your hands off Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"

_"Right on time."_

"Go away Sakura, Leave me and my boyfriend alone."

"He's not your boyfriend. He's mine!"

"Oh look," Naruto said, "Its Banshee One and Banshee Two."

"Shut up, baka." Sakura retorted.

"Yeah, shut up." Ino barked.

"So, as you were saying, Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Right," the boy answered, "You know the saying knowledge is power?"

_**"I **_**invented**_** that one."**_ Kyuubi said.

"Well, I have these." Kabuto said, holding a huge deck of cards. "Ninja Info Cards. My collection's far from complete, but it most probably has anyone you have questions about."

"I want to know about Rock Lee." Sasuke said.

"You have Gaara of the sand in there?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, Rock Lee, The great blue beast of Konoha." Kabuto said as he pulled a card out. "He's very good at Taijutsu, but that's about it."

"Sasuke should know." Haku said, "He's experienced it firsthand."

For the first time the two girls noticed Haku and instantly mistook him for competition. "And who are you?" Ino asked, with enough venom in her voice to kill an elephant.

Haku wasn't blind to such tones and knew when jealousy was on the rise, and replied, "I'm someone's boyfriend."

Sakura and Ino looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Yes I said _boy_friend."

"You're -?"

"Yes, I'm a guy, and yes I know, it's scary."

"Anyway," Naruto interrupted, "Gaara?"

"Oh, yeah." Kabuto said, pulling out another card and laying it down in front of them. "He's done a lot of high rank missions and has comeback from them virtually unscathed."

Before anyone could comment, a loud voice called out from the front of the room. "Alright Maggots, take your seats." Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a black overcoat with a black bandana tied over his head. When everyone was seated in their assigned seats, he stood took a piece of paper and held it up. "This is a ten question test, if you pass it, you continue." He paused, "If you fail, you, and your team, leave and don't come back till next year."

Someone raised his hand, "That seems a little unfair-."

"You fail."

"What?"

"Leave. Now."

"But-."

"You and your team are disqualified from the Chunin exams."

The boy and his team were escorted out.

"As I was saying," the man continued, "Each question you answer wrong, you lose one point. Each time you a caught cheating, you lose two. If you are caught cheating three times you, and your team are out. If your score is less than four, you fail. Any questions?"

No dared say a thing.

"You may begin."

* * *

Naruto looked down at his test in despair. Kyuubi refused to help him and questions were impossible to answer. _"What the-? 'Who was the first Hokage's third cousin twice removed?' How am I supposed to know that?"_

Naruto then began to let his eyes wander, hoping that some memory from the academy days would come back and give him an answer. A couple of minutes later, Naruto noticed a boy in the corner. He was a Hyuuga. Naruto could tell for two reasons, the first, the black hair and signature Byakugan white eyes, and secondly, those eyes were active. _"What is he doing?" _The answer hit him immediately.

_"He's cheating."_

* * *

Ibiki, the man in the trench coat stood at the front of the class, watching for the slip-ups that only a Genin could make. He would make sure it would stay that way. Suddenly he heard a yelp from one of the far corners. His eyes quickly scanned the area. Everyone was looking a young girl who had white eyes and short-cropped, midnight black hair. The girl herself was staring at her paper intently.

One of the monitors was looking at him for a yes or no. Ibiki looked at her for a second then shook his head. Whatever had happened wasn't planned or she wouldn't have yelped. He let it roll. Even Genins deserved a break now and then.

* * *

Haku knew he was in trouble. He was new to Konoha and didn't know too much about its history. He suddenly wished he had died on the bridge. He despaired as the questions continued, seemingly without end. He looked to the sky and prayed for an answer. Little did he know one would climb up his leg in a matter of seconds. Haku was about to yelp when a slender, red, rope-like object swung around his mouth.

"Look down, quickly." A voice whispered in his ear.

Haku obeyed.

"Listen, Naruto sent me, he found the trick to the test. You're _supposed _to cheat."

Haku wanted to ask something, but the slender tail around his mouth would not move.

"Hinata has used her eyes to find the answers, so listen up and write these down."

* * *

Naruto sat waiting for Mushu to come back from Haku. As soon as he got back, he could write down the answers himself. As he watched Haku write down the answers, he wondered how things were going. Suddenly Haku smiled, and looked up, signaling Mushu's depart. Naruto smiled as he prepared for the dragon to relay the answers.

Before Mushu could arrive, however, Ibiki stood up. "Alright pencils down."

Naruto's blood ran cold. He hadn't answered a single question.

"Now before I move on to question ten, I wish to tell you something."

Everyone waited with silent anxiety, wanting more than anything for the test to end.

"The tenth question will fail you if you get it wrong,"

Everyone began to whisper creating a small rumble of voices.

"-and, it will keep you from coming back to this test ever again."

Silence.

"You now have a choice before you, you can leave with your team and come back next year, or you can continue and risk it with the tenth question."

Immediately, Genin began to leave. They were not going to risk it.

Haku's fingers flinched.

Naruto sat still.

Genin left.

Sasuke's hand moved, but he brought it down.

Naruto trembled slightly.

More hands rose, signaling their defeat.

Hinata's foot tapped nervously.

Naruto's arm began to rise.

Everyone on his team gasped. "No…" Hinata quietly whispered.

Naruto's arm stood fully extended towards the ceiling.

A moderator approached him.

The arm came down against the table, and broke the desk in two. "I will not give up!" Naruto screamed. Anyone who had not left the room was staring at him. "I will not give in to a question!" Everyone paused. "I don't care if I fail; I defy you to tell me I cannot become a chunin." Naruto cried pointing his finger at Ibiki. Everyone sat in silence. "Even if I do fail and I never make chunin, I will become the greatest genin in the world, I may even skip chunin, becoming the only jounin in the world to skip a rank, or better yet, the genin Hokage! Bring it on, I have faced worse."

Ibiki stood, slightly impressed with the boy's determination, and strength. He looked around the room and found still half-full, but none of them looked like they were going to leave. _"Still too many."_ He sighed, "Anyone else leaving?" No one moved. "Last chance." No one budged. "Alright, here is the tenth question…you pass."

Naruto nearly fainted in relief.

"What do you mean we pass?" Someone asked, Naruto looked to see that it was Sakura, sitting in the corner.

"Don't question it, Banshee, just accept it." Naruto said.

"Actually, kid, you're not far from the mark." Ibiki said.

Naruto looked at him confused out of his eyeballs, "Ok, ya lost me."

"If you are given a mission, and you don't like it, what are you going to do? Not take it? That's practically treason."

"Ah, I see." Naruto said, "You were testing our trustworthiness."

"Exactly, that and your ability to gather information."

"So wait what about the tenth question?" someone asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto asked, "There is no tenth question. He was testing our ability to cope with stress."

Ibiki looked pensive, "I suppose that, too." He then turned and checked the clock behind him. The second hand was five seconds from the top of the clock. Four, three, two, one.

A black mass crashed through the window, or would have if Naruto's show of force hadn't broken the windows beforehand.

"Hello Maggots!" Yelled a woman who emerged from the mass, which turned out to be a sign. She wore a beige trench coat with a fishnet shirt, and beige skirt. The sign read "I am Anko Mitarashi. Your second proctor"

"I'm your second protector of the Chunin exams!" She blinked and took a quick count of the remaining contestants. She turned to Ibiki, "So many?"

"We have a lot of good candidates this year." He replied.

"More like you've gone soft." She said, she turned to the genin, "I promise that before the end of the next test, there will be half of you left."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Naruto yelled, "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the gates of the supposedly infamous training ground 44, better known as the "Forest of Death." He rolled his eyes, about how dangerous it was, knowing fully that it was all probably true. She was still going on about, he had tuned out but he could tell by the looks of horror on the genins' faces. She was suddenly holding up two scrolls. Naruto decided now would be a good time to tune back in.

"-each team will need one of each scroll to pass. Once in possession of these scrolls, head for the tower found in the center of the forest. There, and only there, may you open your scrolls. Any questions?" Silence prevailed. "Good, now I need each one of you to sign one of these wavers, which state that, in the case that you die, Konoha was not responsible for your death. As soon as you have your team registered, you may come for your scroll."

Naruto received his paper with enough indifference in his eyes to fill a barrel. He glazed over the paper and signed it. He was the first one to turn it in.

"Come on, guys, hurry up, we don't have all day." He yelled to his teammates.

"You do know this is a paper for your death right?" Sauske asked.

"Duh," Naruto answered, "but if I perish, I perish, that's all there is to it."

As soon as everyone handed in their waver, they were given a Heaven scroll. The moment the scroll was in his hand, Naruto practically pushed his teammates to a gate. Roughly ten minutes later, the signal was given to begin over a PA system.

* * *

Naruto led his team deep into the forest.

"Do you even know where you're going dobe?" Sasuke asked. It was noon of the first day, and nobody had seen any sign of another team.

"Of course not." Naruto replied, everyone stared at him, "I've never been here before."

"So were lost?" Hinata asked.

"No."

"What are you talking about? You just said you have idea where we're going!"

Naruto smiled. "We are due west of the center of the forest. We traveled from the gate twenty miles northwest, there is a bog nearby, and the only reason we haven't spotted a team yet is because I've been avoiding them."

"Then why did you say you had no idea where we're going?" Haku asked.

"Simply because I don't know where we'll end up." Naruto said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Nature calls." He quickly stepped behind a tree. Roughly ten seconds later, an explosion rocked the ground. This was quickly followed by a long string of oaths, "#$%! What the &$+# were you thinking? I should €#%■ing blow you to Ω±&ing Hell for that!"

A pain-filled groan came from behind the tree Naruto selected.

Naruto returned muttering angrily something about idiots sneaking up on people when they're relieving themselves.

Sasuke smiled, "You know, this does bring up the question about what we're going to do if someone captures us."

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Haku asked.

"I'll put it simply, just for you," Sasuke said. Haku glared at him, but let him continue, "if that ninja had been successful in capturing Naruto, we wouldn't know it was him, unless Hinata had her Byakugan eyes activated the whole time, but that would be a huge waste of Chakra."

"So what are you s-suggesting?" Hinata asked

"Password Identification."

There was silence for a few seconds as the group thought it over.

"Well, teme, I never thought I'd say it, but I agree with you." Naruto said.

"So what's our password?" Hinata asked.

"How about 'hi!'?" Naruto suggested. It was only rewarded with a scowl. "I'm kidding."

"How about 'Makyou Hyoushou'?"

"Th-that's an idea." Hinata said.

"I'm thinking 'Mangekyou'." Sasuke said

"Wh-what about 'Fox'?" Hinata asked, staring at Naruto's whisker marks. She quickly caught herself and begun staring at the floor.

"I'm still partial to 'Mangekyou'."

"Of course you are, you biased teme." Haku said.

"I'm biased? You're the one who wants to name the password after your own jutsu! How do you even know what the Mangekyou is?"

"I didn't spend the first couple of weeks here doing nothing, I researched all the major clans and their abilities."

"Well aren't you brilliant?" Sasuke said, sarcasm overflowing in his voice.

"Fine, I'll name it!" Naruto said, "It's Leonhart, ok?"

"Leonhart?" asked Sasuke, "What on earth is a Leonhart?"

"It's Leon's real last name."

"Leon?"

"Didn't you pay any attention to the story I told you?"

"Huh?"

"About Sora?"

"Oh right, your 'Story'."

"Yes." Naruto sighed, "That one."

"Well, I'm fine with Leonhart." Haku said.

"I agree." Hinata voted.

"Fine, Leonhart it is." Sasuke agreed.

* * *

The team made their way through the forest, trying to find the right prey. They were about to ambush an enemy team of grass nins. Suddenly one of them pulled out a Kunai, and before the watching Genin could speak, the ninja had slit their throats.

They then watched, wide eyed, as the grass nin made some quick hand signs and drew a streak of blood on his arm. A huge snake appeared in front of him. The Grass nin looked up at him. "I want you to find team seven and spilt them up. Blow the boy in the robe and the other boy away, but leave the girl with Sasuke, she seems to know a lot about herbs and such, and she'll pose no threat, not that any of them would."

Naruto grimaced and pulled out a small golden oil lamp. He suddenly jumped into the clearing, "I wouldn't waste my time." He said.

"Hm," the grass nin said, "It seems my job has been made a little easier."

"You'd think so, wouldn't ya?" Naruto suddenly raised the lamp above his head, "Genie!"

Suddenly, a blue mist began spilling from the lamp, and a figure began to take shape from the smoke. Suddenly, a broad-shouldered, blue man appeared, "Congratulations, to Naruto!" The man said, dressed in a sparkling shirt, "You've just won an all-expense paid victory!"

"Thanks Genie, but just take care of the snake, I can take the other one."

"You got it!" Genie said, his clothes suddenly transformed to that of a snake charmer, complete with vest, turban, and pipe. Genie lifted the pipe to his lips, and played a tune that instantly hypnotized the serpent. Then just when it got into the rhythm, Genie snapped his fingers, and the snake was hit by lightning and lighted up like a Christmas tree. The next second, it was a smoking pile of flesh.

"Thanks Genie."

"Aw, anything for Sora's hier." He said as he disappeared back into the lamp.

"And then there was one." Naruto said, staring confidently at the grass nin.

"You think I'm impressed with a light show?" The grass nin asked.

"Well, if that wasn't enough, how about this?" Naruto's hand was suddenly filled with light as the Kingdom Key flashed into existence.

The Grass nin looked at the weapon in his hand, "A Keyblade…" he whispered to himself.

"I see you know your stuff, Orochimaru."

The Grass nin's eyes widened, "How did you-?"

"How many ninjas actually have a summoning contract with snakes?" Naruto said, while in actual fact, Kyuubi smelled the snake a ways off.

"So, we shall see if you are as powerful as you are observant."

"I can answer that question for you already."

"I've learned to never trust the word of an idiot."  
"So you don't trust yourself, then?"

"You're quick of wit too, I think I shall enjoy this."

"If you don't, I will." At that moment, Naruto charged.

* * *

Next Chapter, a battle of Epic proportions, and the sound nins get their butts whopped, join us next time!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own KH or Naruto

* * *

The combatants yelled at each other as they charged. Naruto swung at Orochimaru's head, only for him to duck and land a punch to Naruto's stomach. The hit sent Naruto flying into a tree. Dust rose as the sound of cracking wood filled the clearing. Suddenly, Naruto jumped from the tree, swinging the kingdom key like a baseball bat. Again Orochimaru dodged and sent the cloaked Genin into a tree.

"Surly, a Keyblade Master could do better?"

Suddenly, a red blur jumped from the smoke-screen-like dust. It landed to show Naruto, his cloak red, and in each hand, he held a Keyblade. "I do, when I fight with Valor." Naruto began swinging the Kingdom Key and Oathbreaker in the most impressive sword dance the gathered Genin had ever seen. Then Naruto attacked. Orochimaru, like before, dodged, only to be hit with Oathbreaker's pointed key, cutting small slashes in his cheeks. Before Orochimaru could react, Naruto attacked again, giving the snake Sanin a three hit combo that ended in thrusting the two Keyblades into Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru was pushed back a couple of feet.

"Impressive." The snake sanin said, as he drew a kunai.

Naruto charged, Orochimaru decided to meet him head on. Just when they were about to collide, Naruto jumped over the Sanin. When he landed, he quickly launched a "Firaga!" spell.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki!" Orochimaru yelled, spitting mud in front of him to create an earth wall. The huge fire ball Naruto made glanced off harmlessly.

"Time for an upgrade," Naruto said with a smirk. Suddenly, Oathbreaker was gone and his cloak changed from red to blue.

"Oh, a costume change, I'm so scared." Orochimaru taunted.

"As you should be." Naruto said before rushing Orochimaru.

The snake's eyes widened as he saw the blue blur approach him. He barely got out of the way in time, as a mighty wind rushed past. He turned just in time to see thousands of tiny grey spheres fly at him. He dodged all but one. "Ahg!" Orochimaru cried where the silver ball hit his arm, leaving a burning pain in his shoulder. "Ku, ku, ku," Orochimaru laughed, "You are a worthy opponent, I shall not underestimate you next time."

"Who said there'd be a next time?" Naruto said as they began circling each other.

"Well, normally, I'd take you up on that, but this time, I afraid I can't." He said, a smile on his face, suddenly he began to make hand signs. Naruto charged him. "Nan Kaizou!" Orochimaru's arm suddenly extended and rammed the charging Naruto in the face, knocking him out cold. Before any could move, Orochimaru's neck also stretched, and the head flew toward the Genin. Suddenly, Sasuke's neck exploded in pain. As it suddenly registered that Orochimaru had bitten it. Quickly, the snake retracted, and then he disappeared, leaving two team mates with two unconscious ones.

* * *

"Oh, what happened?" Naruto said as he awoke on the cold stain glass floor.

"**Your wisdom form failed to give you enough wisdom to know to never charge a man while he's performing a jutsu." **Kyuubi said anger in his voice.

"I thought I should try and stop him."

"**You thought wrong."**

"Yes, Kyuubi sensei."

"**You are very wise to make the change, however. Wisdom form bullets drain chakra. He would have been able to take Haku and Hinata if you had not shot him."**

"I didn't know that wisdom bullets drained chakra."

"**Then you were very **_**lucky**_** to make the change."**

"So Orochimaru's gone?"

"**Yes, he left after biting Sasuke's neck."**

"He did what?"

"**Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck so that a curse seal would be placed there."**

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? In the long run?"

"**A bad thing. But you have two months before things become drastic, so I would recommend not removing it for a while." **

"Ok. So when am I going to wake up?"

"**In an hour, until then, I want to talk to you."**

"About what?"

"**Your life mission."**

"Yes, Kyuubi sensei."

"**Especially the Kairi part."**

Things got really awkward for a moment, so we will simply leave them for now.

* * *

Hinata and Haku were able to find a good shelter, not far from a large lake. They were able to piggyback their teammates over there, Hinata blushing all the way for carrying Naurto, and were able to lay them down in shelter. "If I ever catch that snake, he'll have hell to pay!" Haku said as he paced.

"H-Haku, I appreciate your c-concern over your teammates, but we need to make sure that they'll b-be ok, so stop p-pacing and help me."

Haku sat down next to his teammates and began looking them over while Hinata checked their chakra flow with her Byakugan.

"Naruto seems to be fine. How's his flow?"

"I-it remains unhindered."

"Good, now let's check the teme." As they began looking him over, they both knew something was wrong. "He's burning up."

"And his chakra is fluctuating crazily."

They immediately began to tend to the sick Uchiha, Hinata holding a wet cloth to his head, while Haku went to look for herbs that could help the poor boy. When Haku returned, he took a small leafy plant, and boiled in a small pot. After several minutes, Haku turned to Hinata, "Tilt his head forward." He ordered. When Hinata had done so, Haku carefully poured the hot liquid into Sasuke's mouth.

As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, Sasuke began to spit the liquid out. Before most of it was out of his mouth, Haku closed the Uchiha's lips tight.  
"It may taste horrible, but it's good for you." Haku spoke to the unconscious body.

Finally Haku was satisfied that he had had enough, and let him rest.

Suddenly a rustle was heard in the bushes. Haku quickly pulled out a senbon, and Hinata got into her Jyuuken stance. Suddnely, a head of pink hair popped out of the bush, followed by that of the rest of team eight. "What's going on here?" Sakura asked, then she noticed the sleeping form of her crush and began to bombard the remains of team seven with questions. "What happened to Sasuke-kun? Why are you here? Why aren't you helping him? What is going on here? Is Sasuke dead?" The last question was accompanied with worry.

"He's fine, relax." Haku said before Sakura began going rabid. "He's just a little tired, we made an ambush, but it didn't turn out so great."

Sakura seemed to buy it but she was slightly skeptical, after all, it would have to be pretty powerful to take out _her _Sasuke.

"However, your intrusion did bring up an important issue." Haku pulled out some senbons and Ninja wire, "How good are you guys at making traps?"

* * *

The Sound team slowly and silently crept up to the clearing. They were on a top priority mission from the Otokage; draw out Sasuke's curse mark. They had tracked Sasuke's team to a large clearing. When they arrived at the edge of the clearing, they were surprised to see two teams at the small cave created by the roots of a large tree. Zaku cursed, "Great, two teams now, that's four enemies, they out number us."  
"It's five, nimrod." Kin said, insulting her teammate.

"Whatever, the point is we're out numbered."

"I don't care if were outnumbered ten to one, we have a mission, so we're going to finish it." Dosu told the two of them, harshly.

Kin and Zaku quit their bickering for now, and they made their way to into the clearing cautiously.

Suddenly, a pink haired girl looked over at them, "Sound nins!" She cried, before pulling out a kunai. She was quickly accompanied by two boys and two girls. One of the boys wore a big trench coat which covered his face and sunglasses; the other boy wore a large hoodie and was accompanied by a little white dog. One of the girls was wearing a grey sweatshirt which had a small flame on the shoulders. The other wore black pants, and a black shirt with a red vest.

Suddenly the girl in the red vest began making handsigns, "Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou!" Suddenly, some of the water in the nearby lake launched from the surface, and froze as thousands of senbons.

Quickly, Zaku held out his hands "Zankuuha!" Suddenly, a huge blast of wind threw the icy weapons to the side. The sound nins renewed their assault. Suddenly, Kin tripped, and a groaning sound came from the right, they turned to see a huge log swinging towards them. Suddenly Dosu threw his arm up towards the log, "Kyoumeisen!" The log splintered.

"AAARRGGHH!" Kiba yelled, holding his ears. Akamaru whimpered.

Suddnely the Oto nins were upon them, Hinata was able to engage Dosu for half a minute before, Dosu was able to knock her out. Zaku had blown Shino out of the clearing, and was engaging Haku, "Normally I don't hit girls."

"That's fine," Haku said before punching him in the face, "I'm a guy."

Kin had Sakura soundly beat and was now holding her by the hair. "That's just sad." She said, taunting the pink-haired kunoichi, "You're supposed to be a ninja, not some pushover fashion model. Or do you even know the difference, Pinky?" She slapped her, hard.

Zaku had Haku pinned under some improvised handcuffs, and came over to Dosu's prey.

"You are so pathetic," Kin continued, "Seriously, you are dirt in the ninja world." She slapper her again, using her fingernails to cut her cheek.

Meanwhile, Zaku stood over the unconscious body of Hinata. "Stupid Hyuuga." He said before giving her a swift kick to the side. Suddenly, two chakras flared with malice and killing intent. It was aimed at two very unfortunate Genin.

They turned to see Sasuke; black, flame-like patterns covered his face and body. By his side was Naruto, bent over like an animal. In one of his hands was the Fox Tooth Keyblade.

"Who did this?" Sasuke said.

"Who do you think did it, idiot?" Zaku said, showing his IQ to be below 50.

Naruto growled a low, feral growl. Kiba was coming around, and Shino had just returned to the clearing. Suddenly, Naruto raised his Keyblade, and brought its key into the ground. The ground cracked and split, creating a fissure that headed for Zaku.

"Then you'll be the first to go, loudmouth." Sasuke said.

The fissure began widening until it was well over six feet wide. Sasuke rushed him, throwing the ninja off balance and into the fissure.

As Zaku hung for his life on the edge, Naruto was using magic **"Terra!" **he said, and the fissure began to close.

Zaku, seeing his predicament, began struggling to get out. He was able to save his life, at the cost of his foot, which was pulverized as the two earth plates joined back together. Suddenly Sasuke was on him, "You seem to like your arms." He grabbed both wrists and pulled them back behind the ninja's back, until they both broke with a sickening crack.

Sakura, cutting her hair to get out of Kin's grasp, ran to Sasuke, "Stop it, stop it please." Slowly, the black flame marks receded. And Sasuke returned to normal.

Naruto Ran to Hinata and began looking her over, relieved that she was fine.

Dosu looked at this and, having the most brains of the team, surrendered. "Please, take this," he said, placing their heaven scroll on the ground. He grabbed Kin, and the beaten and (luckily for him) unconscious Zaku and left the clearing.

Naruto calmed down enough to be rational, and he turned to Kiba, who had just finished freeing Haku. "Take the scroll." He told them.

After reassuring Sakura that Sasuke was fine, they left with the scroll, leaving Haku, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata.

* * *

After waking the bruised Hyuuga, team seven headed for the center of the forest. They made a quick trap and got possession of an Earth scroll. They quickly made it into the tower where Iruka debriefed them. They met up with Kakashi, and Haku told him about the meeting with Orochimaru and the seal that Orochimaru put on Sasuke. "Hm, this is not good. I can help, but-."

Suddenly the Hokage's voice rang out, "You're attention please." Then he began a long winded speech on how the Chuunin exams discourage war, promote peace, and so on and so forth. "However, there are too many of you, so if any of you wish to leave, do so now."

"We would like to leave." Two voices said from the back, revealing them to be Kabuto and one of his teammates.

"You may go."

The two left, leaving the rest ready to go.

"We will now have one-on-one matches to determine the eligible participants for the Chuunin exams."

"Then what have we been doing?" a voice said.

"Preliminary matches. Now before any more questions come up, our first match will be…" the Hokage turned to a large computer screen which read 'Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadou' "…Sasuke and Yoroi."

Kakashi silently cursed the computer, and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't run out of Chakra too soon.

Sasuke stood, eyeing the man in front of him. Finally he shrugged, and pulled out two kunai.

Yoroi grinned behind his veil. _"This will be too easy."_

The match began and Sasuke, being the almighty Uchiha he was put his best foot forward and his best kunai too. After engaging Yoroi in a taijustu battle, Sasuke began feeling weak.

Yoroi noticed, "Feeling weak, Sasuke?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"I have a special ability that allows me to suck up one's chakra."

"Is that so?" Sasuke said.

"'Is that so?' are we on the same page here?"

Suddenly he got a haymaker to the chin, then a quick punch to the gut. Sasuke then grabbed Yoroi's head gear and brought his nose to his own rising knee. Out cold.

"Winner: Sasuke." A sickly man said, the protector of the match, Naruto missed his name. Sasuke was panting hard, when Kakashi took him away to some unknown place.

The matches went by; some were long, drawn out wins while others seemed short and quick. Finally the next match came up "Haku vs. Kankurou."

"Finally," Haku said, he been itching for a good fight, and now he was going to get it. He jumped over the rail, gracefully, and landed on his toes. Kankurou didn't even try. "All right show me what you've got."

"Begin." The sickly man said.

"I would but I don't hit girls." Kankurou said.

Suddenly two senbons pierced his arms. "Good thing I'm a guy." Haku said.

Kakashi came back, just in time to see the match begin. "Hey, did you miss me?"

"Not now, Cyclops, I watching Haku fight."

Haku was dodging Kankurou's D-rank attacks, and was throwing senbons into him with expert ease. As he was going around, he noticed that Kankurou wasn't slowing down. He took note of this

"Stop moving!" the sand nin growled. Suddenly, kunai launched toward Haku, who again, dodged with the grace of a ballerina.

And he kept dodging, while slowly getting closer. Kankurou was too annoyed to notice until Haku was right on top of him. Suddenly, he got a kick to the gut, and then to the nuts, then the head, and then using an amazingly grace back flip, landed behind the sand nin, and yanked off the large package on his back. Haku looked down at the package, and saw three long chakra strings heading to Kankurou.

"I knew it." Haku said before landing the package a hard punch near the top. Kankurou fell like a bag of rocks, and the package in Haku's hands went limp.

"Game! Winner: Haku!"

Haku bowed low, reveling in the praise. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

When Haku came back up, Kakashi asked how he knew Kankurou was a puppet. "Quiet simple, Kakashi-sensei, He didn't bleed, nor did he tire, and those senbons I had were laced with a poison that amplifies pain one hundred fold, if he was in pain, everyone in this room would have know it."

"Good, then how did you know the package was the real Kankurou?"

"Well, after figureing out that Kankurou was a puppet, I simply had to figure out where the real one could be, he would have had to have been hiding since we entered the tower, since he was in everyone's company at the time. So he had to be in an inconspicuous place, and he had to be near his puppet, the best place to do that would then be the package."

"Excellent observations, Haku."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Nothing, whatever." Naruto said, "You had it all planned out the second you were called to the floor."

The next matches came and went: Temari and Kiba, Temari won, Ino and Sakura, tie, Chouji and Dosu, Dosu. Then the next names came up on the screen, 'Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten.'

"All right!" Naruto yelled before teleporting to the arena floor. In a moment, Tenten joined him.

"You may begin." The match protector said between coughs.

"This is going to be fun." Tenten said, drawing kunai.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you." Naruto said, his Keyblade flashing into existance. The second he did, gasps were heard all over the audience. Each gasp came from the jounin. _"A Keybade? Those don't exist!"_

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the arena "Tenten! Back down!" Tenten turned in surprise to see her sensei, "Do not face him, back down!" Tenten was shocked, as were the rest of her team, "You are not nearly youthful enough to face him!"

Tenten decided to ignore him, it was very hard for her to take anyone seriously when they go on and on about youth, truth and justice. "He couldn't possibly be that tough."

"Don't worry." Naruto said to the worried sensei, "I promise to bring her back in one piece."

"I'm going to break your bones!"

"You couldn't even break wind."

Tenten didn't know how to respond to that, so she simply attacked Naruto. Naruto looked up at her, "Areo." Suddenly, a shield of wind came between Naruto and the kunoichi, and as soon as she hit it, she went flying to the wall. She hit it hard, but came back, throwing kunai, which also hit the air shield and bounced off. "I'm getting bored here, Tenten, surely you could do better?" Naruto said, as the air shield dropped.

She pulled out a scroll, and, after pumping chakra into it, a mourning star appeared in its place. She began spinning it over her head, and at the last second threw it. As it approached Naruto he simply raised the Keyblade, and swatted it to the side as if it were a fly.

Tenten's mouth dropped open, as did that of all the other viewers except those of Garaa, who kept looking cool and collected, but was silently feeling uneasy, Neji, who was not at all impressed, and Shino, who was being Shino.

"Now, it's my turn." Naruto said, he pointed the tip of the Keybalde at her, "Blizzaga!" She dodged just enough to keep herself from being totally frozen, at the cost of her arm. "Blizzaga!" He yelled again, catching her other arm, and freezing it solid. "Afterwards, I suggest a lot of blankets and hot chocolate." Naruto said before one more "Blizzaga!" froze her torso.

"Game! Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto teleported back to the catwalk stands, where Haku, Hinata, and Kakashi congrajulated him on a good match, while medic nins armed with heaters attended to Tenten.

After she had been taken off the field, sneezing up a storm, the computer was asked for the next match.

"Well, well." A boy said, not ten feet away from where Naruto was standing, Naruto recognized him as the Hyuuga who was using his Byakugan to cheat the first exam. "Looks like fate has played into my favor." Naruto turned to the computer screen, 'Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga' Naruto blinked, this was Neji? Hinata's cousin who was such a fate-obsessed pain? The Neji who's father went in place of Hiashi in order to appease Kumo?

Naruto got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Hinata

and Neji stood on the field. "You are actually going to fight me?" He said, unimpressed, "why bother, fate has dictated that I am to win."

and Neji stood on the field. "You are actually going to fight me?" He said, unimpressed, "why bother, fate has dictated that I am to win."

and Neji stood on the field. "You are actually going to fight me?" He said, unimpressed, "why bother, fate has dictated that I am to win."

"Oh, shut up." Naruto yelled from the balcony.

"Stay out of this, Uzumaki, this is Hyuuga matter." Neji growled. He turned back to Hinata "Do you want to know why I know fate is on my side, Hinata?"

She didn't answer.

"Because you are a loser. You were born a loser, you will die a loser."

Naruto wanted to go down there and slap him.

"A loser will alsways be a loser, he can be no more. No one can change his stars. So you will lose today, tomorrow and all the days of your life. You are weak, pathetic and useless. It's a wonder you lived through the first part of the exams."

Hinata's head dropped.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, she didn't even look up, "Hinata, look at me!" This time, she raised her head a little. "Don't you listen to a single word of that bull." He said, "You are the strongest person I know."

Hinata was shocked at that, _"_I'm_ the strongest person he knows?"_

"Your heart shines so bright, that the sun itself is put to shame, and that's were strength comes from, the heart. No strength on this earth can face the strength of a strong heart."

"Pfft, that is the saddest thing I'v heard." Neji said, "A heart is an organ that pumps blood, strength can't come from a heart."

"No, Neji. It does." Hinata said, staring him in the eye, "I know it does, because I know of a man who lived in another world, his heart saved the w-worlds and all that was in them."

"And he was the greatest man who ever lived." Naruto finished, "Now show your cousin what it means to have a strong heart."

"You may begin." The protector said, and Hinata slipped into her Jyuuken stance and activated her Byakugan.

"So you are going to fight me?" Naji asked, "Very well, but I am not responcible for what will happen from here on out."

He also slipped into his Jyuuken stance. Suddenly, Hinata charged, and began hitting Neji with all of her might. Neji easily blocked her strikes, until she tried to kick his head, as he dodged, Hinata broke her stance and rammed Neji's chest with her two palms.

"Yeah! Show'em who's boss!" Naruto yelled from the stands.

Hinata, encouraged by Naruto's cheering, began to fight harder.

Neji kept blocking Hinata's strikes, even though he was slowed by Hinata's double palm hit.

Suddenly, he landed a blow to her stomach, which sent her skidding to the opposite wall. She didn't stay down long, before, Neji could react, she was back up and launching strikes at her cousin. She suddenly lashed out, while Neji dodged and grabbed her wrist, he suddenly pulled her sleeve back to reveal her arm covered in chakra burns. Hinata stared wide eyed at him, "Y-you closed my tenketsu."

"Like I said, once a loser, always a loser." Naruto began pacing, something wasn't right, it made him angry and restless.

Neji suddenly launched a strike to Hinata's stomach. Which sent her skidding away towards the wall again. She held her arm to her stomach holding it as she doubled over in pain. Neji turned to the protector, "Call the match, she won't get up."

As soon as he said the words, Hinata's shaking leg found solid ground. She slowly began to get up. Blood trickled from the right the corner of her mouth, her left cheek was swelling, but her eyes seemed to hold a fire that would not die. "I will not give up." She said. It made Naruto proud.

"Game! Winner: Neji."

Neji didn't hear him, he powered up a strike and charged the weakened Hyuuga.

"Game!" The protector called again.

Neji ignored him, coming in for the kill. Suddenly, something was in his way, it hit him twice in the stomach, and finished with an uppercut that caught him in the chin. He landed, to see Naruto standing, in his way. "He said the match was called." He seethed.

A moan sounded behind Naruto and he turned to catch a fainting Hinata. He then raised his Keyblade to the sky, "Curaga!" Hinata was covered in a green aura as bells flaoted above her.

She opened her eyes, "N-Naruto."

Naruto held her cheek, "Shh. Shh, go to sleep…" She closed her eyes, "…my angel…" Naruto finished, wiping the blood from her face.

"Aw, how cute, a loser has a crush on a loser." Neji said.

Naruto stood, and unleashed a killier intent that froze Neji where he stood. Naruto turned, and glared at Neji with ice-cold eyes. "You better hope that I will not face you in battle, Neji. For if we do fight, I promise you, on my Keyblade and on my Honor, I will beat you into the ground."

* * *

Naruto got home that night, eager waiting the month to pass by, so Hinata could be avenged. He stepped into his bedroom, and took off his cloak. He had one month to train, and get stronger, Naruto was going to take full advantage of it, there was only one problem, who could train him right? Kyuubi was good, but sometimes you need a physical being to help you. As soon as the thought left his mind, a voice sounded from behind him, "Hello, Naruto." Naruto turned, Keyblade shimmering in hand, when two figures in black New Organization cloaks stepped forward. "I hear you have a month." One said, pulling his hood back to reveal the face of a man Naruto had only seen in Sora's memories, Squall Leonhart.

"And that means we have a lot of work to do." Another voice said, revealing the aged face of Yuffie.

* * *

Hinata was released from the hospital that night, and she came to her room, to find a robed woman sitting on her bed. "W-who are you?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Kairi, and I have a gift for you."

* * *

Sasuke was staring into the darkness. He stood in front of himself, watching his onyx eyes. Suddenly, a black hand, blacker than the surrounding darkness grabbed the Sasuke in front of him. "You are mine now!"

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, and, looking around, began to calm. Just another dream.

* * *

Alright! Another Chapter is down! Next Chapter, Naruto learns the Rasengan, and fights for something that makes his heart shine.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry if you were disappointed of my last chapter, but I wanted to introduce Yuffie and Leon pretty quickly, and I was trying to hurry so I could get the next chapter of Team Fox up. And I would have wrote the matches horribly. So I beg for your forgiveness.

Also, to Dragon and Sword Master, thank you for pointing out that mistake, but I think I can come up with something.

And to Behind you with a knife, I have a plan, relax.

Well, you know the drill; I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. And that is getting annoying.

* * *

Kakashi was searching high and low for the blond enigma. He had to assign a sensei to him, but he couldn't do that unless he found the boy. At the moment he was standing at training ground seven hoping to find the boy, but so far he wasn't having any luck. He ran through his mental checklist of places to look for him, _"Ichiraku ramen was a bust, he's not on any training ground that I can see, he's not on the Hokage monument. Where is that boy?"_

Kakashi began wandering the streets, hoping to find him when he thought he might as well check his apartment. When he arrived at the building, the landlord greeted him, "Good morning, Shinobi-san, is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes, which room is Naruto Uzumaki's?"

The landlord moved closer, and whispered, "Now is a bad time to trash his apartment, I think the demon is still in there, come back tonight, he would have left by then."

Kakashi wanted to bash the man's skull in, but being a Jounin, was able to control his temper enough to not kill the man where he stood.

"Thank you for the info." Kakashi said, "Now tell me what room he's in, so I won't have to ask you later, and thereby incriminate you."

"Sure, it's room 107."

"Thank you." Kakashi said before turning to 'leave'. When he was outside the door, he shunshined inside and down the hall a little ways, just out of view of the landlord. He walked down the hall until he got to room 107. He knocked on the door, but was surprised to see a small pale yellow creature open it. He had small, red bat wings and a large ball that stood on the top of an antenna.

"Kupo! I'm assuming you are 'Cyclopes'?" It asked.

Kakashi blinked, "Uh…Yeah…that's me…"

"Kupo! Well I'm afraid Naruto is asleep right now. Kupo! If you could come back later, though."

Kakasi was about to leave when a slightly familiar voice croaked out, "Uhg, who is it, Joey?"

Kakashi answered the question, "Your favorite, one-eye, Jounin sensei." He peaked in to see Naruto standing in black pajama bottoms with a white undershirt. The scowl on his face made Kakashi assume he wasn't a morning person.

"Go crawl in a hole and die." Naruto said, proving Kakashi's assumption correct.

"Not a morning person, Naruto?"

"Kupo! That doesn't even begin to describe it." Joey said.

"Anyways, Naruto, I have some good news and bad news." Kakashi said.

"Whatever, Joey, where's breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Kupo! Coming right up!"

"The bad news is, Naruto, that I won't be able to train you for the Chuunin Exam finals."

"Oh, I'm just so devastated." Naruto said, apparently his sarcasm doesn't lose its strength even though Naruto's mind was fully awake.

"The good news is, I found a teacher for you." Naruto turned to him, almost slightly interested. "He is a good teacher and a good Jounin."

"Name?" Naruto asked.

"Ebisu."

Naruto visibly slummed. "You have got to be kidding me! _Him_!? That no-good closet pervert who was Konohamaru's sensei?!"

"Closet pervert?"

"Don't ask. Bad memories."

"Um…alright."

"I don't need him, besides; I already have two people who have offered to train me."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know them." Naruto answered simply.

"Well, tell me if you change your mind."

"Whatever Cyclopes." Naruto said before diggingin to his breakfast.

* * *

The moon began to rise on the small clearing, as Naruto waited for his new senseis to arrive.

He did not have to wait long before two cloaked figures materialized from the dark woods around him. Without a word Naruto drew his keyblade. "Are you ready?" Leon asked, pulling the Gunblade from his belt.

"I was born ready." Naruto said, as he slipped into a figthing stance.

Leon quickly raised his Gunblade and began firing huge balls of fire at the boy. Naruto was able to dogde most of them, while the rest, he dispersed with Areo. He was almost on Leon, when suddenly three Shuriken flew past his face. Naruto was able to hit the brakes just in time to keep his nose form getting cut. However, his sudden stop gave Leon a chance to begin attack him with his blade.

Naruto quickly brought his Keyblade between the oncoming slash and his head, saving him from a nasty hair cut. "Not bad for a seventy-year-old." Naruto smiled.

"Not bad for a brat who hasn't even hit puberty." Leon replied with a smirk.

"Touché." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Yuffie charged him. Naruto jumped back and began launching a newly-learned jutsu, "Fuuton: Kazekiri!" A blade of wind was formed and began flying at Yuffie.

"Dai Endan!" She cried, blowing a large fireball from her mouth. As soon as the wind met the Fireball, the wind was completely engulfed by it, rendering Naruto's attack usleless, while making her own stronger.

"Bilzzaga!" Naruto yelled, shooting an icy blast at the oncoming fireball. The ice, upon contact with the fireball, melted, and the water doused the flaming projectile with a hiss.

Yuffie was doubled over, her hands on her knees, and her arms supporting her. "Alright kid, sorry, but I can't keep this up." She said panting.

Naruto nodded, he wouldn't admit it, but that new jutsu she taught him was draining. "That's alright, we can take a break." Naruto said, trying to hide his own pant.

He didn't hide it well enough. Yuffie smiled knowingly at him, "You are such an opportunist."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." She said before adding, "You are very lucky to be a wind type like I am."

"Well, if you know anything about me, I'm all about luck."

* * *

Later that night, Naruto had just finished another Jutsu Yuffie taught him, and had finsihed some sword techniques from Leon. When he had finished, Yuffie asked how life as going for the boy. After explaining his history to her, he began retelling the events of his life. Then he came to that very morning. "Then Cyclopes comes up to me and suggests that closet pervert to be my sensei! Can you believe it!? Kakashi wants Ebisu to be my _sensei_ for the chuinnin exams."

Yuffie looked at him, "So did you accept?" she asked.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Because," Yuffie began, calmly, but growing in anger, "No matter how lazy, idiotic, or bull headed he may be, he is still your sensei, and should there-by be treated with respect!"

"Uh…"

"And if I'm going to be the sensei of a boy who does not respect any other sensei he might have, then I will not teach him."

Only one thought went through Naruto's mind as Yuffie finished her monologue _"Oh, crud."_ He then quickly decided the best thing to do was take up Kakashi's offer, especially if he wanted to learn anymore Fuuton jutsus. "Alright," He grumbled, "I'll take the closet-pervert's training…"

"Good," Yuffie said, "You will train each day with this Ebisu person, then each night with us. Understood?"

Naruto smiled, "You couldn't be clearer."

* * *

Naruto grumbled. _"At least he is_ _a good teacher." _

He was standing on the center of the lake near the hot springs, Kyuubi giving him instructions on changing his chakra flow._**"It's just like tree-walking, but his time you have to constantly change the flow to your feet."**_

"_Yeah, I heard him."_ Naruto thought as he practied water walking. After awhile he sent Kyuubi a message, _"You know, this easier than I thought."_

"_**Not surprising, you **_**did**_** pull off a Kazekiri earlier, and that does take some serious control. Not to mention Atsugai." **_

"_What do you know, Kakashi was right. This guy _is_ helpful."_

After a couple of minutes of walking, and then running on water, Naruto got bored, but Ebisu refused to teach him anymore until he was sure that Naruto had mastered it.

If Naruto had contiued to be taught under Ebisu, he would not have learned anything else that month.

But this was not to be.

They heard a giggling next to them. They both turned in time to see a white haired man peeking through a small hole in the wooden fence. He was wearing some sort of red robe and wooden sandals.

Ebisu saw this as an opportunity to change Naruto's opinion of him. Normally, he wouldn't care, but when a boy constantly calls you by a nickname that reveals something rather negative about you, you tend to try to disprove it. This was Ebisu's case. "So, pushing his sunglasses up his nose, he said calmly, "I will not have un-gentlemen-like behavior in my presence."

Before the white-haired pervert could respond, Naruto did his job for him, "That is the saddest lie I have heard in my life."

The white haired man laughed. "This kid knows his prevs."

Naruto closed his eyes and shuddered. "Ew. Don't ever say that again."

The white-haired man laughed more. "I like this kid." He said out loud, but mostly to himself.

"Look, can you just leave, so this closet pervert can keep training me?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm not. So what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto smirked as the Keyblade shimmered into his hand. "Where to begin?" Naruto asked, answering the White-haired man's question.

Both men's mouths dropped.

Thoughts were racing in the white-haired man's head. _"A Keybalde? How did he get one? When did he get it? Why haven't I heard anything about this? Who is this kid?"_ The man was only able to put the last question into words. "Who-who are you?"

Naruto smile only got bigger, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, KEYBLADE MASTER!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

The white-haired man stood in shock. _This_ was Naruto?

Naruto's smirk grew, "Obviously, I blew your sorry little mind with my awesomeness. Now if you'll excuse us, Closet-pervert-san needs to keep training me."

"Hey, before you do, can I ask you something?" The white haired man asked.

"What?"

"Is this sorry excuse for a perv your Jounin sensei?"

"Hey!" Ebisu snorted at the remark.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be caught dead in his team if he ever had one." Naruto answered.

"What? If anything you should be grateful!" Ebisu told him.

"So who is you Sensei?" The white haired man said.

"That would be Cyclopes, or better known as Kakashi." Naruto answered.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." He said before disappearing then reappearing. "You have been dismissed from teaching duty, and I'm, to take it up where you left off." He said to Ebisu.

"And who are you?" Ebisu asked.

"My name is Jiraiya, the famous Sanin!"

"Famous?" Naruto asked.

"And YOU," He said, pointing to Naruto, "Are my new student!"

"Alright." Naruto said, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow!" He said, "Meet me at the waterfall that's south of here."

"Will do."

* * *

That night, after a light spar, Naruto told Yuffie and Leon about what had happened that day. When Naruto mentioned Jiraiya, Yuffie jumped. "A Sanin! No way! And all these years I've thought they were a myth!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, according to legend, the Sanin were three of the greatest ninja who ever lived, they could bring down an army just with their presence. However, they lived on another world, so no one could prove their existence. But wow! An actual Sanin! And he's gonna be your sensei! Kid you _are_ lucky!"

* * *

The next day, Naruto walked up to the waterfall, almost surprised to see Jiraiya peeking at a bunch of women in bikinis. Emphasis on 'almost'. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into his head. He quietly snuck behind the Sanin, and making the Tora seal, he shoved his finger up the unknowing Sanin's rear end. "Yeow!" He cried, scaring the girls and making Naruto land on his back and start laughing.

"'One thousand years of death' is DEFINITELY the best Taijutsu ever!" The boy cried.

Jiraiya muttered something about stupid blondes ruining perfectly good research. Then he turned his attention to the boy who was still rolling on the floor. "Alright, gaki!" Jiraiya said, picking the boy up with his hand, "Time to train!"

* * *

That night, Naruto sat with Leon and Yuffie, telling them about what had happened that morning. "Then he did this stupid dance and a toad appears," Naruto said, "The toad was holding a large scroll, and Jiraiya told me I'd get his summoning contract. The look on his face was priceless when I told him I already had one."

_Flashback_

"All you'll have to do is sign your name in blood at the bottom,"

"But-."

"Then you'll be able to summon toads in the midst of battle,"

"Uh-."

"This will help you become one of the greatest Ninja ever!"

"Excuse me."

"What?" Jiraiya asked angrily.

"I already have a summoning contract." Naruto told him.

"What? How could you have a summoning contract already?"

Naruto didn't answer, he did, however begin summoning. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He cried, drawing a quick circle of blood and going through the hand seals. Suddenly there was a huge poof of smoke. When it cleared, it revealed Naruto on the head of a huge eagle.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open.

_End Flashback_

"Thanks for the eagle contract, by the way." Naruto said as he continued. "Then he said since that was out of the way, he could begin teaching me a jutsu that belonged to the greatest man who ever lived. Speaking of which," Naruto said before pulling out a rubber ball, "Come on, come on!" The ball bulged several times but nothing else. "Darn it!" He said, throwing the ball off into the forest.

"Hey Naruto," Leon said.

"What?"

"I have a couple of questions I have been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"When you were telling us about your fight with that Orochimaru guy, you said you shot a fire spell at him, but you were in Valor Form, how did you do that?"

"Kyuubi sensei was able to channel some of his magic into me so I could pull it off, however, Valor form does suck up most of the power so the spell greatly weakened."

"Wow." Leon said, "And my second question is when did you start loving Hinata?"

"Well, if you want Kyuubi's exact quote, he said 'I can recognize love easier than you can recognize Ramen.' Then he told me I loved Hinata I just didn't know it yet." Naruto then began to sadden, "And during her fight with Neji, I-I felt that, without her, I-I wouldn't have any reason to live."

"Yeah, that sounds like love to me." Leon said, "Well, good luck with that." Leon then stretched and pulled out his Gunblade. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

Three weeks went by, and Naruto had learned four new Fuuton Jutsus from Yuffie, and the Rasengan from Jiraiya. He had summoned the Boss eagle, Songen (majesty), and received his blessing, and he also had finished a new spell he had been working on. "Woodaga!" Naruto yeeled, when suddenly vines grabbed a hold of the rock that he had targeted. Slowly the vines began crushing the rock until it was nothing but pebbles.

Naruto sighed, he liked this part of the day, it was the time between when he was training with Jiraiya and Yuffie and Leon. He actually got a lot done at these times, like summoning Songen, and completing the Rasengan. In fact, he had just remembered another he got done at this time of day.

_Flashback_

Despite him having an eagle contract, Jiraiya insisted that he sign the Toad contract. So, Naruto was working on summoning the Toad boss, Gambunta, if he remembered Jiraiya correctly. He had summoned many good-sized toads that, despite their unwillingness to help him, liked the boy. Naruto was actually happy that he was on the Toads good side, it would help him with Gambunta, because a reputation is something that most summoning animals base their beliefs off of. He went through the handsigns again and drew the blood circle, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He cried, this time a huge toad with a spiky fork and a huge shield appeared. The toad looked around before spotting the black-clad boy, "Oh, hey Naruto."

"Sorry about that Gamaken, trying to summon Gambunta."

"Well, keep it up, you're almost there." The giant toad said reassuringly, "You're actually doing better than Jiraiya did."

"Really?" Naruto asked, sitting in front of the toad.

"Yup. He had our contract for almost a full year before summoning Gambunta. Each time he either summon me or my brother and he really began to get on our nerves."

"Must have stunk, listening to Ero-senin complain all the time."

Gamaken laughed, "Ero-senin, that's good. I've gotta tell that to someone."

"You do that; I'll keep trying for Gambunta."

Gamaken Laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto began the jutsu again and this time was rewarded with the second-in-command toad, Kyaputen (captain). "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki." The toad said.

"Hello, Kyaputen." Naruto said, slightly downtrodden.

"What is the matter, boy?"

"It's just, I'm so close, yet the contract is useless to me unless I can summon Gambunta."

"Well, you are doing very well, for someone who is only twelve." The wise toad said.

"I know, but still."

"Well, I hope you can succeed in your summoning." The toad said, "Oh, and one more thing, never be afraid to ask for help." Then he disappeared.

An idea sparked in Naruto's head. _"Kyuubi-sensei, can you help me please?"_

Kyuubi was shocked, the boy was asking for help? That was definitely new. _**"Why should I help?"**_

_"Because it's just so I can summon Gambunta once, as soon as I do, the Toad Contract could help me, unless he has a problem with the eagles."_

Kyuubi thought for a second or two, he was trying to have the kit do it all on his own, but then again, he did summon the second in command, it was only a matter of time until he could summon Gambunta, and it was time the Kit didn't have._**"I suppose I could help."**_The Fox said, giving the boy some chakra.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He cried, this time, he was rewarded by a huge toad wearing a kimono of some kind with a knife at his side and a pipe in his mouth. He looked down at the robed boy, "You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yep, that's me."

The toad sat in silence for a while, then spoke "I have heard many things about you, but there is something that causes me distress."

"What is it?"

"I am aware that you already have a contract, with the eagles."

"Yes, Gambunta."

"As a general rule, we summons only allow one contract per shinobi, this rule is normally followed by the fact that most ninja have only one sensei that is willing to give a contract. Yet you have been able to sigh two. Can you tell me how?"

Naruto told Gmabunta about Yuffie and how he met Jiraiya. All the while, the toad sat quietly and listened. "So even though he knew I had a contract with eagles, he insisted that I sign the toad contract."

"Hm." Gambunta groaned, "I think I understand, can you please summon the Eagle Boss?"

"Of course." Naruto said, before drawing a quick circle with his blood and slamming it down on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Suddenly, next to the Toad stood a huge Bald Eagle, "Gambunta, Songen. Songen, Gambunta."

"Hello, Gambunta." said the Eagle, "What did you want to talk about?"

"It is a possible problem that we may have on our hands, do you have anything against Naruto holding a contract with Toads along with the Eagles?"

"Why would I have a problem with that?"

"Because my grandfather told me of a time when the Eagle contract was quite popular, many Toads died at the beaks of your Eagles."

"As did many Eagles themselves, Gambunta." Songen said, "Those were dark times for us, as much as they were for you, maybe even darker. And honestly, I would like to forget the past."

Gambunta nodded, "So then you have no quarrel with us, then?"

"No." The eagle said, shaking his head, "Not at all."

"Very well, Naruto, you may summon any of the toads to help you, and I will make sure that they do." Gambunta said the last part a little sadistically before puffing away.

_End Flashback_

Naruto learned three things that day. The first was that the Eagles and the Toads had a dark past they were trying to forget, the second was that he should never be afraid of asking for help, and the third was that Gambunta was very sadistic.

* * *

The fourth week of the month flew by without as much as a problem. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. But everyone knew in their hearts that that feeling was dead wrong. Something _did_ happen, a Hyuuga had nearly killed his cousin, and the demon brat called for retribution. They decided to cheer the Hyuuga, in case he might kill the demon, but little did they know, Naruto was going to get the retribution he asked for.

* * *

And end chapter. Here you go, hope you enjoy, also hope I didn't mess this chapter up.

See ya guys around!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Sora, Kairi, Riku or any of that other stuff, and I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata or any of them.

* * *

The day came.

Normally, that wouldn't come as a surprise, but this day, people had a bet going that the world would end that day just so their Jinchuuriki couldn't fight. "You owe my sixty Ryo." One man said to another.

"Whatever," the second man replied back.

Despite all of the dislike for the demon brat, a few were going to cheer for him. "Who are you cheering for?" a brother asked.

"Not Neji." The other brother responded.

"You're cheering for the demon?"

"No, I'm just not cheering for Neji."

"Why?"

"He tried to kill his cousin, I don't care who you are, but that's low."

So, the stands began to fill. People from all over Konoha were coming to watch either the demon brat get killed, or Neji get his. A hooded boy smirked, they would have to wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

Sandaime Hokage sat in a chair, high above the arena, he could just see the Hyuuga boy standing in the center.

"Hello Hokage-sama." A voice said near him, he turned to see the masked face of the Kazekage.

"Ah, hello, Kazekage-sama, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Oh, trust me; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Hinata sat in the seat next to her father, waiting for it to begin. She was also waiting for Naruto, whom almost no one had seen these past four weeks. She had something she wanted to show him, but she couldn't find him the whole of last month. Now, staring over the arena, a whole other thought was going through her head. She looked up to the sky and prayed, _"Please, don't let him kill Neji."_

* * *

Neji stood in the center of the arena, with the protector of the exams, visibly relaxed. Whatever that boy had in store would be nothing. It was his fate to win, and it was Naruto's fate to lose. Simple as that. He cracked his neck and waited. After several minutes, the protector checked his watch, and he raised his hand, when suddenly, a clap echoed from the stands. _Slap, slap, clap, slap, slap, clap._ Two slaps and a clap, suddenly another pair of hands joined the first, this pair was on the other side of the stadium. Then another pair, and another pair. Everyone searched for the source, but they were blind to it until they saw black robbed boys in every aisle. They were slapping their thighs then clapping their hands, creating a beat, the only one that did not clap was the one that stood in the aisle that was opposite Neji. He pulled back his hood, revealing spiky blond hair, and then sang in a booming voice

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place,"_

Suddenly all of the other robbed boys joined in _"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"_

The one Naruto began moving towards the area,

"_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place."_ Suddenly, there was a flag in his hand, which he began twirling with an expertise that put most flag twirlers in marching bands to shame.

_"Singin' We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"_

Naruto stood at the wall of the arena.

"_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
__Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you your own peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place" _He jumped off the wall and landed on the arena floor. And he was followed by sixty robed boys, each one singing the chorus to the song. _"We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you! We will we will _ROCK YOU!" As the last words to the song finished, the shadow clones disappeared, creating a smoke screen, which dissipated to reveal only one Naruto, his hood down and the Keyblade in his hand. (I don't own "We Will Rock You.")

Neji looked unimpressed, and said so, "A song means nothing to me."

"No, but it gets the point across." Naruto said, a scowl on his face.

Neji snorted, "Please, a threat from a loser is nothing to be taken seriously."

Naruto turned to the protector, "Start this match quickly; I have been waiting a month to pound sense into this guy."

The protector sighed, "You may begin."

Neji charged forward, about to land a strike to Naruto's chest. Naruto didn't move, until Neji's hit almost had him, then he landed a punch to Neji's chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. Then before the Hyuuga could retaliate, Naruto's Keyblade came around and bashed his face, throwing him to the side. Neji picked himself up and spat out a tooth.

"For twelve years I have held back," Naruto said darkly, "Now you have brought me to anger, and with it comes pain." Naruto slowly unzipped his robe and let it fall to the floor. For the first time in years, the sun saw what was beneath his cloak. Black cargo shorts, a black tee-shirt with yellow stripes crossing diagonally, to black gloves, also with the yellow stripes, and two red baldrics which held three kunai holsters, one holding Shuriken, one Kunai, and another Larxene needles. On his back were three storage scrolls. He also wore a Konoha headband belt, which had hoslters for scrolls.

Naruto stood there, and held his Keyblade in an iron grip. "Fight me, and I promise it is going to hurt."

"Threats of a loser mean nothing to me, and you are a loser, it was fated that I'd be the winner."

"So I'm a loser? What does that make Tenten?"

"Worse than a loser." Somewhere in the stands, a girl was being held down into her seat by all of her family members. Neji, hearing a slight struggle, decided he should move away from that subject. "You can use the strongest weapons you have, but they will be nothing against me, for I was fated to win."

"So you're saying I should go all out?"

"If you wish, but it will achieve nothing."

"Alright, if you say so. Stop!" He pointed the Keyblade at Neji, and the Hyuuga froze. The next move Naruto made would confuse the spectators for a very long time, Naruto walked up behind Neji and kicked him so he was face down in the dirt. Neji sat like that for a couple of seconds, before jumping up, looking around for Naruto.

"Behind you, idiot." Naruto said, and Neji turned around a look of slight surprise on his face, but Naruto knew behind those eyes, Neji was shocked into a stupor.

"Interesting how that works," Naruto said, swing his Keyblade in a relaxed hand.

"Shut up and fight, loser." Neji said, closing his eyes "Byakugan!" veins popped around Neji's eyes, and a smirk appeared on his face. He opened his eyes, and immediately the smirk vanished. "What is this?"

Naruto smiled, "As I said before, the best weapon you can have is a strong, shining heart."

Everyone in the stands began mumbling, "What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea."

All of the Hyuugas in the stands, however, knew exactly what he was talking about. There was a bright light shining from where Naruto's heart would be, and it was outshining his chakra. No one could see any of his chakra coils.

"So you've found a way to hide your tenketsu from me, but you will still lose this fight, it was pre-destined."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Naruto said. Neji charged him again, but this time, he was met head on by a fireball, "Fire!" Neji quickly dodged to the side, only for Naruto to appear in front of him.

Suddenly pain erupted from his shoulders, sides, chin, and gut. He suddenly impacted against the wall, and when he did, Naruto's attack registered in his brain. He had attacked with four side-to-side hits, two to his shoulders, two to his sides, the he gave him a vicious uppercut, but instead of letting the Hyuuga fly back, Naruto finished with a powerful thrust, sending the Hyuuga flying to the wall.

Neji slowly climbed out of the crater, his rate of speed was due to pain as much as it was an unwillingness to go out there again.

Suddenly, Naruto was in front of him, and he began a series of hits that broke a bone or two. Then, he landed another uppercut, and let this one send the boy into the air, quickly hiding his Keyblade, Naruto pulled one of the scrolls from his back, it puffed away to reveal two Windmill Shuriken. He threw them at the falling form of Neji, who watched in horror as the blades came toward him. He tried to twist his body around the path of the deadly weapons, but only succeeded in looking like a dying duck.

The blades hit him mercilessly, leaving long gashes in his arms. As he fell closer to the ground, Naruto pulled out a second scroll, it puffed away and in its place were the two Axel Chakram. When Neji was ten feet from the ground, Naruto threw them, and they hit Neji, sending him to the wall, with the chakram pinning his arms. Naruto quickly pulled out four Larxene needles, and threw them to pin down his legs.

* * *

The Hokage smiled, looking down on Naruto and his mastery of the Keyblade, beside him, the Kazekage seemed a bit on edge. "Something wrong?" The Hokage asked.

"Hm?" The Kazekage said, turning to the Hokage, "Ah, no, no, it's just, he is so strong, I never accepted something _that_ strong."

"Well, he _is_ a Keyblade Master."

"A Keyblade you say?"

"Yes, a Keyblade."

"Extraordinary."

* * *

Neji's eyes went wide as he realized that he was completely at this loser's mercy. Naruto walked up to him, "Now that I have your attention, maybe you'll listen to my theory." Naruto smiled as he began twirling his Keyblade. "You think that you, as all geniuses are rare, that you are something that will never happen more than, at the max, three times per lifetime. Well, here is my theory, everyone is a genius."

Neji laughed, "That is the stupidest-." He was cut off but a bolt of electricity running up his leg from the Larxene needle.

"Did I ask you to interrupt?" Naruto asked. When Neji didn't answer, Naruto continued,

"As I was saying everyone is a genius, but if you judge a goldfish by its ability to climb a tree, it will forever think it's stupid. And you, Neji have done exactly that." Naruto frowned in anger, "You think because you are a genius, you are the standard to measure everyone against. You have destroyed the self-esteem of your family and teammates. And for that, I will beat you." Naruto then began walking away. "However, I am fair, so I will let you attack me." Naruto held up his hand, and instantly, the Larxene needles and the Axel Chakram returned to him, as if nothing ever happened. He quickly stored them and replaced them on his baldric, and faced Neji, "Now, genius," the name dripped with sarcasm, "come at me, and make it your best."

Neji smirked as an idea grew in his head. "He walked up to Naruto, activated his Byakugan, and encouraged by the fact that Naruto's heart had stopped shining just enough to see the tenketsu. He looked up at Naruto, "You fool, you are in my range of divination. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

* * *

As soon as the technique was released, Hiashi jumped from his seat. He was, however, able to keep his outrage silent. _"Who taught him the Hakke? If I find out it was one of the council members, I'll have their heads!"_ He wanted to at least pace, but being denied that, simply sat down and fidgeted.

* * *

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Naeji cried, attacking Naruto's tenketsu. Naruto fell back hard. Neji stood up and laughed, "You may as well give up now, I have closed you tenketsu, you will not be able to use any more chakra."

Then Naruto did something that scared Neji, and everyone else to the core. He laughed. "Neji, Neji, Neji. Have you learned nothing? I am a genius to, only I am a genius of the Keyblade, and among such powers come that of magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Magic, and magic requires no chakra. Let me show you what I mean." Naruto pointed his Keyblade to the sky. "Firaga!" At the word, a huge fireball jumped from the end of the Keyblade, and flew into the sky before exploding.

Neji looked up at the sky, which was now painted red with flame, "Im-impossible…"

"So honestly," Naruto said, "I don't really use chakra that much, and there is just one more tiny detail that you should know." Neji looked down at the boy, who only smiled and said with a huge grin. "I'm not Naruto." As soon as the words left his lips, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji looked around, Naruto wasn't any where in sight, he looked behind him, to the left, to the right, ahead of him and even above, of course this did no good because he had the Byakugan active so he could see all those places anyway.

"Doton!" Neji heard a cry from below, and looked down just in time to see a hand grabbing his ankle "Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" Suddenly, Neji had the same perspective of an ant. He stared up and the robed Genin, and asked only one question,

"When?"

"From the beginning." Naruto said, I was able to hide myself among my clones and used the smoke screen the made when they dispelled to hide myself long enough to set up the jutsu, you have been fighting a shadow clone the whole time. Now, before you end this, protector, I have one more thing to do." Naruto turned to Neji and untied his headband, revealing a seal on his forehead. "Hinata told me all about the branch members' seals, and now I going to give you the opportunity of having it removed."

"You can't" Neji said, "It is impossible."

"It is also impossible for me to use magic, but I do."

"So you can rid me of this seal?"

"Of course, the Kingdom Key has the power to lock or unlock and door to any world, surely it can handle a small seal."

Neji looked at him, "Then what are you waiting for!? Get this stupid thing off of me!"

"Who says you get to decide?" Naruto asked.

"What? But you said-."

"I said I'd give you the opportunity, but the choice is not yours. Last month, you held Hinata's fate in your hands, now I am returning the favor exactly." He turned to the audience, "So Hinata, what's it going to be? Will you let your cousin who nearly killed you leave this arena a caged bird, or will you let him be free to fly to the ends of the earth, his fate is now in your hands."

* * *

In the Hokage's box, the two kages sat, "He has a very interesting sense of justice, don't you think, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, yes, yes I would say he does."

"You seem very distracted, is something on your mind?"

"Only this boy's words."

"Like what?"

The Kazekage didn't answer, but was staring down at the arena floor.

* * *

Hinata looked down at the arena floor, amazed at how this had turned out, Naruto had made it so Neji's life was in her hands, much like her own was in his not a month ago. She looked down at the arena and saw her cousin's eyes. They looked incredibly sad, like they knew she would tell him to leave that seal on his head like he deserved. Like he knew that this one opportunity that he had would be nothing but a waste. Like he knew that for once, his fate had been in his own hands, and he had been too blind to think of the consequences.

She thought, maybe she should surprise him. "I forgive him Naruto, remove it."

An uproar came from the Hyuuga elders, excluding Hiashi, "You can't do that!" one cried, "Do not touch him, demon!" Another cried, "If you remove that seal, we'll have your head!"

"Silence!" Naruto yelled, the strength of his voice quieting the elders, if temporarily, "For years, you have called Hinata weak, well today I tell you that she is a genius, a genius of forgiveness, and that is the hardest genius to be." He then turned to Neji's head, He lifted his Keyblade, and a light played on its end, "So, as ruled by your judge, Hinata Hyuuga, the genius of forgiveness, be free." And with that, a beam of light shot from the Keyblade's end, straight to the center of Neji's seal. The sound of a key in a lock sounded _click-clack!_ And echoed throughout the arena.

Naruto then turned to the protector, "Now call the match."

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto then turned to the Hyuuga, and used his magic to undo the damage, "Cura!" before pulling Neji out of the ground. "See ya later Neji." Naruto said, and then teleported to the teams booth, where all of the winners of the prelims were watching.

* * *

The Kazekage frowned, _"He is much more powerful than I thought. He can even remove seals."_

"Is something wrong, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hm? Ah, no."

"Then you will agree with me that Naruto is fit to become a Chuunin?"

"Is there a reason he wouldn't be?"

"No, not that I can think of, he used a strategy to get Neji in an indefensible position, he also showed that he had very powerful attacks, and he has the ability to attack without chakra. Not many Chuunin can do that, can they?"

"No, no not many can."

"Then I say he should be a chuunin, he said getting out a small paper and writing Naruto's name on it. The title of the paper was "To be promoted".

* * *

"Dude, ever heard the word overkill?" Haku said as Naruto came up the stairs.

"What is this 'overkill' of which you speak?"

"Figures." Haku said, before turning to the matches. "Oh, hey by the way, did you hear about Lee?"

"No, what happened?"

"Oh, yeah you left with Hinata to check up on her, you didn't get to see the last fight. Well, anyway to make a long story short, Gaara and Lee went at it, and Gaara has a shield of sand that protects him automatically, then Lee took of some weights and the sand shield couldn't keep up, but Gaara had armor of sand covering his body, so Lee's attacks were almost useless, then Lee came back with some extra chakra that came out of nowhere, and he began beating the snot out of Gaara."

"So Thickbrows won?"

"No, Gaara was able to survive Lee's final attack, and he broke one of his arms and a leg,"

"Aw, man. He had a great heart. Well, at least he's not dead."

"Well…"

"He is dead?"

"No but, according to the doctors, he can never be a shinobi again."

"What!?"

"There was just too many problems."

"And you didn't tell me until just now?!"

"I haven't seen you until just now." Haku said in his defense,

"Arg, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto cried, biting his thumb and drawing the summoning circle. In a puff of smoke, an eagle appeared.

"What can I do for you Naruto-sama?" The bird said, saluting him with his wing.

"Come find me when the third match is over, I should be near the hospital."

"Yes sir!"

The Eagle jumped off the ground and perched itself on the railing, watching the matches intently, as most eagles do.

Quickly Naruto drew another blood circle. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In another puff of smoke, another, much larger eagle appeared. "Fusenmei (blur), get me to Konoha hospital!"

"Yes, sir, Naruto-sama."

Naruto jumped on the eagles back.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked, stunned by both the summoning and Naruto need for hurry.

"I'm sending Lee a 'get well soon' package." Naruto said before Fusenmei jumped into the air.

After a short silence, Haku turned to the gathered Genin, "Did anyone else think that those summoning were cool beyond all reason?"

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Just checking."

* * *

Lee had gotten out of his hospital room for the fifth time that month, and he was sneaking around to stay out of sight of the nurses. They just didn't understand, he _had _to continue his daily workout routine. And every time a nurse saw him, she would drag him back to his bed and tell him that he couldn't be a shinobi anymore. Of course, Lee ignored them, but it had started to pick at him. So, here he was, hiding behind a medicine table, trying to complete at least two hundred pushups. He had been making 199 each day he could before collapsing. He was honestly sick of it, because each time it made the words of the nurses coma back at him full strength, _"Stop this workout of yours, you are only hurting your body, forget the workout, because you will not be a shinobi again. How many times must we say this?"_

Lee began furiously doing his one armed pushups, his other arm hung in a sling. _"You cannot be a shinobi anymore; your body won't allow it."_ Lee began to pick up his pace, _"Haha, Idoit! There's no way you could become a ninja!"_ The memories of his childhood came back to him, swinging sledgehammer hits. There were only the words of his sensei that proved to be any comfort, _"Hard work is useless for those that don't believe in themselves."_

"_I will never stop believeing in myself!" _Lee thought, pushing for those last ten pushups. _"111,Urg, 112, Ah, 113, Hrm, 114, Sa, 115, Oof, 116, Mah, 117, Gah, 118, Two more, 119!"_

He collapsed, he couldn't do it. He then did something he had not done for a year, he began to cry. He couldn't do it, his hard work had been worthless.

He sat like that for maybe a minute, and then got up, ready to go back to his room. But when he looked up, he saw a robed boy, "Now what would Gai think of you, sitting back here?"

Lee hung his head, "I'm not sure I care anymore."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because all these years, I have been trying to show that one could become a ninja without using ninjutsu or genjutsu, but it seems Neji was right. I'm a born loser."

Naruto slapped him. As soon as he did, Lee was staring straight at him in shock. "Neji has never been right, and I am going to prove it." Lee was staring at him, shocked. "These Experts say that you can never be a shinobi again, well I disagree. Naruto pointed his Keyblade at Lee "Curaga!"

A green aura surrounded Lee, and began mending him. Bones snapped back into place, muscles healed in the blink of an eye. In one moment all the damage that had been done, had been undone.

"Now that I have proven the experts wrong, let me tell you how I proved Neji wrong."

Lee looked up at him, eyes wide, as Naruto told him of Neji's defeat. When he had finished, Naruto put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Never let anyone look down on you because of your abilities, they have their own purpose in this world and that purpose is one that cannot be decided by any man on this earth. So, use them to fufill that purpose, and become the best that you can be."

Lee stared at him.

"Oh, and one more thing," Naruto pulled out a small scroll, " Next time you and Neji get in a fight, try using these, they require no chakra, and they pack a punch." He handed the scroll to him, "Now, if I were you, I would go to the doctors and rub it in their faces."

Suddenly, a bird flew in, Naruto turned, "Ah, Chisoku (speed) is it the third match already?"

"No, Naruto-sama, Konoha is under attack!"

* * *

Next Chapter, The Darkness is unleashed.

See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

If someone told you I own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto, they lied.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto cried summoning a huge eagle. "What happened, Chisoku?" He asked jumping on the eagles back, and motion Lee to do the same.

"It all happened so suddenly," Chisoku said, as the larger eagle took off, carrying the two leaf nins. Chisoku caught up and continued explaining. "Sasuke and Gaara came up when suddenly the two Kages began fighting. The everyone was fighting, any sand nins there were began fighting the leaf nins. The civilians were put under a Genjutsu, and then a good thousand men from the sound invaded."

"Sounds like a problem," Naruto said, as the eagle flew over a "So Lee, are you ready to give the Sound a good kick in the rear?"

"That sounds quite youthful, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. This kid needed some lessons in cool. "Alright, let's do this." The eagle they were riding screeched and began a dive. Their target had no idea what hit him. The eagle's black talons made quick work of the Sound Chunin, and the two Leaf Genin that had been facing him were saved by that dive.

"Alright, guys, go find someone else, we've got it here." Naruto said as he jumped off the Eagle which disappeared with a puff. Lee was quick to jump into the fray, reading Naruto's scroll the whole way, and bashing sound skulls in at the same time.

Naruto took the opportunity to take a quick check of the situation. There was a huge purple box at the arena on top of the Hokage's box. The Kage battle no doubt.

He took a quick look to the south, A huge three headed serpent was coming through Konoha's wall, and causing enough destruction to make a tsunami look tame.

Suddenly, a power spike to the west caught his attention, it was a mixture of chakra and pure, raw power, there was only one thing that could do that.

Naruto looked at the giant snake, then the purple box, then the direction where the power spike came from, and then back to the snake. Naruto smiled, this could be fun. Quickle created two shadow clones, one of them drew the blood circle, and summoned Songen. The Bald Eagle looked at down at the Shadow clone which jumped onto his head. "I hope you're hungry, because we're taking out that snake."

"Sounds like a plan," The eagle's deep resounding voice said. Songen spread his wings and took off, into the sky.

The other Naruto clone summoned a toad. "There was a power surge that way. Let's go!" The toad croaked and jumped off.

The Last Naruto turned to the large purple box. And he disappeared, leaving nothing to show that he was even there.

* * *

The snake had proved to be a small challenge. Songen had come in, and grabbed the snake with his talons before flying into the air. Unfortunately, this snake, seeing as how he had a mission to fulfill, began to try and strike the bird. They were miserable attempts. Songen quickly lost patients and lifted the snake's body to his beak. He bit down, and the snake's blood quickly drained from the body, and before long, the snake was dead. Songen circled around and brought Naruto back to Konoha, "Thanks for the snack, Naruto."

"No problem, Songen."

The Eagle nodded, and disappeared. The Naruto clone was about to do the same when suddenly he heard an all-too-familiar hiss. He turned, and to his dismay, he saw something he had hoped he would never see in this village.

They were Heartless.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's battle. He stared into the box in shock. Orochimaru, posing as the Kazekage was holding the Hokage, with a knife to his throat. "Ah, just the boy I wanted to see." The snake sanin hissed.

"Leave him out of this, Orochimaru." The Hokage said, "This isn't about him."

"Oh, on the contrary. He is a huge part of this." Orochimaru said.

"Let Jii-san go, Snake!" Naruto said.

Orochimaru laughed, "No, me and the old timer have some unfinished business to take care of." The snake smirked. "But don't worry; I won't leave you bored out there." Orochimaru said, grinning evilly.

Suddenly, something began rising from the ground in front of Naruto. With a quick flash, his Keyblade sprung to life. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the creature in front of him to be a Soldier Heartless. Suddenly, that Heartless was accompanied by another, and then another. Before he knew it, the whole roof was covered in black creatures.

A thought dawned on Naruto. "So you're the one who brought Darkness here!"

"Foolish boy, Darkness has always been here. I just brought it to the surface." He turned to the horde of Soldiers, "Bring me his heart."

The Soldiers charged the black clad boy, who met them with his Keyblade swinging.

* * *

Naruto and his toad were jumping through the trees, trying to find the source of the power surge. "Can you move any slower!?"

"Shut up, gaki! It's not my fault. If there weren't so many trees around, I would have gotten you there already. I'm moving as fast as I can."

"Listen, if I'm right, there is a power over there that has the power to throw the universe into chaos. We _need_ to hurry."

"Alright, alright! I'm movin', I'm movin'!"

The toad hopped along quickly, into the forest. Suddenly, the sounds of battle erupted ahead of them. "We're almost there!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Gaara laughed, his arm and face distorted by sand, and a tail growing from behind him. **"This is all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then…You are weak!" **

Sasuke twitched.

"**You're too soft, because your hatred isn't strong enough! The power of hate is the power to kill; the power to kill is the power of vengeance. Your hatred is weaker than mine!"**

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"**Do you understand what that means?"**

Sasuke looked up at him, he was going to do it again; he began to pump chakra into his arm. Slowly, the tendrils of lightning of the Chidori began to form.

"**It means you are weaker than me!" **Gaara yelled, jumping at him.

Sasuke jumped too, wanting to meet him in a head-on collision.

The Chidori began to spurt out.

They hit in mid air.

Gaara landed on a branch in front of him, Sauske landed on the Branch Gaara had been standing on.

Sasuke's shirt was ripped, but Gaara was trembling, weather this was from meeting someone who brought him life, or an injury, it was impossible to tell.

That is, until his sand arm fell off.

Half of Sasuke's body was covered in black flame marks, emerging from the seal on his neck. His Chidori was chirping in his hand, full strength.

Gaara growled, and more sand came, replacing his lost arm, and covering his other arm, completely transforming his mouth and torso, the only part of him that looked human was his legs. He almost laughed, high from the power that rushed into him.

Sasuke collapsed, the curse seal was fighting for control. He couldn't move.

Gaara turned, his sandy face twisted into a fang-filled smile. **"You're going to die, and you are going to give me life!"** He raised his arms in front of him, **"Suna Shuriken!"**

Quickly, sand shuriken began forming on the arms. Once formed, they shot from the arms, coming at the immobilized Sasuke with deadly blades of sand.

"Jetaga!" A voice cried below them. Suddenly, Naruto was there, in the path of the shuriken. "Refelga!" A crystal clear white sphere surrounded Naruto. The shuriken ricocheted off the sphere back at Gaara, who absorbed them easily. Naruto then used the force of the shuriken to push him backwards to the branch that Sasuke was laying on.

"Sasuke, how many times have I told you that target practice doesn't help the target."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"**Naruto…"** Gaara said, his eyes narrowing, **"You are keeping me from my prey."**

"No, I'm keeping you from my teammate."

"**I will have his blood, even if it means I have to take yours first." **The Sand began moving across his body, towards his right hand. The sand began to condense into a thin tube. The tube stretched from his hand into the air. When the sand had completely uncovered Gaara's body, the form in his hand was suddenly recognizable. It had round hand guards, and a thin blade made of sand. Its point was no doubt strong enough to put a hole in three inch thick metal. Its key was three amorphous points that refused to take a shape. "Meet the Keyblade, Sandstorm."

* * *

Naruto headed for the south gate, in Valor form, slaying heartless as they came at him. His red cloak had several large tears in it, gifts from the Heartless. He just didn't get it, he knew that Soldiers were stronger than Shadows, but they weren't that strong. What was going on?

"_**I was afraid of this."**_ Kyuubi said in his head, _**"Everything you have fought before were only shades of grey, this is true darkness."**_

"_Thanks for the answer, although it would have been useful to tell this to me earlier."_

"_**I didn't think they come so strong yet."**_ Kyuubi told him.

Naruto brought Oathkeeper down on another heartless, sending it to the void. Another Soldier jumped on his back, he quickly brought the Kingdom Key behind him and stabbed the creature. He saw that there were several Genins being backed into a corner by six Soldiers, and moved to help them, when he did though, twenty Soldiers got in his way. Naruto quickly brought his blades down on them, making sure they felt it. One of them were able to claw at his leg, and Naruto felt it. The strike slowly began to suck some of his strength, but it only lasted for a second. Heartless were like that, their hits suck at your strength, then your will, and finally, your heart. Naruto sent the Soldier that hit him into the abyss. He was glad he pumped extra Charka into this clone, otherwise he would have dispelled a while ago. He thought of this for a hundredth of a second before rushing to save the Genin.

* * *

Naruto was slashing his way through the Heartless. In the purple box, Sandaime Hokage was fighting his own Heartless. Naruto took a quick look into the box. "It's a Wizard!" Naruto yelled, pointing at a Heartless that floated above the ground and carried a small wand and wearing a pointing hat. "Only use physical attacks against it, it absorbs everything else." Naruto instructed.

The Sarutobi nodded and brought a huge black staff against the Heartless, knocking it into the wall, which destroyed it on impact. The Staff suddenly grew a monkey head, "This kid knows his stuff." The monkey said.

"Enma, not now, he has his own battle to concentrate on." The Hokage said.

"Alright," Enma said, before his head shrunk back into the staff.

Sandiame quickly repelled another attack made by a pirate like Heartless, and sent it to the void.

Naruto wasn't having as much luck, after Kyuubi told him that these Heartless were much stronger, his prediction proved right. Naruto felt very weak, as multiple wounds covered him, there were just too many of them for Naruto to keep track, just as the thought went through his head, one of the soldiers scratched his back, leaking some of his strength. Naruto turned and brought his Keyblade to the creature's chin and sent it flying into non-existence.

* * *

Orochimaru frowned, the boy had proven to be quite knowledgeable about Heartless, it worried him slightly, but the number of them seemed to keep the boy at bay. He'd have to break that spirit, the only question was how. Then a thought entered his mind. An evil, dark thought.

Orochimaru smiled at the thought of it.

* * *

The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed through the forest. In truth it was steel against sand that was as hard as steel, but there is not much difference. Gaara was stronger than Naruto had expected, which only surprised him. If his heart was so strong, then why did he have no emotions?

"_**It's because his heart has been smothered by Shukaku's darkness."**_

"_Biju have darkness?" _Naruto mentally asked, ducking under a vicious, primitive swing.

"_**All hearts have darkness in them, Biju are no exception."**_

"_Well, then what can I do?"_ Naruto asked, as he launched a few strikes.

"_**You have to show him the light."**_ Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded, he then launched a quick series of attacks, which ended with a vicious thrust to the stomach. "Gah!" Gaara yelled as pain hit him. Then everything faded to black.

"_Gaara…Gaara…Why are you letting you light be smothered?"_

The fight faded back, less than a second had passed. He launched a strike at Naruto. Naruto dodged, and the world faded back to black.

"_You are so strong…Don't let the darkness consume you…"_

The fight came back into view, he blocked another strike and launched a counter attack.

The darkness faded back.

"_Why are you letting the darkness consume you?...Your light is stronger."_

The fight faded back, _"What's happening?"_

"_**Don't listen to the voice."**_ Shukaku's voice rang in his head.

Naruto smiled, it was working. _"Kyuubi, you're a genius."_

"_**I'm trying to concentrate."**_

"_Sorry."_ Naruto quickly launched another attack.

Gaara went back into the black.

"_Use your heart Gaara…It wants to be used for good."_

"_What are you!?" _Gaara cried into the blackness that surrounded him.

The fight faded back, this time he was too slow to stop a swing to his chest.

The black came back.

"_Surely you have used your heart before."_

A name floated through Gaara's head._"Yashamaru."_ He quickly destroyed the thought, he wanted to kill him.

"_But he tried Gaara, he wanted to see past Shukaku, he wanted to see beyond that, he tried, but he could not."_

Gaara thought about that. The fight didn't come back, and he took the time to wonder. The whole while, the voice began whispering to him. _"What if he had had more time? Is it possible that he could have learned to love you?"_

The thought chilled him. Was that possible? Could have Yashamaru loved him?

"_**Don't listen to that voice!" **_Shukaku's voice echoed in the darkness, _**"He is trying to turn you against me!"**_

"_So? What has he done for you? He would leave you the second he could, the only reason he hasn't is because he's too stupid to know how to work his Keybalde."_

"_**Stay out of this, Kyuubi! Don't listen to him, boy!"**_

"_Don't let your light go out, boy. Darkness and hate will not help you."_

Shukaku howled in rage.

Gaara sat there, in awe. Kyuubi was here? Why? How?

"_I'm here because Naruto sent me here, he wants to help you."_

"_**Don't listen to him! He wants to kill us, he sent Kyuubi to make you drop your guard!"**_

"_That's not true! I only want to help."_

"_Why should I listen to you!?" _Gaara asked, _"Why should I trust you?"_

"_Because I know what Darkness does to you." _Kyuubi answered,_ "It will slowly begin to swallow you unitl you are nothing but a mindless slave to its will. You think your finding freedom, but you only get slavery, you think you are receiving love, but you only get hate, you think you find life, but there is only death."_

"_Prove that to me!" _Gaara yelled.

"_Do you care that people think you're a monster?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you take their word for it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So then they call you a monster? Or do you say that you're a monster?"_

Gaara had to think about that. In truth nobody had called him a monster, but the look in their eyes was enough. He opened his mouth, then a thought hit him, how many of those looks were looks of hatred? He thought about it, and was surprised to see that they were only looks of fear. They only feared him because of a monster. Why did they fear him? Because he acted like a monster. Why did he act like a monster? Because he was a monster.

"_I-I say that I'm a monster."_

"_Do you hate monsters? Do you hate those like Shukaku?"_

"…_I…ah…y-yes…yes, I do…"_

"_Then you hate yourself, you only act like a monster because you think you are a monster, and because you hate monsters, you hate yourself."_

Gaara looked into the darkness, shocked, he had been right, instead of finding love for himself, he only found hate.

"_Come Gaara, come to the light."_ In the darkness, Kyuubi beckoned.

Gaara looked around. Where was the light? Then he saw it, a tiny pinprick, out in the distance.

"_Come to the light, and find real love."_

The fight came back, Naruto was staring at him, a serious look on his face, which suddenly softened. "So Gaara, have you chosen?"

Gaara looked up at him, suddenly dizzy. He then passed out.

* * *

Naruto quickly took care of another Heartless in front of him, and was about to move on to a second when he noticed something, the Heartless had stopped. They only stared at him with their pupil-less, yellow eyes.

"Ku, ku, ku." The snake laughed behind him, he turned and saw something that horrified him. Orochimaru had a sword stuck through Sandaime's back. Enma was being held in place by two Wyverns. "Oh, don't worry boy, he's not dead, not yet. He's only paralyzed, for life." Orochimaru said, smiling evilly.

"Naruto, get out of here." The Hokage said, clenching his teeth through the pain.

"And let Sandaime die?" Orochimaru said, taunting him.

"Let him go, snake!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, boy. If you can break this wall, I'll let Sandaime live, and I'll leave Konoha, never to return. But if not, I'll kill him."

"Why should I do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because if not, I'll kill him, and let the Soldiers take care of you." Orochimaru said, smiling.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Naruto said.

"Make me." The Snake taunted.

"Fine! I'll take your deal!" Naruto said lifting his Keyblade to the wall.

Nothing happen.

"This is a little more complicated than a Keyhole, you'll have to do better than that."

Naruto blinked, and he began to search for something he could do. He hit the wall, the Keyblade bounced off. He then began frantically searching for something he could do. Only one thing came to mind, but he realized with horror that he couldn't do it. He needed more chakra, he needed to make some shadow clones, but the Heartless had sucked his Chakra like a leech sucks blood. He began doing everything he could think of, he hit with lightning bolts, explosions, fireballs, ice beams. He did everything he could, but the wall stood stout. He began attacking the wall, but it refused to break.

"Ku, ku, ku, Surely, a 'Keyblade Master' could do better?"

Naruto began hitting the wall harder.

"Hahaha! You can't even break a simple wall, some Keyblade Master." Orochimaru said, as he thrust his sword a little deeper into the Hokage's back.

"Ahh!" He cried.

"Stay away from him!" Naruto yelled, attacking the wall with all of his might.

Orochimaru let him, it was not long before the blows became weaker, until eventually, they were barely swings.

"Ku, ku, ku." Orochimaru laughed. "You haven't even put a dent in it. You, failed, Keyblade Master." The name itself was a blow to Naruto. "Nopw watch the man who let you live die!" Orochimaru said as he drove the sword home.

The Hokage's Face was twisted in pain, and blood began to seep from his mouth.

"No!" Naruto yelled, he began hitting the wall harder. "No! No! No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You have failed Keyblade Master, all of your power is nothing to mine. All of your efforts are nothing more than dust on the wind, smoke in the air, noise at the gates of Heaven! It's nothing!"

Naruto could barely hear him, he was hitting the wall with all of his remaining strength, tears running down his face. "Don't die Jii-san, I can save you."

"No you can't, Keyblade Master, Watch him die, knowing that you can do nothing for him."

"Shut up Snake!"

"Make me." The snake taunted.

Naruto screamed to the sky, and began attacking the wall with everything he had. The cursed wall did not move.

Naruto sunk to his knees, unable to do anything. "Jii-san." He whispered, before more tears began rolling down his cheeks. Thoughts of him were coming back at him, The Hokage taking him to the park, to the academy, protecting him in the old man's office. He had always been there for him. More tears ran down his face, and then he heard a cough.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto looked up, to see the Hokage's smiling face,

"N-Never give up on your dream."

Naruto looked up at him, more and more tears were running down his face.

"I-I want you to m-make me proud."

Naruto began to break down. "I'm sorry, Jii-san! I'm so sorry!"

"No, Naruto, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there…there for you more."

Naruto began crying harder.

"And…and the when…and when you become Hokage, I…I want you…I want you to…remember…me." And then he breathed his last.

"Nooooooo!!!!" Naruto yelled to the sky. He began hitting the wall with a newfound force, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOO!" He cried, hitting the wall with each repetition of the word no.

"No. No. No." Naruto cired. Tears were falling like rain. "No." Then, the strain was just too much, he passed out.

* * *

Orochimaru laughed at his victory over the self-proclaimed Keyblade Master. Now, his victory would be complete, all he had to do was to reach out with his Heartless and steal his heart. He was about to, when he realized that he felt very, very weak. It took him only a couple of seconds to realize that he was steeping himself in Darkness too long. He cursed himself for not realizing that he couldn't take the Darkness long enough to complete the invasion. He turned to one of the four ninjas holding the barrier up. "Tell them to abort."

The ninjas nodded, and dropped the barrier. One of the four ninjas released a flare, signaling to retreat. The Heartless faded away, and the sound nins and sand nins left. Orochimaru turned to the unconscious form on the roof. "I will have your heart soon enough."

* * *

The next day, a mass funeral was held. Several people came up and gave small elegies. Naruto stood in the crowd, his hood up to hide his red face. The Asuma Sarutobi came up, to speak about his dad. "My-my father, Sandaime Hokage, in his final hours, was able to decide which one of our Genin should become Chunin, he chose two, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up.

"I realize that this is a sad day to be promoted, but these two earned it, so in order to fulfill my father's dying wish, I want these two to be promoted Chunin. Solemn claps filled the plain. Shikamaru slowly walked up to retrieve his new Chunin vest, but Naruto did not move.

"Naruto, please come up here." Asuma asked.

Naruto walked to the front, a black wraith against a grey sky.

"He wanted you to have this." Asuma said, handing him the Jacket.

Naruto only stared at it, then in a sorrowful voice said."I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this."

This received silence form the crowd.

"I cannot accept this because I don't deserve it. I had in my power, the ability to save the Hokage, but I was foolish and wasted my energy trying to be Konoha's savior. I tried to do everything on my own, and I failed. What killed Sandaime Hokage was not Orochimaru, it was my own pride. I cannot accept what I do not deserve, and Chunin is a rank I am not deserving of. I am sorry, Sarutobi-sama, but I cannot accept it."

Then Naruto turned, and without another word, he walked away.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. Hi eyes were red, and poufy. He dragged himself to his room, fell on the bed, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter

Thanks to gwmclintock9 for inspiration.

On a brighter note, I'm impressed with myself, I wrote this whole chapter in one day! That's just cool. See you guys soon.


	14. Chapter 14

*dripping sarcasm* Yes, I own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. Of course I don't, why did you ask?

* * *

Jiraiya stood in front of the council, not sure whether he should laugh his head off, or pity the sad minds who had suggested it. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, but this is _me_ we're talking about, if I became Hokage I would probably turn all of Konoha inside out before the weekend."

One of the elders, a civilian elder stood up, "Be that as it may, but you are by far the best candidate in the village at the moment."

Jiraiya laughed, "You have got to be kidding me! Look, at this moment, Naruto would do a better job at being Hokage than I would."

The civilian members of the council darkened. "How dare you even suggest that that demon be given the title of Hokage! Do you want to disgrace the names of all those that came before us? Do you want Konoha to be nothing but a burning pile of rubble!? As long as I am in this council, I swear to never let the Demon even try for the title!"

Jiraiya wanted to shove a Rasengan down the man's throat. "That 'Demon' as you call him, single handedly stopped Gaara of the sand, from changing into a huge one-tailed sand monster, saved forty Genin, healed a boy that doctors said could never be a Shinobi again, helped the Sandaime with his fight against Orochimaru, and then declined a promotion to become a Chunnin. Would a demon even bother with that?" Jiraiya said, opening a can of killer intent, which froze the civilian to his feet. "Would a demon try to save a man who put the Yondaime into power? Would a demon protect the village he was intent on destroying?! But of course you are too blind and ignorant to see the difference between the boy and the fox." Jiraiya cut off the KI and the elder fell back into his chair, twitching. "And just for reference sake, I wasn't saying Naruto should be Hokage yet. I know someone who could take the job."

"Who?"

"Well, I'll only do it on one condition…"

* * *

Hinata was outside Naruto's door, waiting to talk to him. She felt ashamed of herself that she fell for the Genjutsu that that Kabuto guy pulled, but she also felt ashamed that she wasn't there to comfort Naruto when Sandaime died. Now she was waiting, waiting for Naruto to finally come out. She was never going to pry into the shell he had made, but she would be there when he finally opened up.

Haku came out of his room with lunch, he promised her that he'd provide the food while she was on her vigil. Today lunch was three rice balls with fish that had been fried, spiced with several herbs that made Hinata's mouth water just by the smell of it.

"So he still hasn't come out yet, huh?" Haku asked as he sat on one of the chairs he had set up in front of Naruto's door.

"N-No… He hasn't." Hinata said.

Haku sighed, "I feel so sorry for him, Hiruzen Sarutobi was probably the closest thing Naruto had for a father, and now, he's gone."

"I know w-what that must be like," Hinata said, "My mother died when I was very young."

"Yeah, well at least your mother wasn't killed by your father." Haku said.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've moved on, but still…" Haku said, a tear forming in his eye, "Well, I better go see to Kakashi-sensei, tell him you and Naruto won't be showing up."

"Th-thank you Haku." She called after him.

So she sat and waited, the minutes went by agonizingly slow, but she waited. She finished her lunch, and putting it to the side, began thinking over how she should tell him about what Kairi had given her. She did not have too much time to think about it, however, when her bladder caused a sting of pain through her abdomen. She tried to ignore it, but her bladder was a very fierce opponent. Hinata quickly looked at the door to Naruto's room, looked down the hallway, which led to the bathrooms downstairs, looked at the door, then looked down the hallway, wondering if she should go relieve herself, or wait for Naruto to come out.

Her bladder complained again.

"_Naruto probably won't come out for a while, anyways."_ She thought to herself before heading down the hallway. She went passed a man with spiky white hair, a red jacket, and a large scroll on his back.

Jiraiya went to Naruto's door, and opened it without a second thought. Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, and after a couple of seconds of Jiraiya standing there, he looked up. His once blue and energetic eyes were now sad and red from crying. His face was neutral, but his eyes said it all. "Oh, hello, Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto half mumbled.

Jiraiya sighed, "Look, Gaki, I understand that Sandaime was like a father to you, he was like that to me, but if you continue to sit there and mope, you'll never be able to honor his memory by doing what he wanted you to do."

Naruto sighed.

"Okay, look Gaki, I'm going to help you get this off your mind, you're coming with me on a trip."

Naruto looked up, before grabbing a backpack, and a sealing scroll. He put the sealing scroll in the bag before filling the rest of the space with Ramen cups. "Where?"

"We're going to be looking for an old teammate of mine."

* * *

Hinata ran back down the hallway, hoping that her sense of timing didn't force her to miss him. When she saw Naruto's door, she stopped. It was open, and a small, teddy-bear-like creature with bat wings and an antenna with a large red pom-pom on its top. The creature looked at her for a moment, and then spoke. "I'm sorry, but if you are looking for Naruto, he isn't here right now, he just left for a mission. May I take a message?"

Hinata looked at it, and blinked. Then she turned slowly walked away, cursing her bladder and its bad sense of timing.

* * *

"So, Naruto, while we are on our way, I want to keep training you," Jiraiya told him, they were on a dirt path, where trees flanked them on both sides, "so first, I want to see how your Rasengan is coming."

Naruto looked up at him with dull eyes, then he sighed and lifted his arm, palm up. Then using his other hand to help move the chakra, he began to create a small, blue sphere that sat in his hand.

"Good, good, you have the basics down," Jiraiya said, "But by the time this week is out, I'll want you to make one using only one hand."

"And how am I to do that?"

"Practice!" Jiraiya said, before revealing a bucket of water balloons from out of nowhere.

Naruto looked at the balloons, "I'm not going to have to learn it all over again, am I?"

"No, just this step, and it's only until you get the chakra moving part right."

Naruto sighed again. "Alright." He grabbed a water balloon, and began working on moving his chakra right. All the while, he had an almost lifeless look in his eye.

A water balloon smashed into his face and broke, bringing Naruto out of his trance-like state. His eyes were now wide open, and he blinked a couple of times. Jiraiya just kept moving on, whistling innocently. "You didn't just do that!" Naruto said, almost yelling.

"Do what?" Jiraiya asked, a smile on his face.

"You just threw that water balloon at me!"

"Yeah I did, and now you're holding it, I gave it to you to practice with."

"No! You just threw one at my head!"

"What are you talking about, Gaki?"

Naruto smiled sadistically, "So that's how you want to play huh?" Jiraiya turned his back, and while he wasn't watching, he made a shadow clone. The clone smiled, then ran into the forest. The real Naruto turned to his sensei, "You're a jerk; you know that?"

"No, I'm not a jerk, I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya said, looking back to his student.

"Well do you know what happens to perverts like you, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya twitched at the name, "What?" he asked.

He suddenly heard a voice in front of him, "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Jiraiya felt shorter.

"They normally end up buried neck deep into the ground." Naruto said, before nodding at the shadow clone, who nodded back, and disspeared.

Jiraiya's head looked at the boy. "Do you know what your elemental affinities are?"

"Only my primary affiliation, I have no idea what my secondary is."

"Well?"

"I'm a wind type."

"How many wind jutsus do you know?" He asked, pulling himself out of the ground.

"Um…six…I think…either five or six."

"Hm, well, when you've got that down," he said pointing to the water balloon, "I'm going to help you find your secondary element, and then I'm going to teach you as many of those jutsus as I can."

"Fair enough." NAruto said as he began to concentrate on the water balloon.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, Sasuke was panting. He had been training to the point of exhaustion since the invasion.

His training included his curse seal.

Even now, the black flame marks began to creep across his body. He smiled as he felt the rush of evil power flood his system.

Somewhere, in the recesses of his mind, a small, insignificant voice cried out, "No! Don't do it!"

Another one rang out, "Yes! Come, take the power I am giving you."

Sasuke only heard the second voice.

* * *

"That Ero-baka." Naruto whispered to himself as he stood in the hotel room. "Leaving me alone as soon as the first woman he sees winks at him." He grumbled, "Well, at least he left me the bucket."

It had been four days since they had left Konoha, and Naruto almost had the one-handed Rasengan complete. As Naruto reached into the bucket for another water balloon, he thought it was actually a godsend, it provided something for him to do when Jiraiya was doing his infernal 'research'.

He picked up the water balloon, and after a few seconds, the balloon began to bulge and then it popped, leaving a large pool of water on the floor. _"Maybe I should have held it out the window…"_ he thought, _"Oh well,"_ He shrugged, and pulled out another ball.

A knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" Naruto asked.

There was silence for thirty seconds before a tough voice answered, "Mail."

Naruto got up cautiously, Sora had learned early in his life that a silence like that normally meant a lie, and Naruto had learned from Sora. Clutching the water balloon in his hand, he carefully made his way to the door, "Coming." He said.

He cracked the door open and he saw two men, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. One man had a large bandage-wrapped package on his back, and the other man had a long black pony-tail and two onyx black eyes. The fox in his head gave him a name _**"Itachi Uchiha."**_ Naruto quickly hid the balloon behind his back, and acted ignorant.

"Hello! Do I have any mail?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at him before turning his head to the blue skinned man. The man shrugged, and Itachi returned his attention to the boy. "Hello, Naruto-san, would you please come with us?"

"You're not going to offer me candy are you?" Naruto asked.

The blue man chuckled. While Itachi looked like he did when he arrived, "No Naruto-san, we will not, we just want you to come with us."

Naruto looked up at him, "I'd love to, but Jiraiya-sensei told me to stay."

The blue skin man interjected, "But Jiraiya told us to get you for him."

Naruto looked at the blue skinned man. "Alright, I'll go, but first I want to give you something."

The blue man looked confused but he extended his hand to receive something. Suddenly, a balloon popped, and Naruto brought from around him a swirling blue ball of chakra. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, driving the orb into the blue man's gut. The man went flying backwards, going through a couple of walls before stopping.

Itachi had turned his head to watch his partner in surprise, and when he had turned back to face Naruto, he got a smack in the face from a metal key. This was quickly followed by another strike to Itachi's gut, then one to his groin.

The two onyx eye widened at the pain. And he fell into a fetal position while clutching his cracked nuts.

"You little brat!" the blue skinned man said, taking the package of his back, revealing it to be a grey sword-like object. "I'm gonna shave your face off for that." His cloak was shredded where the Rasengan hit, and there was a small trail of smoke coming from the wound.

"Love to see you try!" Naruto said, before his cloak began to change color. He quickly ran over to the window, "If you want me, come and get me!" Naruto said, his cloak now a blue color. He held his Keyblade like a gun, and pointing it at the blue man, he fired a single grey bullet.

The blue man cursed himself, a second earlier, he had pushed himself forward in a jump/run, now he was in the air, and couldn't change directions, the grey ball that was coming at him would hit him hard, and he could do nothing about it.

He was right, as soon as he was about to land, the grey ball hit him, and forced him to the ground, sprawled on his back, while the energy of the ball began sucking his chakra. When he got up, Itachi was just on the road to recuperating, and Naruto was already out the window.

"I'm gonna kill that boy." The blue man said.

"No, Kisame, let him go," Itachi said, trying to hide the pain he received, Kisame, looked at him, "he has the upper hand, we have no idea where he is going, how many traps he's set, or his skill level. It would be wise to continue watching him, and attack at a later date."

Kisame stared at his partner, debating whether he should listen to him, or shave his head off and hunt down the Kyuubi brat. The pain at his stomach chose for him, "Ah! Alright," he seethed, "We'll retreat, but I want his head later."

Itachi sighed, sometimes, working with people was impossible.

* * *

Naruto skated on the air, one inch above the ground, looking for his perverted sensei. He found him next to a voluptuous woman, sighing. Naruto was about to interrupt the moment, when he heard Jiraiya mumble. "Aw, who am I kidding, my luck's never this good." He then put his hands together and, holding her shoulder, said, "Kai." Immediately, the woman slumped forward, asleep.

Naruto came in "Jiraiya, I was attacked by two men just now, they were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds, one of them was Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto had Jiraiya's attention at 'red clouds'. "Was the other one tall, blue and had large grey sword?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes." Naruto said, surprised.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "We, need to get out of here. Fast."

Naruto nodded, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Suddenly, an eagle, twice as tall as Jiraiya, appeared. "Reiten (zero)," Naruto said to the eagle, "We need to get out here."

"A one way trip to outta here, comin' up." The Eagle said, as Naruto and Jiraiya climbed on the Eagle's back.

Reiten spread his giant wings, and then, before the two ninjas on his back could blink, they were off.

The woman that Jiraiya had been with slowly stirred. She propped herself up on one arm, while the other came to her head, "Oh, what happened?" She asked, "And why do I have the urge to take a long shower?"

* * *

Neji sighed, another day of being stuck with Lee and Gai. Honestly, he could probably take it if only one of them were insane, but good luck with that happening. Tenten joined him soon afterwards, also in a bad Lee/Gai intolerant mood.

"If I have to hear another word that has to do with youth, truth, or love, I'm going to stab something."

Neji looked at her, "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Form the sound of it, I'd say she got up on the wrong side of the building." A voice said behind them.

Neji and Tenten turned, only for the sky to meet their eyes.

"Behind you." The voice said again.

Then turned forward, only to see a blur of green and black.

Neji activated his Byakugan, trying to locate the invisible tormentor.

What he saw made his mouth drop.

"Wha-what is it?" Tenten asked, slightly scared.

"I-I don't believe it." Neji said, blinking several times.

"Well Believe it, Neji!" The voice said behind them.

Tenten turned and nearly fainted form the surprise.

It was Lee, not much had changed about him, except that his once perfect bowl cut had been transformed into spiky black hair that stood towards the sky. His Konoha headband was tied around his forehead, and he was sporting a new orange belt with a silver belt buckle. But the most noticeable change was what he was wearing along with it. He still wore the green spandex suit and orange leg warmers, but he was also wearing a black-as-night trench coat, and two leather baldrics crisscrossing his torso. In his left hand he held a staff that was as tall as he was.

"Neji, Tenten, allow me to introduce you to the new, much, much more youthful Lee: Lee, the Green Mage of Konoha!" He yelled, before launching himself into the sky with a single word, "Jetaga!"

Neji and Tenten's mouths hung open.

* * *

Two days later, Jiraiya and Naruto came into a small town. It was actually a nice town, except that there were several large craters and ruins that seemed very recent. Suddenly a man went flying out of a bar, and into the wall opposite the street. "Get away from me, you pervert!" a voice yelled from the bar.

Jiraiya smiled, "We found her."

The two stepped up to the bar and went in through the broken door. "Tsunade, it's been ages."

There at the table sat two women, one looked around to be in her twenties, had blond hair, light brown eyes, and rather…ample...breasts. In one hand was a sake bottle, while the other was on the table, steadying her.

The other was probably in her late twenties/early thirties with short black hair and black eyes. She looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes.

"Jiraiya, you stupid pervert, what are you doing here?" The blond woman asked.

"Looking for you." Jiraiya said as he sat down, "Hey Shizune, it's been while."

"Jiraiya-sama," the black haired woman said, nodding.

"Oh, while it's still on my mind, I'd like to introduce you to my new student, Naruto."

Naruto stood back, facing a wall with a large picture, he simply waved his hand in acknowledgement to the introduction.

"Sorry," Jiraiya apologized for Naruto's behavior, "He's in a bad mood today."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because he went on a 'research' break earlier." Naruto said. Jiraiya paled, Shizune face-palmed, and Tsunade looked like an angry bull.

"What!?" She exploded.

* * *

After a few scrapes and bruises, Tsunade quieted down, while Jiraiya's bleeding and broken from was dragged back to the table, where he tried to sit with some dignity. Meanwhile, Shizune and Naruto had become quick friends, learning that they had a lot in common, a Sanin sensei who was a major handful, a love for training, and the love of Konoha. When everyone was sitting again, Tsunade asked, "Alright, so why did you come here, other than to peep on women?"

"We have an offer for you…" Jiraiya said, nursing his throbbing head.

"What?"

"We want you to be the fifth Hokage."

Naruto looked at him, "We-we do?"

"You do?" Shizune asked, hopeful.

"We do." Jiraiya confirmed.

"We do." Naruto said as his head hit the table.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Yup, the scroll Naruto gave Lee was filled with Magic Spells, so be prepared for a Lee that will blow you out of the water!


	15. Chapter 15

Someone told me I don't have to put a disclaimer up for every chapter, just one for each new reference. So from now on, this rule is going into affect.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "You want me to be Hokage?"

Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade looked at him, before laughing. And it was not a laugh filled with joy. She slowly calmed down and then she explained herself. "Being Hokage is a fool's job. The people who become Hokage only wind up dead. Look at Yondaime, for instance, if hadn't been Hokage, he wouldn't have died, and he would still be the greatest ninja in the world. But he wanted to become Hokage, and that responsibility led him to his death."

Suddenly, the table they were at grew two vines which lashed onto Tsunade's wrists. Naruto sat there, a frown on his face, and the cowl of his robe hiding his eyes. "If you think," He began, "that being Hokage is a fool's job, then you are the perfect candidate. Because only a fool would call their love foolishness."

Tsunade looked shocked by the statement; it had been a long time since anyone had ever insulted her. She suddenly got angry. "Don't you know who I am, kid?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "You are old, bitter, and friendless. You have proven it yourself by saying that protecting those you love with your life is meaningless."

"What are you talking about?"

"The greatest love one can have for a friend is the love of willing to lay down your life for that person. How can one who has no friends understand this? You know nothing. You understand nothing. The next time you give people your two cents worth, be sure you understand what's going on."

"How dare you judge me?!" Tsuande yelled, struggling to free herself from the vines that held her in a steel grip.

"I have not judged you," Naruto said, before standing up, "You have judged yourself." He turned to Jiraiya, "Let's go, she is obviously not worthy of even being thought of as a possible candidate for Hokage." Then he left.

Jiraiya still sat at his seat, before turning to Tsunade, "Just for the record, he said it, not me." Then he ran out of the bar.

Tsunade continued to struggle against her bonds, pulling and pulling and pulling, until she noticed a faint sob, she turned to Shizune and she sat there with a tear in her eye. Shizune looked at her sensei in the eye. "Is dying for me foolishness, Tsuande-sama?"

The question cut her heart in two.

"Am I a fool for knowing that I'd die for you at any given moment?"

That question ran through her like a blade of ice. But she didn't answer.

"Naruto was right, you are old, bitter, and friendless. You call those you love fools because they died defending their home, and you push away those who love you with your uncaring heart." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Sh-Shizune…I…"

"What? Why should I care? If you will not die for your friends, then you only live for yourself, and those who live for themselves end up like Orochimaru!"

Normally she would have slapped anyone who said that for even thinking about comparing her to the snake. But instead of anger, she felt fear. Fear because she knew that Shizune was right.

The vines released her, sensing her anger pass.

"Sh-Shizune…"  
Shizune didn't say anything but left the bar, in search of those who could take her home.

Tusnade sat there, alone, as the words that Shizune and Naruto had spoken came to her, landing an invisible punch to her conscience with every syllable. _"How can one who has no friends understand this?...You are old, bitter, and friendless. You have proven it yourself by saying that protecting those you love with your life is meaningless...You call those you love fools because they died defending their home, and you push away those who love you with your uncaring heart…_ _Am I a fool for knowing that I'd die for you at any given moment?…_ _If you will not die for your friends, then you only live for yourself, and those who live for themselves end up like Orochimaru!"_ Tsundae sighed, and looked down at the sake bottle in her hand. She threw it at the wall, where the pottery smashed into a thousand shards.

"_The Hokages have the worst bet in the world, they bet their life everyday for their village."_ Tsunade thought as she stood up. _"From now on, I too shall bet my life!"_

* * *

Tsunade left the bar. But she did not feel the gaze of two yellow eyes on her back. _"Yes, Tsunade, lead me to the brat. Lead me to him so that I can keep him from ruining my plans."_

* * *

Tsunade followed the trail of her student, and was able to find them at a nearby hotel. She quickly found the room where Naruto was, with a little threatning of the hotel manager, and burst into the room. Shizune looked like she was in shock, as did Jiraiya, and the shock seemed to deepen at Tsunade's entrance.

"Okay, seriously." Jiraiya said, "That's just creepy."

"Ditto."

Naruto laughed.

Tsuande just stared, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, I just predicted you'd come to take up our offer is all."

"But what about the whole, 'not worthy' thing?" Tsuande asked.

"Haven't any of you guys heard of a bluff before? Seriously?"

"How did…?"

"Look, I knew you're heart was in the right place, you just needed to see the light, that's all."

"How did you know that?"

Naruto smiled, as the Keyblade flashed into existence. "Beign aKeyblade Master does have its perks."

Tsunade's mouth dropped open at the sight of the weapon. _"A Keyblade?"_ She was barely standing on her own two feet now. _"I've only heard legends about that."_

Suddenly, a hissing sound came from behind them. They turned, and saw a Shadow Heartless. Behind it, the hall was black with more shadows, then a figure began to step out of the synthetic blackness. "Ku, ku, ku. Thank you, Tsunade, it would have taken me much longer to find the Keyblade brat without you."

Immediately, the ninja jumped into their attack positions. "Orochimaru!" Naruto cried, his Keyblade ready, "You'll pay for what you did to Jii-san!" Anger and hatred filled his voice.

"So there it is, the Darkness of the Heart of the Keyblade master." Orochimaru said, smiling evilly.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Naruto asked, as he smiled because of the warning Orochimaru unwittingly gave him.

Orochimaru frowned as the darkness in his heart was hidden by the light. Then he smiled again, "No matter how well you hide the darkness, it is always there Naruto, and the Heartless will consume you because of it."

"Well, they haven't yet." Natuo smiled, "Firaga!" He cried, launching a fireball into the doorway, sending several shadows into oblivion, before creating two shadow clones. Each Naruto grabbed the hand of one of the other ninjas, and he dragged them out the window. "Come on, let's go!"

"What are you doing?" Tsuande asked.

"I'm not going to have another Hokage's death on my conscience, let's go!" He said as he pulled her through the window.

Orochimaru smiled as his prey began to escape. They would meet a new darkness outside.

* * *

The four ninjas landed on the street outside. Only to face a wave of Shadows, at the front was a boy, with a dark purple shirt, round glasses, and a sound headband tied to his forehead.

"Kabuto." Naruto said, "I knew there was something about you."

Kabuto laughed, "It seems your skills at Divination are not what you make them out to be."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he smiled, "And your skill over Darkness seems less than average."

Kabuto's eyes behind his glasses narrowed. "What do you know of the Darkness?"

"I know more than you do, because I know what happens if the darkness consumes you." Naruto shuddered at the memory of Sora becoming a Heartless.

"Well, then you'll experience it again." Kabuto said as he ordered the Heartless to charge.

Naruto charged in, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Explodaga!" Heartless went flying, burning as the explosion racked their bodies. Others fell to the might of the Keyblade, and others still met a crueler fate.

One of the Heartless crept up behind the boy, and clawed his back, leeching away at his strength.

Naruto turned to dispatch it, only to see Tsunade pound the Heartless into dust.

"Tsunade, go back, I can handle them!"

"Doesn't look like it to me." Tsunade said, as she pointed to the long tear in Naruto's cloak. "Besides, I can take out more of these guys than you can."

"Oh, yeah, just watch me, Baa-chan." Naruto said, as his cloak turned a red color. And Oathkeeper appeared in his left hand. Naruto began running through the crowd of Heartless, slicing any that came into his way with a quick swing of either The Kingdom Key or Oathkeeper.

Another Heartless sliced at him with its claws from behind, sapping a little more strength. He flipped his Keyblade into a reverse grip, and stabbed backwards, sending the Heartless to the void. "Is this all you've got, Kabuto? I've seen worse darkness when the power to my apartment goes out!" Naruto yelled laughing.

Kabuto frowned. "Well let's see you take this." He streached out his hand, and a large Heartless appeared before him. It was tall and round, as big around as it was tall, actually. It wore dark purple with grey and yellow armor. If memory served Naruto right, which it normally did, this was a Large Body Heartless. Naruto smiled, this one could be fun.

Naruto charged the large Heartless, and to his surprise, the Large Body charged toward him also, using its belly like a shield. Naruto jumped over the Heartless, using Valor form to help him, and then, once behind the creature, began running at it to get closer. The Body was moving fast, but because of its bulky size, it began to slow down, just what Nartuo needed to send it back to the darkness from whence it came.

"Is this all you have, Kabuto?" Naruto asked, "Is this all your darkness has to offer?"

Kabuto growled. "Your light does not impress me, for Darkness will always consume the light."

Orochimaru suddenly appeared next to Kabuto. "Kabuto, I am displeased that you have not yet captured their hearts."

"It seems the strength of the Keyblade is stronger than we thought."

"I have told you many times, Kabuto, never underestimate the light."

"And this is Why!" Naruto cried, before throwing Oathkeeper at the pair, "Strike Raid!"

The Keyblade caught Kabuto in the chin, slicing his cheek with the point of the key and knocking Kabuto to the floor. Kabuto was quick to get back on his feet, only for Oathkeeper to come back, and bash him on the back of the head.

Kabuto glared at Naruto, and was about to attack him, when Orochimaru held him back. "Do not waste your strength, and delve too deep in darkness, Kabuto, we shall retreat, for I am still no to my full strength."

"You're not leaving this village alive, Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled, only for Naruto to stay her.

"Let them go, Tsunade-sama. They may yet fall into the darkness they are trying to control."

Orochimaru chuckled. "You are truly a fool, Naruto." Suddenly a black hole opened behind the two traitors, and they stepped in, and disappeared.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Why did you let them go?!"

Naruto simply held up one finger, then fell backwards, unconscious. The Heartless had sucked more strength from him than he thought.

"Oh. That's why."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said when they arrived in the village hidden in the sound, "I could have taken them, I know I could have."

The snake sanin looked at the boy, "Then you do not realize that your heart was about to be consumed?"  
"What?" Kabuto asked, surprised and fearful.

"You were delving too deep too soon. You prepared only for Shadows but then summoned a Large Body, you could have lost your heart for that."

Kabuto stood in silence, the shadows of the room covered him. "I see, Orochimaru-sama, I will be more cautious in the future."

"I know you will, because your life depends on it, now, summon the four, I have a mission for them."

* * *

Naruto woke up two days later. They were in the forest, with everyone watching him. "Naruto, you're awake! You had us worried sick." Jiraiya said, as he crowded the poor boy.

"Sorry about that, Ero-senin." Naruto said smiling. Jiraiya wanted to punch him, and probably would have if it weren't for the fact that Naruto d just come out of a mini coma.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked, "You were perfectly healthy, but you went into this coma. What happened?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, the Heartless are like that, each cut, bruise, and scratch sucks away at your strength, then your will, and then finally they take your heart." Then he smiled, "I guess the cuts went deeper than I thought." Suddenly a thought dawned on him. "Hey, Ero-senin."

"What?" Jiraiya asked. He was looking out into the forest.

"You owe me some jutsus."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya said as he turned to Naruto, just in time for him to see a Rasengan form perfectly in Naruto's hand.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" He asked, meanwhile both Shizune and Tsunade looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

"I-i-i-is t-th-th-that the Ra-Ra-Ra-Rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes it is, and that pervert over there needs to teach me some more jutsus."

"Yeah, yeah, a deal's a deal and all that crap." Jiraiya mumbled.

* * *

Later that night, Tsunade approached Jiraiya, out of Naruto's earshot. "Doesn't it amaze you that your student has mastered the Rasengan?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Not really, seeing as who his parents are."

"Who are they?"

"That is an S-rank secret concerning the Yondaime."

"Well, I'm going to be Hokage aren't I? So why don't you tell me?"

"Who said I wouldn't? I just told you it was an S-rank secret is all."

"Yes, but who are they?"

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto's sleeping bag. "Minato and Kushina."

Tsunade almost had another heart attack. "The Minato and Kushina?"

"Yes, them, but don't mention it, he's not supposed to know until he is a Chuunin."

"Wait…He's still a Genin?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya said as he nodded, "By his own choice."

"Huh?"

"Well, he kinda felt guilty that Sandaime died, because he said he could have stopped it if he hadn't tried to do some much by himself, I honestly don't get what he means by that, but that's what he said when he turned his promotion down."

"He turned it down?"

"Yes, which means he is either an idiot, or wise beyond his age."

* * *

Five days later, the four of them entered Konoha. The ninjas were too busy with their jobs to notice who had just entered the village. Nor did they notice the two new ninjas that had finally come home. Once they were at the Hokage tower, Jiraiya turned to the Godaime Hokage. "I'll let the council know you're here." He said.

Tsunade nodded and walked up into the tower. The walls seem to hold a coldness about them, as if mourning the death of Hiruzen. Tsunade opened the door to the Hokage's office. She went to the desk, and sat in the overstuffed chair. She sighed, "I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

As soon as the council members were notified, they barged into the Hokage's office, complete with apologetic bows afterward, and Tsunade gave them her acceptance speech, thank you for choosing me, blah, blah, blah, and then she ordered them all out. "Shizune, you are going to be my assistant, I want you to get me three teams of chuunin, now."

Shizune bowed before leaving, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled, _"I have got to get used to that."_ She thought, before turning to Naruto. Naruto was staring out the window, over Konoha, a frown covering his hooded visage. She took time to study his face for a moment, and now, it looked perfectly obvious that the _he_ was his father. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Naruto said, almost whispering.

"Why did you turn down your promotion?"

"Because I'm not ready." Naruto answered simply.

"Well do you know what that says to me?" Tsunade asked him.

"What?"

"It tells me that you are ready."

Naruto turned to her, a look of confusion on his face. "You think I'm ready?"

"No, I don't think you're ready, I know you are, by the very reason that you _think_ you're not ready." Tsunade smiled. "Those who boast in their power, those who think they should receive power because of their skill do not realize that power comes with responsibility, and they shun it, taking only the power, and leaving those who are in their care to die. Those are the ones who do not deserve it, those who care only for themselves. Those who care not for the lives of others, they are the ones who deserve to be sent back to the academy."

Then Tsunade stood up, and knelt before Naruto, so that they were eye to eye. "But that's not you." She smiled at him, "You are a boy who does not care for himself, putting others before him, you sacrifice your hopes and dreams for those who threw you away, you put those pigs before yourself, helping others before yourself, and do you know what that is called? That's love. And love, my dear boy, conquers all. And Sarutobi loved you, and he only wanted what was best for you, and I know he would not want you to mourn so long over his death."

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, "But-but I-I couldn't save him."

"No one can save everyone, Naruto. I have tried and failed on too many occasions, but that doesn't mean you should stop loving, that you should stop caring, that you should stop trying to save those who have put their trust in you. Yes, you made a mistake, and yes, Sandaime died because of it, but we all make mistakes, even the wisest man on earth made mistakes, and they probably messed up his entire life. But the point is you learned, you learned you can't do everything, and that has made you a man wiser and better than most." Tsunade smiled and hugged him.

Naruto also smiled, a few tears still in his eye.

Tsunade broke the embrace, and held Naruto by the shoulders, "Feel better now?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good." Tsunade said, as she walked over to her desk. She reached under it a pulled out a small package, she tossed it at him. It landed in his hands and opened, revealing a green flak jacket, "Because we can't have a Chuunin of Konoha crying now, can we?"

Naruto stared at the green article of clothing. His mouth open. "But-but-but…"

"No buts. You are a Chuunin, and I order it as Hokage." She then began looking around the room, "Now there should be a box around here somewhere…"

Her office door slammed open, and a team of Chuunin stood in her office, ready to ask "how high?" if she asked them jump. "Hokage-sama?" the leader, or the person who wanted to be the leader asked.

"I guess I'll find it later." Tsunade grumbled, "Naruto, you're dismissed, but I'll want you to be here when I ask, immediately. Understood?"

"Yes," Naurto said, exiting the office, "Baa-chan."

The three Chuunin gasped, shocked at what he had just called her. They turned to Tsunade, and were surprised to see a smile on her face.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of his empty house, hating his brother with all he had. "Yes!" the voice in his head rang out, "Feed me Hatred! Feed me Anger! Feed ME!"

Sasuke obliged.

Suddenly, a rustling brought him to awareness. He turned, and outside were four ninjas in grey tunics with a pure white ying-yang on their front. "Hello, Sasuke." One said, he was large and had orange Mohawk-like hair.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We have come," another said, he was dark-skinned, and had six arms, "to offer you the power of Darkness."

* * *

Next chapter, Sasuke retrieval, success? Or Failure?


	16. Chapter 16

An ANBU ninja burst into Tsundae's office. "Hokage-sama! Sasuke Uchiha has left the village!"

Tsunade, who was still settling in, asked the ANBU member. "Did he have any permission to do so?"

"No he did not."

"Then I want Naruto up here now!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The ANBU said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Three minutes later, Naruto entered the Hokage's office. "What's the matter, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade went straight to the point. "Sasuke has left the village." The ensuing explosion would leave half of Konoha deaf.

"WHAT!?"

Maybe three quarters.

Tsunade flicked him the forehead, forcing him down. "Listen, I would assemble a team, but I still don't know who would be the best qualified for this. I am trusting you to assemble a team for this, understand?"

"Trust me Hokage-sama, I'm not going to let Sasuke get away."

"Good, make sure that he comes back, either dead or alive."

* * *

Naruto knew exactly who to go to when he left the Hokage tower. He needed someone who was brilliant, who could calculate a thousand moves in the blink of an eye. There was only one person in all of Konoha that could do that, a certain lazy Nara.

It took some persuasion, and Shikamaru's mother to convince the boy to go. The boy sighed and agreed to go, mumbling "Troublesome" the entire way. As soon as the Nara stepped out of the house knew exactly who should go.

And now they stood here, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru and himself. The five boys stared at each other.

"So we after the Uchiha?" Neji asked after the briefing.

"Yes, we bring him back, dead or alive, preferably alive." Naruto said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked.

"You." Shikamaru said.

"We need your conscent," Naruto said, "This is a highly dangerous B-rank mission, and the chances of dying are very high."

"I'm in!" Kiba said.

"We got one."

Chouji looked a little nervous, "I-I-I'll go."

"Two."

Neji stood quietly, "I have no love for the Uchiha." Then he opened one eye and looked at the robed boy in front of him, "But I do owe someone a favor."

Naruto smiled at him, "You owe no one anything, Neji. Now let's go."

* * *

The Sound Four lowered Sasuke into a barrel-shaped container, and sealed with a lid and four paper seals. The large one with orange hair picked up the barrel and jumped into the forest, quickly followed by his three companions.

"Something tells me we've spent too much time with the sealing." The large one said.

"Well no one asked you, Fat-a$$." A red head with a flute at her side said.

"Please stop cursing, Tayuya, it's not lady-like." The large one said.

"Do I look like I F___ing care about 'lady-like'?"

The dark skinned boy with six arms spoke up, "We're being followed."

"Are you sure, Kidoumaru?" Another asked, he was short with light lavender hair and had a large growth on his back.

"Positive."

"Then we have a problem."

"Let me take them." The large one said, "It's been a while since I had good chakra."

"Fine," Kidoumaru said, "Jiroubou, take the brats, Tayuya, you and Sakon set the traps. I'll take Sasuke."

"Who made you boss?" Tayuya asked.

"Orochimaru did, idiot, now get to work with those traps."

* * *

Naruto and company were rushing through the forest, and quickly found the tracks of their target. "How far ahead are they?" Naruto asked.

"A hundred meters." Neji yelled, his Byakugan active, "Be careful, they're setting up traps."

They continued onward. Suddenly, Neji noticed something. "Wait!"

The boys stopped, landing in a small clearing. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"One of them is gone."

"Gone?"

"He's not up there anymore."

"Where is he?"

As if to answer his question, a voice rang out in the forest. "Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu!" Suddenly, an earth dome covered them, and they knew, with a sense of increasing dread they were trapped.

* * *

Jroubou was ecstatic. One of those brats had the best tasting chakra he had ever sucked before. This was amazing. He had to get more of this.

* * *

As soon as the dome covered them, Naruto began to smash against the wall with his Keyblade. The wall began to crack, but after each swing, the wall seemed to heal. After two minutes of futile attempts on the wall, Naruto came back panting. "Ok, something's up."

"What gave you that idea?" Shikamaru asked, panting.

Neji had his eyes active. "He's sucking our chakra through the walls."

Naruto looked up at him. "Chakra, huh?"

Neji nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Well let's see how he takes magic."

* * *

Jiroubou scould swear he could get high on this stuff. It was just too good. A huge burst of it signaled a jutsu in use, which only made the grin on his face grow. Some people just did not understand when to give up.

Suddenly, there was noise, heat, and flame. Jiroubou was blown back by the force. Dust and smoke was everywhere. When it cleared, Jiroubou looked up to see a robed figure.

"Boom." He said.

Jiroubou laughed at him. "You fool, you have escaped, but at the price of your teammates."

Naruto laughed back, "Like I'd be _that_ stupid?" Suddenly another Naruto appeared, surrounding him was a white aura, and in that aura were all of his friends, protected by the barrier. The Naruto behind the barrier disappeared, and the robe one in front of him began to turn a dull red. "Guys, go on ahead. I'll catch up. This won't take too long."

The ninjas behind him nodded, and went up ahead.

Naruto to Jiroubou, "Servant of Darkness, your fate is sealed." He said as Oathkeeper appeared in his hand.

"What are you? Some kind of Locksmith?"

Naruto looked up, "I'm worse luck that 13 black cats on Friday the 13th."

"Wow, I'm so scared." He said as he charged the boy. Suddenly, Jiroubou felt a pain to his chin, then his stomach, then his groin, and then he felt his arms cut by two large blades. Things suddenly began to register. He was in the air. The boy had hit him with a triple uppercut combo, and while he was in the air threw something at him to cut up his arms. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"You should be."

* * *

The Sound Four, soon to be the Sound Three, were jumping through the trees, becoming more and more aware of their followers. "What happened to those traps of yours?" Kidoumaru asked.

"I don't know! But I do know that I set those traps perfectly!" Sakon complained.

"If they were set perfectly, then they would have been killed by now."

"Well if you think you can do a better job, by all means, get you F___ing a$$ back there and deal with them yourself." Tayuya growled.

"Fine!" Kidoumaru said, "I will, but one of you has to take this piece of dead weight to Orochimaru."

"Fine, give him here." Tayuya said.

They made a quick change, and Tayuya left with Sakon.

Kidoumaru turned to face his enemies. "I'll finish your job for you."

* * *

Neji alerted them, "Antoher one has broken off from the group. He is at this moment making a large, bow-like object; I suggested we move with caution."

They moved forward, only for a large golden arrow to block their way. "You move any closer, and I'll shoot you through the heart." The invisible archer said.

"It seems we need more caution than I thought." Neji said.

"Well this stinks." Chouji said.

"Hang on, I have a plan." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Kidoumaru sat on a far off tree branch, watching the Konoha nins. They were just out of his line of fire by hiding behind a tree. They were a sneaky bunch these were, which was why he was up here, watching them. He knew that he was out of range from that shadow using guy, and he knew that the Keyblade Master wasn't there either, which was a good thing, it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with large fireballs coming at him.

Suddenly, one of the Konoha nins broke from the trees and began running forward.

Kidoumaru sent an arrow after him, only for the boy to spin, and cause the arrow to fall to the ground. The ninja renewed his assault. Kidoumaru sent another arrow. The boy spun again, throwing the arrow to the ground.

Kidoumaru looked at the other nins, they were gone. He cursed before sending another arrow at the boy who had proven himself to be a tough target.

* * *

Tayuya cursed, not surprisingly. They were still tracking them, Kidoumaru wasn't as good as he thought he was. "Sakon, I need you to take them. Keep them off my back."

"Whatever." Sakon said before falling back.

* * *

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba, were running through the forest. A large gorge sat at their right, and the dark forest was on their left. They quickly jumped forward, trying to catch up with their prey.

Suddenly, a cry came from their left. There was a brief second, where time seemed to slow. It was one of the Sound four, a kunai drawn, charging the boys. The boy was coming at them too fast, he would not be able to stop for the cliff in time. Then it passed before Shikamaru's eyes, a dreadful moment that seemed to never end. The boy collided with Chouji, who missstepped, and began falling into the gorge's gapping mouth. Kiba tried to stop them, and grabbing Chouji's hand, tried to pull him out, only to be sucked in the black mouth himself. "Chouji!" Shikamaru called after him, and reached down into the pit, too late.

He stared into the blackness for a few long seconds, as the memory of what had just happened flashed again and again in his mind. The boy, with tears in his eyes, got up, and he looked into the forest ahead of him, one thought in his mind, _"Forget Sasuke! This just got personal!"_ He charged into the forest, hell-bent on making someone pay for Chouji's life with blood.

* * *

Neji was panting. He couldn't keep doing this, it was just too much. That archer had just summoned a huge Spider, which now sat on a large web above him. As if that wasn't enough, the large spider had just laid a large egg sack, which would hatch into a thousand spiderlings which he would have to face. What's worse, he couldn't even get to the spider for the archer's incessant barrage of golden arrows. It was _really_ annoying.

"Haha! You are too late now, Hyuuga. Within minutes, the mother there, will incubate the eggs to their hatching point, and you will die."

"Maybe." Neji said, "But at least I know one can always try to change their destiny, I only regret not having the chance to do so."

"How touching." The archer said, visible only to Neji's vision. The spider groaned, "Ah, soon now, only another minute."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a red blur entered the clearing, and before anyone had a chance to recognize it, it jumped into the air. For a brief second, you could see that it was Naruto, a Keyblade in each hand, before he began to spin. It hit the giant spider in the abdomen. Green blood splattered everywhere and the big spider staggered on her web before falling to the ground. It landed, shaking the ground. Suddenly the abdomen bulged, and creating a hole for escape, climbed out Naruto, his red cloak clean of green blood stains.

Naruto turned to the shocked Hyuuga, "Hey, Neji. Didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?"

Neji blinked.

Kidoumaru frowned, before firing another golden arrow at the new boy.

"Naruto!" Neji cried, alerting the boy.

Naruto saw it and jumped forward, into the arrow's path. In the air, he twisted, so the Keyblades, working in perfect harmony, came around, and hit the arrow on its head, throwing the arrow back to the archer.

Kidoumaru barely had the time to duck, and when he came back up, he was met by a double Keyblade uppercut combo. The six-armed boy went flying. Then he landed with a burning pain, as a branch came up through his chest. He gasped for air once, and then died.

Naruto landed, crouched, Keyblades at the ready. When nothing happened he relaxed and stood up. He turned to Neji, "How far up ahead are the others?"

"They left me an hour ago." Neji told him.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to kick it into high gear to catch up." Naruto said. Slowly, his robe began to turn a dark purple color, which then faded to blue. He hovered an inch above the ground, Oathkeeper disappeared, and the Kingdom Key fit naturally behind him. Naruto turned to Neji, and pointed the Keyblade at him, "Cure."

Any cuts or bruises that Neji had had were now gone.

"See ya around, Neji." Naruto said, before streaking off into the forest as a blue blur.

* * *

Chouji landed with a _crunch_. While in mid air, he had used the body expanding technique to create a cannon ball-like dive into the gorge. The crunch was, in fact, the rocks below him, he was perfectly fine, aided and protected by his body fat. Kiba and Sakon were not as lucky. _Crack!_ Sakon's back broke from the fall. Kiba had Sakon to break his fall, but a few ribs cracked from the impact.

Kiba rolled over, trying his best not to squash Akamaru, and sprawled out onto the floor. Sakon groaned, "Oh, that F___ing hurt!" He said as he slowly began to get up. Kiba looked at him, shocked that he was even thinking about getting up. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Dog boy."

Kiba began to get up. He stood on his legs, teetering crazily. When Sakon punched him in the gut. As soon as he did though, he heard a cry behind him, "Nikudan Sensha!" A huge rolling ball of green came flying at him.

Sakon dogged, barely escaping with his life. Only for another call to go out, "Gatsuuga!" Two spinning forms came flying at the him, and made contact, ripping flesh before sending the boy to the ground.

The attack stopped, and Kiba, and Akamaru transformed as Kiba, and Chouji all stood, waiting for the next attack.

Sakon laughed. "What do you know, an actual challenge."

"Challenge nothing!" Kiba said, "We're kicking your butt."

"Yes," Sakon said as he stood up, "But for how long?" It was then that the growth on Sakon's back began to move, it angled upwards, and revealed a face. The growth moved forward, bringing a torso from some hidden fold in Sakon's back. "I'd like to introduce you to my twin brother, Ukon."

* * *

Shikamaru glared at the redhead in front of him, a kunai in his mouth.

"So what are you going to do, huh, A$$h013?"

Shikamaru only glared.

"What, no quick remark?"

He didn't say anything.

"What's the matter with you? Deaf?"

Shikamaru just charged her.

* * *

"Man, you guys are pathetic." Sakon said, as he held Kiba's hands.

"I know what you mean." Ukon said back, holding Chouji's hands.

Akamaru lay in a corner, unconscious. Kiba had several bruises and broken bones, while Chouji had his own fair share of scratches.

"We could have killed you both ages ago." Sakon said.

"You'll wish you had!" a voice cried above them. All four of the combatants looked up, a blue blur was falling down to them, with grey spheres flying from it. The spheres hit Sakon and Ukon, sucking chakra from them.

The blur landed, revealing Naruto, his Keyblade held out like a gun. "Back up!" He cried to his teammates, Kiba and Chouji complied. "Firaga!" A fireball leaped from the tip of the Keyblade, a quickly burnt the brothers to a crisp.

"Good job guys." Naruto told them, before healing them up with two quick Cures. Naruto looked up the Chasm wall, and smiled. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he cried, summoning a large eagle. "Washi (eagle), we need to get up that cliff."

The eagle bowed, "At once, Naruto-san."

* * *

Shikamaru had her.

She was trapped in his shadow.

She was going to pay for Chouji's life

He leaned forward, as did she. He opened his mouth, and the Kunai fell into his waiting hand. He leaned back, as did she. He prepared to throw the Kunai, while she prepared air. Then he threw it, a bloodlust in his eyes. "CHOUJI!" He yelled in remembrance for his friend.

The kunai caught her in the throat. Shikamaru's shadow released her, and the body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Then he began to pant. He had done way too much to day. He jumped down to the barrel that held Sasuke, only to see a tall, thin, and pale teenager. Without a word, he picked up the barrel and left.

Shikamaru sat down, and looked up to the sky, and fell asleep like that, watching the clouds. A minute later, Washi flew into the clearing, "There's Shikamaru!" Chouji yelled.

"Yeah, but where is Sasuke?"

Naruto had the bird land, so the passengers could get down. After checking the sleeping boy over for injuries, he turned to the Eagle, "Washi, what do you see?"

The Eagle looked out "I see a tall, thin boy. He is carrying a large burden on his back."

"That's him, thanks, you may go now." Naruto said.

Washi nodded and then disappeared. Naruto looked out into the forest, "I need someone to come with me." Naruto said.

"I'll go." Kiba said.

"Then try to keep up."

* * *

Kimimaro broke from the forest, and was running across a large plain. Suddenly, two mini tornados came flying at him. He barely stopped in time to dodge the twin drills. When they stopped, they revealed two boys, apparently twins, identical, Kimimaro would say.

"That's as far as you'll go." One of them said.

"And I'll make sure of it." A voice said behind him.

Kimimaro turend, and there in front of him stood a robed boy. The robe was a light yellow, and in his right he held a key-shaped sword, and in his left hand…

Kimimaro did a double-take. Another key-shaped sword, this one black, was hovering an inch from his hand.

"Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Shikamaru stirred. He was awake. He didn't want to be. He wanted to sleep his life away. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with his friend again. He could still hear the incessant munching that followed the boy as long as he had a bag of chips near him.

"Hey, Shika, want one?" A way-too-familiar voice said.

Shikamaru shot up, eyes wide. Searching for the source of the voice, in a couple of seconds, he located Chouji, eating.

"So you want one or not?" The Akimichi asked.

Shikamaru smiled, then laid down. "Nah, I'll just take a nap."

"Man, Shika, you are so lazy."

"So sue me." Shikamaru said as he laid back down.

"I would, but you're not allowed to eat in court."

* * *

Kimimaro cursed.

This boy had proven quiet the challenge. Every time he attacked the robed boy, the black Keyblade stopped the bone sword Kimimaro was using, and then Naruto would use his free arm to counter attack, each time sending himself into the air, making him harder to hit.

As if that wasn't bad, Kiba and Akamaru were attacking at every available opportunity, clawing and in some cases, biting the tall, pale kid.

Kimimaro cursed again, the black Keyblade had put up an unstoppable defense. He ducked under another swipe from the Kingdom Key.

"You know," Naruto said, "You're good at this."

Kimimaro didn't say anything, but kept up his assault.

"It looks like I'll have to step it up then." Naruto said before jumping into the air. Suddenly, a powerful wind began to gather around him. He hovered there in the air, as the wind became more and more powerful. Suddenly, Kimimaro felt himself being sucked from the ground. He looked at his feet, and realized that the force of the wind was sucking him towards the robed boy. "Kiba, Akamaru, Run!" Naruto yelled, and both of the feral-looking boys did just that.

Kimimaro yelled as a grinding pain hit him, which only increase as the wind around Naruto increased.

As the power of the wind reached its apex, Naruto yelled, "Disaster!" The wind ball around him exploded outward, and Kimimaro went flying up into the sky, while Naruto fell back to earth. When Naruto landed, he launched himself into the air with a Jetaga, which sent him on a head-on collision course with Kimimaro. They met in the air, Naruot launching a flurry of hits that sent both him and the Kaguya higher into the air. "Master Slash!" Naruto cried, holding both Keyblades, poised for a finishing move that brought both Keyblades across each other, creating a 'X' shaped slash.

Kimimaro went flying to the ground. Where Kiba and Akamaru were waiting to drill into the boy's stomach with a Gatsuuga.

* * *

He woke.

He was in darkness. The darkness he had feared so long was now surrounding him.

It strengthened him.

He sat there, feeling the darkness surround him, felling it coursing through his veins, feeling a power that he had never felt before.

It was then that he realized something that both frightened him, and thrilled him.

He liked this darkness.

* * *

Kimimaro fell for the last time.

The pain the Keyblades had against his heart was too much for him. When he landed he didn't want to get up. He breathed his last there.

Kiba was panting, much Akamaru, complete with his tongue hanging out. He had used to much Chakra for the day.

Naruto stood, his yellow robe flowing, Oblivion and the Kingdom Key in his hands. He was smiling. Mission success. "Alright, thanks Kiba for coming along."

"No-" He gasped, "-problem."

Naruto cracked his neck, and turned to the barrel, ready to lug it back home.

He stopped.

Standing on top of the barrel was Sasuke. He was wearing a dark blue body suit with a black heart outlined in red on his chest.

The outfit scared Naruto.

What Sasuke said next scared him more.

"So you think your Keyblade is so great, huh? Well I have my own power, the power of Darkness."

* * *

Next chapter, the Valley of the End.


	17. Chapter 17

Orochimaru sat in his throne room. He sat in silence, thinking, scheming, planning plotting. He planned and plotted for a thousand possible outcomes, using his natural cunning to predict and prepare for everything. Then a thought came to him that never had come before. _"What if my training doesn't satisfy him in time?"_ He pondered this for a second. If Sasuke was not satisfied with his training, then he could go elsewhere to find power. He thought about his, weighed the risk and came to the best conclusion. It would only alter his plans slightly, but it wasn't drastic considering the possibilities.

The Snake smiled.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Sasuke stood, the power of Darkness surrounding him in the form of his new outfit. He smiled maliciously. This power was exhilarating. It thrilled him.

"What are you talking about!?" Kiba roared.

Sasuke looked at him, a frown returning to his face. He snapped his fingers and a Shadow appeared. "Shut up, Flea boy, this doesn't concern you." The Heartless attacked, slicing at Kiba with its claws, and sucking the rest of his strength away. Kiba fell with a thud. The Shadow stood, ready to kill him, when Sauske snapped his fingers again. The Heartless stopped, and disappeared.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled, before turning to Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the power that is mine by right." Sasuke said. Sasuke looked northward. Then he returned his gaze to the robed boy. "If you want to catch me, you better keep up." He jumped off the barrel and ran northward.

Naruto quickly checked Kiba, Akamaru was sitting next to him, sniffing and whining.

"He'll be fine Akamaru, just keep him safe." Naruto said before jumping after Sasuke.

Sasuke led him through a path hidden by rocks long ago, until they came to a huge lake, surrounded by cliffs that stood half a mile high. A waterfall roared to the left, and flanking the falling water stood two figures of stone, glaring at each other with stony and perpetual gazes that seemed to hold a fight between themselves. Sasuke was standing on top of one of the memorials, staring down on Naruto as if he were a bug to be squashed. "Your light is weak, Naruto. Darkness is where strength resides. And Today, I shall prove it, but testing my strength against my rival."

Naruto smiled, "If you start singing 'Eye of the Tiger', I'll kick your butt."

Sasuke looked at him weird, obviously having no idea what he was talking about. Then he got inexplicably angry. "Your stupid and nonsensical threats mean nothing to me! And I've had enough of them!" Dark energy gathered around his fist, and then, at the apex of its power, shot a beam of Darkness at Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way; only to have a second blast come at him from Sasuke's other fist. Naruto jumped again, even though nothing was beneath him to force him upward. The double jump just barely saved him from the beam of darkness. Naruto quickly landed on the statue opposite the one Sasuke was standing on.

"Haha! Where is the power of the Keyblade now, Naruto? Or is the Keyblade Master not what he made himself out to be?"

Naruto stared up at Sasuke. "The last time I let my pride get in the way, someone died."

"Oh, boo-hoo." Sasuke said sarcastically, "I'm sure it really hurt you, watching someone die like that. But just imagine watching your whole family die, again and again as you stood there, watching. You have no idea about the pain I feel!"

Naruto looked up at the boy. "I can imagine it, and I have experienced it!"

Sasuke looked shocked.

"I saw the one man who was the closest thing to a father I ever had, die in front of me, because of my pride. I was there for his last words, but I couldn't be there to help him. And that memory haunts me, and it still does, I watch his death, again and again in my head. Sasuke, this may come as the biggest surprise to you, but I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I KNOW WHAT AND HOW YOU'RE FEELING! You are not the only one in this world who has suffered!"

"No! You don't know what I'm talking about! No one can feel what I feel! No one can know the pain of being betrayed by the man you looked up to!"

"A hundred people know that feeling! Anko was the student of Orochimaru! He left, betraying her! Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune know that feeling! Gaara knows that feeling! At least one person has felt that for every missing nin that exists out there! Why can't you see that!?"

Sasuke refused to listen to him. No one knew the pain he had, he had it the worst, if anyone had the right to power, it was him, him, the boy that suffered the most. "Shut up, Naruto! If you want to stop me from my destiny, then I will have no choice but to kill you."

Naruto looked up. And then to himself he said, "So be it." Then he charged.

* * *

Orochimaru stood in his throne room, three scrolls in front of him on the floor.

The bait for his trap.

Underneath the scrolls was a carpet, which hid a large seal.

Yes. It was all coming together.

* * *

"Dark Fira!" Sasuke yelled, as a purple fireball came flying at the yellow robed blond. Naruto quickly dodged, before shooting three spells in quick succession. "Fire, Blizzard, Thunder!"

Sasuke quickly ducked beneath the fireball, hugging the statue they were fighting on, before moving out of the way of the Blizzard and a lightning bolt. Sasuke quickly reached for a kunai, only to grab air. He looked down at his leg, and realized for the first time that the Darkness outfit had robbed him of his Kunai and Shuriken holster.

He quickly looked up, and his face met the Kingdom Key. The blow knocked him off the statue and he fell down to the lake.

Thinking quickly, he landed on the lake surface, using Charka to keep him afloat, before, almost instinctively summoning Heartless.

Naruto landed on the water, and charged Sasuke as he stood there.

Suddenly three green Heartless jumped out of the water. Each one was armed with a blue triton, and they had small propellers at the back of their heads. Naruto quickly recognized them as Screwdrivers, and with a few quick slashes from Oblivion and the Kingdom Key, he sent them back to the void. "Letting your Heartless fight for you, huh, Sasuke? Not afraid of the light, are you?"

Sasuke stood there, a dark aura surrounded his fist. "The only thing I'm afraid of is wasting too much time fighting this pointless battle."

"Then come home, and stop wasting time."

Sasuke's frown deepened, (if possible) and the dark aura in his hand slowly began to form into a sword-like object. "Not going to happen."

* * *

Kakashi never knew the meaning of haste until now.

He had to make sure nothing happened to either of those boys. He had to make sure that they both came home alive.

Sure Naruto could hold his own against some jounin, but Sasuke had the Sharingan, and if things got that bad, Naruto may as well be fighting against himself.

An explosion sounded.

It was faint and barely audible. But even from this distance, Kakashi could tell it was made from one of Naruto's spells.

"_Oh Kami, please let them be ok."_ He prayed, before poring on the speed.

* * *

Sasuke slowly climbed out of the crater Naruto had just made. Smoke trailing from his limbs. _"Oh, note to self, never get _too_ close to a guy who can cause an explosion at will."_

Naruto quickly double-jumped out of the crater, and clung to the cliff side with his feet. He was now sporting a few cuts that leaked his strength a bit, but he was still standing. "Come on, Sasuke, you're nothing but a darker shade of grey. This isn't Darkness. This isn't even night-light worthy."

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Sasuke, healing his wounds and refueling his hatred. He stood up, and turned to glare at Naruto. He snapped his fingers and suddenly forty Heartless appeared. Twenty of them were simian-like Heartless, fifteen blue, five more blond-ish in color. Another fifteen were blue-ish Heartless that had orange wings and strange helmets. The last five looked like mortars of some kind. Sora's memories told Naruto that they were Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, Air Soldiers, and Cannon Guns, respectively.

"_Well, if Sasuke can have an upgrade, why can't I?"_ Naruto turned to Sasuke. "If that is your Darkness, then behold my light!" Slowly, his robed changed again. The Yellow color began to fade until it was pure white. The Kingdom Key vanished, and in its place was Oathkeeper. "Now let's get this party started."

He jumped and glided across the sky, the Keyblades destroying the Air Soldiers that had been in the sky. He floated there, before a cannon bomb went flying at him. Oblivion gave it a good smack, and sent it back to the Cannon Gun that fired it.

Sasuke turned almost literally green with envy.

It sickened him, this power of the Keyblade. Enough to make him want to kill.

* * *

Kakashi was running when he suddenly came upon a beaten mass of flesh. He thought it had orange hair, but it was hard to tell from the blood that seeped from what he guessed was its arms. He was about to leave when he saw that it was actually disintegrating. Black smoke began to rise from it, and the limbs began to disappear into black dust that flew away with the wind.

It was gone.

Kakashi suddenly felt that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Kidoumaru's body, still impaled by the branch he landed on, suddenly began to turn black. Smoke rose from it as it slowly began to turn to dust.

* * *

Sakon and Ukon's burnt ash lay at the bottom of the gorge, with only their charred bones as company. Suddenly, the grey ash began to turn black, and a trail of smoke beagn to float from the pile.

Then it was gone, leaving only a scorch mark as proof of the battle.

* * *

Tayuya's dead body lay on the forest floor, the kunai lodged in her throat was covered in blood. For once she was at peace. Then her skin turned black. Black like the Heart of Darkness itself. Then a smoke began to rise from her. She turned to a fine black dust that flew with the wind. And then, she was gone, leaving only the bloody kunai.

* * *

Akamaru sat next to Kiba, watching the boy, until a strange smell wafted under his nose. He quickly found the source to be Kimimaro. Akamaru barked at the body, when he suddenly felt a very evil presence. Akamaru, his tail between his legs, ran and hid behind Kiba's unconscious body.

Kimimaro's body suddenly turned black, and smoke began to rise from him. His body began to disintegrate into a fine black dust. Then, with a sudden gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

Naruto stood panting.

He stood facing Sasuke, who stood with the most smart-aleck-y smirk on his face.

Naruto's Drive from was out, so he stood, his robe was black again and the Kingdom Key sat in his hand.

"See, Naruto, even at your most powerful, you cannot defeat me. The Light is weak, Darkness is where power truly lies."

Naruto looked at him, sorrow in his eyes. "You idiot, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you be so blind to the Light that you only see Darkness?"

Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about. Then something caught his eye, a black cloud was moving across the sky. He smirked, as his black heart instantly and instinctively recognized it. "You showed me your power at your best," He looked down at Naruto, "Now I will show you mine."

The black cloud plummeted to earth, surrounding Sasuke until he was unrecognizable in the black pillar that surrounded him. The pillar suddenly began to get wider. Then a giant arm, covered in white, bone-like spikes, erupted from the pillar, then a second arm, then a leg, and then another leg. Then the pillar of black dust began to dissipate, and it revealed a large torso. Bone spikes were protruding from it, and the large Heartless Emblem sat on its chest.

It's head had orange-red hair with silver streaks going front to back, and a single yellow eye sat in the head's center.

Just above the Emblem, there was a clear bubble. Sasuke stood in its center, his arms and legs covered in Dark Heartless Matter, giving him control over the limbs.

Naruto looked up at the Heartless, and then, with a thought hid his Keyblade in his heart.

Sasuke's Sound Heartless grabbed Naruto, and began smashing him to the cliff side.

_Bash!_ Naruto hit the wall hard, his spine and teeth shook from the impact. The giant Heartless then took him a drove him under the water.

His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, his ears felt like they would burst from the pressure. Then before he was sure he would drown, the Heartless pulled him back above the surface, only to throw him into one of the statues. Before Naruto could move, the Heartless reached into the crater, and pulled him out.

Then the Heartless took him and dragged him against the wall of rock. Face first.

The Heartless then brought the boy face to face with the bubble in its chest.

Naruto's face bled from the small, sharp rocks that were in the cliffs, they had cut up his face pretty bad. His back ached, his lungs burned, and he was panting heavily.

"Is this it? Is that all the strength your Light has?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Naruto looked up at him, his clear blue eyes were filled with tears. "Strength is not about how much you can give out, it's about how much you can take."

"What would you know about strength? What do you know about pain? What do you know about betrayal? You know nothing." Sasuke said. He was angry. He didn't know why, but he didn't stop the fury that had built inside him.

Naruto coughed. "Sasuke…What you said, about feeling betrayed by someone you looked up to, I have experienced that."

"When?!" Sasuke asked angrily, "Who betrayed you? Who was it that made you suffer? Who did you look up to, before they left you in the dirt?"

Naruto looked up at him, his tears mixing with the blood that was smeared across his cheek. "You did."

Sasuke blinked.

"I looked up to you, because, like me, you suffered, but you held strong. I looked up to you because, you had lost your family too, but you stayed in Konoha, even though the memories of your family haunted you." Naruto coughed, blood came up this time. "You were like a brother to me. Sure, we didn't get along, but we had that rivalry, the kind of rivalry that only friends could have. You were someone I could trust, even though you acted like a treme. I respected you, and then you spat in my face. I loved you like a brother, but now you've stabbed me in the back. We were kindred spirits, exactly the same, but you forsook us for an obscure idea." Naruto coughed again. "You had my trust, you had my respect. I would have sacrificed my Keyblade to get you to come back. I would have given all my time to help you achieve a power that makes the Darkness quail. All you had to do was ask."

Sasuke was unimpressed, his black heart had turned stone cold and hard. "Shut up, Naruto." Then he dropped him.

Naruto fell to the lake, tears in his blue eyes, and blood on his face. He landed with a splash as he hit the water. The Sound Heartless then took a couple of steps north before grabbing the two statues and using them to push him out of the Valley.

The water calmed, the waterfall began flowing at its normal rate, and then, it was as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly the water near the shore broke. Naruto's head popped out of the water, his face now clean of the blood, and his tears hidden by the water. He threw his arms onto the shore, and pulled himself onto dry land.

"_I failed…again…"_ He thought.

"_**You did everything you could, kit."**_ Kyuubi told him_** "We can only hope that your words reached him."**_

"_They didn't."_ Naruto thought, as he rolled onto his back._ "You could tell by the look in his eyes. I should have removed that seal earlier."_

"_**Sh. Just rest. Talk later. Let me heal you."**_

"_Unless you can heal the hurts of betrayal, Kyuubi-sensei, I'm done for."_

Kyuubi sighed, before putting him into a Genjutsu where Hinata stood, smiling at him.

Naruto then went to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi was pouring on the speed. The sense of dread that had come over him was getting stronger. Something had happened. He didn't know what, but something had happened, something very, very, bad.

He had crossed Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba and Akamaru, all of them pointed in the same direction. North.

The closer to north he got, the worse the sense of foreboding became. Suddenly he found tracks. They wound through a stone filled passage way, until they came to a gigantic lake, surrounded by half-a-mile-high cliff walls. He quickly scanned over the scene, until his eyes fell on a black robed figure.

The figure didn't move.

"Oh no." Kakashi said. "Naruto!" He jumped down to the cliff side, "Naruto!" he creid frantically. "Please be ok, please be ok." He whispered to himself. "Naruto!"

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Oto throne room. He still wore the dark blue body suit. A perpetual scowl was painted on his face. In front of him was a carpet with three scrolls, and beyond that, the snake himself.

"Ah, Sasuke. I'm glad to see that you made it."

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Tell me, Sasuke, how does the Darkness feel?"

Sasuke thought for a couple of seconds, before answering. "Empowering."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Now what if I told you that what you have is only a taste of what you could have."

Sasuke watched the snake for a small while. "I'm listening."

"I can give you much more power than what you already have."

"How?"

"I will train you." Orochimaru said, "But before we begin, you have to learn a few jutsus. In the scrolls in front of you are some essentials you'll need to complete your training. The sooner you learn them, the better."

Sasuke sat down in front of the scrolls.

"Start with the left one first, it's a summoning contract with snakes."

Sasuke quickly went through the contract signing his name in blood.

"Good, now that that is over, I will teach a couple of jutsu, but the ones in the scrolls in front of you will have to learn yourself. Open one, please."

Sasuke eyed the man, before turning to one of the scrolls. He picked it up, and opened it. It had several suicide techniques listed along with a dozen or so high-risk jutsu. He quickly read through them, working on the handseals.

"Please, take your time, but look over them with those eyes of yours, it will facilitate your training."

Sasuke obeyed, going over the whole scroll with the Sharigan before putting it aside, and moving to the third scroll.

He opened it, and immediately froze. He could not move. His muscles were stuck in their position.

An evil laugh filled the room. "Ku, ku, ku. You fool. You utter fool. Did you think I would let you have the power of Darkness freely? Did you believe I cared? Did you think I care about your family, or your clan? I only wanted your eyes."

Sasuke tried to move. "Don't bother. That seal is unstoppable except from the force of time, but by the time it wears off, it will be too late. These are your last moments, Sasuke Uchiha, in the physical world." He then slowly began making hand signs. "Fushi Tensei!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide, as a purple mist came at him. Then, it all faded to black.

* * *

He was falling. He knew that, he was falling from darkness to darkness. Suddenly, he stopped falling, or was he even falling to begin with. His eyes began to focus on a light spot.

Hope flooded his mind. There was an escape!

His hope died when he saw that the spot was actually a face, Orochimaru's face. "Welcome to you mind, Sasuke. Here, you will slowly begin to fade away into nothingness. Don't even bother fighting, it will only speed your downfall. So live here for the rest of your days, knowing that you could have had power beyond that of darkness if you had stayed in Konoha, know that you had friends there, die knowing you threw everything away for the void! Know that you betrayed your friends. Know that you have brought their doom upon them by giving me the power to wipe them out! Know this and die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The face laughed, fading away, back into the darkness.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, something that has never before happened in any Naruto story, Orochimaru gets Sasuke!


	18. Chapter 18

Alright! Alright! I get it! I'm not the only to let Orochimaru have the boy! I get it!

* * *

Hinata sat next to him. Watching him breath slowly as he lay on the hospital bed. She watched him as he slept. She watched him, bent on never leaving his side until he got out of bed. She cursed Sasuke for the fifth time that day, before sighing and apologizing.

Naruto stirred.

Hinata nearly jumped up, wanting to see if he was wakening up, she was disappointed as he stilled, his eyes still closed. She sighed before hitting the call nurse button. A minute later, a nurse appeared. "Is there anything I can get you miss?"

"A glass of water please." Hinata said.

The nurse nodded and left.

Hinata slumped back into the chair, mentally begging Naruto to wake up.

Naruto stirred again, causing Hinata to get up. Then he began to thrash around, pulling at the wires around him.

The monitors began to beep crazily, and the IV stand fell over, stopping the false blood from reaching the boy.

Hinata instantly got up, worried he was having a seizure, and began to restrain him, trying desperately to keep him from making more of a mess.

He was sweating, and tossing and turning, his head was flying in so many directions, trying to escape an invisible enemy.

* * *

He was running, running from the Darkness. His Keyblade was gone, he didn't know why. He was helpless against the Darkness. There was silence. Nothing made a sound, not even Naruto's feet against the white-tiled floor.

Then suddenly there was a voice, "Find your Riku, find your Kairi, and stop the Darkness."

Naruto felt himself get strong at those words, but he kept running, knowing that he was powerless without the Keyblade.

He kept running, but he chanced a look back.

What he saw froze his heart.

It was Hinata.

She was running from the Darkness too. Then she tripped, and the Darkness began to swallow her.

Naruto tried to scream, but only silence echoed from his open mouth. He suddenly stopped, skidding to a halt.

The Darkness had Hinata by the legs, slowly consuming her. She looked up at him, terror in her lavender eyes. Her lips mouthing the word to her silent scream, 'Help!'

The Darkness seemed to become aggressive, growing into a huge consuming mouth. It had fangs that were soaked in blood. Maggots crawled in between the teeth, and snakes poked out of its throat. It was a sight that would make any Ninja quail.

Naruto only saw Hinata.

He sprinted forward, running to the girl. He ran and ran, approaching the gaping mouth, slowly becoming aware that he was not Naruto.

The girl in front of him began to change. Her once midnight hair turned red. Her Lavender eyes became smaller, before turning into a light blue.

Slowly, Naruto began to realize who he was. Instead of blond, spiky hair, he had brown hair, his eyes turned a darker shade of blue, and his robe fell away to reveal black shorts, with red pockets and yellow straps, and a black shirt, with a black and white vest.

Then, a single word split the silence. A name. A name of someone dear to the boy Naruto had turned into. "Kaiiiriiii!"

* * *

Naruto began mumbling in his sleep, "Kairi…Riku…Kairi…Hinata…Riku…"

The names barely registered with Hinata as she tried to restrain the blond boy.

The nurse suddenly came in, with Hinata's glass of water on a tray. As soon as she entered, she threw the tray and ran to the blonde's side. "What's happening?"

"I-I think he's dreaming." Hinata said.

"He's reacting too strongly for this to be a dream." The nurse said, hitting an emergency button. The second she did, Naruto opened his eyes and stopped thrashing.

The nurse looked at him, "Crud…" she mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly a group of surgeons broke in, "What's the problem?" One of the Surgeons asked.

The Nurse acted quickly. "There's no problem."

"Then why did you call us?"

"I didn't call you."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Then something must be wrong with the wiring…" the surgeon mumbled before turning and leaving.

As soon as the door closed, the nurse nearly collapsed. She pulled herself up into a standing position and turned to Naruto. "Never have a dream like that again, ok kid?"

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"Well now that you're awake, is there anything I can get you?"

"Some water, please."

"Sure, two waters, one for Naruto, and one for Miss Hyuuga." She said as she walked out the door.

Naruto took a deep breath, when he was suddenly attacked with a hug from his left by a girl who hadn't seen him for days. "Naruto!" she said almost squealing.

Naruto smiled as he saw her, "Hey, long time no see."

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." Naruto said.

They stayed like that for a while; the nurse had decided to take her time getting back to the room.

Finally, Hinata broke off and looked at him, "Naruto…there's something I have to tell you."

Naruto gave her his full attention.

"Back when the third Chuunin exams finished, I…I met someone."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Well…let me show you." She said, backing up. Suddenly, a light leapt from her hand. The light shone there for three seconds before fading, revealing a Key-shaped weapon. It was blue and white with yellow stars shining across its blade. The Key was made with a crescent moon and a star, with the white blade surrounding it, coming to five points. At the end of its keychain hung a crescent moon. It only took a second for Naruto to recognize it as Star Seeker.

"I-I met Kairi, and she taught me the s-secrets of the Keyblade." Hinata told him.

Naruto looked at her, blinked, and then fell backwards against the cushions. Unconscious.

"Naruto?!"

* * *

An hour later, Tsunade entered Naruto's hospital room. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine." Naruto told her, even though he was still reeling from the news Hinata had given him.

"Shikamaru reported in and gave me most of the mission debriefing. Should I assume, then that Sasuke got away?"

"Yes, that would be a good assumption." Naruto said, hanging his head with a sad look in his eyes.

Tsunade sighed, before looking up at him. "I do have some good news for you though."

"What?" Naruto asked, as he looked up at her.

"I found the box I was telling you about." She said as she pulled a black wooden box from behind her back. She set it on his lap and looked at him, smiling.

"What's in it?" Naruto asked as he began to open it.

Tsunade smiled big, "Your father's Legacy."

Naruto's head snapped up. He looked at the Hokage with big, round eyes. "My father?"

"The one and only." Tsunade smiled, before turning to Hinata, "Come with me, Miss Hyuuga, let's leave Naruto alone, he needs to catch up with his family."

Hinata looked over to Naruto, who only staring at the box in front of him. Then she hesitantly left, leaving Naruto with his Father's legacy.

Naruto opened the box, and found something that immediately caught his attention, a picture. In the picture stood a lovely, red-haired woman with a growing abdomen, and–

Naruto did a double take. The man next to her was the Yondaime Hokage, the greatest ninja in the entire world. He stood, smiling proudly with his arm around the woman's shoulder.

Naruto stared at the picture in awe. Was this…? Could they…? Was it possible that these two were his parents, that he the son of the Yondaime? He looked at the picture, before finding a small plaque on the bottom of the frame, 'Minato and Kushina Namikaze', it read.

"_Namikaze…? But my name is Uzumaki. If I'm not Yondaime's son, then why is there a picture of him in my dad's box?"_ He thought.

He thought about this for a while, before putting the picture to the side, and going through the box some more. He stopped as his hand found a letter. He pulled it out and looked at it, before opening the letter.

"_Dear Naruto,"_ it read, _"I am not worthy of asking for forgiveness for what I have done to you. I have left you without family, and most probably without friends. As if that wasn't enough, I have cursed you with a burden of a Jinchuuriki. Yes, Naruto, you are a demon container. I can only pray that the village has given you the respect you deserve. _

"_If you somehow find the strength to forgive me, then I can tell you that you are a much better person than I ever was. I have no doubt that you'd be a just as good ninja too. _

"_I am so sorry Naruto. And whether you have forgiven me or not, and whether or not you believe it, I love you. I truly love you. I am sorry I can never be there for you, I'm sorry you'll never have the pleasant memories of me like the ones I wanted to have with you. _

"_I do, however have some good news. If you have gained contact with your tenant, tell him that you are the last Namikaze, that should give him a good enough surprise, and then you will learn much more of me from him, despite who he is, he was a good friend of mine before he went berserk, but he was a friend none the less._

"_Signed with Love, _

"_Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and your proud Dad."_

Naruto looked at the letter, choking up as tears filled his eyes. He then carefully folded the letter in half, and placed it next to the picture frame.

He then went back to the box, where he found another letter, this one had the seal of the Hokage. He opened it and found that it was a letter from the Sandaime. _"Dear Naruto,"_ It began with the classic words, _"If you are reading this then it means that I am either dead or incapacitated. _

"_This letter is to explain to you a couple of important things. First off, your last name is actually Namikaze, Uzumaki is your mother's maiden name, and was used to keep your father's enemies away from you. _

"_Secondly, Namikaze was actually a great clan back in the day, and _you_ are its sole survivor, therefore, when you like you are ready, you can start fulfilling your duties as clan head. (I, however, recommend holding off on that, you never know what kind of work they'll throw at you.)_

"_Thirdly, as the clan heir, you get everything your father left to you, including his house. The Namikaze estate is due west of the Hokage tower, some twenty miles, I'm sure you'll like it, it's a major step up from that apartment I had to put you in. The gates can only be open by a key that's in a secret compartment in this box, and only when used in conjunction with your blood will it actually work._

"_Your father has left more stuff for you there, so I would suggest getting there soon._

"_Yours truly, Hizuren Sarutobi, your Hokage and friend."_

Naruto smiled, Jii-san was a great man.

* * *

An hour later, Tsunade came back in, "So how are you feeling Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "Never been better."

"Then how do you feel about a mission?" Tsunade asked as she and Hinata came in.

"What kind of mission?"

"A mission exclusive to the Keyblade Master."

Naruto looked at her, and then looked at Hinata. "Go on."

"We need you to leave for about three years, Jiraiya has gotten word that someone is looking for you, and it is for that reason why I'm calling this mission, it will keep you out of this man's sight, and it give you a chance to get stronger."

Naruto sat there for a while, then a smile split his face, "Does that sound like something you'd like to do Hinata?"

"Uh, Naruto?" Tsunade looked at him, "I did say that this mission is exclusively for the Keyblade master."

"Yes you did," Naruto said, "and there is one right behind you." Naruto said.

Tsunade turned to Hinata. "What is he talking about?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, who nodded to her, and she responded by calling forth Star Seeker, which appeared in a flash of light.

Tsunade looked at her, shocked, before her shock turned to annoyance, "You too? What the heck!? Is everyone in this Village a hidden Keyblade Master?"

"No, it's just me and Hinata." Naruto said, "But anyways, can she come?"

Tsunade sat down on one of the chairs nearby, "I don't see why, but I don't see why she should, so unless you can give me five good reasons soon, then I'll just have to let her stay."

Naruto smiled, "One, she has probably never used her Keyblade against Darkness; going out into would probably give her some experience. Two, No one knows her strength, so going out can give me lots of room to test it out. Three, only I know the strengths and weaknesses that are available to a Keyblade Master. Four, there are no Keyblade Master sensei, except me. And Five, It would probably kill her if she didn't come with me."

"Yes…It p-probably would." Hinata quietly agreed.

Tsunade looked at him, staying quiet before finally speaking. "Very well, she can go with you, but make sure that Jiraiya doesn't try anything stupid, or immoral."

"Trust me, I've got that one covered." Naruto said.

Outside the Hospital, just on top of the building, stood a short figure. He wore a black cloak and a hood. "Hm." He said, "this could get very interesting."

* * *

Two days later, Naruto was released from the hospital. He had two more days before he had to leave, so he quickly made his way to the apartment he had been living in to grab his stuff.

He was surprised to see another man standing at the desk. "Ah, Naruto-san, wonderful to see you." Naruto suddenly wondered if he was in the right apartment building.

"What happened to the other guy?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he was arrested for breaking people privacy, opening doors to those who had malicious content, and being an overall A$$h0l3. The Hokage then gave me the responsibility of being the building's new landlord."

"Nice." Naruto said. "I find it a shame that I won't be able to see what a great landlord you would be though."

"Why?"

"I've found my home." Naruto said.

* * *

The morning came.

Naruto stood at the gate, mentally running through his checklist. Said goodbye to everyone, check. Stuff packed, check. Ramen supply, double check. New Organization weapons, check. Extra New Organization weapons, check. Sealing scrolls for Hinata, check. Tent, check. After going through his list twice Naruto was finally satisfied and now had nothing to do but wait for his perverted sensei, and…his Kairi.

Naruto smiled at the thought. Hinata was his Kairi, proven by how Kairi herself had seen their love and moved in accordance with it. Ok, so it wasn't 'proof-positive' but it was close enough. He sat there for a while, before Hinata showed up.

"Hey, there." Naruto said.

"Hey N-Naruto." She said.

Naruto watched her for a bit. Thinking to himself. Thinking about her, and thinking about love. He should really get to know her better. He thought.

A short while later, Jiraiya showed up. They quickly got their things together and left.

Jiraiya began talking about their new routine, going on about how cruel and demanding the training would be. Naruto ignored him and tuned him out.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a presence. A strong presence. He acted like he was stretching in order to pull out a Larxene needle. Jiraiya and Naruto didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, a black form stepped out of the tree line. Jiraiya and Hinata both jumped in fright, noticing the figure for the first time.

Naruto was in mid throw when he suddenly recognized the outline of the figure. "No way." He said out loud.

Hinata seemed to recognize him to. "Oh my…"

Jiraiya suddenly felt in the dark. "Do you know this guy Naruto."

"He should," the figure said in a squeaky voice. "After all, I was a big part of Sora's quest." The figure said as he pulled down his hood to reveal a head that was round and that came to a point, he also had two perfectly round, black, ears. It was none other than the King himself, King Mickey.

Naruto and Hinata both fell on their faces. "King Mickey," Naruto said, bowing, "Why have you honored us with your presence?"

Mickey smiled. "Number one, get up." Naruto and Hinata scrambled to their feet, "Number two, I heard someone needs help with learning the ins and outs of a Keyblade." Hinata looked hopeful, "And Three, Sora sent me to teach both of you a technique that can only be used when your Sora, Kairi and Riku stand together."

"But King," Naruto said, "I have not found my Riku."

The King smiled. "That's because he has already been found."

* * *

He was still falling, falling in the black. Or was he just lying there, unmoving? It was hard to tell. It was also hard to tell if he was actually on his back or on his stomach, or was he actually on his feet?

He didn't know, he knew nothing.

So as he lay there or fell there, a figure began to approach him. He walked of his feet if Sasuke was laying on his back. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes widening, the figure that was approaching him looked exactly like himself.

The other Sasuke walked up to him and kicked him in the gut. "You idiot!" He yelled. "You left them for this!?"

The Sasuke that lay there spoke up, "Shut up, it's not your job to tell me when I'm wrong."

"On the contrary, it _is_ my job, I'm your conscience."

"Then you did a very poor job at your job."

"That's because you accepted that stupid seal, and that seal locked me away you idiot! Or do you even remember your dreams?"

"What good will dreams do me here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't know I was interrupting a pity party!" Sasuke's conscience said. "Oh, boo-hoo, I'm the only one who has suffered in this life! Reality check, you're not! Let me ask you, do these words ring a bell? 'Your dad died? I-I'm sorry, I had no idea you were a STUCK UP BRAT! You think you've suffered? You haven't even begun to understand the meaning of pain! Both of my parents are gone. Not dead, gone. I don't know if they hated me or died. For all I know, they have a beach house, and they have a happy little family that I was supposed to be a part of! And if that wasn't enough, let's move onto the village I live in, shall we? Most people don't care if I'll live to the next day. In fact, some people try to kill me on a regular basis! I never had a happy birthday, each one was filled with sorrow, misery, pain, and attempts on my life. You think I'm impressed with your sob story? I have one so long it goes around the earth five times over! Ever since I was born, people have been giving me beatings. And do you want to know which part of it I deserved? None of it! I did nothing to have so many hateful glares. I deserve no one's whispered insults. I did nothing!'" Sasuke's conscience said, mimicking Naruto perfectly.

Sasuke rolled onto his side, his back facing his conscience, "Go away." He said in a dead voice.

"I'm not through yet!" Sasuke's conscience yelled angrily, "You had friends Sasuke, friends that would die for you if need be. And what do you do? You betray them! 'When?!'" he said, replaying Sasuke's last words to his teammate, "'Who betrayed you? Who was it that made you suffer? Who did you look up to, before they left you in the dirt?'

"'You did.'" He said, mimicking Naruto, "'I looked up to you, because, like me, you suffered, but you held strong. I looked up to you because, you had lost your family too, but you stayed in Konoha, even though the memories of your family haunted you. You were like a brother to me. Sure, we didn't get along, but we had that rivalry, the kind of rivalry that only friends could have. You were someone I could trust, even though you acted like a treme. I respected you, and then you spat in my face. I loved you like a brother, but now you've stabbed me in the back. We were kindred spirits, exactly the same, but you forsook us for an obscure idea. You had my trust, you had my respect. I would have sacrificed my Keyblade to get you to come back. I would have given all my time to help you achieve a power that makes the Darkness quail. All you had to do was ask.'

"And what did you say to that? What did you say? You told him to shut up! He was pouring his heart out and you didn't even care. Do you know what you've become, Sasuke?" his conscience asked him, "You've become an Itachi."

The name cut Sasuke deep.

"He betrayed Konoha for power, so did you. He killed his friend, you almost did. The only things that separate you two are hate and age." His conscience looked down at the boy who lay there with his back to him. "Why do I even try? You'll die soon enough and then you won't be able to mess up anymore." Then with that, the conscience turned and left.

Sasuke lay there, or fell like that, for a long time, silent tears ran down his face. Finally, the silence in the Darkness was broken by four, quiet words, "N-Naruto…I'm so sorry."

Sasuke was still for a long time, waiting on nothing but death to take him. When suddenly, he heard a soft sound, like feet on grass. He craned his neck to try and see where the noise was coming from, and then he saw a man. A man in a dark, flowing robe, like Naruto's. He had long, spiky, silver hair. He walked to Sasuke and stood over him, glaring down at him with small, blue eyes. "Get up." He said in a strong, mellow voice.

Sasuke looked up at him.

"Get up, or you'll never escape this prison."

"Like I can?" Sasuke asked.

The man looked at him, "If you think there's no escape, then how did I get in here?"

"Maybe you're an illusion sent by Orochimaru to speed my death."

"Why would he waste power killing something that will take care of itself? Now get up."

"I can't get up!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm not even sure there's a floor to this place."

"Then make one. This is your mind and your Darkness, if you can't deal with it, then I'm wasting my time here. Go to sleep, leave the war with Darkness in Naruto's hands. Sleep. Here between light and dark. Here, blanketed by Darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. If you are not willing to get up and fight for what you betrayed, to reconcile yourself, then the Light of truth is not for you."

Sasuke looked at the man. Make his own floor? Would that even work? _"It's worth a shot I guess."_ Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and began to imagine a floor beneath him. Suddenly, he felt cold tile on the back of his arms, he felt his weight press against a flat surface.

The man in the robe smiled. "Now, get up."

Sasuke picked himself up, off the floor, and for once in days he finally felt safe on solid ground.

"Good," the man said, "Now, we have a lot of work to do. But first things first," He snapped his gloved fingers, and suddenly, a light came and blinded Sasuke for a brief moment, when the light faded he stood in a sea of hills, that seemed to stretch to the very ends of the earth.

Sasuke looked around him, eyes wide, he had been here before. He turned to face the silver-haired man, but only to have his forehead run into the man's finger.

Sauke was suddenly flashed by a thousand memories, names flew by his head like birds flew in the air. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Dix, Ansem, Malificent. All of them went by him in the blink of an eye. When it stopped, Sasuke bowed, "Thank you, General Riku, for saving me from this Darkness."

"Thank me later." Riku said, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Bet no other story has this.


	19. Chapter 19

_Two and a half years later_

Sasuke stood in the endless sea of hills, watching the mental wind cause the grass to move in waves.

"Sasuke." Riku's voice said behind him.

Sasuke turned, and there stood Riku. "I have taught you all I can, and know it is time to reward your patience." He said. Suddenly, a black Keyblade with a red handle appeared in his hand. "This Keyblade has a bad name, for years it has been destined to do evil when it yearns to do good," He said, holding the Keyblade out in front of him, its point facing the sky, "A lot like you. This Keyblade hates its name; will you give it a better one?"

Sasuke reached for the Keyblade and grabbed it, "Absolutely."

* * *

Orochimaru smiled in his throne room. He paced from wall to wall in euphoria from simply having the eyes that sat in his head. He had already learned four hundred new jutsus and he was loving it. _"Sasuke you utter fool, you have no idea how easy your clan had it."_

He instantly regretted mentioning that name. Sasuke, despite all odds, was still alive. He sat there, in a bubble of consciousness in the middle of the snake's soul, and despite Orochimaru's knowledge that he could not get out, it still put him on edge.

Suddenly, a pain flared in his chest. "AAH!" He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor.

Instantly, a nurse, Karin ran in, "Ororchimaru-sama! Are you ok?" she asked, running at him.

The pain stopped. Orochimaru, clutching his chest began to stand. "Yeah, yeah, I think I'm okay." He said. even though he felt incredibly light headed.

The pain in his chest hit him again. "AAAAAHHHHH!" he fell back to the floor, writhing like a worm. Then, in his head, a loud voice, louder than his own screaming, spoke.

"_I want my body back, snake."_

Suddenly, the pain grew sharper, Orochimaru looked down at his chest, and saw a bright, white blade poking through him.

"_And I'll get it back."_

"AAAAHHHHH!" the snake yelled.

Karin came over, and stood over him, running through every medical jutsu she knew.

But that didn't matter.

Suddenly, a shockwave burst through the room, throwing Karin into the wall. Once the shockwave died, Orochimaru stood up.

Karin looked up at him, "O-Orochimaru-sama? Are you alright?"

Orochimaru looked down at her for a second. Before reaching up, and tearing off his face. Underneath was the face of a sixteen-year-old boy with onyx black eyes. The new face stared down at the girl for a moment, with cold, unfamiliar eyes. "Orochimaru is not here." He said, before a light shone from his hand.

* * *

Four figures approached Konoha in silence. They walked up to the gate, where the guards sat, who after seeing their leader, let them through. Three of them were cloaked in black robes that covered their whole body from head to toe. One of them was fairly short, only about mid-thigh's height, while the other two seemed about average height. They could easily blend into any crowd.

The fourth was easily recognizable, Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

They were back.

After the four figures took four steps into Konoha, the robed figures stopped, Jiraiya contiued to the Hokage tower. "So," said a masculine voice behind a cowl, "Want to make our big entrance?"

"Of course." A feminine voice said from the other taller figure.

The short figure only looked up at the two. "Unfortunately, I have to leave." He said in a squeaky voice, "But I can already tell that you two are going to be some of the greatest masters."

"Thanks, your Highness." The cloaked man said, "Say 'hi' to Sora for me."

"Will do." Mickey said, before disappearing with a teleport.

The two remaining figures turned to the Village ahead of them. "Well, best not keep them waiting."

They suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Jiraiya opened the door to Tsunade's office, and found her doing some menial paperwork. She stopped for a second, and looked up. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your perverted face, again." She said before finishing the page she was on.

"Thanks." Jiraiya said.

"So where are your students?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, if you'll turn around, you see them, kinda."

Tsunade looked confused, until a _boom_ sounded behind her. She turned to the window, just in time to see the words 'Naruto is back' written in flaming explosions. Suddenly, a streak of flame launched from the words, and headed for the Hokage tower, just in time for another explosion, this one five times as large as the first write 'Hinata's back too' A little smiley face exploded in existence before another streak launched itself towards the Hokage tower, landing on the roof.

About four minutes later, two cloaked figures came into the office, the smell of smoke was strong on them. "Yo!" One said, before pulling down his hood to reveal Naruto's face. His hair had grown longer and wilder, and his hands were covered in gloves that looked too small for him.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama." The other said, pulling her own hood down. Hinata looked up at her with a big smile. She had longer hair, and unlike Naruto's in anyway, it was neatly groomed and looked perfect.

"I suppose that you were responsible for the giant flaming letters?"

Naruto smiled, "Maaayyybe."

Tsunade sighed. "Some things never change."

Suddenly, her door burst open, and in the doorway stood a young man with a gentle face. He wore black cargo shorts, a green shirt, and a short blue jacket hung from his shoulders, covering the top half of his shirt. His eyes widened before a big smile grew on his face. "Naruto! Hinata!"

"Haku?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." Haku said smiling, before running up and giving both of his team members big hugs. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are back!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the three of them. They smiled big smiles, until Jiraiya hugged Tsunade. She looked at him, and he looked at her with a very serious look on his face. Tsunade sighed, knowing well enough what he was going to say.

"Alright, alright, enough with the reunion." Tusnade said, "At least in here. If you are going to catch up, do it in your own room."

"Whatever, Baa-chan." Naruto said, "Hinata, if you'll do the honors?"

"Of course." And then, with only a mumble, the three of them disappeared.

* * *

"Okay," Haku said, sitting down in the living room of the luxurious Namikaze estate, "Tell me everything."

"Well, that's a lot to tell. Well, first of all, do you remember the story of Sora?"

"Of course!" Haku said.

"Good, that'll make this a lot easier." Naruto said as he pulled up a chair for Hinata and himself. "Well, we were just starting on our way when we ran into King Mickey, who instantly began teaching us all of these cool fighting styles to use with a Keyblade. He then had Hinata go through 'the dream,' where she chose the rod then the sword, this should give her a great affinity to magic, which as proven by even today means that she is much strong with magic than I am.

"Anyway, on the mission I learned several new jutsus, Hinata learned and invented some new spells, I became stronger, and we both learned a super-awesome move that can blow anyone out of the water."

"Unfortunately we need our Riku nearby to do that." Hinata said.

"Well, there _is_ that little detail, but other than that, we're doing awesome!" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm glad we're on the subject of Sora's life, because I think it's time for a new addition."

"Oh? And which one is that?" Naruto asked.

Haku smiled as water began to form in the air around him. "Well, it's really quite simple." The water began to move in front of him, forming a large blob that hung in the air. "You have Lee the mage, so it's time for…" He paused for dramatic effect as the water took form and then froze into a solid object, a blue and black shield. "Haku the defender." (For those of you who need a visual reference, Vexen's shield).

There was silence. Until Naruto spoke one word. "Nice."

* * *

Team Seven walked into the Hokage's office.

"Hello, Team Seven. After having the latest report from our spy network we have found that Orochimaru is dead. Nrormally I'd have ANBU check this out, but Haku has been begging for a mission for the last few months so I'm giving you guys a chance. Now do me a favor and don't mess up."

"No problem, Baa-chan." Naruto said, before grabbing the hands of his teammates and dragging them out the door. "We'll be back in a couple of days!" Naruto yelled to the Hokage.

* * *

Team Seven stood on the border to rice field country, and now, standing here on the canyon, it was easy to pick out Orochimaru's hide out.

It was the smoking pile of rubble about ten miles north of where they stood.

Naruto posed dramatically on a fallen tree log, while Hinata pushed her eyes to the limit.

"I think there's some Heartless down there, but it's foggy." She said before closing her eyes.

Naruto stood up. "Well, if the Snake's down there we mustn't keep him waiting."

"Actually, I think we should be fashionably late, myself." Haku said.

Naruto smiled, "Ah, it's good to be back among friends."

"But I thought I was your friend, Naruto." Hinata said, sticking out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

"Of course you are." Naruto said approaching her, "in fact, you're my best friend." Naruto kissed her.

"Wow." Haku said, "Your relationship evolved pretty fast."

"Believe it."

* * *

The three of them quietly and quickly made their way to the smoking pillar that marked where Orochimaru's lab once was. They had already encountered a few stray Shadows and dispatched them quickly. "They seem to be disorganized and leaderless." Naruto observed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Haku asked.

"Both. Good because it means that the Heartless have no one to give them orders, they will mill about and be scattered. Bad, because as soon as they feel our presence and the presence of the Keyblades, they will attack."

"So what should we do?" Haku asked.

"Destroy them before they can get to us." Hinata said.

"Exactly." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan then." Haku said.

In less than twenty minutes, they came upon a large crater that held the brown walls of the Snake's lab.

The three of them stood in the crater, facing a large tunnel. "Hey Haku," Naruto said, "I'll give you fifty ryo if you go in."

"Fifty? That's it?"

"I'm sorry, I sneezed, I meant five hundred and fifty."

Haku stared into the darkness of the tunnel. "Well…fine. But only because I'm hard up." Haku led them into the tunnel, his shield leading the way. It was quiet, and dark. Haku tripped on something. "Ah!" he said, in a voice just above a whisper. "Ow! Guys, it's too dark for me to see, I can't keep going."

Naruto whispered. "Hinata, can you give us a light?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." She said. There was a sound of shifting cloth, and then the word "Lightara*." was heard.

A small orb of light appeared in her hand. At first it was dim, before growing brighter and brighter until it revealed a good six feet in front of Haku and a good twelve behind.

Haku suddenly wished he had been left in the dark.

A mutilated skull, with giant fanglike teeth, four eyes, and five horns sticking out from his forehead sat in the dust, looking at him with its empty sockets.

Naruto looked at it, "Probably one of Orochimaru's experiments." He said before kicking the skull away.

"Alright, I don't like this." Haku said.

Naruto grabbed him. "Come on, relax, the worst we'll find down here are some Heartless."

Suddenly, a soft, grinding sound could be heard, it sounded like a whisper. _"Heeeeellllllppppp."_ A ghostly voice said. _"Sssssaaaaaavvvvvveeeeeemmmmeeeeeeee." _A hand dug into the ground in front of them, emerging from the darkness. The arm pulled a body into visibility.

It, for that was all anyone could really call the creature that was groping towards the light, was a sickly, pale thing with scaly patches covering its torso. Beyond the torso was a snake's tail. The figure pulled itself closer, its face to the ground. Finally, it approached the light enough to see that it only had one arm. It lifted its head, and showed its three, unnatural eyes, its two, long fangs, and that half of his face was disfigured by maggots that were slowly eating the face away. _"Iiiiiittttttthuuuuuuurrrrrrtttttttsssssssttttoooolllliiiiivvvveee."_ It said. On its forehead, the number 30956 was branded into a patch of skin. _"Kiiiiillllllllllmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeennnnnnooooooowwwwwww."_

Naruto looked at it with pity, before mercifully stabbing it in the heart with a Kunai. "I'm sorry."

In the tunnel, they met no more disfigured experiments, for this, they were all thankful.

They continued through the tunnel until they came upon another crater. It had the same brown walls and was filled with debris. But that wasn't the only thing it was filled with.

It was also filled with Heartless.

The Kingdom Key suddenly appeared in Naruto's hand, Hinata took out Star Seeker, and Haku made his shield. Naruto took one look at his comrades before charging into the crater, taking out four Shadows before moving on to some Soldiers. Hinata quickly joined him, followed by Haku.

Naruto looked almost graceful as he began slashing away at the Heartless, in fact, anyone of them that got within his arm's reach was obliterated. Suddenly, a Heartless, a Soldier, charged him. Naruto only looked at it, before hitting it with a Fire spell.

Hinata looked equally graceful. But, instead of using her Keyblade to do the damage, she was using almost only spells. "Fira!" She cried, as she incinerated a small group of Shadows. "Thunder!" She yelled, sending lightning bolts down on the Heartless. When she finally could use no more magic, she began to swing Star Seeker, and she did so with the deadly grace of a serpent.

Haku was charging like a mad man, using his ice needles to weaken the lines before charging in, throwing caution to the wind. He came in, expertly using his shield to bash at the Heartless before using it like a blade and slashing at them.

Eventually, the Heartless were gone. Naruto stood in the center of the crater, a serious frown on his face. "Alright. I think we're done here." He said, hiding the Kingdom Key. Hinata and Haku both nodded in agreement.

They turned to leave, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a Shadow jumped onto Naruto's back. "Ah!" He cried, startled at the surprise attack. Haku and Hinata could only stare with wide eyes as the Heartless began to eat away at his strength.

Suddenly, a bright, gold, blur flew from the edge of the crater towards Naruto. It killed the Heartless on Naruto's back. "Hey!" they heard a voice say. The golden blur suddenly began to head back to the edge of the crater, where a gloved hand caught it. "Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to the origin of the gold blur. "No way."

There, on the lip of the crater, stood Sasuke Uchiha, but not the Sasuke they remembered. This Sasuke stood in a New organization robe, smiling. He also wore gloves that were too small for him. His black eyes seemed to hold a kinder, wiser light behind them.

Naruto looked at his hand. He was holding the Dark Keyblade. But it was different. Its once pitch black blade was now a gold, and the blood red handle was a deep blue. From the pommel hung a chain, and at the end of the chain, hung a circular disk that was onyx black on one side, and red on the other, the red side had a tomoe at every third interval. "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said, "Long time no see." He jumped down to the crater floor.

Naruto looked at him, eyes wide, before they narrowed. "Baka!" He said, punching him in the chin.

Sasuke landed hard, but not before jumping off the floor, and landing a blow of his own on Naruto. "What was that for?"

"You left, duh." Naruto said, kicking him in the face.

"I want to come back, dobe." Sasuke said, punching Naruto's gut.

"Sure you do, just like you love Sakura." Naruto said, giving Sasuke an uppercut.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? _I want to come back._" Sasuke said, kicking the boy.

"What a change of heart!" Naruto said sarcastically, as he punched Sasuke in the gut.

"Well getting locked up in your consciousness and having a pedophile use your body kinda helps you see the world differently." He said, moving behind Naruto and kicking the back of both knees.

Hinata and Haku just watched the whole thing, Haku face-palmed while Hinata seemed to get more and more annoyed. Suddenly she rolled up her sleeves, and mumbled "Handaga*."

Naruto was holding Sasuke in a choke hold. "You still left, you moron."

Sasuke slipped out of the hold and kicked Naruto's rear end, sending him forward. "I'm coming back, idiot!" He said.

Suddenly, two spectral hands wrapped themselves around both Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata came up, showing that the hands were hers, before yelling at the both of them. **"SHUT UP! THE TWO OF YOU, SHUT UP! NOW STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I WHIP BOTH YOUR REAR ENDS!"**

Naruto sighed. "Yes dear."

Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"Now let's get out of here." Hinata said.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she continued working on her paperwork. When suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." she said.

The door opened, and in stepped in Naruto, Haku, and Hinata, who had a large, purple, spectral length that stayed outside.

"So, is Orochimaru dead?" Tsunade asked, noting the large purple thing.

"Well, we didn't exactly find proof positive that he did." Naruto said "Well except for this." He nodded to Hinata.

She smiled, before moving the spectral growth to the door. A figure in a spectral hand appeared in the doorway. Suddenly, a voice cried out. "Lower! Lower!" _thud._ "OW!"

"Sorry." Hinata said, lowering the hand a bit to show Sasuke rubbing his forehead, which had smacked against the top of the door.

"I'm going to get a major headache for that one." Sasuke said as the spectral hand moved him towards the Hokage.

"And this is?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, right, you never met," Naruto said, "Baa-chan, Sasuke-treme, Sasuke, Godaime Hokage."

"You call her Baa-chan? I didn't pick you as one with a death wish, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Well, I never picked you to leave the village."

"Touché." Sasuke said.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "So I send you after a snake and you come back with a runaway."

"Yes and No." Sasuke said. "I killed the snake bastard, so they found out what happened to the snake. And I'm not a runaway. I was young, stupid, and self-centered is all. I would have come back give the chance."

"But you didn't for almost three years." Tsunade said.

"That's because I wasn't in control of my body and I was locked in a bubble of consciousness."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Then, pray tell, how did you escape."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He used his hand to summon his Keyblade. "This is how, my Keyblade, Light in Exile."

"So I'm supposed to be impressed?"

Naruto spoke up, "Well, Tsunade-sama, I was actually hoping that you would be."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, if I'm right, which the probability is very high that I am, Sasuke is my Riku."

* * *

And cut! Next Chapter, Sasuke's fate, and the Other Darkness.

* Custom Spells  
Hand, Handara, Handaga: Creates a spectral hand that can be used to grab and punch things from a distance, -ara & -aga forms allow for defensive manouvers

Light, Lightara, Lightaga: Creates a small ball of light that can be used to light rooms. -ara & -aga forms allow the ball to be used as an offensive weapon against Heartless and Nobodies.


	20. Chapter 20

Tsunade looked down at the boy that stood in the center of the council chamber.

He stood, there looking up at her, dressed in his New Organization cloak.

She slowly replayed the story of Riku in her mind. A boy, a life-long friend, is fooled by the Darkness' false power. He followed the power, using it for a noble reason. The Darkness consumed him. He lost his body to the Darkness. He woke up in the middle of Darkness and light. He tried to run from the Darkness, but it followed him, so he became the power of Twilight.

History repeats itself.

Now Sasuke stood in the middle of the chamber, surrounded by glares from the clan heads. He was the new Riku.  
"We should execute him!" One of the members said. It was Tsume Inuzuka. "His treachery nearly killed our kids! If it weren't for Naruto's healing abilities, then they would be dead!"

Danzou, an old war hawk who lost most of his limbs in some old fights, spoke up. "Execution is a little extreme, Inuzuka-sama, we would, after all, lose the Sharingan, perhaps we could keep him as a ninja, but under my watch."  
"No, Danzou, he must pay for his betrayal, he must at least lose his shinobi status." Shika Nara said.

Sasuke kept looking at the Hokage, and the Hokage kept looking down at Sasuke.

The voices around them kept arguing, debating which punishment would be best. Danzou pushed for Sasuke to be put under him, Shika for firing Sasuke, Tsume for execution.

The Hokage and Sasuke ignored the voices.

Until one voice cut through them all like a knife. "I call for full pardon!"

Everyone, even the Hokage and Sasuke looked in the direction the voice originated from. It came from a man who sat in a seat that had been unoccupied for more than sixteen years. It was the Namikaze seat, and Naruto sat it in, smiling.

The whole room was in silence. Until Danzou stood up. "What are you doing here, de- I mean, boy? This is a council chamber, unless you are a clan head, you have to stay out."

"Well, I think I'll let our Hokage here clear things up, and then I'll get to my explanation." Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and thereby, it's his duty to perform as clan head. Now as to why you say a full pardon, you better have some good reasons for it."

"I always do, Baa-chan." Naruto said, some of the council members gasped at the nickname. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Danzou." Naruto said, catching their attention, and getting Danzou mad, "I ask for Sasuke's pardon for four major reasons. One. If Sasuke was as treacherous as some of you claimed him to be, then he wouldn't be standing here in front of us today.

"Two. I am his friend; his greatest betrayal was against me, if _I_ could forgive him, then why can't you?

"Third. He wasn't in his right mind, according to my sources, the cursed seal slowly begins to lock away your conscious the more you use it, it also gives you an unquenchable thirst for power that makes you want to do anything you can to get stronger.

"And fourth. His betrayal is really my fault."

Suddenly the council chamber exploded in confusion, even Sasuke and Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes.

"I had," Naruto continued, the council quieting, "In my power, the ability to remove the seal. But I left it alone because I wanted to see Sasuke do his best to train. So I let it be. Then came the Invasion, and as most of you know, I fell into a depression when Sandaime died. It was so deep I almost forgot my teammates. Then I was called on a mission to retrieve Tsunade, and by that time, it was too late. Sasuke's seal made him crave the power Orochimaru was offering, and he took it." Naruto looked up at the council, "So if anyone deserves punishment this day, it is me."

The council got quiet. Tsume looked at the boy, the boy who had saved her son, and wondered what kind of a man he would grow up to be.

Shika only looked at the boy and smiled, he was a great diplomat.

Danzou glared at the demon, hoping that one day, he could have his head on a pike.

Tsunade looked impressed at both the boy's maturity and loyalty to his friends.

Sasuke almost looked like he was going to cry.

"And so," Naruto said, stepping down to the middle of the chamber, and standing next to his friend. "I ask, Konoha, Sasuke, to forgive me for my foolishness and do not hold my sin against Sasuke."

Everyone was quiet.

Until Danzou broke the silence. "It _was_ however, Sasuke's choice whether or not to leave the village, and for his choice he must be punished. Tutelage under me would be satisfactory, I think."

Sasuke finally spoke, "I don't think that's a good idea," He said, as he began to walk towards Danzou's chair, "I've never been good with tutors. In fact, I killed my last one." He said as he got closer to Danzou. "Of course, he was a traitor, murderer, and was about as human as a rock. But he taught me several very important things, like who his contacts were."

At the word 'contacts' Danzou's one eye went wide, but he quickly returned it to normal, trying to hide the reaction.

Tsuande stood up. "Sasuke, are you accusing Danzou of treachery?"

Sasuke turned to face her. "No, of course not, I just find it weird that ever since we have known about the Sound, Danzou has not once called for an attack on Sound." Sasuke could see the statement sink in before he continued. "I also find it strange that the Sound Four, the ninjas who were sent after me, got into Konoha so easily, almost like someone form the inside had told them when to do it to avoid being spotted. Or like, how the Ne ANBU was supposed to disband by order of Sandaime, but if you dig straight down for about a mile, you'll come to this giant head quarters of an ANBU branch."

Tsunade looked at him. "Can you prove any of this?"

"Would I be making such accusations if I didn't?" Sasuke said.

Danzou sat in his chair, frantically thinking what he should do. _"They're going to find out. The Uchiha knows too much. I'm not going to get away. I don't want to die. The Uchiha will pay!"_ That last thought began to grow in his mind until it reverberated against the walls of his conscious.

"So you can prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that Danzou has broken orders from the Sandaime, lead enemy ninja safely into our village, and was Orochimaru's contact?"

"Absolutely." Sasuke said.

"BANZAI!" Danzou cried, twisting the head of his cane to reveal a secret and deadly blade. He spun quickly, bringing the blade into Sasuke's gut. The blade made contact, and blood hit the floor of the council chamber.

Sasuke looked down at the blade that was protruding from his gut. Then he looked up at Tsunade. "Is this enough proof?" He asked, pointing to the blade.

Tsunade's eyes went wide.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, before saying. "You picked the shield first, huh?"

Sasuke smiled, "Well, a smart guy told me that strength is not about how much you give out. It's about how much you take." He pulled out the blade, still smiling, and handed it back to Danzou, who was suddenly surrounded by ANBU members. "You dropped this."

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke, who received the full pardon, walked down the street accompanied by Naruto, Hinata and Haku, who didn't forget the insult war he had with the Uchiha. "So, the loser is back." He said, walking down the street.

"The only loser I remember is you, Haku." Sasuke said, walking on the other side of Naruto and Hinata.

"Sounds like you need your memory checked."

"Please, the only faulty memory here is yours."

"As if. Your problem is you hate being the worst of us all."

"No, that's not it, and I know because that's your position."

"Is that your best comeback?"

"Is that yours?"

Haku looked at him, before saying to himself. "Yeah, he's definitely an Uchiha."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, only that you can't come up with anything original and you're as annoying as heck."

"Nothing original?" Sasuke asked indignantly. "Then how about this." He began making handsigns, only to be grabbed by a giant, spectral hand. Haku was grabbed by the other one.

"Stop it! The both of you stop it!" Hinata said, yelling at the both of them, "I have had enough of this! Just stop the bickering!"

Haku looked at her. "What's got you so angry?"

Naruto knew the answer, but he didn't dare say anything. The answer was of course PMS. "Don't ask." He advised wisely.

* * *

It was dark.

He sat in the darkness, pouring over stacks and stacks of manuscripts. "_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._

_That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._

_I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._

_I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_

_How does it come to affect us so?_

_As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._" He skimmed the pages, after reading the whole report for a sixth time. He finally came to the works of the real Ansem. "_My efforts these many years have come to fruition, with the world I govern having become a paradise worthy of being called "Radiant Garden."_

_Nurtured by the pure water that is the source of life, fragrant flowers bloom in abundance, and the people face each day with hopeful smiles._

_But where there is light, darkness also lurks. As noted in my earlier reports, I must solve the mystery of this "darkness of the heart." This paradise depends on it._

_I shall perform an experiment to probe the depths of a person's heart. One of my own apprentices, Xehanort, has volunteered to be a subject._

_The young man has served me ever since I nursed him back from death's door some years ago._

_He had lost all his memories at the time, but later showed remarkable intellectual curiosity and readily absorbed my teachings, gaining deep wisdom. Any mental immaturity is surely due to his young age._

_If I explore Xehanort's heart with psychological tests, I may be able to recall the past locked away within. My apprentice Even has also shown great interest in Xehanort's memories._

_But is he really the right subject? Xehanort does indeed exhibit extraordinary talents..._

_Too extraordinary..._

_Perhaps they are even superhuman._"

"_Yes." _He thought, _"But how to achieve this…? How can I find Xehanort's power and use it to unlock this 'Kingdom Hearts'? How to do it without making myself a Heartless and a Nobody."_

The man looked up, and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Two red eyes met him.

An idea sparked.

_"Hm. It has potential, but it makes me too reliable on him. But…"_

* * *

Tsunade called in team seven. They stood, Sasuke looking somewhat aloof, Hinata looking a little ticked, Naruto looked like he was being overly cautious, and Haku…

Haku looked like he poked a rabid dog with a stick.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked as she pointed to the bruised ice user.

"Not really." Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, forget about that for now. I have some very important missions for you. First, Naruto, you have a mission. I want you to continue scouting Rice Field country, if you find any Heartless, kill them. If you find anyone who is willing to change, bring them here for questioning."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said, before teleporting off.

"Hey…" Sasuke said, "Why is Naruto getting a mission and we aren't?"

Tsunade looked at him with a playful smirk on her lips, "Because you are all still Genin."

Suddenly the three of them all made the connection. "Oh man, Chuunin exams again?"

* * *

Sasuke, Hinata and Haku all stood in the Chuunin exams room. The rest of the Genin looked extremely tense.

Team seven actually felt a little out of place here, for one very important reason.

They were the oldest participants in the room.

They were also the tallest, making this extremely awkward. It did however make some students nervous, thinking that this exam was so hard that team seven _still_ hadn't passed.

Sasuke grumbled. "Naruto better not be having fun right now." He said.

* * *

Somewhere in Rice Field Country…

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto said, ridding on Gamakichi as the toad did back flips in the air. "THIS! IS! AWESOME!"

* * *

"Why would hunting down Heartless be fun?" Hinata asked as she took her seat.

"Hn. You have a point there." Sasuke agreed, before he moved to his seat.

Haku found his seat and sat down.

"Alright Maggots! Take your seats!" Ibiki said as he stepped in. He went on to explain the test, the rules and whatnot. Hinata tuned him out, and prepared to activate her Byakugan.

Sasuke prepared the Sharingan.

Haku placed an ice mirror of the roof.

They passed with flying colors.

No surprise.

Haku practically counted down Anko's entrance to the millisecond. Much to the surprise of Sasuke and Hinata.

They followed her, bored to tears with the walk and the overall exam.

When they were finally released into the forest. Thefroze the first group they found, and checked the scroll. Much to their annoyance, it wasn't the right one. Sasuke suggested having Hinata use her Byakugan for the next group.

She said it wasn't worth the chakra.

So, they continued through thee forest, freezing teams with Blizzagas until they got their scroll. They made their way to tower, where they set up a camp. They did that all in the first day.

The next day, anyone who came close to the camp was catapulted away by Hinata's Handaga.

Sasuke spent most of day two making several Ethers for magic stock up.

The third day came and Team seven finally got in the tower. They opened the scrolls and they told the ninja that was summoned that they get the sign, been there done that, they were moving on.

The third prelims came, and Hinata, Sasuke, and Haku whipped anyone that came at them, hands down. They stood glazed over for the rest of the fights.

Finally, Tsunade came up and explained they had a month to improve and what not.

Team seven left for their respective homes, planning on goofing off for a month.

* * *

Naruto got back on day four.

"Hey, Baa-chan." He said as he entered Tsunade's office.

"Hello, Naruto. How did the mission go?" The Hokage asked as she sat at her desk.

"Rice field country is clean of Heartless. I did however, find it deserted. There was no one there for me to know whether or not they wanted a change."

"Alright. Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem Baa-chan." Naruto said as he turned to go.

Suddenly, pain flashed through his skull. It burned like an acid. It slowly began to spread down his back. It hit his stomach with a powerful punch that sent him to the ground.

"Naruto!" he heard a voice cry, but it was fading. His world went black.

He was surrounded by darkness, his one light, surrounded by darkness.

Then it happened, a man, tall with white hair and dark skin appeared. He wore a long, white coat.

An evil smile was plastered on his lips.

"Light? It will take more than light to defeat me, boy."

Naruto just stared at him. "…No…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the black faded away to reveal the Hokage's office, Tsunade was leaning over him. She had a defibulator next to her and two paddles in her hand. "Clear!"

The resulting scream could be heard for several miles. "YYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!"

* * *

Sasuke was walking along the merchant's street, looking for something he can use to cook dinner that night, when a loud cry echoed through the air. "Yeow!"

Sasuke looked up. _"That sounded like Naruto…"_ he stood there for a second, before shrugging and continuing on with his shopping.

Suddenly, the scent of cherry wafted under his nose.

"Um, excuse me, sir." A voice said behind him.

He turned, and there stood a pinkette that he had not seen in years. "Sakura?"

The Haruno looked up, and her eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

They looked at each other like that for a bit, before Sasuke did something she had never seen before.

He smiled.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going?"

Double whammy. A smile, and he started the conversation.

"Uh."

"Well, see you later, Sakura!" Sasuke as he picked up his stuff. As he was leaving, he thought, _"Why didn't I see she had such a great heart?"_

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tsunade asked.

"Except from the burning in my chest, yeah." Naruto said as he sat down. "That and the news I just got from my subconscious."

"Are you being serious?"

"Dead serious."

"What's the problem?"

"I…well it's kind of hard to explain."

"Just tell me happened."

"I saw Xehanort."

Tsunade looked at him. "Yeah, ok, you're going to have to explain."

"Xehanort is the ultimate evil in the life of Sora. He stole Ansem's name and then allowed himself to be swallowed by the Darkness. The Darkness split Xehanort into two separate identities, a Heartless and a Nobody, Xemnas and Ansem. Both tried to bring the world into darkness by unlocking Kingdom Hearts and using its power to do so."

"So Kingdom Hearts is evil?"

"No. Kingdom Hearts is light, but the power can be used for evil. If the Hearts in Kingdom Hearts are released, they will become Heartless. But they could also be used to make Nobodies complete, which could be either good or bad, depending on the person."

"So what does seeing Xehanort have any problem with us? I mean, how will this affect us? Kingdom Hearts is in another world, right? The world Sora came from?"

"No. Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds, whatever happens to Kingdom Hearts, happens to everyone, everywhere."

"Then what should we do?"

Naruto stood up, "There's only one thing we can do."

"What?"

"Wait for him to show his face, and punch his lights out." He turned and headed for the door.

"What if we fail?"

Naruto stopped. "Failure is not an option."

* * *

"So, what makes you think you can join our organization?" The man asked the three ex-sound nins in front of him.

"I am a Chakra sensor and nurse." The girl said, she had dark red hair, wore thin-rimmed glasses, and a revealing outfit, but then again, they all did.

"I have many water jutsus under my belt and I am Zabuza's apprentice." Another said. he had short hair and carried Zabuza's sword.

The other was silent. He stood like a mountain with orange hair.

"What about him?" The man asked.

"He…um…" The redhead spoke up, "he was the one Orochimaru based the cursed seal after."

"I see." The man said, as he sat on a throne. He sat in silence for a while. "Very well, you can join."

"Thank you, sir." The redhead said, bowing.

The others bowed, following her example.

"You may go." The man on the throne said.

The three left.

The man sat and thought. _"Our count is now up to thirteen. How…interesting…"_

* * *

Next Chapter, Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata and Naruto, and preperations for being Chuunin.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto was impressed.

He stood, the Kingdom Key in his hand, and a smug look on his face as he engaged in a stare down with Sasuke, whose own Keyblade was pushing against the Kingdom Key. "Not bad, Naruto." Sasuke said, impressed that Naruto had stopped his blow.

"Well, I _did_ learn from the best." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke backwards with a quick kick.

"No, that would be me." Sasuke said, before charging Naruto, he Keyblade raised above his head. Naruto quickly dodged to the side, using his Keyblade to block the blow.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's me." Naruto said, raising both Keyblades above Sasuke's head, and sending a punch to the boy's stomach.

Naruto's fist felt like it had hit a wall. Sasuke didn't feel much better.

Both of them suddenly backed off, nursing their hurt body.

"Man, Naruto, you know how to pack a punch."

"Man, Sasuke, what do you have under your shirt? Plate armor?"

Both boys looked at each other before laughing hysterically. "Man," Naruto said when they calmed down a bit, "if either Sora or Riku saw us they be having a contest to see whose pupil is the best, you know that, right?"

"Of course. But seriously, we should get back to our spar."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said. They were in the Namikaze Manor's backyard/training ground. "Hey, by the way, I know you chose the shield first, but what was your second choice?"

"The sword, I figured that if you were anything like Sora that's what you would have gone for."

"What do you know, you do know me." Naruto said, as he prepared himself for a fight.

Sasuke stood at the other end of the yard, holding his Keyblade in Riku's stance, a stance where the wielder held his Keyblade next to his side at all times until either defending or attacking.

Naruto charged, swinging his Keyblade around himself to use both as an offensive and defensive move. Sasuke ducked under the blade and went underneath Naruto's defense, only for Naruto to teleport out of the way of Light in Exile.

"I see you found the niche in the attack."

"Niche? More like the gaping pit."

"Whatever, Sasuke." Naruto said, before pulling out three Larxene needles, one fitting in between each finger except the thumb. He threw them with three quick, graceful strokes, and Sasuke dodged each one, and quickly jumped away to keep from getting hit by the lightning cloud that shot from the ends of the needles.

Sasuke rolled on the ground, bringing up his Keyblade for a strike that he knew was coming. The hit didn't come. Instead, Naruto stood, finishing a series of handsigns.

_"Crud."_ Sasuke thought, before he prepared to dodge.

"Fuuton: Reekudan!" Naruto said, taking a deep breath of air. He slapped his chest and forced the air out of his lungs. As soon as the air left his mouth, it formed a large, spherical projectile that came at Sasuke with extraordinary speed.

Sasuke barely dodged.

The giant wind ball slammed into the wall behind him, and left a gaping crater.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I thought we could step it up a notch. Unfortunately, that seems to have taken more out of me than I thought."

"Not surprising, I did use drainara* on you." Sasuke said as Light in Exile hid in his heart with a flash.

"Yeah, I don't like that one." Naruto said, panting.

Sasuke smiled, "Come on." He said, taking his friend by the shoulder, "I'm feeling a bit drained myself, besides, I can't overwork myself, I have the Chuunin exams to prepare for."

Naruto smiled. "Whatever."

Sasuke let the remark slide as he brought Naruto back into his home. It was nicely furnished with over-stuffed furniture and mahogany wood. Sasuke led Naruto to his favorite chair and let him slide into it. "Ah." Naruto groaned in relief, "Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem." Sasuke said as he sat in another chair. There was silence for a bit, until Sasuke asked. "What do you think about Sakura?"

Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "When were you interested in your fangirls?"

"I'm not. I'm interested in people who have good hearts, and Sakura does."

"Then why do I need to say anything?" Naruto asked. "If you're interested in her, giver a chance, and maybe she'll hold your interest, maybe not, but then again, you'll never know until you ask her out."

"I was afraid you say something like that." Sasuke said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when I was stuck in my consciousness, with Riku as my sensei, we didn't exactly touch on the subject of romance."

"So wait…" Naruto said, holding his hand up to stop him from making further comments, "You don't know how to talk to girls do you?"

Sasuke hesitated "…no…"

Naruto began to laugh. "Ahahaha! Ohohohoho! Oh, oh that's rich! Konoha's number one Genin heartthrob doesn't know how to talk to girls! Bwahahaha!"

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"And he's asking _me_ for dating advice! This is just too good!" Naruto said, laughing harder.

"If you didn't have memories of Sora and Kiari's love life we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Naruto kept laughing.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, serious.

"Alright, alright." Naruto said, still chuckling. "Ok, first of all, to get things off the ground, you need to always go out of your way to complement her."

"On what?"

"Everything. Clothes, hair, jewelry, overall beauty, just don't mention anything that can be taken in a perverted way. That means no comments about her boobs, back, butt, bra or panties. Don't even go there. Just keep the complements to her face and clothes, as long as they aren't revealing. Second. Don't act like you know about something when you have no clue about it, because if you do, you'll make yourself look like a fool. Third. Be courteous, always think of her first always pull out her chair for her, ask where she would like to go for dinner, whatever. Fourth. Be funny. Girls like funny guys. Fifth. Always be willing to try new things. Sixth. If you make yourself vulnerable, than she will make herself vulnerable, it's human nature. Seventh, and this is the most important. Don't mess up."

Sasuke smiled nervously and fidgeted in his chair. "Are you sure that's it?"

"No, what I gave you was the abridged version, but I'm currently working on a book about the other twenty-some-odd points."

Sasuke looked up at him and blinked.

Naruto smiled. "Relax, I'm just kidding. I gave you all you need to know."

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

Naruto checked the time with the clock that hung on the wall.

Then he suddenly remembered something.

He jumped out of the chair. "Oh crud." He said before running into his bedroom.

"Where's the fire?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"There isn't one yet, but if I'm late there will be one." Naruto yelled from the bedroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a date with Hinata, and that stupid spar made me forget!"

Sasuke smiled. "Sounds like you need to get organized better." Sasuke laughed.

A kunai came flying at his head, and embedded itself in the wall next to Sasuke's head. "Shut up! This is your fault."

"My fault?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the boy ran out of his room dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with an orange swirl on the front. The headband belt hung around his waist.

"Yeah, your fault! If you hadn't come over here looking for a fight I wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"You were the one who told me about Xehanort! You were the one who said we had to be at our best!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of his front door. In mid air, he was already using the handsigns. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Suddenly, a large eagle appeared beneath him. "Fusenmei get me to Ichiraku's Ramen bar!"

"Yes sir!" The bird said, before jumping into the air.

Sasuke stood out the door and watched the boy and his bird go. He smiled. Before heading back to his own home, he had some preparations to make.

* * *

Hinata stood at Ichiraku's Ramen bar, waiting patiently. Time slowly ticked by. She was dressed in a light blue skirt, matching shoes, blue hair clips, and her headband hanging around her neck. She was waiting for Naruto to show up.

She had been waiting for ten minutes, and already she noticed that she had caught the attention of several people, mostly men, and sent them looking at her in an envious way. The man who had that girl around his arm was the luckiest man alive.

A few of them tried to be that man.

Hinata gave them a look before kicking them away.

Finally, she heard an eagle call. She looked up into the sky and saw a man riding a large bird. She smiled.

The bird dived, and pulled up before it hit the ground.

It suddenly poofed out of existence, and Naruto fell to the ground, looking very cool as he landed next to Hinata. "Sorry I'm late." Naruto said as he stood up.

"I guess I can forgive you." Hinata said in a mock glare. She smiled before hugging him.

Naruto held her there, and kissed her forehead. "My angel, I'm sorry I had to make you wait."

"I forgive you, my knight, and keeper of my Heart." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled as he led her inside the bar, the memory of when he first realized she loved him replaying through his mind.

* * *

"So, Hinata," King Mickey said, leaning on the Inverse Kigdom Key, which he used like a staff to prop himself up, "I'm guessing Kairi led you through the dream?"

"Um…a-actually she wanted Naruto to lead me through it."

Mickey stood up, surprised. "She did?"

Hinata nodded, as she sat on a rock, still wearing her large sweatshirt.

"Really?" Naruto asked, standing next to the King.

"Well that strange." Mickey said, before shrugging. "But not altogether unheard of." He said, turning to the robed boy next to him, "Go ahead Naruto, lead her through it."

"Yes, your Majesty." Naruto said, before walking up to Hinata and touching her forehead.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself in a large, grassy field, wildflowers were scattered across the land, a blue sky hung above. Naruto smiled. He liked it here. He then looked for Hinata, and he found her standing behind him in the middle of the field. She was blushing a very deep shade of red.

Then Naruto noticed that the wild flowers spelled in color the words "Hinata + Naruto= Love."

Naruto looked up at the clouds, they too, spelled the same message. A flock of birds flew overhead, the flew in a Heart formation with the message "N + H" spelled in the center of it.

Naruto blinked.

Hinata blushed furiously.

Naruto looked at her. "I guess now would be a good time to say I love you, huh?"

Hinata wondered if she heard right. "What?"

Naruto smiled. "Let's just say I agree with the birds."

_

* * *

_

"Those were good times."

Naruto thought as he stepped into the bar, in the company of the most beautiful woman in the whole world. His lily among thorns.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the door to a very high-end restaurant.

He was waiting for someone.

He stood wearing one of his Uchiha shirts, the ones with the large red-and-white fan on the back, and a pair of white shorts, like he used to wear in the good-ole-days.

So far she hadn't shown up yet, but he knew she was there.

It was her shampoo.

She really needed to learn to stop using scented shampoo.

But he waited.

If there was thing Riku taught him, it was patience.

* * *

Sakura watched him, wondering if she should believe her eyes.

He actually came.

He had been serious.

She blinked as she watched him from around the corner. To anyone else she looked like she was checking herself in her mirror, which she used to look behind her.

She couldn't believe it.

It was a childhood fantasy come true.

She took a deep breath, before going around the corner. "Hey Sasuke!" She said, waving to him.

Sasuke looked over at her and smiled. _"About time."_ He thought. "Hey Sakura, I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"Well, I'm here now, shall we begin?"

"Shall we begin?" Sasuke asked, "You've been around Kurenai too much."

"Well, she _is_ my sensei."

"Wait." Sasuke said, "She _is?_" Sasuke made a face that screamed mock surprise.

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke…" She mock scolded.

Sasuke chuckled before changing the subject. "So have you ever been here before?" He asked her, motioning to the restaurant.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Oh well then you're going to love it."

"How do you know? You don't even know what foods I like."

Sasuke smiled at her, "I know because it has a little bit of every food in all of Konoha. It has Ramen, Dango, Barbeque, you name it."

"Then why have I never heard of it?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's rather expensive." Sasuke said. "And that's a bit of an understatement. But it is one of the better ones I know."

Sakura was a little surprised. He was taking her to an expensive, high-end restaurant.

She discreetly pinched herself.

Not a dream.

Sasuke led them to the sign that read "please wait to be seated". They did not need to wait long before a waiter came out. "Two please." Sasuke said. The waiter nodded and led them to a table. He handed them two menus and then walked away.

Sakura watched him go, "He's not even going to take our drink orders?"

"No, not for twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?!" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice down.

Sasuke looked at her, "No, you see, this restaurant encourages couples to come here, so they give the couples a long time to talk without having to worry about food or drink or whatever. This is a restaurant where you talk first, eat later."

Sakura blinked. "…Oh…"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

About three hours later, Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the restaurant, and began heading towards the park.

Sasuke had learned that Sakura was incredibly book smart with a lot of potential to be quick on her feet and a fast thinker. He also learned that they shared some common interests, namely, food, training, and finding ways to get revenge on people.

Sakura, in turn, learned a lot about Sasuke. She learned about some of his history, she also learned that he liked to work out, but not the 'bodybuilder's workout' that makes you so large you can't touch your face anymore because your biceps are so large. He mostly worked out for endurance. She also found out that he believed that having friends was a shinobi's greatest strength.

She found that she could respect that.

Sasuke walked her home, staring up at the moon the whole time. "So, Sakura…" Sasuke said, looking at her. "Want to do this again?"

She smiled. "Sure, but this time, _I_ get to choose were we go."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Sure."

* * *

The Dark man sat on his black throne. The newbies have just proven themselves.

"We have caught the Rokubi." The redhead said.

The Dark man sat on his throne. "Good. Very good."

The silver-haired, sword wielder stood up. "We also have found the whereabouts of the Gobi."

"Excellent." The Dark man said. "Go and capture him. When you have, come back, I will have a much more…challenging mission for you."

"Yes sir." The three said as the bowed and left.

The giant oak doors closed, and the redhead and sword wielder both breathed a sigh of relief. "Man," The silver-haired boy said, "That guy is just way too creepy."

"Shut up, Suigetsu! He may hear us." The redhead said.

"Oh, you worry too much, Karin." Suigetsu said, "Isn't she, Juugo?"

The large man with orange hair remained silent. He only looked at the two of them and gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on. Let's go catch the Gobi."

* * *

Inside the oak Doors, the Dark man laughed. Soon very soon, everything will fall into place, and Darkness would become his tool, nothing would stand in his way, not even the accursed light.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

I have made a grave mistake. My study of the "darkness of the heart" began with a simple psychological test and quickly snowballed.

_Spurred on by my youngest apprentice, Ienzo, I constructed a massive laboratory in the basement of my castle._

_Unbeknownst to me, my six apprentices then began collecting a large number of subjects on which to perform dangerous experiments into the "darkness of the heart."_ …

_Yes — the first subject in my foolish experiments._

–Secret Ansem Report 2

* * *

"Yes…It is only a matter of time."

* * *

Naruto felt something. Something evil, something Dark.

"_So the Darkness comes."_

_

* * *

_

Chaos affects not only this world, but many other worlds besides.

_In the "Ansem Reports" my apprentice Xehanort had written under my name, I found the records of his hideous experiments along with his hypothesis about the door that had appeared out of the darkness in my basement._ …

_What is Xehanort hoping to gain with my pilfered existence?_

_Will my people cease to smile?_

_If the light of hope has been extinguished, I shall henceforth walk with darkness as a friend._

_Here, in the realm of nothingness to which I have been relegated._

_Darkness in the midst of nothing._ …

–Secret Ansem Report 3

* * *

Hinata felt it. It was a darkness that pricked at her, causing the hair on her neck to stand on end.

She gulped.

It sent shivers down her spine. Her heart felt heavy.

Then it passed.

She sighed, _"So much for goofing off this month."_ She thought, as she headed out the door, Star Seeker shining in her hand.

_

* * *

_

The distant days spent in that beautiful paradise are an illusion to me now.

_How long have I been here, banished to the realm of nothingness?_

_It is only by relying upon my anger and hatred that I have been able to retain my sense of self here where all existence is nullified._

_My heart is being overcome with hatred toward my apprentices, possessed by the darkness, and with the anger I feel for stupidly allowing myself to be betrayed._

_Is this darkness, eating away at my heart?_ …

_Where have they come from, and where are they going?_

_Three elements combine to create a life: a heart, a soul, and a body._

_But what of the soul and body left behind when the heart is lost?_

_When the soul leaves the body, its vessel, life gives way to death, but what about when the heart leaves?_

_A being does not perish when its heart leaves its body. The heart alone disappears into the darkness._

_There is little time._

_If I remain in this realm much longer, I will certainly learn these answers the hard way._

_My heart is already a captive of the darkness._

–Secret Ansem Report 4

* * *

Sasuke may have had the power of twilight, but that did not make him invincible to the Darkness.

He felt the wave of evil like one feels the wind wash over them.

It was an dark wave, racking his bones and ripping at his soul. When it had passed, Sasuke stood up. "So the cowards have finally let themselves be known.

_

* * *

_

In this realm, where all existence has been disintegrated, I have just barely managed to preserve my sense of self by continuing to think and to write.

_It is a place where even time has lost all meaning. Eternity is as but a moment here._

_I must make haste. Certainly their plans are already underway._

_The Heartless must be the key to unraveling this mystery._

_The six traitors were operating a laboratory that churned out those cursed shadows._

_Not only did they generate "pureblood" Heartless from living hearts, but they then used those Heartless to synthesize artificial versions of the creatures as well._ …

_A human's commands would be ineffective: the Heartless would easily steal the human's heart and use it to increase their own ranks._

_But what if an even stronger Heartless was giving the orders?_

_If he cast aside his own soul and body and became a Heartless, wouldn't he able to control the otherwise intractable Heartless?_

_Furthermore, wouldn't he be planning to make use of the creatures' instincts? If the heart-seeking Heartless have their sights set on a larger, more powerful heart, their ultimate goal is crystal-clear._

_The largest heart in existence—the heart of the world._

_This is all conjecture, but it would seem he is utilizing the Heartless in his search for a path leading to the heart of the world._

–Secret Ansem Report 5

* * *

Konoha was in chaos. They have never felt something so evil since -. They have _never_ felt something so evil. Old men in nursing homes died of heart attacks, civilians ran panicking through the streets.

Even the ninjas, anywhere from Genin to Jounin ran and hid from this evil.

Tsunade felt it, and she instantly knew what it meant.

The Keyblades were the only thing standing in between them and destruction.

_

* * *

_

My choice to befriend darkness here in the midst of nothingness was a sound one.

_The moment I stared straight ahead with a calm heart, neither rejecting darkness nor fearing it, I gained a newfound power._

_A superhuman power—the power of darkness._

_It is likely Xehanort and the others were enraptured by this power, eventually becoming its prisoners._

_I do not intend to allow my heart to be devoured by the darkness, as they did, of course._

_With this new power, I uncovered a "corridor of darkness" that connects the realm of nothingness to the outside world. While it is still difficult to come and go as I please, my banishment is now a thing of the past._ …

_At the center of the heart Xehanort has stolen was "Kingdom Hearts," which attracts tremendous darkness itself and attempts to send any and all matter back into its depths._

_The other five have disappeared. Have they become Heartless, like Xehanort?_

_Or did they vanish after Xehanort exploited them?_

_I became familiar with an unusual "entity" while pursuing the truth._

_It is the soul and body that remain when a being loses its heart._

_When a Heartless is born, these entities disappear from the realm of light, to be reborn as entirely new beings in a completely different realm._

–Secret Ansem Report 6

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku stood, in Disney Castle. Next to them stood the immortal natives of the world, and the thirteen members of the New Organization.

They stood on a balcony, overlooking the courtyard and then a large field.

Above the field hung a dark cloud, which smothered the land beneath it like a blanket.

Sora watched it, when suddenly, a young boy, with large blue eyes came up to him. "Grandpa…? What's that?"

Sora looked down at the boy. "I hope you never find out."

_

* * *

_

While beings born of darkness and those lacking hearts may find them convenient, it is dangerous for others to make much use of the corridors of darkness. Darkness erodes the heart.

_In search of a place to proceed with my research and planning away from prying eyes, I found myself in "Twilight Town." It is a quiet village, forgotten in the chasm between light and darkness. I situated myself in the basement of an abandoned mansion standing beyond the woods._ …

_This new threat...they have given themselves a fitting name, I suppose._

_These non-beings: "Nobodies."_

_A great number of Nobodies have lost human form, as have the Heartless. Yet the Nobody born of someone with a strong heart retains its shape, with but the faintest visible changes._

_It appears my betrayers have retained their human forms as Nobodies, and are gathering more followers in hopes of furthering a new scheme._

_"Organization XIII," formed of 13 Nobodies with my betrayers at its core, has divided into two; they are said to be carrying out some sort of research._

_Seeking to uncover the plans of this Organization, I have decided to head for where six of its members have gathered. Towering over the outer limits of the realm between darkness and light: Castle Oblivion._

–Secret Ansem Report 7

* * *

The Dark man smiled. Soon, every power of darkness will be at his feet.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

End Chapter!

*Drain, Drainara, Drainaga: Twilight magic that uses shadow energy to suck away at one's strength, stamina, chakra, and Magic abilities.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke really hated this.

It was the day of the Chuunin exams and he was being put on display as if this were some kind of zoo. Sasuke could almost hear the tour guides "And to your left, we have an _Uchiha Sasuke_, Sasukes are very rare and of the Genus Uchiha, meaning they have the power of the Sharingan."

It was ridiculous. All of these leaders came over, went gaga over his Sharingan, then left to make way for other leaders. The only thing that could have made this worse would be if he was still stuck as the Snake's body.

Several Daimyos were staring at him from a distance, coming to see the "Mighty Uchiha" when, much to Sasuke's relief, Hinata and Haku joined up. "Oh, thank heavens." He whispered.

"Hey Sasuke." Hinata said, walking over to him, "What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke pointed to the Daimyos. "These guys won't let me in, they're too busy going nuts over 'The last Uchiha.'"

Haku smiled, "But I thought you loved the attention, after all, it's just another opportunity for you to show off."

Sasuke looked at him. "Shut up, Haku."

Hinata sighed. "Look, Sasuke, it's not that hard to figure out."

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata raised Star Seeker. "Stop."

The Daimyos froze. Now stuck in time.

"And then you just walk on through." Hinata said as she went past one of the Daimyos and into the arena.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank Heavens for magic." He said as he passed the time-warped men and their body guards.

The three of them made their way down to the arena floor, where a roar of applause met them.

They waved graciously before returning to the task at hand, woopin' the snot out of these punks.

* * *

Sasuke was a little disappointed. He had been paired with a kid who could barely get across a complete sentence. "Jou git nodin don mi!"

Sasuke looked at him. "Huh?"

The protector, a tall man with wild, unkempt brown hair stood up. "I think he said you've got nothing on him."

"Well why didn't he say so?" Sasuke asked.

"I tid! Dat's wot E sed!" The boy said. He had blue eyes and perfectly groomed black hair. A Kumo headband hung from his arm. He was about twelve years old.

"Have you ever heard of 'Grammar?' Or 'Spelling' maybe?"

"Jou com dover ere an E'll sow jou gwawwma."

Sasuke blinked, baffled at the boy's speech.

"Um…" The protector said. "Just begin."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Finally, I couldn't take that blabbering anymore!"

"Badder? E sow jou badder!"

Sasuke blinked before turning to the crowd. "Does anyone have a Gibberish-to-English dictionary?"

That got a laugh from the crowd.

"Eh? Jou makn fon u mi?"

"Am I making a fondue lee?"

"Jou makn fon u mi!"

"John's making the fun key?"

"Arg! Jou dy!" The boy said pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke smiled as Light in Exile shone in his hand. "Now you're speaking my language."

The boy charged. Sasuke let him, until the boy was about a foot away, before bring Light in Exile around and smashing the boys head. "Look, never get too close to a guy with a longer weapon than yours. It just doesn't work." He said as the boy began to pick himself up.

The boy shot him a death glare.

Sasuke, however, was immune to such petty looks, especially after living with Orochimaru's Killer Intent, which even froze Riku stiff for a while.

Sasuke only stood at the ready, however, he looked relaxed. That actually made the boy madder.

He charged, kunai raised, ready to drive it into Sasuke chest.

Sasuke smiled, as he let the boy come.

The boy lunged, digging the knife into Sasuke chest.

The boys eyes went wide as he saw the handle sticking out of Sasuke chest. Sasuke reached down and pulled it out, before quoting a person from Riku's memories. "I wonder, _after_ killing me, what was it you planned on doing?" Sasuke threw the blade at the boy, quickly casting Cure to keep blood in his veins and not anywhere else. As soon as the green aura faded, Sasuke moved.

Actually, "Moved" is a bad word, "Blurred" would be much more accurate.

Sasuke blurred, confusing the speech impaired boy, before he was suddenly rammed in the side by some unseen force. Suddenly, he felt like he had been hit by an uppercut with a dull blade. The boy flew backwards, only for Sasuke to appear where he was flying.

Light in Exile was held with both hands high over his head. The blade was perfectly in line with the Kumo Genin's stomach. Sasuke brought the blade down, and the boy went soaring to the ground. The boy hit the ground, a shallow crater forming.

Sasuke was quick to use the opportunity. He carefully aimed his Keybalde towards the boy before using "Drain."

The Kumo nin began to get up, only to let himself drop from lack of energy.

Sasuke visibly relaxed. He looked over at the protector. "I don't think he's going to get up."

* * *

When Sasuke came up to the contestant's booth, Haku was the first to speak. "Gee, I'm soooo glad you went easy on the kid." He said with enough sarcasm to fill the ocean.

Sasuke looked up at him, "I _did _go easy." Haku and the other Genin looked at him, some of them suddenly feeling very unsure about this.

Haku sighed. "So who's next?"

As if to answer his question, the Protector stood up, "Next, Haku vs. Kyuuban (sucker)."

Haku smiled, "Sounds like my lucky day."

Haku jumped into the air, before using his secret bloodline to freeze the air around him to create a giant icy stalagmite.

Haku grabbed a hold of the tip of the ice stalagmite, and used it slow his decent to the ground.

Haku's opponent, a stocky boy from Kusa, wasn't far behind. He was wearing a large trench coat, with which he used to slow his decent, making it look as if he were flying.

When Kyuuban made it down, he quickly reached into his coat and pulled out four kunai.

Haku's smile got bigger, "Impatient are we? Very well."

The protector looked at the two, decided he couldn't hold them for long, and began the match.

Kyuuban ran forward, holding all four kunai in hand, two in a reverse grip while the other two pointing forward.

Haku let him come, channeling a little chakra into the ice stalagmite.

Kyuuban was rapidly closing the distance. The grip on the kunai tightened.

Haku smiled bigger.

Kyuuban was ten feet away.

Five feet.

Two feet.

Impact.

Kyuuban looked straight down at the ground, a smirk on his face. He had hit. He could feel two of his Kunai stuck deep into his target.

He looked up, and his smug look transformed into one of shock and awe.

His kunai were not buried deep into Haku's torso. They were buried deep in a tower shield that had emerged from the ice structure next to him.

Haku's face appeared in-between two of the three large blue blades that sat on the top of the shield. "Let's play."

Kyuuban had only one second for all of this to register before the tower shield smashed him in the face. Kyuuban stumbled back, stunned. He lost his grip on all four kunai.

Before he could recover, Haku made his move. Taking his tower shield, Haku used the three points, which had been sharpened to slice at the boy.

"Ah!" Kyuuban cried as the three blades sliced at his chest.

Haku moved again, he pushed the shield forward, knocking the boy down to the ground, before twisting the shield upside-down so that the three points were but an inch from Kyuuban's throat.

Haku smiled sadistically. "Game over."

"Match!" the protector called, "Winner: Haku!"

* * *

"And you called my match overkill?" Sasuke said as Haku made his way to the rail of the competitor's box.

"Whatever, Emo, you're just jealous." Haku said.

"Oh, yes." Sasuke said, sarcasm overflowing, "I'm am sooo jealous of your mediocrity."

"Who are you callin' mediocre?"

"Boys, stop it, before I decide to give the both of you a time out." Hinata said, as she looked over the book she was reading.

"He started it!" Haku said.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!"

Meanwhile, everyone in the competitor's box sweatdropped.

* * *

Hinata stood in the center of the arena, reading her book.

"So what, you're not even going to pay attention to me?" Her opponent asked, a girl of about fourteen years of age with auburn hair.

Hinata looked up, "Huh? You say something?"

Somewhere in the stands, a masked Jounin snickered to himself.

"You may begin." The Protector said.

Hinata waited for the girl to charge.

She waited and waited.

Finally, she looked up from her book. She saw her opponent stand there, a kunai in hand. "So are you going to charge me or what?" Hinata asked.

"And wind up like those other losers? No, you take the first move."

Hinata smiled as she put her book into her cloak. "Let the enemy move first. Very smart." Suddenly, Star Seeker appeared in her hand with a flash, "Yet at the same time, it opens the other person to a great risk." The girl tilted her head, trying to figure out what she ment. Suddenly, three vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the girl. "Because you never know exactly what you're up against."

* * *

The second round when by like the first until it was just the three of them and a kid form Kumo left.

The poor boy was fighting like crazy. The boy was as nervous as soldiers before a mission.

Finally Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and said. "Relax. 'Cause if you don't I can promise you, you are going to get hurt."

The nervous Kumo Genin nodded.

The protector sighed as he called the next match. "Hinata Hyuuga and Haku."

In unison, both opponents said. "We give up."

The protector looked up at the two of them. "Um…Alright…Next match, Sasuke vs. -."

"I give up." Sasuke said. When both the protector and the Kumo nin looked at him, Sasuke replied, "I think we've proven our abilities."

The Kumo genin let loose a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Five new Chunins stood in the center of the arena. The Kumo Genin that was freaking out not that long ago, the girl that Hinata faced in the first round, and the three members of Team Seven.

"Congratulations," Tsunade said, "You have all made the rank of Chunin." She was about to go on when Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I've got to go." He said before suddenly disappearing.

"I have a previous engagement." Hinata said before she teleported away.

"What she said." Haku said before he shunshined away, leaving the two other kids alone and feeling very awkward.

* * *

In the dark room in some unknown tower the dark man sat.

The huge oaken double doors of the room opened and a tall man with orange hair and piercings on his face and a pair of grey eyes made of concentric circles.

"So, how does the experiment go?" The dark man said.

"It goes well." The orange haired man said, "They find my bodies as superior forms and obey them willingly."

"Any side-effects?"

"None whatsoever."

The dark man smiled. "Excellent. Begin construction on the portal."

"Yes sir." The man said as he left.

The dark man sat in his throne and smiled. He was so close.

A knock sounded at the doors. "Enter." The dark man said.

Three figures entered. It was Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Juugo suddenly dropped a figure wearing red armor from head to foot. "We have the Gobi." Suigetsu said, knowing his partner would never speak to the leader.

The dark man smiled. "Very good. Now, I have a mission for you."

* * *

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade said as she looked at all of team seven.

"What do you need, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"As you may or may not know, Gaara, the one-tailed Jinchuuriki of Suna, became Kazekage two years ago. Ever since then he has been sending formal requests for you, Naruto, to come on a diplomatic mission."

"So you want us to go to Suna?"

"That, and I want you to try your best to push for an open trade route. The sand in Suna is very rich in silicon, which we can use to advance in our electronics technology."

"So we want their sand?" Naruto asked. "Couldn't we just take it? I mean, it _is_ dirt."

"We could, but we want to make it out as if we were bound by honor to makes us a more pleasurable ally."

"So we're going to make ourselves look better by asking for their dirt?"

"Exactly."

"Ok…"

"You have one hour to pack. Have a good trip."

_

* * *

_

"Have a good trip, my eye."

Naruto thought. It was one week since they left Konoha. They had already crossed into Suna territory, and the desert of the world.

To say the heat was unbearable would have been an understatement.

"Hey Haku," Sasuke said, "Could you make more ice to go down my back?"

"If I could, I wouldn't be sweating myself to death."

"Guys, just shut up." Naruto mumbled.

It didn't help that they were all wearing black leather robes.

Hinata had taken hers off a while ago, revealing a voluptuous body clothed in a lavender short-sleeved shirt with blue straps that held it close to her body to give her a larger range of motion, and pair of white ninja pants. "How much farther?" she asked.

"Three days." Naruto said.

A groan erupted from his teammates.

"Maybe we should travel by night." Sasuke said.

"I told you it was a good idea." Haku said.

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke said.

* * *

When the sun fell below the horizon, everyone packed up and was ready to go. They slowly made their way through the desert, whose cold breeze forced them to put their robes back on.

When dawn approached, they removed their cloaks and laid down to sleep.

Somewhere, just a day's march behind them, three figures prepared for an unbearable journey in the blistering sun.

* * *

Team Seven walked into the ravine that doubled as the gate to Sunagakure. They were met by a Suna Chuunin. "Greetings, are you Naruto?" The man asked.

"That would be me." Naruto said.

"The Kazekage would like to see you immediately."

"Then we best not keep him waiting." Naruto said, smiling.

The Chuunin led them to the center of the city, where a large, spherical structure stood with the Kanji for wind on it. The chuunin led them into the building which, much to team seven's relief, was well air-conditioned. The chuunin led them up a flight of stairs to an small door.

The Chuunin knocked on the door. "Sir, it the team from Konoha you wanted to see."

"Excellent, send them in." A voice said from behind the door.

The chuunin nodded and opened the door to reveal a large office with a man with dark hair sitting at a desk, singing papers.

The man looked up, and then tried to figure out which robed figure was his. "Ok, it doesn't help me when your hoods are all up."

The three robe wearers looked at each other. Before they laughed. They all removed their hoods to reveal three faces, one of them being Naruto's.

Gaara stood up and walked over to Naruto, "I never got the chance to thank you for showing me the light."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Three figures stood on the outskirts of Suna.

Waiting.

* * *

End of Chapter. Soory this took me so long to write, I had a lot of stuff to do this weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

"_Suna's not that bad,"_ Naruto thought as he stood on a high balcony, _"If it weren't for the heat, that is."_ He sighed as he looked out at the village's night-time cityscape. The lights casted a soft white glow over the buildings. It looked so peaceful.

A faint smell wafted under his sensitive nose. A mix of lavender and lilac, with a slight twist of honeysuckle. He smiled as he recognized the smell, "Hey Hinata."

"Ok, seriously, stop doing that. It's creepy." Hinata said as she joined him on the balcony.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, "But I can't help it if my heart beats like crazy every time you're around."

Hinata looked over at him, smiling, "Despite that being a boldfaced lie; that was really sweet."

Naruto smiled, "I thought it would be."

Hinata shook her head, sometimes, he was so impossible. But then again, that's why she loved him. She sighed as she held onto his arm, and rested her head on his shoulders. "It's a beautiful city."

Naruto looked down at her. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are."

Hinata blushed lightly, smiling.

Naruto looked out towards the horizon, which as cold and deep as darkness itself. But he knew that night was a benevolent force, where as Darkness was a horrible creature. But the problem was, that darkness was everywhere, in the hearts of his people, his friends, even himself.

He sighed, it seemed like a pointless battle, the very darkness he was fighting resided in his own heart, like an evil wraith that poisoned him against the enemy. Sometimes, it was even a ruler in some twisted sense. It would make him hate, even though he knew that put him in danger, it would make him envy, lust for power, arrogance, and so much more, even though the Darkness's very essence was buried in those actions. He hated to do it, yet at the same time he loved to, it was some horrible irony where he loved the Darkness he hated.

The worst part was that, as long as he was alive, he could never escape it. The wraith of Darkness would stay in his heart until the day he died. Only in the Blessed Realm could he be rid of the Darkness that was in his heart. But that day seemed very far away.

Then, a deep voice encroached upon his thoughts. _**"What you need, my student, is a light, something that inspires you to continue with your goodness until the day you lose your Darkness."**_

"_Where can I find one, Kyuubi-sensei?" _Naruto asked

"_**Look at your shoulder."**_Kyuubi told him.

Naruto did and he saw Hinata's two beautiful lavender eyes. They stared out over the city like two guardians of purity, watching over the village as it slept. Her eyes then shifted, from the village lights to him, and he saw something in that stare. It was a look of respect and admiration. Her stare seemed to convey all the expectations she had ever wanted in him, and he had met all of them, or so she thought.

Her expectation of never wanting power, was never made. He had broken her expectation of arrogance. She had never seen him envy any one, but he had. He looked away from her gaze in shame. The shame of knowing he had failed her, and that he had failed her so many times. He didn't deserve that look of praise.

Even though he didn't deserve it, he looked back at Hinata one more time, and this time he saw something even more surprising. Her look of admiration wasn't in ignorance of his failures, she knew that everyone had darkness and everyone failed, but she chose to forgive them, giving him a clean slate.

But he knew that each time he failed her expectations that it hurt her. He knew that every time he did something stupid like that he was killing her slowly.

The thought of him hurting her brought his shame back full force.

Hinata grabbed his hand, comforting him.

He looked down at her hand, he lovely, beautiful hand that held his.

A tear fell from his face.

"Hinata…"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Th-there's…there's Darkness inside of me, a Darkness like some kind of master. I've…I've tried to save you from my failure, but…but I just can't find the answer."

Hinata held him tight as he continued.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Hinata."

"I know, Naruto…I know."

"You're my light Hinata, you're my one chance. So I'm going to hold on to you, and I'll never let go."

Hinata smiled as he said that.

"But I just need you to be with me as I enter the shadows."

"I will be there, Naruto, I will always be there."

Naruto smiled, "Then I will always do my best to keep myself from failing you again." Naruto hugged her as he looked up at the sky, where now, a thousand stars were now shining.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he watched the two of them from his own balcony.

It was so innocent and pure.

Being a creature of light had its advantages. Of course, he'd never have something like that, he would be tainted. The thought wiped the grin from his face. Anyone that ever to close to him like that would tainted because of him.

He sighed.

At least he could have something close to that.

He looked over the horizon, watching the twilight, and for a brief second, he felt his power surge, as it always did in the time between darkness and light. Then, as the sun fell behind the horizon, his power began to fall. By the time the stars were shining, he felt like he did normally.

He smiled, _"Well, it's good to know that if anyone attacked me when the sun was setting, I'd whip their behinds."_

He chuckled to himself as he stepped into his room.

Suddenly, the building shook. Sasuke heard a large _ka-boom_, as if it were right next to his head. The whole balcony was lit up in orange flame, which lit the room with an eerie glow.

In a second, Light in Exile flashed from Sasuke's heart to his hand, and he jumped to the balcony. Ten meters away, a large cloud of black smoke billowed into the air, outlined by the star-filled sky and the orange flame of the explosion.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Sasuke yelled, looking to the balcony they had been standing on a second ago.

"Behind you, Sasuke." Sasuke turned, and there, standing on the awning above his balcony stood the two Keyblade Master, their weapons at the ready. "Looks like Suna has some unwanted company."

"I guess we should show them the door, huh?" Sasuke said.

"Of course." Hinata said, and then, without a word, they teleported away.

Suddenly, a figure jumped from the balcony. "Hey! Wait up!" Haku said, jumping below.

* * *

Gaara stood in the plaza, Sandstorm, in his hand, a glaring look plastered on his face. In front of him stood three figures, they all wore black coats with red clouds. One of them was large, with orange hair, and a semi-maniacal grin on his face. Another had silver hair and a large sword. The third one was obviously female with red hair and glasses.

"I want his blood." The man with the orange hair said, before his expression changed to that of an evil man. "Things are going to get scary." Then it changed again, to a soft face "The Darkness holds no power over me." Again it changed, to that of an angry man that was used to things going his way "Bilge rats the lot of them." Then it changed again, to a worried face, this time he didn't speak though.

Gaara looked him over, something about him didn't seem right. There was something odd about him, which was saying a lot since Gaara himself was the Ichibi container who had to force himself awake in order to stay sane. The other two looked a little worried, and backed up a bit.

Gaara smirked, perfect distraction. With a jump, he lunged for the redhead, Sandstorm coming at her in full swing. Suddenly, a large sword got in the way of the sand blade.

The silver haired man had moved just in time to save his partner. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill her that quickly."

Gaara could see by his lips that he was a little dehydrated.

As soon as the thought went through his mind, the man pulled out a water bottle and took a swift swig. Gaara jumped back, before sending a tendril of sand at the boy, only to be surprised when his torso turned to water, which only swallowed the sand and made it wet. _"Well, it's not like I have a limited supply."_ Gaara thought, _"But if this boy can turn into water, then I may have a problem."_

Suddenly, the water torso reformed to skin, and the boy looked at him with a shark-like smile. "That would be a good strategy, _if_ I couldn't become water at will."

Gaara smirked, and he held up his arm. "Sabaku Kyuu."

Suddenly, Suigetsu heard Karin fighting, he turned, only just in time to see being engulfed by sand.

Gaara smirked again, "You may, but your teammates can't." He was about to finish her with Sabaku Sousou, when Juugo rammed him. The sand released her, and Karin fell to the ground, her arm hanging limp by her side.

"Thanks Juugo." She said to him. Juugo only looked back, his face twisting in so many ways.

Gaara let the sand around him pick him up, and he stood with Sandstorm in his hand. A scowl now painted hi face. _"So the water guy keeps me at bay with his sword, and the big guy makes sure I don't take anyone out while me and the water guy fights, so what does the redhead do?"_

As if to answer her question, she suddenly called out, "Guys, we have company."

"_Ah. The look out."_ Gaara thought.

"Hey Gaara, taking out the trash?" A voice said behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you weren't going to make it, Naruto." Gaara said.

"What, and leave all the fun to you? Never." Naruto said, his black cloak flowing in the wind as he stood next to Gaara. "Oh, by the way, I brought some friends, hope you don't mind."

Suddenly, Hinata appeared next to Naruto, and Sasuke stood on the other side of Gaara. The four of them looked at the three enemy nins.

Karin smiled. "Oh, this is good." She said. "Just imagine how impressed the Leader would be when we bring back two Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's smile disappeared. "Gaara. No mercy."

"Understood."

Sasuke looked over at Juugo, and he felt a presence that seemed very familiar to him. He just couldn't remember.

Juugo remembered though. "Traitor!" Suddenly, his expression changed, "Riku, you codfish."

Suddenly, he remembered. Captain Hook.

"Well, well." Juugo said, his expression changed again, "If it isn't the boy I thought so much of."

Another name hit him, Maleficent.

"I'm going to scare you senseless."

Oogie Boogie.

"This time we'll turn you into a heartless, then you'll never betray us again!"

Ursula.

Suddenly, his face changed into a maniacal expression, "What's the matter? Didn't like the power?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, he knew that voice. It had been the voice in his head that made him leave Konoha three years ago. This was the Curse seal. This was the users of Darkness.

Juugo shook his head, and looked at Sasuke. "They know you."

* * *

"So are you guys going to attack or what?!" Suigetsu said.

Naruto looked up at him, and charged. Kingdom Key flashing.

Hinata followed.

Sasuke stared at Juugo, and Juugo glared at Sasuke, right before charging the Uchiha.

Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata all charged for Suigetsu, who was force to defend himself. Unfortunately, his sword was too large to move fast enough, and he had to turn one of his legs to water in order to save himself.

Suddenly, Karin joined, holding a kunai in her good arm, she dove forward, trying to take out Hinata. Hinata responded by sending three large, "Firaga!"s at her. Driving her back from the fight. Karin made another approach, and this time, Hinata broke off the fight completely to attack the redhead.

* * *

Sasuke's blade danced around Juugo, who was slowly lousing himself to the Seekers of Darkness. Sasuke's eyes were spinning madly, keeping him one step ahead of the boy the entire time.

Suddenly, Juugo's chakra flared, and he began to transform. His head grew two black horns, like the hat of a certain witch. His eyes sank back into his head until they were nothing but two black pits. His legs split into eight black tentacles, and his back seemed to grow to red coat tails. Finally, his wrists seemed to grow two golden bands, like that of a imprisoned genie.

Then, as one, collective voice, the seekers of Darkness yelled, "We want you back!"

* * *

Hinata was shooting fireballs like a machine gun shot bullets. Karin somehow miraculously dodged them all, to the point where it drove Hinata insane.

"You better do better than that." Karin said.

"Then how about this? Thundaga!" Suddenly a thunder bolt ripped through the sky and hit Karin full force, electrocuting her and turning the surrounding sand to glass.

When the lightning passed, Karin stood there smoking for a second, before falling over.

Hinata nodded in satisfaction, before turning to leave.

Suddenly, she heard laughing. "So the Jinchuuriki has found a whore strong enough to protect herself. Heh heh." Then Karin breathed her last.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto were making excellent progress. They had been fighting in a way that would make Suigetsu open to one area, and the other would attack from that area, forcing him to liquefy himself, which apparently took energy out of him.

Suddenly, Suigetsu dug the tip of his blade in the ground, and jumped on the top of the sword. "So, you can hold your own against flesh and blood. But let's see how well you can fight Darkness."

Suddenly five Heartless appeared.

Naruto quickly dispatched four of them, only getting a small but leeching scratch on his back before sending the last one to the abyss.

"Hm." Suigetsu remarked. "Not bad, but try this on for size." He said as he jumped to the floor, the sword now emitting a dark power.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. "How dare you!"

Everyone turned to see Haku, and he didn't look happy.

"How dare you taint Zabuza's sword with Darkness."

Suigetsu suddenly remembered someone that had always annoyed him. "Haku?"

"I'm going to murder you, Suigetsu!" Haku said, his ice shield forming.

Suigetsu suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

That feeling was confirmed when Haku broke the shield down the middle, creating two deadly bladed spikes.

* * *

Sasuke stood, his back to a wall, cursing himself for letting himself get cornered. The horned creature he had been fighting grinned a smile that would make anyone's blood go cold.

Sasuke stared at the man, his Sharingan spinning madly.

The psychopath stared back, his expression constantly changing as the Seekers of Darkness fought for control of the boy's body. It was like looking into six different faces on one head.

Suddenly, an idea hit Sasuke. "Time for my original jutsu." He said before starting a series of handsigns. "Rat, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Horse, Snake, Boar, Tiger, Dog, Horse, Dragon, Monkey, Ox, Monkey, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Bird, Ram, Rabbit, Snake Tiger, Rat, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Tiger! Dive in the Mind Jutsu!"

Suddenly, both Sasuke and Juugo froze.

* * *

Sasuke stood in what looked like a sewer. Water dripped from cracks in the ceiling, and landed in an interminable river of murky water. "Where is he?" a voice echoed through off the walls.

"He's here." Another voice said.

"Boy!" The first voice cried, "Where did he go?" He asked, oblivious to the first voice.

"I WANT BLOOD!" A third voice cried.

"Boy!" A fourth voice cried, "Come here boy! I want my pleasure!"

Sasuke grimaced. That was Maleficent's voice he had just heard.

"Boy!" Another voice said, "Give me energy, Now!"

"KIIIILLLLLL!" The third voice cried.

Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes to filter through the noise.

Yelling, screaming, whispering, more yelling.

Suddenly, he heard another noise.

Sobbing.

He opened his eyes and used the jutsu to immediately teleport himself to the origin of the noise.

There in front of him was a small boy, kneeled over and crying in his hands. "Why won't they go away? Why won't they go away?" He whimpered.

Sasuke looked down at the boy, who sat there, rocking back and forth. It was heart breaking.

Suddenly the boy turned, and his eyes widened as he saw another being in his head. The boy suddenly shot up and backed against the wall, his arms over his head. "Don't hurt me!" he cried.

Sasuke just looked at the boy, when suddenly, another voiced cried. "Boy! I want food! Get over here before I hurt you!"

The boy, shivering from fright, got up and began to walk towards the hallway. Suddenly, the boy was stopped by a gloved hand. "Don't go anywhere." Sasuke said, before disappearing.

* * *

Sasuke stood again, his back to the wall, and the horned creature in front of him. Then the horns shrank back into his head, his eyes reemerged, the eight black tentacles returned to two legs. The coat tail-growths disappeared and the two golden wrist-bands disappeared. Then, he began to change more. He began to get younger.

Before Sasuke realized it, he was staring to the face of a twelve year old boy.

The boy looked up at the robed man, and began to cry. "Thank you, thank you." The boy said, falling to his knees and clutching at Sasuke's boots. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

* * *

Suigetsu knew he was in trouble.

That fact that both legs and one arm were frozen solid was good indicators.

Suigetsu raised the sword high above his head and brought it down on Haku.

Haku refroze the shield halves together at the last second to create an unstoppable defense.

"Blizzaga!" Naruto yelled, freezing Suigetsu's free arm.

Suigetsu cursed, and tried to wiggle free. Only for Gaara to freeze the swordsman's torso.

Haku glared at the boy, "This is why Zabuza never chose you to be his successor!" He yelled, "Because you would use power as an excuse to disgrace his sword!"

Suigetsu shook his head, "The idiot always thought of honor before power. It good thing he died, those who sacrifice power for something as trivial as honor would never be able to survive in days like this."

Haku took one look at him before taking his shield and slicing off Suigetsu's head, which instantly turned to water.

Haku smiled. "Yeah, just try to reform your head without your body, moron."

The puddle bubbled.

* * *

When the excitement died downed, and Sasuke checked Juugo into the nearest hospital to be looked over, everyone went back to their apartments. Naruto stood at his balcony, watching the night sky, when he smelled Hinata's scent.

"Hey, angel." He said.

"Um. Naruto." Hinata said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

"_**Busted."**_ A certain giant fox said.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Uh, is it too late to say that I have a confession to make?"

* * *

End Chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

"What do you mean 'is it too late?'" Hinata asked, slightly miffed. "We've known each other for years and you ask if it's too late to say you're a Jinchuuriki?!"

"It didn't seem like it was that big a deal." Naruto blurted out.

"Not that big a deal?! You have a Biju locked in you somewhere and that's not that big a deal?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Naruto said, "it turns out the Biju are the Keyblade masters of this world."

"So? Just because you have a Keyblade doesn't make you instantly a good guy!"

"A bad past doesn't make you a bad guy either." Naruto retorted.

"That doesn't change the fact that you have demon stuck inside you somewhere!"

"They actually prefer the term 'Spiritual Keyblade Guardian'."

"Oh, so you know what they like to be called, let me guess do you know their favorite pastimes too?"

"Well if they are locked into your consciousness you tend to get a lot of bored, one-sided conversations."

"Oh, that must have been horrible for you." Hinata said, sarcasm flowing off the words.

"Will you stop it! Kyuubi has been an excellent teacher, you don't need to insult him."

"Kyuubi!?" Hinata yelled. "It's the Fox!? The very Fox that practically destroyed Konoha?"

"Ok, one, he was forced to do that , two, so what if he is, huh? Is there a problem with me? Have I changed at all?"

"No, you haven't changed." Hinata said, "Which only shows that you don't trust and that you've never trusted me."

"I trust you! It's everyone else I don't trust! This is a Shinobi world, people eavesdrop for a living! A wonderful example is Haku and Sasuke sitting right outside the door!" A muffled shuffling sound was suddenly heard from behind the door.

Naruto yelled, bringing his hands to his hair, before quietly saying, "You know, I knew, I knew that there would be people who wouldn't get this, but I at least expected you of all people to try, just to try to understand. But apparently the fact that I have a giant fox in my stomach, who has absolutely no effect on my personality what-so-ever, is too big of a problem." Naruto pulled his hood over his head, "I'm going for a walk, be ready to move out by morning."

And with that he disappeared, leaving only Hinata in an empty room thinking, _"Aw, crap, what did I just do?"_

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Suna, angry and hurt. _"I mean sure, I knew that some people would be jerks, but her? Her of all people? My Kairi…" _a tear fell from his eye.

"_**If you want my opinion, you should have told her."**_ Kyuubi said.

"_I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, SO SHUT UP!" _Naruto yelled in his head.

"_**Calm down boy! Darkness thrives in anger."**_

_"Darkness, Darkness, Darkness, well if the light won't except me, then I have no choice."_

_**"Don't talk like that."**_ Kyuubi said, _**"What would Sora think"**_

_"Honestly, I don't care anymore. This was his fight to begin with, he brought me into this."_

_**"Stop talking like that Naruto, you're scaring me."**_ Kyuubi said.

_"Everything he promised me was good, but it turned out to be nothing but ashes."_

_**"Naruto, please, it wasn't Sora's fault."**_

_"You're right, if it's anyone's fault it's that stupid Uchiha, Madara. That was his name right?"_

_**"Yes."**_

_"hm."_ Naruto thought to himself, _"Congrats, Madara, you just made it to the top of my list."_

* * *

Hinata sat on top of the giant Kazekage dome, wondering whether or not she should apologize to Naruto.

She went over the facts. 1. A Fox Biju is trapped in Naruto, didn't tell her. 3. According to Naruto, he didn't tell her because he could be easily eavesdropped. 4. Also according to Naruto, the Fox has no effect on his personality. 5. Again, according to Naruto the Fox has been his teacher in the ways of the Keyblade. 6. Also according to Naruto, the Fox was forced to attack Konoha. 7. Naruto has never lied to her yet. Keyword yet.

She sighed. Maybe she was a little hard on him.

"If you're thinking you've been hard on him, your right." A voice said behind her, she turned to see Sasuke, "But don't beat yourself up too bad, Naruto was a jerk."

Hinata turned back to the night sky, "What are you doing here?"

"Filling in some gaps Naruto left out." Sasuke said sitting beside her.

"Oh, so he told you but didn't tell me?" Hinata asked.

"No, I didn't know until today either, but I think I understand him."

"How so?"

"Well, when Orochimaru was using my body, he covered my face with a mask of his own. He was trying to fool everyone into thinking it was all him, so people would respect him with the power of the Sanin."

"And what does this have to do with Naruto and the Kyuubi?"

"Well, put yourself in Naruto's shoes. If he told everyone that he was a Jinchuuriki, then people wouldn't see him as Naruto, they see him as the Kyuubi. So he covers the Fox with himself to gain respect for himself. Kinda like what the snake did, he pushed the image of himself in order to gain his former respect. Now I know that I should never compare Orochimaru to Naruto, but the point is, Naruto didn't tell anyone about the fox so that he could show everyone who _he_ is. He did it so that he could befriend people without having them cower in fear, he did it so that he could gain respect for who he is, he did it to live his own life."

Hinata looked up at him.

"And could you really blame him for wanting that?" Sasuke asked her.

* * *

"Naruto!" a voice called behind the sulking blond.

Naruto turned to see who it had broken his thoughts. It was Haku, running toward him.

"Wait up!"

"Why? So you can forsake me like everyone else?" Naruto said, bitter venom in his voice.

"No, just hear me out man." Haku said as he caught up with the robed teen.

"You have ten seconds to convince me to listen to the rest of your speech."

"Hinata hasn't rejected you."

"Really?" Naruto said sarcasm dripping from the word, "I guess I've should have seen that in the way she exploded all over the room."

"Just bear with me here." Haku pleaded, "She has loved you all these years only to find that you have kept a secret from her, and this isn't some small secret either. This is earth-shattering news, Naruto. She would trust you with every detail of her life, Naruto, finding out you've kept something from her is almost betrayal."

"I trust her!" Naruto yelled, "I'd trust her with everything! I trust her with my heart! I can't trust anyone else in this world, but I trust her!"

"Does she know that?" Haku asked, "Does she know that you would trust her with anything and everything that ever belonged to you?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…or at least I think so." Naruto said, adding the last part quietly.

Haku nodded "Be sure she knows. It will save you both a lot of pain."

The Haku turned and left, leaving the blond alone in the sand to his thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku stood at the gates of Suna. Gaara and his siblings were giving their thanks and good-byes. "Thank you again for you help." Gaara told them, "You were a big help against the intruders that night."

"Oh, it was no problem." Haku said, "If fact, it was a privilege to return honor to Zabuza's sword."

Gaara smiled, "Speaking of which, I think you should have this." He said, snapping his fingers. A Suna ANBU appeared, holding a large bundle. The ANBU handed the bundle to Haku and disappeared. "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it." Gaara said.

Haku recognized the bundle's shape, and smiled. "Thank you." He said.

Gaara nodded. "Also, the boy, Juugo has requested to go with you. Will you accept his company?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say 'no,' when Sasuke blurted "Yes. We'll take him."

"We will?" Naruto asked.

"We will, this boy needs serious medical and therapeutic attention, Tsunade can give him the best of both."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Fine, We'll take the boy with us."

Gaara nodded and snapped his fingers again. Another ANBU appeared, a young, orange-haired boy hugging the ANBU's legs as the smoke cleared. When the boy let go and turned, he immediately jumped on Sasuke "Nii-san!"

"Brother?" Haku asked, "That was fast."

Sasuke picked up himself and the boy, who would barely let go of Sasuke's legs. "We'll take care of him." He said.

"I know you will." Gaara said, before turning to Temari. "Go with them to Konoha, make sure to get them home safe."

"Why are you sending me?" Temari asked.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "I thought you would have jumped at a chance to see Shikamaru again."

Temari blushed. "Well what do you know?" she mumbled.

Gaara's smiled bigger. "Well have a nice trip, hopefully we'll see you soon."

"Hopefully under better circumstances." Naruto said, holding out his hand to Gaara.

"Of course." Gaara said, grabbing Naruto's hand and giving it a good shake.

Gaara watched team seven and Temari as they left Suna. _"Please Naruto, apologize to her."_

* * *

The desert sun had apparently chosen Suna as its favorite vacation spot, it would not go away.

"How do you guys even live out here?" Haku whined to Temari.

"Just shut up and walk." She said.

"So, Nii-san," Juugo said, riding on his self-proclaimed Nii-san's shoulders "What's it like in Konoha?"

"Well, it's no Utopia but I like it." Sasuke said, "After all, all my friends are there."

Juugo frowned a bit. "But I don't have any friends."

Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry, I'll change that."

The only ones who hadn't said anything were Naruto and Hinata, who only stood like to black wraiths against the sand.

At the most they would look at each other before tearing their gaze away and staring at their feet as they made their trek in the desert.

As they day, and the heat, went through its daily cycle, the slower the company began to move.

The silence between the two wraiths was deafening.

As night began to fall the company began looking for a good place to make camp. Finally they chose to camp in the shadow of a large sand dune. After starting a fire to cook their food, they all found their own places to sleep before sitting around the fire. Neither Hinata nor Naruto spoke in that time.

Finally, after a long, awkward silence, Haku got up. "Well I'm going to bed, so if you want an ice-pack pillow tonight, now is a good time to say something."

"I'll take one." Sasuke said.

"Should I have one, Nii-san?" Juugo asked.

"I definitely advise it, and please, call me Sasuke."

"Sure, Sasuke-nii-san. I'll take one, Haku-san."

Temari eyed Haku, "I guess I can take one."

After Haku made all four of them a block of ice for pillow uses, everyone went to bed, except Hinata and Naruto, who still sat around the fire, staring into its depths.

An hour passed by, and the moon began to rise. The two only sat there and watched the fire slowly die.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting in the dark under a star-filled sky.

"Hinata…" Naruto finally said.

"Y-yes,…Naruto?"

"I…I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his feet. "I probably should have told you about Kyuubi-sensei. It's just, my whole life, people have insulted me as I walked by, some adding injury to the insult, leaving my heart a scarred mess. Eventually, my heart became so scarred that it was immune to the petty insults of the villagers. Then I met you, the only person who didn't hate me no matter what their parents said, that day I gave you a special place in my heart, beneath the scarred skin.

"As time went by, you got closer and closer to the center of my heart, and I loved you more and more. I began to realize that the closer you came to my heart's center, the more damage you could do to me, and I realized with a horrible, chilling feeling that if I ever gave you any reason to hate me, it would kill me."

Naruto looked up at Hinata who was looking at him under her cowl. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." Naruto told her. "I couldn't tell you in the same way that I couldn't bring a kunai point to my own throat. It would have killed me in the slowest, and most painful way possible, and I just couldn't subject myself to that fate."

Naruto turned his whole body towards her, "All my life, I have been looking for angles, anyone who could help me, and I have found the most angelic of them all. Hinata, you are my light, if you were to reject me, then no place in all the worlds could accept me. You are my only chance, Hinata. You are the only hope I have."

Hinata looked at him, a few tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Naruto." She said before embracing him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Haku sat up and stretched. He opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. The sunlight of the cooler desert mornings had just reached the top of the dune. With a quick look around, he found his companions, Juugo, Sasuke, and Temari. His mind, still booting did a head count. _"Where's Naruto and Hinata?"_

Then he saw two figures. Both of them were sitting up, against the sand. One had her head on the other's shoulder, which had his arms wrapped around her slim body.

Haku smiled, "Now that's cute."

* * *

As the company began to move across the desert again, the mood greatly improved with Naruto and Hinata talking to each other again.

That is, until the heat came back.

"Oh man." Haku said. "I wish there was a way that we could get to Konoha faster."

Suddenly Naruto straightened. Before slapping his own face. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He said to himself before pulling off his gloves and biting on his thumbs. He quickly drew two summoning circles in the sand, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

With two giant puffs of smoke and two high-pitched cries, two eagles appeared.

"Furai (Fly), Hishou (Soaring), we need you to take us to Konoha."

"Right away, Naruto-sama." Furai said, bowing.

Naruto jumped on the Eagles head, "Guess what guys." Naruto said, "We have a new travel agency, welcome to Naruto Air."

* * *

After an hour of some extremely fast flying by two expert flyers, the six ninja touched down in Konoha. In about three minutes, Naruto and the gang were up in the Hokage tower making their report to Tsunade. "And so, they day we were leaving, the Kazekage was assaulted by three Akatsuki ninjas. These ninjas were defeated and disposed except one, Juugo, who has experienced mental trauma under Orochimaru." Naruto said, "Haku was also able to retirve Zabuza's sword, which one of the Akatsuki were using. Upon our leaving, The Kazekage sent Temari, his sister to finalize the mining deal."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, send Juugo to the hospital, I'll lokk him over after I finalize the deal with Temari, you can have the rest of the week off."

"But it's the weekend." Naruto said.

"Exactly."

"You're heartless, you know that?"

"Be careful with that word." Tsunade said, "One day you'll have someone freak out because you used that word."

"Whatever." Naruto said, as he turned and left, Hinata at his side and wrapped close to him by his arm.

* * *

In _his _throne room _he _sat.

A man with orange hair and black piercings entered. "The new team failed to retrieve the Ichibi."

The Dark man nodded. "I'm not surprised, their strongest member was a psychopath, their second strongest was put into the worst environment, and the third one had no real abilities to speak of."

"Then why did you send them?" The man with orange hair asked.

The dark man smiled, "I love to surprise myself." The man stood and walked to a window, the only source of light in the room. "Is there anything else I should know, Pain?"

"The Keyblade Masters were there."

The Dark man seemed to tense. "The Keyblade masters?" He turned to Pain, "_The_ Keyblade Masters? The Light, the Twilight, and the Pure?"

"Yes sir." Pain said.

The Dark man turned back to the window. "Already?" He said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

There was silence in the room.

The Dark man turned to Pain. "We're going to have begin the summoning. Call back every member, tell them they have three days or they'll contribute to the Darkness."

"Kill them?"

"No, Pain, I want you to promote them," The dark man said with biting sarcasm, "Of course I want you to kill them. Just make sure they're hearts are intact."

* * *

Naruto stood in his basement, looking over all the data Sora had left him. All the information Mickey had gathered, everything there was to know about Hearts, Heartless, Nobodies, and Keyblades.

Naruto poured over all the books Mickey had given him during the training mission. In front of him sat 15 strange gems, three bottles that seemed empty, three bottles that seemed to be filled with black liquid, five bottles of a strange liquid, and three bottle labeled "Mystery force" and in a corner, was a bundled package, it was long and thin, and a small hint of gold shone from the top, where the cloth did not cover the item.

"Joey!" Naruto called to the moogle, who flew down to the basement with his small bat wings.

"Is it ready, Kupo?" Joey asked.

"I think it is." Naruto said.

"Alright, hand me the sword."

Naruto nodded and picked up the bundle in the corner, unwrapping to reveal the Dream Sword.

Joey took the sword and flew over to the desk, carefully placing the sword on the wooden workbench.

The moogle began using the craft only know to their people to carefully merge the gems, and the contents of the bottles with the sword, slowly molding into a weapon that will always be feared by the forces of Darkness.

Naruto stood in the background, watching the moogle at work, all the while nervously biting his fingernails.

After an hour, and six fingers later, the moogle sighed before presenting the finished product to Naruto. "It is finished. Kupo."

Naruto carefully took it by its white-bandaged-wrapped handle.

Naruto's face reflected in the silver blade. "It's beautiful, Joey."

The moogle nodded, "So what will you name it?"

Naruto looked over it, before nodding. "Leaf's Key."

* * *

End Chapter! Next time, The Assault and the reveal of Leaf's Key!


	25. Chapter 25

Tsunade walked into the hospital room that Juugo had been checked into. He smiled at her as she walked in. "Hi there, Hokage-sama." He said.

"Hey there, Juugo. How's my favorite little patient?"

"I'm doing considerably better." He said.

Tsunade could say that she was actually very impressed with the boy. That tortured mind he once had was recovering at an amazing rate, and it proved to be brilliant.

Tsunade checked over all of his vitals, and he seemed to be fine.

"So what's the diagnosis, doc?" Juugo asked, a smile on his face.

"You seem completely normal." She said, returning the smile.

"Even my cell division speed?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Aw, crap." He said, "I have to go through puberty again?"

"Again?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, it turns out I'm like eighteen years old, but those stupid seekers of Darkness messed with my growing cycle, so I grow younger whenever I use too much power, but I'd grow back to my original age afterwards in a short period of time. So honestly, this is just weird for me."

Tsunade sat down next to him. "So normal is weird?"

"Yeah, but that's the story of my life." Juugo said mumbling.

"Hey, stop that." Tsunade said, "Be happy, you've just been granted something that most people would kill for."

"What?"

"A second chance at life."

Juugo blinked. "I-I guess you're right." He said. "Hey, Hokage-sama, can you get me into the ninja academy before the Genin exam?"

Tsunade smiled, "I think I can arrange that."

Juugo smiled, looking up at her.

Suddenly, his whole world disappeared into darkness. He saw Pain, the man of seven bodies. _"The summoning will bring forth a being of great strength and untold power, with it, we will be able to control the world. Starting with Konoha."_

The memory seemed to ring in his mind like a warning bell.

Then the world returned.

"What's wrong, Juugo?" Tsunade asked.

"I need Nii-san and his team here, now."

* * *

Team seven was walking down the streets of Konoha, happy and smiling. They were walking like a close group of friends, their arms around each other's shoulders, and their steps in perfect synch. Naruto broke from the group as they passed Ichiraku's and grabbed a quick bowl before returning to the group. Suddenly they heard a voice that they knew way too well.

"So you go on one training mission and then you disappear off the face of the earth."

Everyone in the group turned to see a silver-haired Jouunin with a mask over his face.

"Cyclopes!" Naruto yelled, running up and tackling the man.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said, trying to get up, only to be met by Haku, Hinata and Sasuke tackling him also.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They yelled together, burying the Jounin under a mass of black robes, with Haku sitting triumphantly on top.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said, "It's great to see you guys again, but I'd love it if you could get off and let me breathe."

"Sure Cyclopes." Naruto said, as he began to lift the others off the ground.

"Wow, Naruto." Haku said, "How much can you bench?"

"I have no idea, I don't work out that much."

Suddenly an ANBU appeared. "Team seven, The Hokage needs you in her office ASAP."

"Yes, sir." Naruto said, letting everyone get down before grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her to the tower. "Beat you there, Sasuke!"

"Not on your life, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, before teleporting to the Hokage's office.

Only to find Naruto and Hinata 'asleep' on the floor.

Naruto yawned, "Oh, there you are."

Hinata stirred. "Finally, you took forever."

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, Kakashi and Haku appeared in a puff of smoke. Haku coughed before saying, "Seriously, stop the teleport thing until I learn the Shunshin." He coughed twice more.

"Anyways…" Tsunade said, trying to keep more weirdness from happening, "You're little brother, Sasuke, says he remembers something that is definitely not good news."

"What are you talking about, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"Well, according to Juugo, he said he remembered a man named Pain talking about a summoning of a deadly creature that could bring the whole world to its knees."

"What do you think it could be, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, his smile big, and his eyes closed as he waited a super-powered flick to the head.

When it didn't come, he opened his eyes.

Xehanort was all the stood before him. "Do not try and stop me." He said.

Suddenly, Naruto's vision exploded with pain as he fell to the floor. "Naruto, at first it was cute, but stop it!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto only stared at the ceiling, as the sense of foreboding darkness crept up on him.

"Naruto?" Tsuade asked, after he didn't get up.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

Naruto jumped on his feet. "We have to go now!" he yelled.

"What, why?" Tsunade asked.

"They're summoning Xehanort."

* * *

Deep in the underground room, the ten Akatsuki members surround a deep pit. Above them, a great glass ball gave off a light red glow.

The dark man stood at the front, donning his stupid orange mask. "Are we ready to begin?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then it is time," The dark man said, "Release the Hearts." He said to Pain.

The glass globe above them began to release some of its red light into the Heart-shaped pit. Itachi could make out each individual heart from the falling light.

The Dark man then knelt near a giant seal on the floor, and began channeling Chakra through it.

The others did the same on smaller versions of the seal.

The deepest recesses of the pit began to glow a dark blue.

The Dark man smiled under his mask, he was so close.

The power of true darkness was almost his.

* * *

Naruto burst into Juugo's room, "Juugo!" he cried.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Where is the Akatsuki hideout?"

"I told Hokage-sama that it was in Rain country."

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he left. Naruto ran passed Tsunade as she ran down the hall, trying to catch up to Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me it was in rain country?" Naruto said as he passed her.

Tsunade performed a perfect 180 turn and followed the robbed boy, "Because you left my office before I could say anything." She said.

"Baa-chan, with all due respect, the world is about to be destroyed, we don't have time for anyone to sit around."

"Naruto, how do you know they're summoning Xehanort?" Hinata said, as she met the on-the-move blond.

"He showed himself to me, told me not to stop him." Naruto replied.

"Okay," Sasuke said, turning around to walk in the same direction as the blond, "So Akatsuki is going to destroy the world by summoning the ultimate evil?"

"Exatcly."

"Alright," Haku said, also turning in the hallway as the four of them passed "So where are we going?"

"The roof."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, following the routine.

"We need to get to rain faster than humanly possible, and the only way to do that is to get something _in_human to do the job."

* * *

The whole pit was filled with the swirling dark-blue liquid.

The Dark man watched with ecstasy. He turned to Pain, his hands still on the seal, "Release the Biju chakra!"

One of Pain's idle bodies nodded, turning to a large statue with nine eyes. A rainbow colored chakra was suddenly released from its mouth, and it dived into the pit.

"Now everyone, put as much chakra into your seals as you can." The Dark man ordered.

They obeyed.

Slowly, the Dark-blue liquid began turning a dark shade of red.

* * *

Naruto pulled off one of his gloves and threw it away, before biting down on his thumb. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yelled, slamming his palm onto a quickly drawn summoning circle. Suddenly, with a great eagle call, Songen appeared, his white head appearing majestically through the smoke.

"Ahh, Naruto." The boss Eagle said, "It has been a while."

"Songen-san, I need you to get us to Rain country, and we'll need you to get us into a very large tower."

"So I'm guessing subtlety is not the goal here?"

"Forget all you know about subtlety, this is solely about speed and strength."

Songen nodded, "Very well then, get on."

As soon as Team seven was secure on the eagle's back, Songen jumped into the air, and in a second, he was gone, leaving only Tsunade on the roof, praying that Naruto and his team would come back alive.

* * *

The liquid in the pit seemed to get darker and darker, until it was only one red shade above being black.

The ten members channeling chakra into their seals were on the verge of exhaustion.

Deidara's arms wavered.

Sasori looked faint.

Zeztsu looked a little dizzy.

"Come on," the Dark ma pleaded, "We're almost there."

Finally, the Heart-shaped pit turned black.

A dark chuckle echoed in the room as white, gloved hand grabbed onto the edge of the pit. "Finally," a voice echoed from the pit, "I am complete once again."

* * *

Songen's wings beat the air, throwing the eagle into the air at 300 miles per hour. The five ninjas on his back were barely hanging on.

They were just about to cross into rain, and an hour had just passed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, "If this keeps up for too much longer we're not going to make it to Ame! Tell him to speed up so we can save chakra!"

"Don't worry!" Naruto yelled back, "I'll ask him to speed up!"

"Isn't that what I just said?!" Kakashi yelled.

"What!?"

Kakashi shook his head. "NEVERMIND!" He yelled.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled back, before carefully making his way up to Songen's head. "Songen!" Naruto cried, "Pick up the speed, we're running a little low on chakra!"

"Alright, you may want to hang on tighter though."

Suddenly, Songen's wings began to glow blue as chakra began to flow into them. They began to flap faster. "Hang on everyone!" The eagle said, before yelling into the sky, "Speed of Sound Jutsu!"

Suddenly, with a clap of thunder, Songen became a blur, and they were gone.

* * *

Xehanort dressed in his white lab coat looked at the pathetic mortals in front of him. "So which one of you do I owe the pleasure of thanking for my…resurection…I believe is a good word."

"That would be me." The Dark man said, "My name is Uchiha Madara and I'm the leader of this group."

Xehanort walked up to him and smiled. "Thank you." He said, putting his arm on Madara's shoulder. "But there is a small problem."

"What?" Madara asked.

Suddenly, in a move like lightning, Xehanort's two hands were on Madara's throat. "There can only be _one_ leader, and you are just not fast enough." Then, with a sickening _crack!_ Xehanort cracked Madara's spine and dropped the body to the floor. He turned to the nine other gathered ninja, "Tell me, who is the leader?"

Everyone answered, "You are."

"Good," Xehanort smiled, "I'm glad some of you here have a good judge as to who should be in leadership. Now, who was second in command?"

Pain cautiously raised his hand. "I was."

Xehanort looked at him, and Pain could feel his gaze ripping at him. "Tell me how you organization worked."

"We were an organization dedicated to bring you back from that side of Darkness, so he," pointing to Madara, "Could gain your strength and power."

Xehanort smiled maliciously, "So I'm guessing that you aren't going to fulfill that."

Pain nodded. "Also, each member, with the exception of Zetsu, the plan guy over there, has a partner to complement the other's strength."

"And what are the teams?"

"Myself and Konan." He said, as a blue-haired woman stepped next to him, "Itachi and Kisame," The two of them nodded, "Hidan and Kakuzu," A white-haired man with a triple bladed scythe and a man with bright green eyes and a mask over his face also nodded, "And Sasori and Deidara." They also nodded.

"What about them?" Xehanort asked, motioning to the five other figures, each had black piercings and orange hair.

"There are other bodies I use."

Xehanort nodded, "I see, yes, they feel like you, yet they are soulless."

"And they are without a heart." Pain said.

"So you control the Heartless?"

Pain nodded.

Xehanort smiled evilly. "Good, I will be using your power then in the next few days."

Suddenly, the building rocked, and a deep _boom_ echoed in it.

"What was that?" Xehanort asked.

Pain looked up, he had forgotten to check his rain sensing jutsu, and now that he did, he found something very surprising. "It's a giant eagle."

* * *

Songen's giant talons reached for the roof of the tower again, gouging a gigantic rip into the tiles.

"Hurry!" The eagle yelled, "I can smell some men coming up."

"Thanks Songen!" Naruto yelled, jumping off the eagle's back and into the giant tower.

"See ya, Songen!" Hinata called as she led the others down into the roof.

"Take care all of you." Songen said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto blinked, it was so dark in here. He could just barely see his hand in front of his face. A hand grabbed his, "Naruto?" Hinata whispered, "I've suddenly had a very bad feeling about this."

"As you should, chick." A voice said in the darkness. Suddenly, a lightning strike flashed behind them, lighting the room just enough to see two men in front of them.

A torch nearby suddenly and inexplicably lit, throwing the dancing shadows of the seven figures against the wall.

Naruto stood ahead of his team. "Nice trick with the torch over there." He said, motioning to the flaming stick, "but if that's the best you can do, then you'll have to get out of the way."

"Please." One of the men said, his white hair slicked back, and a large, triple-bladed, red scythe next to him. "That's nothing but a F***ing magic trick, what we can do will seriously blow you b*****ds to pieces.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Well let's see how you do against three Keyblade Masters."  
The two of them stiffened at the word before they both slipped into their fighting stances. "So you guys are the F***ing pain in the butt that the Leader talked about."

"You know it." Naruto said.

"Well you aren't taking another step." The other said, he wore a mask on the lower part of his face and he had bright green eyes.

"I don't think you have a say in the matter." Naruto said as his hand was suddenly bathed in light. "We're going to stop Xehanort one way or another," The light in his hand faded away to reveal a silver blade. It had a perfectly square, golden hand guard, with a Konoha leaf engraved at the top, where the blade and the guard met, it had a long handle, wrapped in white bandages. The point of the weapon looked exactly like a Konoha leaf, except that it had four kunai-like teeth coming out from the bottom. Its Keychain was long and made from bright metal chains that ended in a Konoha leaf. "So go ahed," Naruto said, slipping into Sora's fighting stance, "Make my day."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, as his eyes beheld the new Keyblade, "What is that?"

"Leaf's Key, my own Ultima Weapon."

Sasuke looked at the Keyblade, then at the two nins who stood in the way. "You're going to throttle them." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but still watch my back, alright?"

"Making judgments a little quick aren't you?" The man with the green eyes said.

"Possibly." Naruto said, as if it were a afterthought, "But Darkness has yet to surprise me."

"Well be prepared to get the F***ing S__t surprised out of you." The white haired man said.

Suddenly, the white haired man charged. Swinging his scythe at Naruto, he tried to cut Naruto in order to spill blood. Leaf's Key met the scythe and blocked it at each turn. Suddenly, the other man yelled, "Hidan!"

The white haired man took a quick look behind him and saw a giant black creature with a red mask. Hidan suddenly retreated, and a gigantic fireball came at the blond. "Reflega!" Naruto yelled, as a transparent white barrier was suddenly thrown up. The fireball hit the barrier, and much to Hidan's partner's dismay, came back at the black creature and burnt it to a crisp."

The green eyed man looked at him, "I am impressed, young one, no one has managed to kill one of my hearts in a long time."

Hidan yelled at him, "We don't have the F***ing time for one of you F***ing nostalgia moments, Kakuzu. So just shut up and beat this b*****d's A$$!"

Kakuzu looked at his partner. "Fine, but I want this boy's heart when were done."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice cried, spitting a giant fireball from his mouth, aimed directly for Kakuzu. The man barely jumped out of the way. "No luck," Sasuke said to the man, "You're my prey."

Naruto smiled, "I guess that means it's you and me, Hidan."

Hidan nodded, as his grip on his scythe tightened.

Naruto smiled as he moved his weapon into Wisdom stance.

They looked at each other with a fierce glare.

Then, they charged.

* * *

Sasuke moved Light in Exile in deft patterns to make an amazing dance.

Suddenly, one of the giant black creatures, spat a bolt of lightning.

Sasuke made some quick half seals, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" He cried, blowing a great gust at the creature, negating the lightning and sending the black creature into the wall. Sasuke smirked, "What do you know; the snake's finally good for something."

* * *

End Chapter! Next, The Assault continues, and Sasuke and Itachi meet!


	26. Chapter 26

Leaf's Key flashed around Hidan like a light, always blocking whatever strike came his way, and seemingly prepared for the next one, almost as if this boy possessed the Sharingan. The problem was, anyone could tell from his wild blond hair that he was no Uchiha.

Again, he moved his scythe to attack, only for the silver blade to block. Hidan cursed, letting loose a long string of obstinacies as he tried again. "What the F*** is wrong with you, you little s____head?"

"I don't know." Naruto said, a smile on his face, "But I can tell you yours."

"I don't have a F***ing problem you son of a B&#%!"

"Yes you do," Naurto argued, "you curse too much."

"Just shut the H311 up!" Hidan cried as he moved to attack, only to be blocked yet again. _"This is what I get for being the F***ing slowest member of this F***ing organization." _Hidan thought to himself as he barely blocked a counter attack.

* * *

Kakuzu watched as the boy with the golden Keyblade dodged each attack and countered with several of his own jutsus. Even with the Sharigan, it was still impressive to watch him as he ducked under huge blasts of wind, water, and lightning.

Suddenly, Sasuke ducked ran between the lightning the wind beast, and he found that he was trapped between the two and the walls of the small top level of the tower.

Kakuzu smiled, the boy was trapped already.

Both creatures took a deep breath, before spitting out their respective elements.

Sasuke smiled, before disappearing.

The wind blast hit the lightning creature, turning its own strength against it before shredding it to pieces.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he watched the whole spectacle. That was two hearts.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"AAAAHHH!"

Kakuku turned just in time to see Sasuke bring Light in Exile down on his head. Kakuzu made a swift move away, dodging the raven haired boy as his own arms turned brown.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Kakuzu asked, as he used his Earth heart, which still remained in his body, to harden his arms to make one mean punch.

"I suppose you could say, more time for me to practice."

"Practice what?"

Sasuke smiled, "Stuff."

* * *

Hidan watched helplessly as Naruto made another cut on his body.

This kid was annoying, but that wasn't the real problem. With all of these cuts, he was probably losing a lot of blood. _"And that of course means weakness and loss of balance, and eventually loss of movement and eventual brain damage."_ He thought. Yeah, being immortal sucked sometimes.

Naruto moved again, this time, with a quick, double hit that brought Leaf's Key completely around Hidan's head before cutting a long gash along Hidan's cheek.

Hidan ignored the pain, it's not like it was going to kill him. So, forcing his way through Naruto's attack, his scythe came up towards his face.

Naruto moved his head out of the way, the red blades barely missing his face.

Except for a tiny scratch that left a single drop of blood on the blade.

Hidan smiled. "It's over kid." He said.

Naurto looked a little confused, "Uh, I thought _I_ was winning."

"You were." Hidan said, before kneeling and drawing a circle around him.

_**"Oh crap."**_ Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind, _**"Naruto, we have a problem."**_

_"What?"_

_**"That's the cult of Jashin's ultimate technique."**_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_**"That's like asking is water wet."**_

_"Gotcha." _Naruto said, turning his attention to the Jashin worshiper, only to find that his circle was complete, and he now stood, his skin black except where his bones would be, which were white, giving the impression that his flesh had become a transparent black.

Hidan laughed, "You're gonna get F***ed up my friend."

* * *

Sasuke danced around his opponent, driving the masked bounty hunter all the more insane. A smile spread across his face as Kakuzu drove his arms at him.

They were stilled filled with Earth Chakra.

Sasuke attacked with a new viciousness that blinded Kazuku from the half selas he was performing with his free hand.

Suddenly, Sasuke stretched out his hand, "Chidori Eisou!" he yelled, and a shining blade of yellow-gold light flashed into his heart.

"ARGH!" Kakuzu yelled as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain as stray bolts of electricity raked his body.

Sasuke looked down on him, smiling, until a yell of pain echoed in the room, which was followed by a scream. "Naruto!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she watched him double over in pain.

Hidan stood, a Kunai in his stomach, and an evil grin on his face.

Naruto quickly stood up, "I'm alright, Hinata, I've just got to show this guy who's boss."

"Good luck with that, boy." Hidan said.

"Strike raid!" Naruto yelled, throwing Leaf's Key at the man.

Hidan let it hit him, both times, but instead of seeing the man in front of him clutch his

own head in pain, he saw that he seemed slightly strengthened.

"Ok, what the H311?" he said. "That attack should have given you a f***ing migraine."

Naruto smiled, "I guess light can't hurt light, it can only make it stronger."

Hidan looked at him, "Fair enough, I guess I'll have to do this my way." He said before taking the kunai and plunging into his own stomach.

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled, falling to his knees.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried again. She quickly ran towards him, and kneeling down to him, began using whatever first aid she had, she couldn't use Cure because of a lack of headroom to hold the Keyblade right. Hinata turned her gaze to the Jashin worshiper, "You monster!" she yelled.

Hidan smiled evilly. "I'm sorry, what did you say, B&#%?" He said before stabbing himself in the gut again.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled, his stomach feeling like it was being ripped apart.

Hinata held on to him, trying to comfort him. When his screams fell on her ears, she felt as though it were ripping at her own soul.

When he finally stopped, much to her relief, she stood up and glared at the man, "I will make you pay for this."

Hidan smiled, "Go ahead, B&#%, hit me, attack me, whatever you do to will be passed on to your boyfriend there."

Hinata looked back at Naruto, who only lay on the ground, clutching his stomach as blood slowly flowed from his mouth.

"There is nothing you can do but watch him die a slow and painful death."

Hinata just stood there, as angry tears began to fall from her face. "I hate you." She said, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"HAHA!" Hidan laughed, "Go ahead and hate me, hate me and let Jashin's sacred darkness flood your veins."

Hinata glared at him. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to cut off his head, burn the body and dance on the ashes. She wanted him dead.

Suddenly, a heavy and tired hand rested on her shoulder.

Hinata turned to see Naruto, now standing, one hand over his burning belly. He looked at her, "Don't fall into Darkness for your light, Hinata." He said, his bloody lips turned into a smile, "Not even I'm worth it."

"Naruto." She said, tears in her eyes, she hated to see him like this, bruised and broken, and still he was too stubborn to let that stubborn, his stomach was slowly poisoning him and he still stood like he was unstoppable.

"Hey," he said, looking her in the eye, "I've got this, just go stand with Kakashi-sensei. I'll be fine."

"Naruto, you're hurt, your blood is being poisoned by you own stomach acid, you can't keep this up."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, when I'm done, this Masochist won't know what hit him."

"But Naruto -." Hinata said, only to be interrupted by Naruto's finger on her lips.

"Just trust me." He said, before turning to Hidan.

"Hun, I'm impressed. You're the firs s___head to stand back up."

"Well don't think I'm done impressing you yet." Naruto said, "Because I'm just getting started."

"What the F*** are you talking about?"

Naruto laughed, "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"My blood is in your veins. The blood of an indomitable will. The blood of the last of the Namikaze line. The blood of the son of the man that brought the world the greatest jutsus known to man. The blood of a Jinchuuriki. A Jinchuuriki whose power can be like poison to anyone who touches it. The Power of the Nine tailed Fox flows through my blood, and now that poison is in your own blood."

Hidan blinked, before he noticed a faint tingling sensation around his back.

Naruto smiled. "Can you feel it? It starts as a faint tingle before slowly growing into a dull pain."

The words seemed to echo in Hidan's skull as he began to feel pain in his back and limbs.

"Can you feel it?" Naruto asked again, "It grows sharper, until it feels like a burning acid that is covering your body."

Hidan stared at him, and everyone watching began to see faint trails of smoke rising from Hidan's body.

"Can you feel it now?" Naruto asked tauntingly, "Eventually, it actually does become an acid that begins to slowly eat your flesh, but instead of just eating your flesh away, it actually regenerates it as it eats it away, causing a never ending cycle of pain."

Those who could read body language well, noticed that Hidan was clenching his teeth shut, as if trying to hold back a scream of pain.

"Then the pain really starts." Naruto said, "It slowly begins attacking all of the majors organs with an inhuman pain."

Hinata noticed that Hidan was now breathing heavily.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said, "It will push the blood to your lungs, and then they will start to burn. You may be Immortal, but if you keep that up then you'll be nothing more than a vegetable."

Hidan opened his mouth, and let short, small and quiet yelps escape his lips.

"Then, before you know it, it begins to attack your muscles and skeletal system, slowly turning you into nothing but a pool of blood."

Hidan's small cries began to get louder, his muscles seemed to deflate, and he seemed to start to grow shorter.

"The worst part is, as soon skull is eaten away, your brain isn't dead yet. By the time you brain is completely eaten away, your body has been reduced to nothing but slime. You feel the pain all the way through."

Hidan began screaming at the top of his lungs. He unknowingly dropped the technique and his flesh went back to the normal tan and the white, skeleton on his body disappeared. "AAHHH!" he screamed, tearing at his own flesh as he slowly became less and less human, and more and more puddle.

Naruto stared at him until he was nothing, before collapsing into Hinata's waiting arms.

* * *

Sasuke stood, Light in Exile, ready to stop the man in front of him. Kakuzu stood, shocked, as he watched Hidan slowly turn into a puddle. He was so shocked about it, that he didn't even see Sasuke draw a kunai.

He turned just in time to see the kunai come at his neck.

It dug deep, cutting off his air supply and filling his lungs with blood.

Sasuke walked up to him, and looked deep into his green eyes. "I don't care how many hearts you have, you only have one throat."

* * *

Hinata looked down at him, he looked so tiered, he looked so weak, and he looked so happy, as if he had already finished the race.

"Oh, Naruto." She said, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Naruto turned his head to her, "Cause that's just the way I am." He said, before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small vial of green liquid. "And I don't plan on quitting yet." He said, as he pulled the cork off and downed the liquid in a single gulp. Naruto smiled at his angel before, slowly and cautiously getting on his feet.

He stood for a second or two before pulling out another bottle and downing it. He whipped his mouth before looking down at the bottle, "I'll have to ask Joey to make more of these." He mumbled.

Sasuke walked over to give Naruto a little support until he was back to normal. "You okay, dobe?"

"I'll be fine, Teme." Naruto said, as he slowly led the party down the stair to the next floor, which held a single room that was a little larger than the one above and it had more headroom. There was nothing to stop their advance, and so they did, down to the next level.

* * *

Xehanort frowned. "I sense that the immortals have failed." He said. Pain sat nearby, surrounded by a dark aura where more and more Heartless began to spawn.

He looked over the rest of the gathered Nins, choosing which ones to send. First, he looked over the plant man, who, even according to his own standards was no fighter. Next he looked over the two art loons. The blond one seemed very explosive oriented, and would probably make a good last stand if the Keyblade masters made it too far. Pain and the blue haired woman were busy summoning a gigantic army of Heartless, and so his eyes settled on the last team. The blue skinned man seemed very capable and trust worthy, but it was the raven haired man that seemed to be…off.

He couldn't place it, but there was something that seemed to be completely wrong in him. It almost put him on edge.

Of course, he had gotten rid of such meaningless emotions, and had become one with the Darkness.

But still the emotionless man in front of him seemed off, and Xehanort couldn't help but feel…curious.

"Pain." He said.

"Yes?" Pain asked through one of his unoccupied bodies.

"I want three score Heartless placed in front of the Keyblade Masters."

"Yes sir." Pain said, bowing.

"And please summon more powerful Heartless."

"Yes sir."

Xehanort turned to the blue skinned man and his partner, "I want both of you to go after the Wave of Heartless."

The blue skinned man bowed and smiled. "We will not fail you." He said before turning. "Finally, that brat's going to pay for that jutsu all those years ago."

Itachi followed Kisame silently, not saying a word.

* * *

Naruto, now standing on his own, bravely led his team forward, boldly going where no light shone before. The constant rain outside created a constant pitter-patter against the roof.

Everyone, with their extensive ninja training, pushed this into the back of their minds, not for once wondering if that tiny noise could hide another noise that was equally quiet, but a thousand times more deadly.

Naruto suddenly stopped in the center of the room. Hinata walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Why did you stop?"

"Something's not right." He whispered back. Silence echoed in the room for a few seconds, "Hinata," Naruto said, "I think we need a Lightaga."

Hinata nodded before she cast the spell, and a ball of light appeared in her hand. It grew until it cast it's light against every wall, revealing black, hunched over creatures with yellow eyes.

Naruto's reaction was instantaneous. "Heartless!" he cried, before charging one and sending into oblivion with a quick slice.

Hinata was quick to follow up, throwing fireballs and ice beams at any who stood in her way.

Sasuke also got in the mix, swinging Light in Exile around him in deadly swings that would kill anyone that came close to him.

Haku followed suit, pulling Zabuza's sword from a sealing scroll. "Come on, Darkness, let's see what you've got!" He yelled before beginning to slice the Shadows in half.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and began getting anything that crawled within arm's reach.

Naruto moved quickly as he began to slaughter the Heartless, cutting and slicing the creatures as they approached him.

Suddenly, a red Heartless, about as big as a large fast food restaurant cup (American size) floated into the arena and launched a fireball into the fray. Quickly, Naruto launched a Blizzard at the fireball, and turned it to a steaming puddle, before hitting the Heartless with a Thunder.

Suddenly, a scratch went across his back sucking energy from him. Naruto turned sent the Heartless that hit him to the Abyss.

Another scratch, this one went down along his calf. Naruto flipped Leaf's Key in his hand and stabbed the attacking creature.

The Heartless began crowding him, forcing him under a gigantic bubble of Heartless. They jumped on him, trying to suffocate him. Naruto responded, slicing at the creatures as they jumped over him, but there were too many. In a few seconds, they covered him completely, until he was nothing but a giant black mass. Over their incessant hissing, they didn't hear the small word, "Explode." Heartless went flying as flames, heat and noise were thrown into the room, Naruto at its center.

Haku deftly wielded Zabuza's sword, swinging the monstrous blade as if he had been carrying it for years. He quickly sliced a Heartless' head off before reaching into his weapons pounch and pulling out three Senbon needles, which he threw at three incoming Heartless. Each one hit its mark with deadly accuracy.

Kakashi quickly launched off a fireball jutsu, before following up with an earth jutsu which made several large spikes that launched at the enemy creatures, sending them into nothingness. His kunai never stopped slicing at the black creatures as he fought. His Sharingan was active, keeping him one step ahead of the creatures.

Sasuke almost danced among his enemies, dodging the primal swipes while gracefully wreaking havoc among the creatures. He quickly cast several twilight spells including Dark Fira, Drainara, and Illsionara*. After casting the spells, he quickly brought Light in Exile around and smashed it into a Heartless' head.

Hinata practically glided around the room, launching quick spells and even quicker attacks. The Heartless could barely approach her, each one being blown away by a giant fireball, ball of light, or even a giant spectral hand. Any of the unlucky creatures that did get close enough, met their boom from a quick strike from Star Seeker. Those who had even worse luck got a hit on her, these barely had a time to even register their hit before they were vanquished.

Suddenly, the Heartless stopped. Naruto became weary. Then, they retreated, falling into the ground and disappearing into the darkness.

Then, they heard it, a loud, out-of-place clap. They turned to see two figure, silhouetted against the wall. Everyone's attention was turned on them. Then, a dead voice that both Naruto and Sasuke did not want to hear, echoed in the room. "Well done, foolish little brother. Well done indeed."

Sasuke's grip on his Keyblade tightened. "Stop hiding in the shadows Itachi, we know it's you."

Itachi stepped out of the Shadows, quickly followed by Kisame. "Hello Sasuke, have you taken my advice to heart?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I have hate." He said.

Itachi stood, aloof. "Do you, now? But so you know that it's not enough?"

"Yeah, I know. But instead of having it master me, I have mastered it, and I know that changes things. I know that it will help me beat you." Sasuke said, readying his Keyblade.

Itachi looked at his brother, "You have mastered your anger and hatred?"

"Yes." Sasuke said.

Itachi looked pleased. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, Sasuke." Suddenly, in a flash, Itachi drew his old ANBU sword, and before anyone could react, he brought the point into the stomach of none other than his partner.

Everyone gasped, but Kisame looked the most surprised. "I-Itachi."

Itachi looked at his late-partner, "See you in Hell, Kisame." Then, with another quick move, he brought the blade across Kisame's shoulders, slicing off his head.

Sasuke blinked, "Itachi?"

Itachi looked over to his brother, and smiled. "I'll tell you later, brother, but now we have a couple of maniacs to stop."

Naruto gaped, "So wait, you're a good guy?"

Itachi's smile widened, "How about, I let this explain." Suddenly, his hand was bathed in light, and a long, red, flat blade, with a small white flame emblem in the middle appeared.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke instantly recognized the weapon as a Keyblade. Guardian Soul, to be exact.

* * *

Boo-ya! Bet you never saw that coming! Well anyways, End of Chapter. Next, The Assault, pt. 3!


	27. Chapter 27

Author note: Forgive me, and my stupidity. I forgot to explain the illusion spell in the last chapter.

So, in order to redeem myself, here is the explanation.

Illusion, Illusionara, Illusionaga: Twilight spell that causes an enemy to fall into an illusion that makes the target perceive his allies as enemies. –ara, and –aga forms target multiple enemies.

Now that I have (hopefully) redeemed myself, on with the story.

* * *

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor.

Hinata looked like she would faint.

Naruto blinked several times.

Kakashi and Haku just wondered what was so important about that blade that would send the others into this kind of shock.

They stood in silence for awhile before Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, join the team now, explain later."

"Bu-but Naruto!" Sasuke said, "This man whipped out our entire clan!"

"Bu-but Sasuke!" Naruto said, in a perfect imitation. "This is a good Keyblade. A Keyblade like that only accepts one whose heart is filled with light. That means that Itachi has good motives, no matter what he did in the past. Now come on, they probably have more surprises in store for us."

"That they do, Naruto-san." Itachi said.

* * *

Xehanort's eyes snapped open. "I sense we have been betrayed." If he had not surrendered his emotions all those years ago, he would be furious. "Pain." He yelled.

"Yes master?" One of Pain's free bodies asked.

"I want the most powerful Heartless you can summon up there now!"

"Yes sir."

Xehanort turned to Sasori and Deidara. "You two, if the Heartless fail, I want you to stop them no matter what the cost."

They both nodded and bowed. "Yes, master."

Xehanort sat down in a large stone throne. _"Let's see the Keyblade Masters take this."_

* * *

Naruto and co. ran down the stairs to the next room, only to gape as they saw hundreds upon hundreds of Heartless, ranging everywhere from a Shadow to a Devastator, to a Nightwalker.

The team only stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds before Naruto cried, "Attack!"

So they charged in, swinging their Keyblades high. Hinata took long/mid range by firing fireballs into the fray, while the Uchihas, Naruto and Haku charged in for close combat, while Kakashi backed up Hinata on long range with several far-reaching jutsu.

Naruto quickly made his way into the battle, swinging his Keyblade with the grace of a swan. He ducked under an attack, before performing Ars Arcanum. The move drove the Heartless back from the attack, giving Naruto just enough room to summon two shadow clones, Quickly, one of them held his Keyblade forward, and the other two got next to him, holding their Keyblades out so that they all stuck out at 120 degrees from each other. "Trinity Limit! Mega Magic Merry-go-round!" Suddenly, each Naruto launched a spell, each one different from his neighbor. Then they spun around, and launched his spell after his neighbors. Then they did it again, so that any Heartless in their way was hit by three different spells almost at the same time.

The three Narutos then smiled before each one jumped back, "I think it's time for an upgrade." One said. Suddenly, their cloaks began to turn red, and a second Keyblade appeared in each hand. Before anyone knew it, there were three Narutos, all in Valor form, and all ready to kick Heartless butt.

Itachi dove into the fray, swinging his Keyblade in intricate patterns that left the Heartless he did not vanquish, stunned. The red blade danced around the Heartless before going straight for the heart and sending it into oblivion.

Sasuke began using some of his lightning jutsus to distract his opponents before using Light in Exile to finish them. That is, until he met several lightning type Heartless, in which case he made a simple switch to Fire jutsus. "Come on." He said, "I've been through tunnels darker than this Darkness!"

Hinata and Kakashi, back to back, began launching so many spells and jutsus that their reserves began to get a little low. Hinata suddenly passed Kakashi a bag filled with chakra pills. "Here Kakashi-sensei, we don't need you passing out just yet."

"Thanks, Hinata. You know you're still one of my best students."

"Well, thanks Kakashi but you're going to have to wait on the complements for a little bit. We've still got a lot to do." She said as she reached into her coat and pulled out an Ether bottle.

Haku was fighting like an animal. His ice shield was broken in half, and Haku was using it to its fullest extent. Whenever an attack came at him, he'd raise half of the shield to stop the attack, then use the other half's point to send the creature into the void.

Suddenly, Naruto, or one of his clones, came tearing by, ripping through the Heartless's lines as if they were made of tissue paper.

"Hey Naruto!" Haku yelled, "I don't think we can take this much longer!"

"Tell me about it!" Naruto yelled, "My drive form can't go on for much longer, it's all because the Shadow Clone jutsu breaks up everything."

"Naruto, the point is we need to end this now!"

Naruto suddenly turned to Haku, eyes slightly widened. "You're absolutely right. I'll be back in a second." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, the original Naruto froze, and almost got hit by a Heartless, at the brilliancy of the plan his clone had just come up with. He quickly dispersed his other clone and yelled across the battlefield. "Sasuke! Hinata! Door to the Light!"

Hinata's head whirled around to face Naruto. "Naruto, are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure! You got a Megalixir right?"

"Yeah but -."

"No buts, let's just do this!"

"Alright." Hinata said before suddenly running forward.

Naruto smiled before dropping Valor form and running forward, Leaf's Key shimmering.

Sasuke smiled, _"Well, this could be fun."_ He thought before running towards his teammates.

Suddenly, they all jumped into the air, their Keyblades pointed straight at the ground. They landed, five meters away from each other, forming an equilateral triangle. Their Keyblades rammed into the ground, making three, keyhole-like holes in the ground. The three looked at each other before nodding and turning their Keyblade in its hole. "Trinity Limit!" They cried, "Door to the Light!"

Suddenly, the space in between the three Keyblade Masters changed, the floor began to change color.

It turned blue.

Then the blue faded away to black, except at certain places, which remained a dark blue. If one were to look from above, they would have seen a Dark Blue, intricate heart surrounded by a black field. Suddenly, the area inside the Heart began to turn a gold color, and then it exploded into a thousand rays of light. Suddenly, the Heartless began to draw closer to the Heart, before getting sucked into its core.

The Heartless were gone in a few seconds.

Then, in one final flash, the Heart was gone too, leaving only the three Keyblade Masters, tired and barely standing on their feet.

"Hinata." Naruto said panting.

"Yeah?" She asked, panting herself.

"Remind me to never suggest that again."

"Done deal." She said before pulling out the Megalixir. She took a sip before handing it to Haku, "Make sure they all get a sip." She said.

* * *

Xehanort's eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. He had felt all that Darkness come upon the Keyblade Masters, he had felt them attack, he had felt them in every attack. Then it was all gone. Everything that had been brought together had disappeared in one, single moment.

It frightened him.

It really frightened him.

His eyes shifter to Pain. "Pain, I want at least thirty Neoshaodws here before the Keyblade Masters get to the next floor. Understand?!"

"Yes sir."

Xehanort nodded before twiddling his thumbs, a nervous habit that had not manifested itself for a century.

* * *

The six members of the small company made their way down to the next floor. This one, unlike the ones above had several rooms, each one separated from the last by one-inch-thick, black alabaster walls. Kakashi's trained eyes knew that because of the layout and material of the walls that his ears couldn't be trusted too much because of echoes. His experienced sight was proven true by a sudden loud _clap_ that bounced around the room like it was a rubber bouncy ball.

Kakashi quickly looked for a long hallway where he could survey the situation the best. His feet, silent as they touched the cold, marble floor, carried him to a nearby wall that ran perpendicular to the main hallway which stretched across the entire room. Kakashi brought his finger to his lips to tell his students to remain quiet.

They nodded before taking up similar positions.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, reverberating on the stone walls. "Well well, it seems we have some uninvited guests. Un."

"I guess it is time to show you uncultured swine what art is." Another voice said.

"Oh, I'd love to. Un." The first voice said.

Itachi smirked before yelling into the darkness. "If you're talking about those pathetic excuses for flames, Deidara, then you may want Sasori to perform his art for us."

"What!? Un. How dare you! Un. My art is the greatest this earth has ever seen! Except, Sasori-sempai's. Un." The last sentence was said a little quieter.

"That's it." The second voice said, "I can't let you deface the name of art any longer. Art _lasts_ Deidara. That is how it is truly appreciated, for all of the generations to see. You're fireworks are gone in an instant, and then who is around to appreciate it? Only your victims, and their aren't around anymore, so what happens to you?"

Itachi winked at Kakashi. He had them dialoguing.

"Very true, Sasori-sempai, lasting art allows for more to appreciate. Un. However, if the stars only appeared once in a century, then that one night when they shine out the clearer, everyone on the planet would be dazzled beyond words. Un. But because they appear every night, one has to sit down and ponder about them to truly appreciate them. Un. That is why I believe art is a blast. Un."

Deidara's words masked the near silent footsteps of the Keyblade Masters.

"That's a load of bull." Sasori said. "Your example doesn't fit with what you are saying. First off, everyone on the earth would see those stars, seeing the stars would be a well known event in the world, everyone would know that the stars show up once in a century. But your art, doesn't last long enough for anyone to appreciate. Boom, it's there, the next second, it's not."

The Keyblade Masters slowly made their way down the hallway.

"Yes, but each explosion is uniquely beautiful, each one holding its own merit among art. Un."

"Nothing your hands make is worthy of being called art."

The Keyblade Masters were halfway across the room.

"Sempai, why do you have no respect for my art? Un."

The Keyblade Masters were almost there.

"Because your fireworks aren't art, they're a bunch of explosives."

Itachi's grip on the leather bound handle of Guardian Soul tightened until his knuckles shone white. If he was right, the two of those incompetent artists would be right behind this wall.

He suddenly yelled and swung into the room, only to find it laid with several large clay spiders as traps. Itachi suddenly realized that because he was in midair, he wouldn't be able to stop until the Spiders exploded. _"Crud."_ He thought.

Suddenly, a mess of blond hair and black robe appeared before him. "Reflect!"

Suddenly, a milky white, transparent barrier was thrown up between Itachi and Naruto from the spiders, which suddenly exploded in a furry of fire and noise.

"Well, well." Sasori's voice echoed in the room. "It seems, Deidara that your trap worked. Now we just have to clean out the trash."

Itachi, protected by Naruto barrier mentally slapped himself. _"Of course it was a trap, Itachi. One's a puppet user, he would stay in the shadows and attack with his red puppet army, while Deidara, who specializes in explosives would of course use the opportunity of a trapped ambush, it's probably second nature to him."_

"Hey, Itachi, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Itachi replied, "but I think we may have a problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly, the six ninja were surrounded by a hundred warriors dressed in red robes.

"A Puppet problem." Itachi said before swinging Guardian Soul around to take the head off of one of the many ninja surrounding them.

When no blood splattered, the other five ninja realized that each of the surrounding ninja were puppets. Each and every one of them. They all had dead, soulless eyes and puppet mouths that had slits going down to the chin.

"Ah great." Naruto said. "I hate puppets."

"You and me both." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband from his eye.

"Well, I suppose we can't keep the artists waiting." Sasuke said as his own Sharingan activated.

"Well, in order to give them the proper welcome, we should find these guys first." Naruto said.

"Leave that to me, honey." Hinata said before her own bloodline activated.

"Excellent." Naruto said, "You find them, we hold them off."

"Sounds like a plan Naruto." Haku said, pulling out Zabuza's sword form its storage seal.

"Well then, let's do this." Naruto said as his trademark smile split his face.

Suddenly, the puppets attacked, swinging clubs, sword, knives, anything they could carry as a weapon.

Naruto was quick, weaving in and out of each puppet's range before destroying it with a strong hit.

Haku swung his sword around him in a whirlwind attack that either cleaved puppets in half or took off their head.

Sasuke began performing his own sword dance that looked way too cool. Itachi decided since it looked so good that he should copy it. So he did.

Kakashi's kunai kept everyone at bay with vicious strikes and brutal thrusts.

Suddenly, Naruto threw his Keyblade into the air and went through a quick string of handseals. His hands ended on the Dragon seal. "Fuuton: Kazekiri no jutsu!" Suddenly, a large flat disk made of wind began to form. When it was completed, it sat next to Naruto for a half a second before launching into the midst of the puppets, tearing them apart with the deadly, cutting wind. "Anytime now, Hinata." Naruto said as he grabbed Leaf's Key as it fell back to the floor.

"I'm working on it, there's just too much going on." She said as she searched each room from where she stood.

"Well then I guess we'll have to stop some things then." Naruto said before running straight into the midst of a hundred puppets. They barely could react in time to his sudden and seemingly passive charge through, but when they did react, it was too late. "Explodaga!" Suddenly, some ninety puppets went up in smoke.

"I've found them!" Hinata said.

"Where?" Itachi asked.

"The guy who is controlling the puppets is in the fifth room on the right and the other is in the second room on the left!"

"Alright, Naruto take the puppeteer." Kakashi yelled, "Sasuke, take the explosives expert."

"Understood." Both of them said before running to their respective rooms.

Sasuke barged into the room, his Keyblade ready to do some damage.

A clay spider met him head on, and exploded right in front of his face. He barely managed to escape with his face in one piece, but the heat did give him a first degree burn. "Ah!"

"So, if it isn't the mighty Uchiha heir. Un." Deidara said, "I was hoping to teach you some art."

Sasuke smiled, showing his red face. "The only art that will be left is the painting of your blood splattered on the wall."

"Is that a threat? Un."

"No, but this is. You have three seconds to surrender or I stuff your own clay down your throat."

Deidara smirked. "That attitude only makes things more fun. Un."

Sasuke smiled before straightening his arm backwards, so Light in Exile's tip was level to his eyes. "Then let the games begin."

Deidara nodded. "Alright. Un."

The blond haired man quickly pulled out some clay form a pouch. Suddenly, a mouth in his hand swallowed it and just as quickly regurgitated it in the form of a bird.

The bird suddenly flapped its wings and headed straight for Sasuke, hoping to peck his eyes out before exploding.

Sasuke replied by slicing the bird in half, sending both halves flying to different sides of the room where they exploded harmlessly. "Is that it?"

Suddenly, an evil thought hit Deidara. "No, not quiet. Un." He said before making handseals. "Kibaku Nendo: C4 Karura. Un." The mouthes on his hands suddenly swallowed a large amount of clay. They quickly regurgitated it. Molding a perfectly shaped Deidara. "Normally, I'd make him a little bigger but I'm a little short on space. Un."

Suddenly, the clay Deidara ran at Sasuke, coming at him before exploding.

Smoke was everywhere, blinding Sasuke as he coughed.

Suddenly, Deidara began to laugh. "It's over. Un."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke coughed.

"That cloud was filled with microscopic bombs. Un. The moment you breathed in, your fate was sealed. Un."

"What?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide.

"The moment I detonate those bombs, you'll begin breaking down at a cellular level. Un. It's over." He said, before mentally detonating the bombs.

Sasuke began to disintegrate, turning to cellular dust.

Deidara smiled as Sasuke screamed. His technique was truly art.

Suddenly, a gold blade pierced his chest. He heard Sasuke's voice in his ear. "You know, you really need to learn how to detect a Genjutsu better."

* * *

End of Chapter.

Now, unfortunately, this is my last Chapter. I was talking with my mother earlier and she brought up a very important point, practice could become something more than practice, she went to a job interview for practice and wound up with the job and stayed in New Orleans for five years.

And the thing is, she's right. I haven't even touched my real story in months.

Talk about a wakeup call.

So this is my last chapter on . I enjoyed your reviews and your questions, but now it is time for me to go.

As for my "Fanfiction will" Anyone can take any of my in progress stories and make them your own.


	28. Chapter 28

News Update: Dragon and Sword Master has offered to adapt this story.


End file.
